Nouvelle vie
by IsaWyatt
Summary: Abandon, révélations. Trop de choses se passent dans la vie de Bella, au moment ou elle est pourtant persuadé de toucher le fond l'espoir revient. L'histoire commence entre le moment qui sépare Hésitation de Révélation. Crossover avec Charmed.
1. Chapter 1

_Bande d'annonce_

_Déchirement _

-Comment peux-tu me faire ça? _Un sanglot_

-Je suis désolé. _Des regrets

* * *

_

-Il ne te mérites pas. _De la colère_

-Je sais. _De la souffrance

* * *

_

_-_Tu n'es plus mon frère! _Haine_

-Le mien non plus. _Indifférence_

_-_ Estimes-toi heureux que l'on ne t'ai pas tuer! _Rancune_

- Quittes Forks et ne reviens pas, nous le saurons si tu essais. _Protection

* * *

_

_Des souvenirs _-Billie! _Des flashs

* * *

_

_-_Je suis quoi? Pourquoi m'as-tu menti pendant tant d'années? _Des pleurs _Pourquoi tout le monde me ment? Pourquoi tout le monde me blesse? _Une vérité souvent douloureuse.

* * *

_

-Ou vas-tu?

-San Francisco, retrouver ma sœur._ Détermination

* * *

_

-Qui es-tu? _Interrogation_

- Isabella Swan où plutôt Jenkins si j'en crois ces papiers. _Une nouvelle identité.

* * *

_

-Pourquoi tant de méfiance?

- Tu es la sœur à Kristie... _Préjugés _

- Je suis aussi celle de Billie.

* * *

_Une nouvelle vie _

_Une amitié _

-Je me vengerais.

-Tu dis toujours ça. _  
_

_qui se transforme_

_-_J'ai changé, je ne suis plus la fille insignifiante qui vient d'une toute petite ville. Je ne fuis plus mes sentiments, qu'importe leurs nature.

-Donc répondras-tu à ma question si elle porte sur tes sentiments?

-Oui si cela te concernes.

-M'aimes- tu?

-Oui.

-Je ne parlais pas d'amitié.

-J'avais compris.

_en amour_

_-_Ais-je le droit de t'embrasser?

- Dois-je te rappeler que tu es mon petit ami?

* * *

_Une explosion . Deux personnes qui sont projetés . La femme retombe sur l'homme. _

_-_Saletés de démons verdâtre!

_Un regard Un rire_

-Épouses-moi!

- Je dois prendre une douche.

* * *

_Un cri _-Bella! _ Deux amies qui se retrouvent. _-Alice

* * *

-Tu m'as manqué Belly Bells. _Bonheur_

- Toi aussi Papa Ours.

- Que tu es drôle espèce de …

-Serais-tu à cours d'arguments, c'est une première.

- …. de vieille! Si mes souvenirs sont exactes tu vas faire 23 ans.

- Tes souvenirs sont exactes mais pour te contredire une fois de plus j'ai toujours 21 ans physiquement je veux dire.

- Comment?

* * *

-Alice?

-Hmm.

- Je vais me marier.

* * *

-Regardes-moi et dis-moi que tu ne m'aimes plus.

-Je ne t'aime plus Edward.

* * *

_« Il en est du véritable amour comme de l'apparition des esprits : tout le monde en parle mais peu de gens en ont vu. » __  
_ **François de La Rochefoucauld, **_**Maximes**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre I**

P.O.V Bella: Il est devant moi, il me parle mais je n'entends rien. Étrange moi qui est toujours si attentive quand cela le concerne, nous concerne. Et pourtant là j'ai l'étrange et désagréable impression que mon cerveau est déconnecté, je n'avais pas ressenti cela depuis son départ.

L'après-midi avait bien commencé, Alice ma meilleure amie était venu me chercher pour le dernier essayage de ma robe de mariée, je m'étais mise à râler, elle m'avait les yeux de cocker et moi faible petite humaine j'avais cédé. On est allé à Port Angeles j'ai finalement essayé pour la trentième fois ma robe (j'ai compté) quand Alice eut une vision. Elle m'avait juste dit qu' Edward arrivait et qu'il voulait me parler.

Il est arrivé avec toute sa grâce vampirique m'a regardé mais pas avec le regard qu'il à d'ordinaire et qui fait que mon cœur bat à un rythme démentiel. Le regard qu'il m'a lancé a plutôt eut l'effet de le faire ralentir, mon cerveau lui s'est déconnecté quand il eut dit ces trois mots «je suis désolé».

Je sais que ce n'est pas le «je suis désolé» que l'on utilise quand on veut se faire pardonner une petite vraiment toute petite bêtise, mon regard me trahit une fois de plus et lui montre mon incompréhension.

-Désolé de quoi Edward? _Dis-je_ _essayant de repousser la panique qui commençait à s'installer en_ _moi._

-Bella assieds-toi, il faut qu'on parle. _Me dit-il_

-Je préfère rester debout.

- Si c'est ce que tu désires. Tu te souviens que la nuit dernière Emmett et Jasper avaient prévu de m'amener chasser avec nos cousins de Denali. J'ai revu mes cousine Irina, Kate et …. Tanya. _Il hésitait ,lui, Edward Cullen hésitait. Il n'a pas hésité pour n'importe quoi, c'est pour Tanya uniquement pour elle. Je ne la connaît pas personnellement, je ne l'ai même jamais vu mais Alice en bonne meilleure amie ma parlé d'elle en me disant qu'il y a quelques décennies celle-ci courrait après Edward. Je compris immédiatement de quoi il était question._

-Non, _hoquetai-je, _Non. C'est impossible pas en une nuit ,pas en une putain de nuit.

-Je suis désolé. _Répète-t-il. Je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou pleurer._

_-_Comment peux-tu me faire ça?

-Ce n'était pas prémédité.

-Encore heureuse! _Je m'approche de lui, la colère a remplacé la tristesse, prête à lui dire ce que j'ai sur le coeur._ Tu te rends comptes de ce que fais?

_-_Oui et je suis désolé Bella mais je l'aime quand je l'ai revu ça m'a frappé comme une évidence, mon évidence.

-Alors ça va se terminer comme ça , j'accepte de m'habiller comme une meringue devant des tas de vampires et toi tu vois l'une de tes cousines tu tombes mystérieusement amoureux et tu me l'annonce comme si l'on parlé d'une blague d'Emmett.

-Je suis désolé. _Il s'approche m'embrasse, je ferme les yeux , un courant d'air se fait sentir; j'ouvre les yeux, il est partit. Les larmes me montent aux yeux mais je n'en laissé échapper qu'une pour montrer ma douleur. Deux bras s'enroulent autour de moi._

_-_Il ne te mérite pas. _Essaie-t-elle de me réconforter._

_-_Je sais. _Et la haine remplace l'amour._


	3. Chapter 3

Bella:

Je ne sais pas,je ne sais plus où je suis. L'endroit est sombre, je n'en ai pas vu beaucoup mais cela ressemble à l'intérieur d'une grotte. Sans même que l'ai décidé mon corps avance, je passe par plusieurs chemin qui me semblent familiers comme si j'étais déjà venu. Je suis pourtant sûre de ne pas être venu ici, un lieu comme ça ne s'oublie pas. J'entends des personnes parler, instinctivement je me cache et me blesse le bras contre une paroi je retiens un juron , quand elles passent devant moi je m'aperçois que ce sont des hommes vêtus de cuir noir, je ne peux voir leurs visages. Quand je suis sûre qu'ils sont partis j'avance, j'aperçois de la lumière et j'entends des cris et des pleurs, je cours pour m'approcher et plus je m'en rapproche plus les cris me paraissent clairs, assez clairs pour que j'en comprenne le sens.

- Arrête de faire le bébe Isa et fait ce qu'ils veulent!!! _crie une jeune adolescente. _

De ma place je vois deux enfants: celle qui semble être la plus âgée à les cheveux châtains clairs, elle hurle sur une autre qui semble avoir 5 ans,une petite fille brune qui sanglote. D'après la grande la petite refuse d'obéir _ce n'est pas si grave _me dis-je, quelque que chose n'allait pas, il ne me fallut que quelques secondes pour m'en rendre compte _que font deux enfants dans cette endroit lugubre. Peut être on-t-elles étaient kidnappées? Ne soit pas bête, la grande n'a pas l'air effrayé mais en colère et tu n'as jamais entendu parler d'un kidnapping! _Les sanglots de Isa se calmèrent peu à peu.

-Non Kristie, ils sont méchants ils veulent faire du mal à Billie, nous faire du mal.

-Tu es vraiment stupide ma pauvre, ils feront du mal à Billie si nous ne leurs obéissons pas!

-Tu mens, t'es qu'une méchante. Maman et Papa la protégerons.

-Ils n'ont pas pût nous protéger, pourquoi crois-tu qu'ils réussiront à protéger Billie!hurle Kristie.

Isa se remit à pleurer comprenant que sa grande soeur avait raison, les méchants allaient s'en prendre à Billie.

Je ne pus les observer plus longtemps quand j'entendis des pas, quelqu'un approchait. _Merde, c'est bien le moment. Tais-toi!!! Te rends-tu compte que tu insultes ta conscience, ton cas ne s'arrange vraiment pas ma petite Isabella. _Isa-bella, mon cerveau tourna à plein régime, je n'avais jamais vu cette endroit, je n'avais jamais vu ces petites filles je m'en serais souvenu vu le mauvais caractère de la grande. _Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître son comportement me rappelait celui de Rosalie la princesse des glaces. _Pendant mon introspection les bruits étaient devenus de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus proches. Un espoir grandit en moi sans que j'en sache l'origine, je me retournais calmement je ne contrôler plus mon corps mais je n'avais pas peur, plus peur; j'avais confiance.

Une jeune femme se trouvait là, elle est assez jeune, elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir la vingtaine. Grâce à la lumière je pus voir son visage, le visage que je n'avais pas vu depuis mes six ans, elle a grandit tout en restant la même,_ ma sœur, ma jumelle. _Ses cheveux sont toujours aussi blonds _Boucle d'or et Blanche Neige. _Ses yeux toujours aussi bleu _comme l'océan. _Elle me détaille tout comme je les fait pour elle, elle se souvient je le vois dans ses yeux, yeux qui commencent à briller comme les miens.

-Billie.... ma voix n'est qu'un murmure.

-Bella... la sienne aussi.

Tout devient flou. _Non je ne veux pas partir je ne veux pas la perdre, pas encore._

_-_Billie!!! Je me redresse je suis dans mon lit, tout n'était qu'un rêve un simple rêve. Mon père arrive dans ma chambre paniqué.

-Bella, Bella calmes-toi. Je n'arrives pas à parler trop bouleversé, il s'approche voulant me prendre dans ses bras quand il s'arrête ses yeux fixent mon bras.

- Oh mon dieu, comment t'es-tu fais ça? Je fronce les sourcils d'étonnement, mais quand je pose mes yeux sur mon bras je suis plus choqué qu'autre chose. La blessure que je me suis faîte dans la grotte, elle est là donc j'y suis bien allé _tout comme Billie devait y être. _


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà un autre chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise. Je souhaites remercier le petit lait au sucre pour m'avoir écrit et laissé des reviews. Et pour répondre à la question d'Arianne seule le couple principale mélangera les deux séries ce sera donc un Bella/?.

* * *

_- Oh mon dieu, comment t'es-tu fais ça? Je fronce les sourcils d'étonnement, mais quand je pose mes yeux sur mon bras je suis plus choqué qu'autre chose. La blessure que je me suis faîte dans la grotte, elle est là donc j'y suis bien allé tout comme Billie devait y être. _

_P.O.V Bella:_

Je suis dans un avion en direction de San Francisco, Edward est parti depuis deux semaines, après le cauchemar Charlie avait semblé nerveux, il me surveillait du coin de l'œil comme s'il avait peur de quelque chose, non comme s'il avait peur de moi. L'après-midi même je l'avais entendu au téléphone avec Renée. Cela peut choquer que j'appelle mes parents par leurs prénoms mais je n'avais j'avais ressenti le besoin de les nommer «Maman» et «Papa», cela ne les gênaient pas; ils étaient habitués. En tout cas le fait qu'il l'appelle m'avais parut encore plus étrange, il ne l'appelait jamais et elle non plus les seules nouvelles qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre c'est moi qui leurs donnait. J'avais donc en toute innocence voulut en discuter avec ma meilleure amie. _Menteuse... me souffla une petite voix dans ma tête. Tu voulais savoir si LUI était encore là ou s'il était déjà parti rejoindre sa blondasse de petite amie. _C'est peut être vrai mais je souhaitais aussi me confier à Alice, j'étais donc allé à la villa.

**_Flash-Back _**

_Je gare la voiture qu'Edward ma offert devant la villa, j'en descendis et comme d'habitude je n'eut pas le temps de faire deux pas qu'un petit lutin me sautait dessus._

_-Bella! S'écria-t-elle._

_-Alice, tu m'étouffes. Je n'osais pas le dire mais j'étais rassuré que son comportement envers moi n'est pas changé, elle était ma meilleure amie, ma petite Alice._

_- Oh excuses-moi mais on ne s'attendait pas à te voir, pour ne pas te mentir on s'inquiète tous pour toi Bella. Ce qu'il a fait est horrible et impardonnable même Esmée lui en veut et je ne parles pas des autres après que je leurs aient dit j'ai eu une vision d'Emmett, Jasper et Rosalie entrain de les démembrer. Je lui sourit tristement._

_-Alice c'est gentil mais ne vous disputez pas pour moi, je n'en vaux pas la peine._

_- Isabella Marie Swan bien sur que tu en vaux la peine! Ne redis plus jamais ça. Sinon tu au... Elle ne finit pas sa phrase mais étant toujours dans ses bras je la sentis se tendre quand je m'éloigna je m'aperçus que son regard normalement dorée était noirs et qu'elle ne me regardait pas mais qu'elle regardait quelque chose derrière moi. Comprenant ce qu'était le quelque chose mon cœur s'accéléra et je me tendis à mon tour pour finalement me retourner et lui faire face._

_- Bella... Il avait cette lueur dans le regard, lueur qui me prouvait que cette fois-ci il ne me reviendrait pas. Il s'avança vers moi mais Alice s'interposa._

_-Ne l'approches pas, Bella rentres dans la maison._

_- Mais... Elle me coupa: -Non Bella. Maintenant. _

_Sa voix était calme, c'est ce qui me fit comprendre que je me devais de l'écouter. Je m'approcha donc de la porte qui s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Emmett, Rosalie et Jasper qui se placèrent aux côtés d'Alice. J'avais vraiment peur, pas peur pour moi mais peur qu'ils se déchirent. J'avais beau dire que je détesté Edward je l'aimais, je l'aimais à en crever mais comme l'avait dit Alice ce qu'il m'avait fait n'était pas pardonnable. Alors que j'allais m'interposer Esmée que je n'avais pas entendu me retint._

_-Esmée, non laisser moi passer, ils ne peuvent pas ils n'ont pas le droit. _

_Je me mis à sangloter, je ne pouvais me retenir plus longtemps. Je pleurais pour Alice qui s'entendait si bien avec Edward quelques jours auparavant, pour Emmett pour l'avoir en quelque sorte obligé à se liguer contre son frère, pour Jasper car je savais que étant empathe il allait le plus souffrir. Pour Rosalie car je sais que derrière son masque elle aime sa famille plus que tout, pour Esmée qui malgré son amour pour les autres a toujours était plus proche d'Edward et pour Carlisle, Edward étant le premier transformé ils avaient passés vingts ans ensemble avant qu'il ne trouve Esmée. _

_Celle-ci me poussa vers la porte, cette fois ci je me laissa faire il ne me fallut que quelques secondes pour l'atteindre mais pendant ces quelques secondes j'entendis des choses que j'espérais ne jamais entendre._

_-Tu n'es plus mon frère. Hurla Alice, je ne voyais pas la scène mais je me doutais que Jasper devait la retenir._

_-Alice, non ne fais pas ça. Essaya-t-il._

_-Le mien non plus. Intervint Rosalie, son ton froid et sec me fit froid dans le dos, sans mauvais je de mots. _

_-Laissez-moi une chance de m'expliquer. Les supplia-t-il. Laissez une chance à Tanya. Cette simple et petite phrase me détruisit Jasper dût le sentir car il parla pour autre chose que calmer Alice._

_-Estimes-toi heureux que l'on ne t'ai pas tué. Tu as assez fait de mal à Bella, tu nous as assez fait de mal._

_- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, je ne voulais pas faire du mal à Bella, croyez moi._

_-Et pourtant tu l'as fait, je pense qu'il est préférable que tu restes en Alaska quelques temps. Dit Esmée, son ton triste renforça la sentiment de culpabilité que j'éprouvais._

_-Ouais c'est ça pars! Quittes Forks et ne reviens pas, nous le saurons si tu essais. Menaça Emmett._

_Le silence s'installa quelques secondes avant qu'Edward reprenne la parole: Pardonnez-moi... Et je su qu'il était partit, que tout était finit._

**_Fin flash-back._**

Ils avaient tous essayaient de me réconforter, même Rosalie. Au final Jasper avait dût aller chasser et pour qu'Alice puisse l'accompagner j'avais dit être fatigué pour rentrer chez moi. Quand j'arrivais à la maison j'allais directement au salon voir Charlie que devait se trouver devant un match, ce qui s'avéra faux. Je commençait à m'inquiéter pour le trouver dans la cuisine coudes sur la table tête dans les mains. Je m'approchais et posais une main sur son épaule il sursauta et me regarda avec un regard remplit de culpabilité.

**_Flash-back_**

_-Bella je ne t'ai pas entendu rentrer. Il essayait de paraître enjoué ce qui ne fonctionné pas, il était aussi mauvais acteur que moi._

_-Que se passe-t-il Char... papa. Lui dis-je doucement. Il se tortilla sur sa chaise visiblement mal à l'aise, souffla et me désigna la chaise qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la table face à lui. Je m'installais la plus calmement possible._

_- Je vais tout t'expliquer mais promets-moi de ne pas m'interrompre. J'acquiesçai il prit une grande respiration et se lança: Alors voilà il y a maintenant dix ans Renée et moi avons étés contactés par le … hmm le F.B.I, je connaissais quelqu'un là-bas qui leurs avait parlé de moi. Ils nous ont contactés parcequ'ils avaient besoin de notre aide, ils venaient de trouver une petite fille disparut depuis deux ans à l'époque. Ils nous ont demandés de nous en occuper le temps de l'enquête sur sa disparition et ils ne pouvaient la remettre à ses parents d'après les psychiatres cela aurait était dangereux pour sa santé mentale, elle était amnésique. Renée et moi avons acceptés, mais plus le temps passés et plus nous nous sommes attachés à elle comment ne pas l'aimer. Ses souvenirs ne revenaient pas et les seules choses qui la rattachaient à son passé étaient sa peur face aux citrouilles et son prénom. Elle avait peur des citrouilles car elle avait était enlevé le jour d'halloween avec sa grande sœur, cette petite avait une sœur jumelle... _

_Même si j'avais promis de me taire le choc était trop grand et je le coupais: Billie. _

_Il hocha la tête: Oui Billie, nous n'avions pas prévus de te le dire mais ton cauchemar de la nuit dernière m'a fait réfléchir. Et tiens cela t'appartiens et te concerne. Il me tendit un dossier, voyant que je n'osais pas le saisir il le posa face à moi et se réinstalla sur sa chaise. Après de longues minutes de réflexion j'ouvris le dossier, mes larmes se mirent à couler voyant la vérité, une vérité qui m'avait était trop longtemps caché. Le dossier contenait l'avançait de l'enquête, avec photo de la chambre ou j'avais été kidnappé avec ma sœur car oui je l'avais compris la petite fille c'était moi. Sur une page des informations étaient écrites._

_Prénom: Isabella mais elle préfère se faire appeler Iz ou Isa._

_Nom: Jenkins._

_Âge: huit ans._

_Signe particulié: Une cicatrice en forme de V au niveau de la cheville._

_Et des tas d'autres informations, je me demandait comment je pouvais avoir des souvenirs qui n'existaient pas quand je trouvais le rapport d'un des nombreux psychiatres qui c'étaient occupés de mon cas._

_**Petite fille souffrant d'amnésie, pour se protéger celle-ci se crée des souvenirs ou utilisent des souvenirs de son ancienne vie en le modifiant pour qu'ils concordent avec ça nouvelle vie en tant qu' Isabella Swan. Autres changements remarqués la petite insiste pour se faire appeler Bella et non Iz ou Isa,trouvant que ces deux surnoms font je cite «trop princesse Italienne», étant à moitié Italienne celle-ci renie une partie de ses origines probablement du à un ou plusieurs chocs émotionnels. **_

_-Je suis quoi, qui? Pourquoi m'as-tu menti pendant tant d'années? Pourquoi tout le monde me ment? Pourquoi tout le monde me blesse? _

_Je sécha mes larmes,me leva, laissa le dossier sur la table et monta dans ma chambre. Me couchant sur le lit j'attendis en réfléchissant, dans le rapport il n'y a pas écrit que sa grande sœur ait était retrouvé. Je pensais à des tas de choses de mes parents et Billie à mon ancienne maison en passant par le F.B.I, Renée et Charlie. _

_Je me rendis finalement compte que le jour c'était levé, il y aurait dût soleil aujourd'hui, je ne verrais donc pas les autres j'avais d'autres plans en tête de toute façon. Je me leva, prit une douche m'habilla et prépara mes valises mettant tout et n'importe quoi. Je m'arrêta brusquement je ne pouvais pas faire ça, je n'étais pas LUI je ne partais pas sans raison, l'image de Billier me revint en mémoire et je posa ma main sur ma blessure, elle existait et je devais la retrouver elle et mes parents, je voulais retrouver la vie que l'on m'avait arrachait sans raison. Ayant finit mes valises je m'installa au bureau pour écrire une lettre aux Cullen:_

**_Je suis désolé, je ne vous remercierait jamais assez mais je dois partir. N'en voulais pas à Edward ce n'est pas complètement sa faute. J'ai appris certaines choses que je me dois d'éclaircir. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je vous donnerez de mes nouvelles. Je vous aime tous. Bella. _**

_C'était probablement la dernière fois que je signerais ce prénom, cela me fit un léger pincement au cœur. Je descendis au rez-de-chaussée pour affronter Charlie qui était assis sur le canapé m'attendant visiblement. Il tenait quelque chose dans sa main. Me voyant arriver il se leva s'approcha de moi me prit dans ses bras quand il s'éloigna, il me tendit trois choses: une envelopper, une carte de crédit et un cahier._

_- Tiens me dit-il. Dans l'envelopper il y a un billet d'avion pour San Fracisco, la carte de crédit c'est pour les dépenses que tu feras ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça et le dossier contient les informations qui te permettront de retrouver tes parents et ta sœur. A la fin de sa tirade il soupira, comprenant sa détresse je le pris dans mes bras et lui dit à l'oreille: Je reviendrais, tu vas me manquer et je t'aime papa. _

_Il me sourit m'aidant à mettre mes valises dans le coffre de ma voiture, à l'aéroport je fis toute les démarches nécessaires pour me retrouver dans cette avion. _

**_Fin flash-back_**

En partance pour une _Nouvelle vie._


	5. Chapter 5

_Il me sourit m'aidant à mettre mes valises dans le coffre de ma voiture, à l'aéroport je fis toute les démarches nécessaires pour me retrouver dans cette avion. _

_Fin flash-back_

_En partance pour une Nouvelle vie.

* * *

_

_P.O.V Charlie: _Elle est partit, ma petite fille est partit. Même si nous n'avons pas le même sang j'ai toujours considéré Bella comme ma fille, ma petite princesse qu'il fallait protéger et voilà qu'à cause de lui, cet imbécile, ce monstre elle a souffert avant de partir. _C'est pour ça que tu lui en veux ou c'est parce que le choc que son départ à fais revenir les souvenirs à Bella. _J'étais égoïste, je le savais mais cela faisait mal, trop mal. Je l'ai élevé pendant des années, j'ai fait tout pour être présent pour elle même après mon divorce avec Renée et voilà qu'elle part retrouver des personnes qu'elle va sans doute nommé Maman et Papa. Je regarde sa chambre une dernière fois, la ferme c'est la dernière fois que je rentre dans cette pièce.

* * *

_P.O.V Isabella._

Respire Bel... Isabella, respire. _Inspire, expire. _Il faut que je me calme après tout c'est pas comme si j'allais revoir mes parents là maintenant tout de suite. _Imbécile, si c'est pas pour ça alors pourquoi es-tu devant la porte de ce café. _Ah oui c'est vrai, ils sont probablement derrière cette porte avec l'assistante sociale qui s'est occupé de mon adoption. Grâce au dossier que Charlie m'a remis j'ai pu la retrouver je voulais qu'elle les contactent, cela peut paraître stupide mais c'est elle qui a fait de Charlie et Renée mes parents et je souhaitais qu'elle m'aide. J'avais pris contacte avec elle il y a maintenant une semaine.

_Flash-back_

_-Vous êtes bien au S.A.I (Service d'Adoption International) Rachel à l'appareil j'écoute._

_-Bonjour, heu... je souhaite parler à Mme Rideni s'il vous plaît._

_- Je vous transfère sur l'autre ligne._

_J'attendis quelques minutes pour finalement entendre la voix d'une des personne qui m'avaient volé mon identité il y a des années, je ne ressentis pas la colère que je pensais éprouver mais plutôt de la reconnaissance sans elle je ne serais jamais allé à Forks, je n'aurais pas connu ni Charlie, ni Renée encore moins Alice et surtout pas LUI. _

_-Allo?_

_-Allo oui je sais que cela c'est passer il y dix ans mais j'ai besoin de votre aide._

_-Qui êtes vous? Je ressentais de la curiosité dans sa voix mais je ne pouvais l'en blâmer après tout elle ne se souvenait probablement pas de moi._

_- Je suis.... je soufflait un bon coup. Isabella Jenkins. J'entendis quelque chose tomber suivit d'un «Oh mon dieu» parfaitement audible._

_- Isabella! Que se passe-t-il pourquoi me contactez?_

_- Je désire retrouver mes parents et j'espérais que vous pouviez m'aider._

_-Mr Swan ne vous as donc pas remis le dossier?_

_-Si, si mais je souhaitent que vous les contactiez d'abord pour leur parler. S'il vous plaît aidez-moi, comme il y a dix ans._

_-D'accord Isabella je vais vous aider._

_Fin flash-back._

Nous nous étions rencontré quelques jours plus tard, pour finalement se donner rendez-vous aujourd'hui. Nous nous sommes mis d'accord sur le fait qu'elle ne doit les mettre au courant de mon «apparition» et que si ils le souhaitaient ils pourraient me rencontrer sans pour autant savoir que j'étais moi même présente. Après mettre placé à une table d'un café en face du café ou ils doivent probablement être j'attends en fixant mon portable, si leurs réponses s'avéraient être positive Paola (Mme Rideni) devaient me faire sonner.

* * *

_P.O.V Paola Rideni:_

Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Isabella m'ai contacté. Elle qui pensait que je l'avais oublié, comme si c'était possible d'oublier un cas comme le sien. A voilà ils arrivent.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sachant que l'on m'a posé la question: oui Bella est une sorcière et oui elle est très puissante. Et pour tout vous dire sa puissance égalera celle à Wyatt qui on le sait est très puissant. **

**J'ai oublié de le dire mais pour réaliser les couples de la fiction j'ai dû modifier certaines choses comme l'âge des personnages.**

**Ah oui j'ai failli oublié: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**BONNE LECTURE!!!  
**

_

* * *

Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Isabella m'ai contacté. Elle qui pensait que je l'avais oublié, comme si c'était possible d'oublier un cas comme le sien. A voilà qu'ils arrivent._

_**P.O.V Helen Jenkins: **_

Nous venons d'entrer dans le café ou Mme Rideni nous a donnés rendez-vous. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, nous ne l'avons jamais rencontré Carl me l'aurait dit. Surtout qu'elle travaille au service d'adoption et il sait très bien qu'après l'enlèvement de mes petites filles je ne supporterait pas de m'occuper d'autres enfants.

J'ai déjà eu beaucoup de mal avec Billie, j'avais tendance à être trop protectrice, je le suis toujours mais j'essaye de l'être moins. Billie est mon unique fille, après avoir perdu Christie et Isabella je n'ai eu qu'elle, puis Billie est revenu j'ai tellement prié pour ça mais son retour ma plus détruit qu'autre chose. Elle n'était plus ma petite Christie prête à tout pour protéger ses petites sœurs non elle était devenu une femme ne pensant qu'au pouvoir et allant jusqu'à manipuler Billie pour réussir.

Bien sur je ne m'en suis pas tout de suite aperçu mais j'ai compris quand celle-ci à refuser de parler d'Isabella à Billie, elle ne faisait que nous répéter que l'amnésie de Billie était bénéfique et empêcher celle-ci de souffrir. Après leurs disparitions Billie voulant se protéger à «effacé» Isabella de sa mémoire mais pas Christie. Le psychologue que nous lui avons fait consulter nous a expliquer que Billie ne souhaitant plus souffrir face à cette situation à préférer oublier. Il a aussi expliquer que si Billie n'avait pas oublier Christie s'est parce qu'elle n'entretenait pas la symbiose qu'elle possédait avec Isabella.

Une femme se lève et nous fait signe, Carl me serre la main, souffle puis s'avance. Je le suis sans pour autant cesser de fixer cette femme. Je l'inspecte rapidement et j'espère discrètement, elle est brune, ses cheveux sont retenus par une pince. Ses yeux gris sont entourés de petites rides, elle doit avoir quarante-cinq ans.

-Mr et Mme Jenkins c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Nous dit-elle avec un sourire aimable, elle fait un signe vers les chaises qui se trouvent en face d'elle pour nous faire comprendre que l'on peut s'asseoir.

Nous attendons qu'elle s'explique mais elle se contente de nous regarder et de nous sourire. J'aimerais réagir mais je refuse de parler tant qu'elle ne s'est pas expliquer. Carl prend la parole:

- Pourquoi nous avoir contacter Mme Ri... Elle le coupe: Paola appelez moi Paola, après tout nous avons presque le même âge.

-Mme Ri... Paola,ma femme et moi ne comprenons pas la raison de notre présence ici sachant qu'aucun de nous deux n'a fait appelle à vous. Son sourire s'agrandit: -Vous n'avez peut être pas fait appelle à moi mais quelqu'un la fait. Je craque et parle: Qui est ce quelqu'un?

- Cette personne est une jeune femme de dix-huit ans. Les larmes viennent d'elle même, je n'arrive pas à les retenir. Elle nous laisse digérer l'information parce qu'elle sait que nous avons compris il suffit de voir comment Carl me broie la main mais je ne ressent aucune douleur, je n'arrive pas à y croire ma Isabella parce que je souhaite que ce soit elle si ce n'est pas elle je risque de m'effondrer.

Après la mort de Christie, j'ai pu faire mon deuil d'une de mes filles mais je n'ai jamais réussi à faire celui de ma petite Isa je revois encore et encore ses yeux marrons et ses boucles brunes, la petite fossette qui apparaît quand elle souriait. Elle ressemblait tellement à la mère de Carl avec ses grands yeux, des enfants c'est la seules à en avoir hérité . C'est pareil pour les cheveux c'est la seule à avoir eut ce de Carl, j'espère et je pries tous les jours pour qu'elle soit en vie et en bonne santé.

Paola semble avoir comprit mes interrogations puisqu'elle hoche la tête avec un sourire éblouissant. La cloche à l'entrée du café retentit et je sais que c'est elle, je ne peux expliquer le sentiment qui m'envahit parce que je suis sûre que c'est elle, peut être à cause du regard de Paola qui m'incite à me retourner, peut être à cause du baiser que Carl vient de me donner ou tout simplement parce que mon cœur, mon âme me crient ensemble _Retournes-toi! C'est-elle ISABELLA! Ta fille alors retournes-toi._

J'échange un regard avec mon mari celui qui m'a toujours soutenu même dans les moments les plus difficiles et l'on se retourne sans pour autant se lever, je ne sens plus mes jambes et je pense que Carl ne les sent plus lui aussi. Mon regard embué croise celui d'une magnifique jeune femme qui elle aussi pleure. Elle n'ose pas s'approcher je le vois dans son regard alors je me lève et tends mes bras vers elle, elle court si réfugier. Je n'arrive pas à y croire, ma petite fille est dans mes bras. Ma Isabella que je n'ai pas vu pendant douze ans. Je sens les bras de Carl nous entouraient, je respire ses cheveux elle sent toujours la fraise. Je n'ai aucune idée du temps que nous avons passés dans cette position mais quelque chose me tracasse, je n'ai même pas fait attention à son apparence, pas que son physique compte mais j'ai juste regarder ses yeux son «océan de chocolat» comme Billie s'amusait à l'appeler. Je m'éloigne d'elle avec beaucoup de difficulté et je l'observe, elle est vraiment magnifique à vu d'œil elle fait la même taille que Billie, ses yeux chocolat ont une forme en amande, ses cheveux sont si longs ils lui arrivent au milieu du dos. Avec son nez droit et fin, ses pommettes hautes et légèrement rougis elle ferait craquer n'importe qui.

-Maman, papa. Souffle-t-elle, je la reprends dans mes bras pour la serrer de toute mes forces. Nous parlerons plus tard, elle est là c'est tous ce qui compte.

Paola que j'avais oublié prend la parole: Je pense que je vais y aller. Isabella quittent nos bras pour s'approcher d'elle, elle la prend dans ses bras et lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille. Je n'entends pas ce qu'elle lui dit mais Paola a les larmes aux yeux. Elles se séparent, échangent un sourire avant que Paola quitte le café.

* * *

_**P.O.V Isabella:**_

Je suis de l'autre côté de la rue et j'attends, j'attends mon avenir. Leurs réaction va soient m'achever,soient me faire revivre. Perdue dans mes pensées je n'ai pas fait attention à la voiture qui s'est garé devant le café, deux personnes en descendent: une femme qui doit avoir quarante-ans, elle est blonde ses cheveux coupés court lui arrive à la nuque. _Comme ceux d'Alice. _Elle est dos à moi m'empêchant de voir son visage, l'homme lui est grand et ses cheveux sont bruns et court, il me fait penser à _Emmett. _

Je secoue la tête espérant ainsi chasser ces idées qui me blessent et me rappelle mon départ. Plusieurs personnes sont rentrés dans ce café depuis que je me suis installé alors pourquoi mon regard est attiré par eux et pas par les autres, ce peut-il que ce soit … Non!!! _Si!!! _J'ai peur, je me lève prête à partir. _Non à fuir. _Je paie mon café, décidée à ne pas les voir. _Peureuse!!! _Non je n'ai pas peur. _Menteuse. _C'était une mauvais idée, j'aurais dû rester à Forks. _Pourquoi? Pour affronter les regards remplies de pitié des autres, souffrir, finir vieille et aigrie poursuivit par le souvenir de ta sœur jumelle que tu auras effacé comme Edward t'as effacé de sa vie. Non tu sais que c'est faux, tu as juste peur parce que pour la première fois de ta vie tu te mets en danger moralement pour toi et non pas pour quelqu'un d'autre. _C'était vrai quand je me mettais en danger c'était toujours pour quelqu'un d'autre, jamais pour moi, la voix gagna. Je retourna m'asseoir en grognant contre ma conscience.

* * *

**Voilà les retrouvailles du point de vue de la mère à Bella, je ne pense pas faire le pont de vue à Bella pour ce passage. Mais j'hésite à faire celui de son père. Alors qu'en pensez-vous?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre tout chaud!!! J'ai finalement décidé de mettre le point de vue du père, j'étais obligé de le faire sinon ça m'aurait stressé (je suis une nerveuse). Je sais juste que si dans une fiction pendant des retrouvailles il n'y a qu'un seul point de vue cela donne l'impression que l'autre personne sans fiche. Et un père qui aime sa fille de tout son cœur et qui ne l'a pas vue pendant douze ans ne s'en fiche pas.**

**Bonne lecture!!!**

* * *

_C'était vrai quand je me mettais en danger c'était toujours pour quelqu'un d'autre, jamais pour moi, la voix gagna. Je retourna m'asseoir en grognant contre ma conscience._

_**P.O.V Carl Jenkins:**_

Helen est préoccupé je le vois, et pour tout dire moi aussi. Mais j'essaye de le cacher car je sais que si elle perçoit mon anxiété elle va encore plus s'inquiéter. J'ai été très surpris par l'appel de cet Mme Rideni et je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi elle nous a contacté. Helen est triste mais elle essaie de le cacher cet appel a réveiller certains démons que l'on ne peut effacer. Après que Mme Rideni ait appelé, Helen a craqué, elle a passé la nuit à pleurer. Elle pense à Isabella, moi aussi j'y pense en me posant des tas de questions, je repense à cette soirée en me disant et si. _Et si quoi? _Et si j'avais laissé Helen allait dans la chambre des filles ce soir là pour les border mais je l'en avais empêché lui disant qu'elles étaient punies.

_Flash-back_

Je viens de punir les filles, elles se sont mises à râler voulant manger tous leurs bonbons récolté. Helen et moi avons dit non mais elles ont tellement insisté que nous les avons punies. Je mentirais si je disais que voir leurs petites bouilles tristes ne m'a pas fait mal au cœur mais Helen et moi avons pris cette décision et je mis tiens.

Helen a d'ailleurs du intervenir quand Billie et Isabella sont venus vers moi pour se faire pardonner. Elles savent que je ne peux leur en vouloir Billie parce qu'elle ressemble tellement à ma femme, mon amour mon âme sœur et Isabella parce qu'elle a le regard de ma mère qu'elle le sait et qu'elle s'en sert très souvent d'ailleurs. Je leurs mange dans la main, Helen doit d'ailleurs souvent m'empêcher de faire des folies en leurs offrant pleins de jouets et des tas d'autres choses. Je n'étais pas comme ça avec Christie,je l'aime de tout mon cœur elle aussi mais je n'ai pas le lien qui m'unis à Billie ou Isabella, Helen aussi et elle se sent coupable. Nous n'y pouvons rien, cet attachement aux jumelles et sans doute dû au fait que pendant sa grossesse Helen a faillit de peu faire une fausse couche, elle a dût rester pendant six mois au repos complet.

Je les entends se chamailler dans la chambre comme presque tous les soirs avant qu'elles s'endorment. Helen pose son verre de vin prête pour aller les border, je l'en empêche en l'attrapant pas le bras pour l'attirer contre moi, elle se laisse faire en riant. A cette instant je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui était en train de se passer dans la chambre de mes petites filles, nous restions dans cette position quand le cri de Billie nous parvint. En arrivant dans la chambre je sens mon cœur se déchirer l'on venait de m'enlever une partie de moi. _Deux de mes filles._

_Fin flash-back_

La douleur est et sera toujours présente, elle l'est d'autant plus depuis la mort de Christie. Je culpabilise, si Christie est devenu comme ça c'est qu'il y a dû se passer quelque chose. Elle qui a toujours était forte, indépendante elle était malheureusement aussi très jalouse et je ne cesse de me demander si c'est cela qui la poussé à devenir mauvaise. J'espère qu'Isabella ne l'est pas devenu elle aussi.

Après que Paola ait fini de s'expliquer tout en restant très flou sur le pourquoi et surtout le qui nous a contacté. Inconsciemment la main d'Helen serre la mienne comprenant à qui elle pense je serre la sienne encore plus fort. Quand la cloche du café à sonné j'ai compris qui venait d'entré et mon cœur s'est rempli de joie. Face à cette jeune femme, je suis euphorique parce qu'elle ce n'est pas n'importe qu'elle jeune femme non c'est Isabella ma fille. Le portrait craché à ma mère, mon cœur se serre en pensant à elle, elle n'a pas eut la chance de connaître Billie et Isabella. Je reprends mes esprits ce n'est pas le moment d'être triste, je m'avance et prends dans mes bras ma femme et ma fille retrouvé les serrant toute les deux de toutes mes forces. Nous l'avons retrouvé c'est tout ce qui compte.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu. J'aimerai savoir si vous connaitriez un site ou je peux la poster, malheureusement sur ce site il n'existe pas beaucoup de fiction en français sur ce sujet. Merci d'avance.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut à tous!!! Comme certains on peut être put le voir j'ai créé un blog ou je posterais la fic**. **Je remercie RUBIKA666 pour avoir mis ma fiction sur son site.**

**BONNE LECTURE!!!  
**

* * *

_Je reprends mes esprits ce n'est pas le moment d'être triste, je m'avance et prends dans mes bras ma femme et ma fille retrouvé les serrant toute les deux de toutes mes forces. Nous l'avons retrouvé c'est tout ce qui compte._

_**P.O.V Isabella: **_

Moi qui déteste pleurer je suis servie, cela fait presque une heure et je pleure toujours, cette fois-ci chez mes parents, _chez moi. _La maison qui m'a vu grandir pendant six ans avant que l'on m'y arrache, avec _qu'ils _m'y arrachent, je me vengerai, oh oui je me vengerai pour la tristesse qu'ils ont causé. Tout ça pour des pouvoirs, depuis le rêve de la grotte j'ai compris des tas de choses, fait des tas de recherches et j'ai appris pas mal de choses: premièrement je suis une sorcière, ça fait bizarre de le dire mais c'est le vérité je le sais, je le sens, deuxièmement si Christie et moi avons été enlevés c'est à cause d'une prophétie. Je n'en sais pas plus à ce sujet, les souvenirs viennent pas vagues je ne contrôle rien, ils peuvent venir suite à un mot, un objet et même un geste.

Mes parents me racontent les frasques que j'ai pu faire en compagnie de Billie et je ris tout en pleurant quand ma mère me dit tout ce que Billie et moi arrivions à faire faire à notre père. Ils sont heureux, je le vois et moi aussi je suis heureuse. C'est à ce moment précis que je m'aperçois que cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas pensé à Ed...Edward, je n'ai presque mal en pensant à lui _un pat vers la guérison? _Je ne pense pas la douleur qui est moins présente existe quand même, alors à moins qu'un dieu frappe à la porte et me déclare son amour éter... non finalement je peux m'en passer.

Et ce maudit mal de tête qui refuse de s'en aller, _faudrait peut être arrêter de pleurer enfin moi je dis ça je dis rien. _Foutu conscience, depuis que j'ai quitté Forks il me semble que ma conscience soit de retour, la seul et unique fois que j'ai eu cette petite voix énervante c'était en présence de Jake. Ma vue se trouble, j'essaye de me lever sans véritable raison mais je bascule avant que le noir m'emporte.

_**P.O.V Billie:**_

Ça doit bien faire deux bonnes semaines que je n'ai pas eu une nuit complète sans me réveiller en pleurs,criant et en appelant ma sœur. Pas Christie non Isabella, j'ai appris que j'avais une sœur il y a deux semaines ce qui explique mes insomnies. Enfin appris est un grand mot personne ne me l'a dit non personne pas même mes parents, si je l'ai découvert c'est grâce à mes souvenirs qui se sont fait la malle il y a douze ans juste après _leurs disparitions, sa disparition._

Elle était et est toujours ma moitié,peut de personnes pouvaient le comprendre et ce qui essayaient trouvaient ça étrange. Je n'ai pas retrouver totalement la mémoire mais assez pour me souvenir que quand nous étions enfant nous n'avions pas besoin de parler pour nous comprendre. Nos parents avaient essayaient de le comprendre à l'époque ne se doutant pas que cette connexion n'était pas seulement dû au fait que nous étions des jumelles, non notre magie nous rassemblaient sans le faire exprès nous l'avions utilisé créant une connexion entre nous.

Quand j'ai perdu la mémoire, cette connexion s'est affaiblie, pas brisée mais bien affaiblie et depuis _deux semaines _je la sens à nouveau, la connexion pas Isabella quoique à certain moment j'ai l'impression qu'elle est très proche de moi. En tout cas la connexion est bien là et elle est très puissante, je n'ai pas oser en parler au Halliwell comme je n'ai pas osé reparlé à mes parents quand ils m'appellent je trouve une excuse pour ne pas leurs parler, ça peut paraître méchant mais je ne m'en sens pas encore capable.

-Billie! Billie. Je relève la tête et regarde Pénélope (fille de Phoebe) me fixe en faîte tout le monde me fixe et quand je dis tous c'est vraiment tous, les Halliwell et les Mitchell.

-Oui; excuses-moi j'étais... _entrain de penser à ma sœur... _entrain de réfléchir.

- Tu es sûre que ça va, tu as l'air pensive ces derniers temps, chose inhabituelle venant de toi.

- Tout va bien Piper et merci pour la remarque. _C'est ça Billie déjà que tu as des problèmes avec tes parents crée toi des problèmes avec tes amis. -_Excuses-moi je ne voulais pas être agressive, c'est juste que … _je suis préoccupé, à cause de ma soeur mais ne vous en faîtes pas elle n'est pas comme Christie enfin je l'espère. _Me voyant hésité Phoebe s'approche de moi: -Billie fais-nous confiance.

- D'accord. _Quand faut y aller faut y aller. _Je vais tout vous expliquer mais ne me coupez pas.


	9. Chapter 9

**Salut!! Voilà un nouveau chapitre mais avant de vous laisser lire j'aimerai savoir si un chapitre résumant les caractère des Halliwell vous intéresserez.**

**BONNE LECTURE!!!  
**

_

* * *

-Billie fais-nous confiance._

_- D'accord. Quand faut y aller faut y aller. Je vais tout vous expliquer mais ne me coupez pas._

_**P.O.V Billie:**_

-Voilà alors... heu... j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. Voyant leurs regards je m'empressais de les rassurer. C'est pas grave, enfin si pour moi c'est important mais pas pour vous quoique ça dépend si elle est une sorcière me dis-je à voix haute malheureusement.

- Qui est une sorcière? M'interrogea Chris.

-Personne. _Vas-y doucement ne les choquent pas. _Facile à dire, ma dernière sœur qu'ils ont rencontrés a essayés de les tuer.

- Mais alors....

- Enfin si ma sœur... Me rendant compte de ma bêtise je me tus. _Bravo Billie, pour la douceur et le tact t'es la meilleure. J'avais dis doucement pour ne pas les choquer et regardes ils le sont tous!!! _

_- _Christie... Un mot qui veut tout dire ça ne peut venir que de Paige.

- Non Isabella. _Continues comme ça Billie, la prochainement fois fais ça d'une autre façon. _Si t'es pas contente la prochaine fois c'est toi qui le fera. _T'es plus atteinte que ce que ce que je pensais, je suis ta conscience, espèce de génie en herbe!! _Puisque c'est comme sa je ne t'écoutes plus et je leur expliquer à ma manière. _On est mal, très très mal._

_-_Billie on comprends rien, qui c'est Isabella et pourquoi tu nous parles de Christie. Me dit Léo le sage, il dit tout haut ce que les autres pensent tout bas. Je le regarde, fronce les sourcils et me mords la lèvre: Léo je ne parle pas de Billie, qu'est-ce-que tu me racontes?

- La vraie question est qu'est-ce-que toi tu nous racontes? _Ah Wyatt, petit Wyatt si tu savais._

- Stop, arrêtez de jouer au téléphone arabe et toi Billie expliques toi avec des phrases qui veulent dire quelque chose. Nous dit Piper.

- Hey! Ce que j'ai dit est très claire, c'est vous qui n'arrivez pas à comprendre. Je m'aperçois qu'ils ne mentent pas et qu'ils n'ont réellement rien compris. Je souffle et reprend: qu'est-ce-que vous n'avez pas compris … Non plutôt qu'est-ce-que vous avez compris. Une main se lève:-Oui Mélinda (fille de Piper).

- D'après le peu que j'ai compris, tu as une sœur qui n'est pas Christie, elle s'appelle Isabella et elle est probablement une sorcière. Résume t-elle.

Je me retiens de taper dans mes mains: Vous voyez ce que j'ai dit est _parfaitement _clair.

- Attends tu veux dire que ce que Mélinda viens de dire est la vérité. Ah ben mer_..il voit le regard de Paige.. _credi.

-Merci Henry Junior ce que tu dis à propos de moi me touches beaucoup. Rétorque Mélinda qui est vexée.

- De rien cousine, et ne m'appelle pas Henry Junior. Lui dit-il avec un sourire mielleux.

-Je pensais vous avoir dit de vous calmer. Coupe encore Piper. Elle me fixe avec son regard à la _Halliwell. -_Billie reprit-elle.

- Bon d'accord, d'accord je vais tout vous dire mais taisez-vous. Oui j'ai une sœur, oui elle s'appelle Isabella et je n'ai aucune idée de si elle est une sorcière ou non. Mais elle l'est probablement vu que Christie et moi l'étions. Si je ne vous en ai pas parlé avant c'est parce que je viens de l'apprendre enfin je le sais depuis deux semaines et je suis perdue parce que je l'ai oublié. _Mes larmes les traîtresses. _Il y a douze ans j'ai oublié ma jumelle, ma moitié je suis un monstre je le sais. Je suis perdue et je sais pas quoi faire, j'ai pas réellement parlé à mes parents depuis que je l'ai appris, je sais même pas pourquoi les souvenirs me sont revenus maintenant. Je sais presque rien enfaîte et je suis perdue. J'osais pas vous le dire et je suis perdue. _Waouhh quatre fois je suis perdue dans ton explication t'as fais fort. _Je pleurs et j'arrive pas à me calmer. Je déteste pleurer devant du monde, je déteste passer pour une faible mais là je m'en fiche, je suis trop heureuse et triste à la fois, en résumé je suis _trop perdue. _J'arrive pas à réfléchir correctement.

Je n'entends pas la sonnette retentir comme je ne sens pas les bras de mon _grand frère Wyatt _autour de moi.

_-Ou est-elle? _Je ne reconnais pas cette voix mais je l'entends alors que je suis totalement absente face aux autres _cette voix _me fait réagir. Je me lève forçant Wyatt à me lâcher c'est à ce moment là que je m'aperçois que Chris me tenait une main. Il la lâche et je m'avance vers l'entrée de la maison ou se trouve Piper qui discute avec mes parents et une autre personne que je ne peux apercevoir de ma ne trouve pas étrange que mes parents soient là, tout ce qui compte c'est cette voix, comme quand je me suis projeté accidentellement dans la grotte et que je me suis senti obligé d'avancer.

Aujourd'hui aussi je ressent une force qui m'oblige à avancer mais je ne lutte pas je la laisse me guider. Je continue d'avancer et je la vois enfin après douze ans d'absence elle est revenue. _Elle m'est revenue. _J'avance jusqu'à me retrouver face à elle, elle me fixe à travers ses larmes. Je tends la main, elle le fait aussi. Au moment ou nos mains se touche se sens le sol trembler et un bruit sourd avant d'être projeter en arrière tout comme elle. Mon dos rentre en contact avec le mur, je me cogne la tête contre un miroir mais je ne pense qu'à une seule chose _faîtes qu'elle ne se soit pas bléssé._


	10. Chapter 10

**Salut!!! Alors voilà les retrouvailles du point de vue d'Isabella. En espérant que ça vous plaise.**

**BONNE LECTURE!!!**

_

* * *

Mon dos rentre en contact avec le mur, je me cogne la tête contre un miroir mais je ne pense qu'à une seule chose faîtes qu'elle ne se soit pas blessée._

_**P.O.V Isabella:**_

J'ouvre les yeux lentement en essayant de me souvenir de ce qui a bien pu se passer. Je tourne la tête et regarde le mur qui se trouve à ma gauche, il est vert. Quand l'information arriva à mon cerveau je commença à paniquer, les murs de ma chambre sont gris. _Calmes-toi il doit y avoir une explication.._

Une explication? _Oui, logique et rationnelle. _

- Isabella? Je sursaute et me redresse sur le lit pour faire face aux intrus. A la vue de mes parents, je me détends et pense à la journée qui vient de s'écouler. Je retourne la tête à droite et regarde par la fenêtre pour m'apercevoir que le soleil et encore haut dans le ciel.

-Isa? Je tourne finalement la tête pour regarder mes parents.

-Tu vas bien ? Je n'ai pas le temps de les rassurer que ma mère s'approche, et me prends dans ses bras. _Elle est rapide. _J'entends un rire qui me pousse à lever la tête, mon père nous regarde en se moquant de l'attitude de sa femme. Plus tôt dans l'après-midi, il m'avait dit en plaisantant qu'elle était très protectrice envers Billie et qu'elle le serait sûrement avec moi. Sur le coup ça m'avait fait rire mais maintenant je commençais à m'inquiéter _serait-elle toujours comme ça? _

-Je vais bien maman, ne t'inquiètes pas. Essaye-je de la rassurer. Je l'entends renifler et elle s'éloigne de moi, quand je vis ses yeux remplis de larmes je culpabilise.

-J'ai eu si peur, tu étais là en forme et tout d'un coup tu t'évanouis. Alors oui je m'inquiètes et ne me dis surtout pas de ne pas m'inquiéter, tu es ma fille je t'aime alors j'ai totalement le droit de m'en faire pour toi et ton père aussi enfin quand il aura finit de se moquer de moi.

Pendant sa tirade, elle s'était levée pour finalement se retourner et lancer un regard noir à mon père quand il avait recommencé à rire. En voyant le regard qu'elle lui lance il se calme et s'approche de moi: Tu es sûre que tu vas bien?

Je hoche la tête et lui lance un sourire éblouissant pour le rassurer lui aussi. Le sourire que j'utilisais étant enfant et qui me permettais de me faire pardonner en un clin d'œil, Billie avait elle aussi un regard qui le faisait craquer.

- Que c'est-il passé, ton…ton corps, il s'est mis à briller. _Ah bon? _Ça je m'en souviens absolument pas.

-Oh mon dieu! Cette exclamation venant de ma mère eut le mérite de me sortir de mes pensées, à la place de la regarder mes yeux fixent mes mains posés sur mes genoux brillent. _Billie je dois voir Billie. _

Je relève la tête, mes yeux lâchent difficilement mes mains pour se poser sur mes parents qui me regardent ne sachant visiblement pas quoi faire. J'ouvre la bouche, prête à parler pour m'expliquer mais la seule chose qui sort est un: Billie.

Sans parler ils se précipitent hors de la chambre, je me lève et les suis . Quelques secondes plus tard nous sommes dans la voiture vers une destination qui m'est inconnue. N'étant pas d'un naturelle patient je ne tiens que quelques minutes face à leurs silence: Ou va-t-on?

- Chez les Halliwell.

- Qui sont les Halli… Non!!! Billie connaît les Halliwell?

-Comment connais-tu les Halliwell? Me demande mon père.

- Quel sorcier ne connaît pas les Halliwell? Voyant leurs regards interloqués je leur explique: Certains sorciers ou sorcières reçoivent un livre leurs racontant l'histoire des plus grandes lignées magiques. L'histoire des Halliwell est raconté dans ce livre.

- Comment as-tu eu ce livre? Me questionne ma mère.

-Je ne sais pas il est écrit que certains le possède, il n'y a pas écrit de critères. Et pourquoi va-t-on chez les Halliwell?

- Billie habite là bas.

La voiture s'arrête devant un immense manoir: Nous sommes arrivés.

Devant la porte ils hésitent à sonner mais finissent pas se décider, je sort mes mains de mes poches, elles s'arrêtent de briller. La porte s'ouvre, nous nous trouvons face à une femme brune, elle regarde mes parents ne comprenant probablement pas la raison de leur présence jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se posent sur moi.

- Carl, Helen entrez ne restez pas dehors. Elle ne cesse de me regarde, ses yeux me montrent la méfiance qu'elle éprouve face à moi. Quel est l'objet de votre visite?

- Piper, nous aimerions voir Billie, est-elle là? Demande mon père.

-Carl, Billie n'est pas là. Dès la fin de sa phrase je sus qu'elle était entrain de mentir.

-Ou est-elle? Moi qui avait presque réussi à me faire oublier voilà qu'ils sont trois à me fixer. Mes mains se mettent à trembler. Tremblements qui s'accentuent quand j'entends une personne s'approcher, sans raison apparente les larmes me montent aux yeux. J'essaie de me calmer mais je perds dès que je croise un regard, _son regard. _J'arrête de lutter, je me fiche de mes mains, elles peuvent trembler, briller tout comme mes larmes je m'en moque.

Elle s'approche de moi, nous nous regardons pendant quelques secondes? minutes? heures? Je ne sais pas. Nos regards sont accrochés l'un à l'autre, aucune de nous deux ne scient. Elle me tend la main, je lui tends la mienne au même moment. Quand nos mains se touchent un bruit sourd retentit, la terre tremble et les personnes présentes dans la pièce sont projetés.

J'atterris contre la porte d'entrée qui est heureusement fermée. Mon dos me fait mal, je me relève quand même Piper aussi . Du coin de l'œil je vois mes parents un peu sonné mais ils vont bien quand à Billie, elle est évanouie contre le mur. Je me précipite vers elle, sa tête saigne à cause du miroir.

Des personnes, beaucoup de personnes font irruption dans la pièce. Un homme (Léo) vient vers nous, il place sa main au dessus de la blessure de Billie, sa main s'illumine et la blessure de Billie se guérit. Je comprends que c'est un être de lumière. Billie se réveille quelques secondes plus tard, elle me regarde et me prends dans ses bras en pleurant. Je la serre aussi fort que je peux, nos parents nous appelle mais nous refusons de nous détacher l'une de l'autre.

_**P.O.V Piper:**_

Je pensais qu'à la mort de Christie la plus grande menace serrait effacé, aucun démon n'aurait put avoir autant de puissance que le _Pouvoir ultime. _Et j'ai eu tord après Christie voici Isabella.

Quand les parents de Billie sont arrivés au manoir et que j'ai croisée son regard j'ai été méfiante, chose normale après tout, après Christie j'avais le droit d'être méfiante. Mais maintenant quand je vois comment elle se comporte avec Billie je sens ma méfiance diminuer chose qui n'était jamais arrivé avec Christie. Elle était toujours agressive et protectrice envers Billie, moi qui le suis aussi j'ai tout de suite compris qu'il ne s'agissait pas du même besoin de protection que j'éprouve envers ma famille. Non elle, elle ne protégeait pas Billie, elle protégeait le pouvoir que celle-ci pouvait lui apporter.

Je ne peux l'expliquer mais je sais qu'Isabella n'est pas comme ça.

-Je pense que des explications s'impose. Dis-je calmant ainsi tout le petit monde, je tendis le bras et leurs montra à tous l'entrée du salon. Ils comprirent et entrèrent, dans le hall il ne restait que Billie, Isabella, Chris, Wyatt et moi. Je fais des signes au deux derniers d'entrer eux aussi , si Chris vit les signes Wyatt lui avait l'air absorbé par les filles. Je tourne la tête pour voir ce qui peut tant l'intriguer.

Isabella s'était penché pour aider Billie à se relever, vu leurs position je compris que mon pervers de fils n'était pas absorbé par les filles mais par l'une d'elle ou par ses fesses plus particulièrement. Je lui fait les gros yeux, il comprend lève les épaules et me fait un regard innocent. Regard qui aurait pu marcher si je ne connaissais pas sa réputation de coureur de jupon et surtout si je n'avais pas vu la lueur d'envie qui avait illuminé ses yeux quand ils avaient posés ceux-ci sur Isabella.

* * *

**Alors vous trouvez ça comment?**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Age des personnages.**_

**IMPORTANT: Vous n'êtes pas obligé de lire pour comprendre l'histoire .**

**Isabella Jenkins: **Isabella a dix-huit ans.

**Billie Jenkins: **Billie a dix-huit ans.

Pour ne pas révéler des informations de la fiction maintenant je vais vous dire l'âge que les sœurs et leurs maris _devraient normalement _avoir.

**Piper Halliwell: **Piper a quarant-cinq ans. (J'ai modifié l'âge ou elle a accouché de Wyatt)

**Phoebe Halliwell: **Phoebe a quarante-trois ans.

**Paige Halliwell Mitchell: **Paige a quarante et un ans.

**Léo Wyatt (Halliwell) : **Léo a quarant-six ans (physiquement vu que c'est un être de lumière)

**Coop (Halliwell): **Coop a quarante-cinq ans. (physiquement puisque c'est un cupidon)

**Henry Mitchell: **Henry a quarante et un ans.

**Les enfants de Piper et Léo:**

**Wyatt: **Wyatt a vingt ans.

**Chris: **Chris a dix-neuf ans.

**Mélinda: **Mélinda a quinze ans.

**Les enfants de Phoebe et Coop:**

**Pénélope: **Pénélope a quinze ans.

**Alyssa: **Alyssa a douze ans.

**Charlotte: **Charlotte a onze ans.

**Les enfants de Paige et Henry:**

**Patricia: **Patricia a quinze-ans.

**Prudence: **Prue a quinze-ans.

**Henry junior: **Henry a seize ans.

**Je pense aux études (et donc à leurs futur métiers) que Wyatt, Isabella, Chris et Billie vont faire mais je ne me suis toujours pas décidé. Alors voilà je veux votre avis pour me décider.**

**Pour Wyatt j'hésite entre flic (ça ferait plaisir à Charlie) et médecin.**

**Pour Chris je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée.**

**Pour Billie j'hésite entre journaliste et professeur.**

**Et pour Isabella j'hésite entre avocate ou la faire devenir chanteuse/danseuse ou même professeur de danse après qu'elle ait fait des études à Juillard.**

**ALORS VOTRE AVIS?**


	12. Chapter 12

**J'ai demandé de l'aide mais personne mais vraiment personne ne ma laissé de coms pour me répondre!!! Donc je me suis finalement décidé TOUTE SEULE!**

_

* * *

Regard qui aurait __pu marcher si je ne connaissais pas sa réputation de coureur de jupon et surtout si je n'avais pas vu la lueur d'envie qui avait illuminé ses yeux quand ils avaient posés ceux-ci sur Isabella. _

_**P.O.V Isabella:**_

Nous entrons dans le salon alors qu'ils sont déjà tous installés, alors que Billie m'entraîne vers un fauteuil qui se trouve face à eux. Ils ne cessent de nous fixer mais je garde la tête haute, mon comportement à changé en quelques semaines. Je ne baisse plus la tête en rougissant comme avant, je n'ai pas une confiance extraordinaire en moi mais j'étais en progrès, depuis l'abandon d'Edward je fais tout pour évoluer et ne pas rester bloquer dans le passé c'est pour cela que quand je parles de lui je me force à utiliser son prénom.

Billie s'assied et je m'installe sur l'accoudoir, personne ne parle . Ils m'étudient ce qui me poussent à les étudier à mon tour , la femme brune de tout à l'heure _Piper elle c'est Piper _oui donc Piper est installée au côté de l'homme qui à soigné Billie et si je ne me trompe pas il doit être son mari donc _lui c'est Léo._ A autour d'eux se trouvent une fille et deux hommes, la fille a des cheveux châtains lisses vu comme elle ressemble a Piper il n'y aucun doute sur ses parents, elle se nomme _Mélinda. _L'un des garçons est châtain lui aussi _Chris _alors que l'autre est presque blond _Wyatt, _je dois avouer qu'il est pas mal. _Pas mal? _Bon d'accord il est canon avec ses cheveux courts qui malgré leurs longueur montre qu'ils sont bouclés et ses yeux gris mais pas gris clair comme son frère non d'un gris foncé chose étrange. _Étrange? _J'avoue c'est sexy, je re-regarde ses yeux, _très sexy_.

Je me tourne vers les autres et rien qu'à leurs physique j'arrive à les reconnaître mais ça ils ne le savent pas alors je me lève pour me placer face à eux mais ma mère me tends quelque chose et je reconnais le dossier que m'a donné Charlie et dont j'ai tenu à leurs parler. Après avoir récupérer mon dossier je me place face à Piper, elle aussi se lève pour se placer face à moi. Une table basse nous sépare, elle se décide enfin à prendre la parole.

-Qui es-tu? Sa voix est calme et je devine qu'elle a essayé d'être sèche sans succès.

-Isabella Swan ou plutôt Jenkins si j'en crois ces papiers. Je me penche et pose le dossier sur la table basse.

- Pourquoi es-tu l'as? Je dois retenir le « _Pour tricoter » _qui me vient alors je me mords la lèvre et la regarde je viens juste de comprendre que tant qu'elle ne m'aura pas « évalué » sans danger pour sa famille les autres ne parleront pas.

- Pour voir Billie. Répondis-je simplement, je ne m'expliquerais enfin si mais j'attendais ses questions.

- Quel est l'autre raison? Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, elle voyait vraiment le mal partout ou quoi? _Pense à Christie. _Bon okay c'est vrai elle voyait le mal en Christie et elle devait essayé de le voir en moi.

-Pourquoi tant de méfiance? Après tout à la base je voulais simplement voir ma sœur, je ne voulait pas m'en prendre à eux. Pas en sachant tout les innocents qu'ils ont sauvés, tout les démons qu'ils ont tués, pas en sachant tout le bien qu'ils laissaient autour d'eux. Et en voyant le regard de Piper j'eus mal, Christie leur avait du mal beaucoup de mal cela ce voyait, je la détestait encore plus pour cela.

-Tu es la sœur à Christie. Je me sentis blessé, le monstre que Christie était devenue ne me concernait plus depuis qu'elle avais rejoins le côté du mal. Elle avais me comparer à la personne que je déteste malgré sa mort le plus au monde. La colère irradiait mon corps mais je sentis et j'entendis quand même Billie se levait, elle aussi était en colère.

- Piper ne l'accu… Je la coupais.

- Je suis aussi celle de Billie au cas ou vous l'auriez oublié. Je ne suis pas responsable du mal qu'ELLE a put vous faire. Je m'approchais encore plus d'elle malgré la table basse qui nous séparez, j'avançais mon visage pour qu'il se retrouve en face du sien: T'as déjà du effrayer des tas de gens avec ton regard mais moi tu ne me fais pas peur. Ne me compare plus jamais à Christie. Je me retournais prête à partir.

- Tu n'as pas l'air de beaucoup l'aimer. Je ne reconnais la voix alors je me retourne pour voir mon interlocuteur c'est Paige, elle et Phoebe ce sont placés aux côtés de Piper qui me fixe.

- Disons que je l'aimais autant que j'aime la peste ou la rage il faut voir. Fis-je faussement songeuse en posant un doigt sur mon menton et en prenant un air concentré.

-Pourquoi? Cette fois c'est au tour de Phoebe de prendre la parole.

-Phoebe. Je souris devant son air surpris. Si vous n'êtes pas au courant, je tiens à ce que vous le sachiez je vous reconnais tous, je connais votre famille et votre histoire.

-Puisque tu connais notre histoire je pense que c'est à nous de connaître la tienne. Ah tiens Piper le retour. Mince! Alors qu'est-ce que je fais je peux pas leur parler des vampires et des loups-garous. Si? _C'est des sorciers cocotte tu peux tout leurs dire. _Même que Wyatt est ultra sexy. _Non pas ça tu le connais depuis même pas une heure._

- Ah moins ce que tu ai des choses à nous cacher. Sous entends Paige. Je lui lance un regard de défi et retourne m'asseoir auprès de Billie qui a un regard soulagé et reconnaissant envers les sœurs. En la regardant je ne me retiens pas de sourire, je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que je l'ai retrouvé.

-Que voulez-vous que je vous dises?

-Tout.

- Pendant le trajet jusqu'à chez vous j'ai vu un oiseau foncé vers le sol, je pense qu'il était suicidaire. A la fin de ma phrase Wyatt éclata de rire, Chirs le regardait d'un air affligé, Billie me regardait surprise. Les autres avaient le sourire et même les sœurs n'avaient put cacher le leurs.

-Depuis quand sais-tu que tu es une sorcière? Billie regarde Paige surprise ne comprenant pas pourquoi celle-ci pose cette question , ses yeux finirent par revenir sur moi.

- Un peu plus de deux semaines. J'étais amnésique. Voyant leur regards gênés je me sentis obligé de les rassurer: Posez moi toute les questions que vous voulez, je répondrai.

-Quelles sont tes mensurations?

-Wyatt!! Chris et Henry arrêtez de rigoler!! Piper s'énerve _danger! Danger! _Quand ils se calmèrent elle se retourna vers moi.

_-_Combien de temps ton retenu les démons? Reprit-elle d'une voix plus douce. Si quelques secondes auparavant l'amusement avait pris place le sérieux était revenu chez tout le monde.

- Deux ans.

- Sais-tu pourquoi?

-Pour faire de moi l'un des chiens de la Triade comme ils l'ont fait pour … je lançait un regard à Billie, elle avait le regard baissé je lui serrais la main, elle leva et hocha la tête pour me faire comprendre que je pouvais continuer. Comme ils l'ont fait avec Christie. Je pense qu'il y avait une autre raison mais je ne sais pas du tout ce que c'est. Voyant Paige ouvrir la bouche, je décidais de changer de tactique.

- A la place de toute ces questions je pense qu'il est préférable que je vous racontes mon histoire.

Ne les voyant pas réagir je me lançais.

-Alors voilà je m'appelle Isabella Marie Swan Jenkins, j'ai été en levé alors que je n'avais que six ans par des démons. Ils ont essayés de me faire devenir démonique pendant deux ans mais je refusais, je ne sais pas comment ils ont fais mais j'ai perdu la mémoire et j'ai modifié mes souvenirs pour qu'ils concordent avec ma nouvelle vie. Mon père et ma mère adoptif se sont séparés alors que je n'avais que dix ans, ma mère Renée m'amena avec elle à Phoenix. Cinq ans plus tard, elle rencontre Phil un joueur de baseball, elle l'épousa huit mois plus tard. Deux ans plus tard je retournais vivre chez Charlie à Forks, un coin perdu dans l'État de Washington, là-bas j'ai rencontré une famille, ils étaient cinq plus les parents. Ils avaient tous étés adoptés par Carlisle le père, il y avait trois garçons: Jasper, Emmett et Edward et deux filles: Alice et Rosalie. Je me liais d'amitié avec Alice et tombais amoureuse d'Ed..Edward.

J'étais à deux doigts de pleurer, je baissais la tête pour ne pas qu'ils le voient mais Billie qui l'avait vue me pris la main et me la serra. _Pense à autres choses! _Facile à dire je n'arrive pas à me détacher d'Edward aussi facilement que je le pensais quand je pensais pouvoir avancer je craquais me prouvant le contraire. _Pense à Wyatt! _A Wyatt? _Oui pense à ses fesses! _Je ne les ai jamais vu ses fesses. _Imagines les alors,fermes, musclées, appétissantes tout ce qu'il faut quoi! _Je secouais la tête pour m'enlever ces idées perverses de ma tête, il y a même pas à cinq minutes je pleurais en pensant à mon ex-fiancé et deux minutes plus tard j'étais en train de fantasmer sur les fesses d'un autre homme, fesses que d'ailleurs je n'ai jamais vu. Je me repris et continua mon histoire la tête baissé pas pour ne pas qu'ils voient mes larmes mais je n'étais pas sûre de réussir à ne pas fixer Wyatt en me demandant à quoi ressembler ses fesses.

-Cette famille c'était une famille de vampires, pour résumé Edward et moi ont s'est séparés,ils sont tous partis mais ils ont finis par revenir, Edward et moi ont s'est fiancés. Et il y a un peu plus de deux semaines j'étais encore en train de préparer notre mariage avec celle qui allait devenir ma belle sœur en plus d'être ma meilleure amie. Un jour j'étais en train d'essayer ma robe il est arrivé et ma plaqué pour une déesse de vampire. Voilà l'histoire de ma vie, ah oui j'ai oublié je connais des loups-garous.

* * *

**Après le Wyatt pervers j'ai voulu montrer ce côté là chez Isabella. En espérant que ça vous ait assez plus pour que cette fois je n'ai pas qu'un seul commentaire.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un com's. **

**BONNE LECTURE!!!**

_

* * *

Un jour j'étais en train d'essayer ma robe il est arrivé et ma plaqué pour une déesse de vampire. Voilà l'histoire de ma vie, ah oui j'ai oublié je connais des loups-garous. _

_**P.O.V Billie:**_

Isa venait de terminer son histoire, les autres étaient secoués alors que moi j'avais mal, très mal comme si c'était moi qui avait était abandonné par son fiancé. Si un jour je croise ce salop je me vengerai, oh oui je me vengerai du mal qu'il a put lui faire. Comme si elle avait entendu ce que je venais de penser, Isa me regarda et hocha la tête pour me montrer son accord. Je me doutais qu'elle n'avait pas dû tout nous raconter, cela serait peut être dure mais elle devait le faire, elle serait libérée. Comme moi après la mort de Christie, à cette époque j'avais pensé des choses tellement dures, tellement fausses.

_Flash-Back_

_Christie est morte depuis une semaine et je n'arrive pas à m'en remettre. Comment avait-elle put nous faire ça? Me faire ça? Elle nous avait tous trahis, les Halliwell, mes parents, moi, tous sans exception. Mais je n'arrivais pas à lui en vouloir après tout n'importe qu'elle être normalement constitué serait devenu démoniaque après avoir passé son enfance et son adolescente avec des démons aux services de la Triade. Non moi j'en veux à mes parents, ils n'ont pas étaient capables de la protéger. Bon d'accord elle avait était enlevé par des démons mais ils n'avaient rien fait ce soir là, ne dit-on pas que les parents aimant son prêt à tous pour leurs enfants. Les miens,eux, n'avaient rien fait, ils ne l'avaient pas protégé, ils ne m'avaient pas protégé. _

_Et comme depuis une semaine j'étais dans ma chambre à ruminer mes sombres pensées. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte de la chambre que j'occupé au manoir Halliwell. Je ne répondis pas, la personne finirait bien par se lasser, je savais qu'ils s'inquiétaient tous même Piper qui n'aimait pas Christie. Ils avaient tous essayés de me réconforter et ils avaient tous échoués._

_-Billie ouvres-moi. Me dit une voix bien connue._

_Ah tiens Wyatt, l'une des seuls personnes pour de pas dire le seul que je supportais encore. Ils m'énervaient tous Piper parce qu'elle n'aimait pas Christie et qu'elle ne l'a jamais caché, Léo et Paige parce qu'ils étaient tous deux du côté de Piper, Phoebe à cause de son stupide don d'empathie et parce qu'elle avait eut la merveilleuse idée d'être avec un Cupidon qui devait lui aussi ressentir mes sentiments. Même leurs enfants et Henry qui n'avaient pourtant rien fait m'énerver._

_J'entendis quelque un souffler derrière la porte suivis d'un « J'en ai marre » face à mon silence, la seconde d'après ma porte explosait et un Chris plus énervait que jamais entra suivit d'un Wyatt avec un petit sourire. _

_-Comme osez-vous! Explosai-je. Je me rendis compte de mon erreur, sans m'en rendre vraiment compte je m'étais levée du lit Chris toujours énervé m'attrapa la taille et me balança sur son épaule. Il descendit les escaliers, Wyatt toujours derrière nous pour finalement arriver au salon ou toute la famille était présente même mes parents. Dès qu'il m'eut posé je le gifla._

_-Pourquoi as-tu fais ça? Hurlais-je._

_-On en a tous marre de te voir comme ça Billie! Merde réagis! Je le fusillais du regard et me tourna pour quitter la pièce malheureusement Wyatt c'était posté là Henry Jr. à ses côtés. Une main se posa sur mon épaule._

_- Billie il faut que tu te reprennes. Écoutes … Je me dégagea de la poigne de mon père et me tournait face à eux, ceux qui avaient gâchaient ma vie, ceux qui avaient tués ma sœur._

_- Non vous vous allez m'écouter, laissez moi tranquille. Aucune de vous ne ressent un millième de ce que moi j'éprouve. Vous êtes tous faux avec vos airs tristes,en réalité la mort de Christie a du bien vous arranger pas vrai Piper toi qui ne l'a jamais aimé ça doit te faire plaisir, un ennemi en moins sur cette planète. Paige et Phoebe vous aussi vous ne l'aimiez pas alors arrêtez! Toi Chris arrêtes d'être si protecteur ça ne sert à rien à part que cela m'énerve considérablement. Wyatt…. Je réfléchis, lui n'avait rien fait étant mon meilleur ami, mon frère il m'avait toujours soutenu tenant tête à sa mère et à sa famille pour nous aider. Et avec Christie nous avions osé le trahir en le faisant venir enfant du passé pour invoquer le néant et lui volet ses pouvoirs. _

_Et pourtant il était toujours là à mes côtés. Dans un autre contexte, une autre vie et si mes sentiments étaient différents je serais probablement tombé amoureuse de lui. Mais dans cette vie ce n'est pas le cas, je ne pouvais dire que deux choses: la fille qui arriverait à dompté ce Dom Juan aura beaucoup de chance et elle ne le méritera pas, jamais il est trop merveilleux pour qu'une fille le mérites. _

_Chris s'approcha de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras, je me laissais faire j'en avais besoin . Après je ne sais combien de minutes je me reculais et croisais son regard gris. Oh oui je serais probablement tombé amoureuse de Wyatt si je ne l'aimais pas déjà lui. Pendant cette semaine je leurs avais craché des horreurs à tous, et même des sorts, inoffensifs bien sur. Mais malgré tout c'est lui qui avait pris le risque de venir dans la chambre me chercher alors que j'étais en colère. Il avait fais sa pour moi, je me devais de d'honorer son geste , je me reculais encore plus ,baissant la tête je terminais ce que j'avais à dire._

_-Papa, maman je ne sais pas quoi vous dire c'est vrai l'une de vos filles est morte et pourtant vous avez l'air d'aller …. bien. Je soufflais un bon coup, je n'étais plus en colère je n'étais plus triste j'étais vide tout simplement._

_Fin flash-back_

Je secouais la tête à se souvenir et levait la tête pour regarder la réaction des autres. Mon regard s'attarda sur Chris qui avait les sourcils froncés. Je retins un soupir, mon attachement envers lui était inutile il ne me voyait que comme une sœur, j'étais déprimée qui me percevait comme un grande frère le ferait. Perdue dans mes pensées je n'avais pas tout de suite ressenti un regard insistant sur moi, quand je m'en aperçus je tourna la tête pour rencontrer une paire de yeux chocolat. Isabella me regarda de l'amusement dans le regard. Elle avait probablement vu le regard que j'avais eu sur Chris, elle fit un discret signe dans sa direction et bougeant les sourcils, je levais les yeux au ciel. Elle le regarda et fit passer sa langue sur ses lèvres, elle semblait l'évaluer pour qu'elle arrête je lui donnais un coup de coude, elle prit un air offusqué et me tira la langue en frottant son bras ou je l'avais frappé.

-Isabella il me semble que tu ais omis certains passages, je me trompes? Ah tiens les autres s'étaient remis, la question venait de Piper comme d'habitude quoi. J'échangeais un regard amusé avec Isa, c'est fou comme l'on était proche alors que cela ne faisait même pas une journée que l'on s'était retrouvée.

Isabella reprit son sérieux, hocha la tête et se mit à parler et nous expliquer les passages « manquants » de sa vie. Elle nous parla de tous, de James, Victoria et Laurent, des loups-garous qui l'avaient sauvés, de l'alliance inattendue entre les loups et les vampires et de toutes les choses qui avaient bien put se passer. Je pensais sérieusement envoyer un cadeau aux loups-garous pour avoir protéger Isa.

-Isabella, comment as-tu découvert tes pouvoirs? Demanda Phoebe. Elle l'appréciait cela se voyait, comprenant peut être le lien qui nous unissez. Isabella me regarda et je compris.

- La grotte. Chuchotais-je. Nous nous regardions, tout avait commencé dans cette grotte.

- Quelle grotte? Ils nous fixaient tous , _Ne clignent-ils jamais des yeux? _Je regardais Isabella, j'avais entendu ses pensées. Elle me pinça pour me faire comprendre qu'il fallait que l'on s'explique.

-Ah oui c'est vrai, je ne vous ai pas raconté le drôle de tour que on fait mes pouvoirs . Commençais-je.

- Quelle drôle de tour? Dit Piper lentement comme si elle devait faire sa pour ne pas crier. J'attrapais la main de ma jumelle pour me donner du courage, j'avais volontairement caché cette histoire pour ne pas inquiéter les sœurs.

-Tu vas voir Piper c'est très drôle. Je me mis à rire nerveusement, Isabella à côté de moi éclata de rire devant mon air paniqué.

-Isa arrêtes, c'est pas drôle! Ma propre sœur se moquait ouvertement de moi.

-Je suis désolé Billie…. Elle ne put finir sa phrase que son rire revenait, son humeur était contagieuse puisque quelques secondes plus tard je me mis à rire à mon tour. Ce fut Piper qui nous ramena à la réalité.

- Alors les filles? Une explication à nous donner?

- Bien sur Piper, à toi Billie. Me dit Isabella en me donnant une grande claque dans le dos, elle était visiblement plus à l'aise qu'au départ pour oser appeler Piper par son prénom.

-C'est vraiment trop gentil. Lui dis-je. Elle me sourit.

-Merci mais tu sais mon deuxième prénom c'est gentillesse. Me répondit-elle. Voyant que je ne pouvais plus repousser l'explication et donc les remontrances je me décidais à me jeter à l'eau, et oui ils osent me faire la morale devant mes parents qui eux quand ils sont présents trouvent ça très drôle.

-Je me suis accidentellement retrouvé dans le passé, dans une grotte en même temps qu'Isabella. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mon pouvoir de projection à dérapé. Avant que Piper n'ait put ouvrir la bouche Isa s'expliquait elle aussi.

-De mon côté, je n'étais à ce moment là par encore au courant de mes pouvoirs donc j'ai aussi fais sa inconsciemment. En me réveillant j'ai même pensé que c'était un rêve, si je n'avais pas eus la blessure je l'aurais probablement cru. Je me tournais vers elle _quelle blessure? _Elle remonta un peu la manche de son haut et me montra son coude ou une cicatrice encore un peu rouge se trouvait. Vu la longueur de celle-ci la blessure avait été importante.

Léo se lève, s'approche de nous et d'un mouvement de tête demande à Isabella si il peut la soigner, elle lui tend son bras en souriant. Quelques secondes plus tard plus aucune cicatrice ne se trouve sur le bras à ma sœur. Elle le remercie et il retourne s'asseoir au côté de sa femme.

-Nous devons discuter. Billie peux-tu lui expliquer « nos capacités »Nous annonce Piper nous mettant à la porte, ainsi que les enfants et adolescents ¨même Wyatt et Chris doivent sortir ce qu'ils font en râlant. Mes parents, eux décident de rentre après nous avoir longtemps embrassé et en nous faisant promettre de venir le lendemain midi manger chez eux.

Les autres non pas le temps de réagir que j'ai déjà entraîné ma sœur dans ma chambre. Elle s'installa sur mon lit se plaçant sur son côté gauche tandis que je me mettais sur mon côté droit pour lui faire face. Nous restâmes de longues minutes dans le silence, je me décidais de lui expliquer ses nouvelles capacités en entendant les sœurs montaient aux greniers. Je lui pris la main ayant besoin de son contact.

-Étant une sorcière tu as certaines capacités.

-Qui sont?

-Tes pouvoirs ne te sont pas encore revenus totalement mais quand cela sera fais tu posséderas beaucoup de grâce, de la force et de la vitesse.

-Pourquoi, je veux dire ce n'est pas comme si nous en avions besoin avec nos pouvoirs.

-Nous en avons besoin car les démons les possèdent eux aussi, certains d'entre eux malgré leurs pouvoirs préfèrent le corps à corps. Pour pouvoir les vaincre nous en avons besoin.

-Billie sommes-nous…

-Oui Isa nous sommes immortelles, un sort fais que les humains nous voient évolué vieillir mais ce n'est pas le cas.

-Alors comment faîtes vous?

-Il existe plusieurs mondes parallèles ou tu peux aller quand tu veux, ils permettent à ceux qui ne veulent plus rester dans ce monde d'aller dans un autre. Cela attire moins l'attention des humains.

Voyant qu'elle ne comprenait pas tellement l'utilité de ces mondes parallèles je lui donnai un exemple.

-Imagines que les humains croient que tu ais quatre-vingt ans, et que tu souhaite recommencer une vie. La famille fait croire à ta mort et tu as la possibilité de rester dans ce monde en changeant de ville,de pays ou d'État pour te reconstruire une vie, ou alors tu peux aller dans un monde parallèle. Tu peux y rester le temps que tu souhaites avant de revenir dans celui-ci, tu peux partir et revenir autant de fois que tu le désires. Notre grand-mère qui est une sorcière vit dans un monde parallèle avec une allure de femme de trente ans alors qu'en réalité, elle en a vingt-huit.

-Vingt-huit? Je souris devant son air perdue.

-Nous ne savons pas exactement quand s'arrête notre croissance, c'est différent chez tous les sorciers. Ma croissance ne c'est pas encore arrêté, celle de Chris et Wyatt non plus. Certaines légendes en parlent, mais elles disent toutes des choses différents et sans rapport, on ne sait pas.

_-_Quel âge ont les Halliwell? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Physiquement Piper a quarante-cinq ans, Phoebe quarante-trois et Paige quarante et un , pour leurs maris ils ont à peu près le même âge.

- A quel âge leur croissance s'est arrêté?

-Piper à trente, Phoebe a vingt-neuf et Paige a vingt-sept, elles ne savent pas pourquoi.

Je ne pus continuer à lui parler que quelque un frappait à la porte. La tête de Wyatt apparut dans l'encadrement suivit de celle de Chris et Henry qui se trouvait en dessous, je levé les yeux alors qu'Isabella souriait.

- Oh regarde Billie, des petites têtes flottantes! Dit-elle faussement enthousiaste en tapant dans ses mains. Les garçons la regardaient amusés.

-Les petites têtes flottantes ont un message faire passer aux jumelles sexy Jenkins. Dit Wyatt d'une voix suave. Les seules fois ou je l'ai entendu avec cette voix c'est quand il drague. Comprenant ce qu'il faisait je lui fit les gros yeux, je pense que Chris dut lui donner un coup puisqu'il grimaça. Isabella regardait notre manège d'un air amusé. Chris reprit:

-Rectification, petite tête flottante Chris a un message à faire passer aux jumelles mais petite tête flottante Henry junior et petite tête flottante Wyatt l'ont suivi. Son annonce fut suivit de protestation qui furent des « Hey!!! C'est même pas vrai d'abord », « m'appelle pas Henry Junior » et de « on n'a fait ça pour te rendre service, t'imagines si tu t'étais perdu. »

-Quel est le message? Demandai-je.

- Maman, tante Paige et tante Phoebe vous attende au grenier. Un silence fut suivit de cette révélation, elles avaient donc pris une décision pour Isabella.

_**P.O.V Piper:**_

Nous étions finalement montés au grenier pour en parler. Une fois installé toutes les trois sur des chaises autour de la table utilisé pour les potions.

-Que pensez-vous d'Isabella? Nous demanda Paige.

-Elle tiens à Billie,cela est indéniable même sans pouvoir d'empathie l'on peut le voir. Assura Phoebe.

J'avais du mal à avouer que je ne l'a craignait pas, moi qui suis la plus sage, qui doit toujours vérifier et aider les autres j'étais prête à faire confiance à une fille que je ne connaissais que depuis quelques heures. Phoebe qui avait senti mon malaise me regarda.

-Qui a-t-il Piper, je te sens anxieuse.

-Je n'arrive pas à me méfier d'elle, moi qui me méfies de presque tous les inconnus que l'on rencontre je n'arrive pas à me méfier d'Isabella.

-Tu veux peut être faire plaisir à Billie. Essaya de me rassurer Phoebe, Paige bougea la tête de droite à gauche.

-Non Phoebe ce n'est pas ça, moi-même je n'y arrive pas. Ce n'est pas comme avec Christie, ou nous nous sommes senti tout de suite mal à l'aise.

-Peut être que les Halliwell et les Jenkins sont fais pour s'entendre. Nous dit une voix. D'un même voix nous nous retournions vers notre grand-mère qui feuilletait le livre des Ombres.

-Grand-mère sa fait longtemps. Dit Paige en la prenant dans ses bras. Ce qu'elle avait dit tournais dans ma tête « sont fais pour s'entendre» que voulez t-elle dire. Phoebe elle aussi cherchais un sens, grand-mère était toujours très forte pour les énigmes, mais l'heure n'était pas aux devinettes.

- Que veux-tu dire par « fais pour s'entendre »?

-Je ne sais pas mais, vous n'arrivez pas à considérer Isabella comme une ennemi, je me trompes? Aucune de nous ne la contredis donc elle continua. Donc soit Billie et elle vont être de grandes alliés pour les Halliwell soit…. Elle ne finit pas sa phrase mais nous avions compris, _soit elle était démoniaque,se jouait de nous et elle nous manipulais._

- Je pense que l'on doit l'aider.

-Je suis d'accord avec Paige.

-Et si nous nous trompions. Soufflais-je. Grand-mère s'approcha de moi et posa ses mains sur mes épaules.

-Que te disais ton instinct pour Christie?

-De me méfier, qu'elle était dangereuse.

-Et que te dit ton instinct pour Isabella?

-De l'aider. Grand-mère sourit et me pris dans ses bras avant de disparaître pour retourner dans le monde parallèle qu'elle avait choisi.

J'appelais Chris pour qu'il vienne, ce qu'il fit. Plusieurs personnes qui n'avaient pas était appelé étaient présentes. Quand je lui dit d'aller chercher Billie et Isa, Wyatt se précipita hors de la pièce. Henry Jr rigola puis alla lui aussi à la suite de Chris. Mélinda ricana.

-Il me semble qu'Isabella ait tapé dans l'œil de notre très cher Wyatt. Elle sorti de la pièce bien vite imité par les autres.

-Tu penses que ce qu'a dit Mélinda est vrai? Me demanda Paige.

-Oh oui! Vu comme il regardait ses fesses, il ne peut être qu'intéressé.

Nous entendîmes des pas, elles arrivaient.

* * *

**Alors? Vos impressions.**


	14. Chapter 14

_Nous entendîmes des pas, elles arrivaient._

_**Huit mois plus tard:**_

_**P.O.V Isabella:**_

Beaucoup de chose on changeait en six mois, si ceux de Forks me voyaient ils seraient assez choqués de voir le changement. Les sœurs avaient finalement décidés de nous aider, mais pas de la façon dont je le pensais.

_Flash-back._

_Après l'annonce faîtes par les garçons, nous nous sommes dépêchés de monter rejoindre les sœurs qui étaient toujours dans le grenier. A notre arrivée, elles se sont toutes les trois levées de leurs chaises. Billie qui ne lâchaient pas ma main depuis nos retrouvailles l'a séré pour me montrer son soutien, quoiqu'elles aient décidés nous serions toujours ensemble. Même si je ferai tout pour ne pas qu'elle s'éloigne des Halliwell, avec eux Billie serait en sécurité, c'était le plus important._

_-Alors? A demandé Billie._

_-Nous avons décidé de vous aider. Dit Piper, son regard allant de Billie à moi en passant par nos mains jointes. Son regard n'exprimait pas de bonheur, ni de colère juste de la compréhension., elle comprenait , après tout n'avait elle pas deux sœurs elle aussi?_

_-Comment cela va se passer, qui lui donnera des cours? Demanda Billie. Les sœurs se regardèrent , Phoebe se décida à nous expliquer._

_-Aucune de nous,cela sera quelque un d'autre qui __**vous **__donnera des cours._

_-Comment ça nous, je n'en ai pas besoin. Elle avait vraiment mauvais caractère quand elle voulait._

_-Nous avons des raisons de penser que tu vas avoir des difficultés avec tes pouvoirs. Dit Paige espérant que cela calme Billie qui fulminait toujours._

_-Qui va nous aider? Ma question avait au moins eu le mérite d'intéresser Billie qui avait arrêté de jurer dans sa barbe pourtant inexistante. Piper eu un sourire mystérieux, je compris de qui Wyatt tenait son sourire._

_-Vous verrez bien. Nous dit-elle puis elle rajouta. Vous devriez allez voir vos parents, vous partez demain._

_Fin flash-back_

Et elle n'avait pas menti le lendemain,le lendemain elle nous avez fait boire une potion puis les sœurs avaient prononcées une formule qui nous a envoyé dans un monde parallèle.

_Flash-back_

_Je sentis mes pieds touchaient le sol à nouveau, je tombais au sol quand je sentis quelque chose m'écraser. En ouvrant les yeux j'aperçus Billie qui elle aussi était tombé mais sur moi. Plusieurs rires retentirent._

_-Bienvenue les filles …. Nous dit une femme, elle était châtain clair avec des yeux miel qui me rappelait ceux des Cullen. _

_La dernière fois que j'avais eu Alice c'était il y quatre jours, elle avait essayé de me faire revenir arguant qu'elle n'avait plus de vision de mon avenir. J'avais refusé en lui rappelant que je n'étais pas prête à revenir à Forks, en ce moment ma vie était chamboulé. Tout se passait bien trop vite!_

_-Belle atterrissage! Nous dit une autre, elle était châtain/rousse avec les yeux marrons, les même que les Charmed Ones.(les 3 sœurs)_

_Billie se releva et m'aida à faire de même. Nous fîmes face aux femmes qui souriaient toujours, je soufflais. Il n'était pas difficile de devinaient qu'elles étaient des Halliwell, premièrement parce que même si je ne les connaissais pas je sais que les trois sœurs nous ont envoyés chez des personnes de confiance. Et deuxièmement parce qu'ils se ressemblaient tous dans cette famille._

_-Je me présente je suis Mélinda Warren et voici Charlotte Warren, ma mère. Phoebe nous as contacté pour que nous nous occupions de votre enseignement magique._

_Fin flash-back_

Je fus projeté assez violemment contre le mur, je me levai en vitesse et balayai l'ennemi face à moi.

-Alors Isa on rêvasse. Me dit Billie d'un ton moqueur. Je la regardais en plissant les yeux, elle était toujours au sol après mon balayage. C'était son nouveau jeu me sauter dessus quand elle voyait que j'avais un moment d'inattention.

-Les filles dans le salon dans dix minutes. Je fronçais les sourcils, la dernière fois que l'on avait était convoqué s'était dans un grenier et s'était pour nous envoyer dans ce monde. Billie me regarda et haussa les épaules _Allez viens Isa faut se changer! _Une autre nouveauté nous pouvions communiquer par la pensée, chose très utile face à un ou plusieurs ennemis. J'allai dans ma chambre me changeait et parti au salon ou patientaient Charlotte et Mélinda, je n'avais peut être passé que huit mois à leurs côtés mais je les adorais,elles étaient tellement douces, elles donnaient sans rien demander en échange.

Je me souviendrais toujours de mon réveil après avoir récupéré mes pouvoirs.

_Flash back_

_Je commençais à reprendre conscience, je ne me souvenais de rien. Ah si un phénix et une panthère noire. C'est tout ce dont j'arrivais à me rappeler. J'ouvris les yeux, la lumière du soleil filtrait à travers les rideaux. Je me levais sans problème, on m'avait prévenue mais je m'attendais quand même à avoir des courbatures mais rien j'étais en pleine forme, l'horloge m'indiqua qu'il était trois heures du matin. Je tournais sur moi-même pour voir la pièce que je n'avais pas pris le temps d'observer à mon arrivée la veille. _

_-Hum hum…. Je me tournais à l'entrée de la pièce se trouvait Mélinda, elle alluma la lumière, je ne mettais même pas rendu compte qu'elle était éteinte. Elle s'approcha de moi et me pris dans ses bras en me soufflant un « tu es parfaite » à l'oreille. Je lui rendis son étreinte._

_-Ou sont Billie et Charlotte._

_-Maman,je veux dire Charlotte est allé retrouver Billie, elle aussi s'est réveillée. _

_Réveillée? Que voulez t-elle dire? _

_-Ne t'en fais pas Isabella, Piper nous avez prévenu que Billie risquait elle aussi de subir la fin de la récupération de pouvoir._

_-Je pensais qu'elle l'ais avais déjà._

_-Oui mais pas entièrement._

_-Mais……pourquoi? Elle desserra son étreinte et me dit d'une voix maternelle._

_-Elle t'attendait._

_Fin flash-back_

Je me tenais toujours à l'entrée de la pièce.

-Que fais-tu? Bille se trouvait derrière moi.

-Je t'attendais. Elle comme moi savions le double sens de cette phrase. A notre réveil Mélinda et Charlotte nous avez expliqué certaines choses que les Halliwell n'avais pas dit à Billie. Elle nous avez parlé de l'insigne d'une famille sorcière, le phénix qui se trouvait dans mon rêve et dans celui de Billie était le notre, l'insigne des Jenkins. Le phénix nous représentait très bien , nous avions toutes les deux traversés beaucoup d'épreuves bonnes comme mauvaises malgré notre jeune âge mais nous étions toujours debout, toujours vivante.

Charlotte avait fait remarqué que le phénix représente la lumière donc dans notre cas la bien et qu'un phénix était magnifique, rayonnant. Une chose que Billie avais oublié de me parler, elle m'avait parler de nos capacités pas de notre physique, notre beauté. J'ai eu un choc quand je me suis vu dans le miroir pour la première fois après ma transformation, je n'avais pas tellement changés, seulement quelques détails, mes lèvres étaient pulpeuses et ne possédait plus le défaut qu'avait ma lèvre supérieur. Mes cheveux qui avant n'était ni lisses, ni bouclés étaient maintenant parfaitement raides, je n'avais plus à batailler pour les coiffer.

Mon corps était plus harmonieux, avant j'étais presque plate autant aux fesses qu'aux seins et maintenant j'avais des formes. Dans un sens j'en étais heureuse, je n'avais plus honte de mon corps mais si auparavant je souhaitais avoir un physique avantageux c'était pour être à la hauteur à côté d'Edward.

_Flash-back_

_J'étais face au miroir présent dans ma chambre, Billie était derrière moi, elle posé sur moi une regard anxieux._

_-Billie tu aurais pus me le dire. Lui reprochai-je en passant mes mains le long de mes hanches qui étaient mystérieusement apparus venant de nulle part. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieur._

_-Je suis désolé Isabella, je voulais te faire la surprise._

_- Non mais t'as vu ses seins! Je m'adressais plus à moi qu'à elle._

_-Tu n'as pas tellement changé, tu sais. Osa-t-elle me dire. Je lui lançais un regard incrédule à travers le reflet du miroir, je posais ma main gauche sur mon sein gauche et ma main droite sur ma fesse droite._

_-Ah oui et ça c'est quoi. Rétorquai-je. Elle semblait beaucoup moins nerveuse tout d'un coup, elle s'avança mis ses mains autour de ma taille et posa sa tête sur mon épaule._

_-Ça comme tu dis étais déjà là, la transformation ne la fait que ressortir. Je me mis de profil l'obligeant à bouger pour finalement poser mes deux mains sur mes fesses._

_-Ah c'est sure que pour les faire ressortir, ça les a fais ressortir! Regardes moi ces fesses, mes fesses. Sans raison elle se mit à rire devant mon regard incrédule elle se calma._

_-J'étais juste en train de me dire que déjà que tes fesses avaient l'air de plaire à Wyatt, je me demande comment il va réagir. _

_-Elle plaisait à Wyatt? Intéressant vraiment très intéressant. Elle eut un petite rire tout en hochant la tête ce qui me provoqua inconsciemment un grand sourire satisfait. Plaire à un homme comme Wyatt alors que la transformation n'avait pas encore eut lieu était vraiment flatteur._

_Fin flash-back_

Depuis notre arrivée Billie avait mis en place un programme anti Edwardien comme moi j'avais mis en place un programme anti Chrisien. J'avais remarqué les regards qu'avait Billie envers Chris, elle m'avait expliqué que Chris lui plaisait vraiment mais qu'elle ne tentait rien d'abord parce qu'il ne souhaitait pas s'attachait et couchait à droite à gauche et aussi par rapport aux sœurs, si elle tentait quelque chose avec Chris elle aurai l'impression de les trahir.

Face à son explication j'avais levé les yeux au ciel trouvant cela stupide, elle non alors je l'avais incité à sortir avec d'autres gars elle avait répliqué que je devrais faire de même.

Chose que j'avais fais un mois après. Même si je ne respectais plus Edward je respectais notre ancienne relation, finalement je mettais dis qui si lui ne la respectais pas alors pourquoi moi je devrais le faire. Voilà comment j'avais atterri dans le lit d'un autre une heure après l'avoir rencontré. Il s'appelait Tom, à ce moment là je n'étais pas ivre j'étais libre tout simplement, nous avions des tas de points communs et avec lui je pouvais être une autre personne. Après une heure de discussion il m'avait embrassé et quand il avait voulu s'excuser je l'en avais empêché en l'embrassant, le lendemain en me réveillant dans son lit je n'avais pas réussi à regretter. J'étais resté avec Tom pendant quatre mois avant qu'il ne reçoive une lettre d'acceptation dans la fac de ses rêves, je l'avais poussé à partir sachant qu'entre nous sa ne pourrait marcher sur le long terme.

-Allez viens petit lynx, elles nous attendent. Je lui donnais ce surnom, chaque sorcier avait un animal qui se « logeait » en lui par rapport à ses pouvoirs et son caractère. Le premier mot de Billie à son réveil fut lynx, comme j'avais dis panthère. Celui de Mélinda était le cheval alors que celui de Charlotte fut le renard.

Nous entrions et nous installions sur le fauteuil face aux Warren, à leurs regards il était très simple de devinait que l'heure de notre départ était arrivé. Billie et moi devions rentrer dans notre monde.

-Quand? Demanda Billie.

-Dans une semaine, les filles ne sont pas au courant. Nous voulons leur faire une surprise en allant au bal organisé chez les Taylor et nous nous sommes dit pourquoi pas emmené les filles. Raconta Charlotte. J'allais dire quelque chose quand Mélinda me coupa:

-Non non non, Isa tu n'as plus aucune excuses, tu es magnifique, tu sais danser et les robes sont déjà sur mon lit alors aucune objection.

Voyant qu'elles avaient terminé, je sortis de la pièce pour aller dans la cuisine. Je sortis les ingrédients nécessaires pour préparer la potion la plus compliqué présente dans les livres de magies que possédaient les Warren. Préparer des potions me calmais, j'avais ça dans la peau. Je me tournais vers le meuble qui contenait toutes les potions pas encore utilisés, il en contenait une bonne cinquantaine, sur ces cinquante j'en avais minimum préparé vingt moi-même. Il devrait y en avoir plus mais j'avais découvert que Charlotte en « envoyai » aux sœurs pour leurs prouvaient nos progrès.

-Pourquoi stresses-tu Isa? Charlotte devait sans doute penser que j'avais besoin de compagnie, Mélinda elle devait être dans sa chambre entrain de s'extasier sur le futur bal et Billie qui avait un instinct de conservation devait probablement réviser ses cours.

Les cours ayant commencé mi-septembre Billie et moi y avons donc étés pendant sept mois, depuis qu'elle était enfant elle rêvé de devenir professeur d'histoire alors que moi j'avais choisi de faire des études de droit. Au départ je me disais que si les cours ne me plaisait pas je pourrais tout simplement changés de cursus mais étonnamment ils m'avaient plus et je rêvé d'ouvrir mon propre cabinet d'avocat.

-Et pourquoi une biscotte retombe toujours sur le côté beurré? J'avais étés agressive, je ne m'excusais pas. J'avais peur de revoir les Halliwell, la première et unique fois je n'avais pas eu peur je venais de retrouver Billie que pouvez -t-il m'arriver mais pendant ces huit mois j'avais découvert quelque chose d'autre nous les sorciers nous étions peut être immortelle mais pas invincible. En retournant avec les Halliwell j'avais peur d'être séparé de Billie après tout les démons chercheraient probablement à nous séparer pour me récupérer pensant que j'accepterais de faire revenir la Triade. Ici il y avait des démons mais pas des tarés fou de la Triade, non ici les démons cherchait juste à contrôler le monde sans se poser de réel question.

-Je ne m'étais jamais réellement posés la question. Sérieusement Isabella, personne ne séparera Billie de toi, les sœurs ne veulent que votre bonheur et puis de toute façon avec les pouvoirs de Billie et les tiens elles auraient vraiment du mal.

-Mes pouvoirs ne me posent que des problèmes. Soufflais-je.

-Quant tu parles ainsi tu me rappelles Prue beaucoup de courage mais beaucoup de colère et d'amertume.

-Elle au moins de se voilait pas la face, elle savait que ses pouvoirs lui créeraient des problèmes et elle avait raison.

-Elle en ait morte Isabella, elle est morte parce qu'elle pensait pouvoir tout contrôler sans s'attacher et qu'elle se trompé. Elle est morte après avoir perdue l'amour de sa vie, elle est morte pour protéger l'une de ses sœurs face à un démon comme elle l'aurait pu mourir dans un accident de voiture si elle avait étés totalement humaine.

-Je ferais la même chose pour Billie.

-Je sais, Isabella tu ne dois pas voir tes pouvoirs comme un fardeau mais comme un cadeau. Je sais que chacun doit faire des erreurs pour avancer mais ne fais pas les mêmes que Prue en t'empêchant de vivre à cause de la Triade. Des démons il y en aura toujours, ne pas vivre en disant que tu pourras le faire quand il n'y en aura plus reviens à dire que tu ne le feras pas du tout.

-Charlotte pourquoi Prue est morte, je sais qu'elle n'aurait pas du mourir de l'attaque du démon alors comment le démon a réussi à la tuer? Elle fronça les sourcils, pendant notre discussion j'avais continué la potion mais en lui posant cette question je m'étais retourné.

-Comment…..

-Charlotte ne me prends pas pour une idiote, depuis que je suis ici je suis passé dans de nombreuses vitres et aucune ma serait-ce que blessé. Vu ta réaction les Halliwell ne doivent pas réfléchir de la même manière que moi. Cette fois si elle sourit mais d'un sourire triste.

-Tu as raison, les Halliwell ne le savent pas ou ne veulent pas le comprendre mais comme tu le sais Prue avait perdu son grand amour quelque mois plus tôt, après la mort d'Andy elle ne vivait plus. Alors quand Sax à attaqué Piper et qu'elle s'est interposé elle a vu la mort comme une délivrance, délivrance qui lui permettrait de retrouver Andy. Isabella promet moi de ne jamais faire comme Prue, jamais. Billie ne supporterait pas de te perdre, elle retournerait dans le passé pour l'empêcher.

-Je te le promets. Soufflais-je. Je ne supporterais pas de faire du mal à Billie. Je rajouter cette phrase en chuchotant même si je savais qu'avec ses sens développé elle l'entendrait.

-Il n'y a pas qu'à Billie que tu feras du mal. Répondit-elle.


	15. Chapter 15

_-Je te le promets. Soufflais-je. Je ne supporterais pas de faire du mal à Billie. Je rajouter cette phrase en chuchotant même si je savais qu'avec ses sens développé elle l'entendrait._

_-Il n'y a pas qu'à Billie que tu feras du mal. Répondit-elle._

_**P.O.V Edward (SURPRISE!!!):**_

Voilà huit mois que je l'avais quitté pour Tanya, ELLE celle pour qui j'avais étais jusqu'à oser défier les Volturis. Je l'avais laisser pour ma belle et douce Tanya, jeune femme magnifique avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux d'or. Elle était belle sans pour autant être comme Rosalie, sa beauté se rapproché plus de celle d'Esmé sans pour autant être identique. Rosalie était une beauté froide admirait de tous, Alice petite pile électrique était une beauté volcanique, Esmé possédait une beauté douce avec ses paroles et ses gestes tellement maternelles. Tanya faisait la même taille que Rosalie, ses cheveux était blond vénitien, je savais pertinemment qu'elle était complexé par son corps chose ridicule pour un vampire. Elle pensait de pas avoir assez de formes pour sa taille, je ne disais rien dessus, elle était belle il n'y avait rien à ajouter.

Je souris en pensant à Bella, je me retenais de faire sa en présence de Tanya, elle aurait deviné l'objet de mes pensées et aurait était blessé. Bella elle était magnifique, divine, je ne devrais pas penser sa d'une autre femme que Tanya mais je l'avais pensé tellement de fois que ne plus le faire était difficile.

Bella était à la fois forte et fragile, égoïste et généreuse, elle était tellement de chose qu'il était impossible de tout lister. Elle ne se rendait pas compte de sa beauté pensant toujours être fade et banal ne se voyant pas réellement, ne voyant pas qu'elle faisait fantasmé pas mal de gars avec ses cheveux bruns et sa peau pâle qui lui donnait l'air d'un ange, ses yeux bruns qui faisait pensé tantôt à du chocolat au lait tantôt à du chocolat noir, la couleur changeait selon ses humeurs. Le fait que je n'arrivais pas à lire ses pensées la rendait imprévisible pas totalement car Alice voyait son avenir mais elle faisait partis des personnes qui arrivait à surprendre avec un rien, un seul de leurs gestes peut captiver une salle entière. Ce qui m'avait le plus plut chez elle c'était ses joues rouges, cela m'a toujours fait fondre, chose qu'elle ne savait pas bien entendu.

Ma famille me manquait quand ils m'avaient tous demandés de partir mais j'avais compris en lisant la souffrance de mon ancienne bien aimée dans les pensées de Jasper qui avait faillit basculé sous tant de douleur. J'espérais qu'ils leurs fallaient juste du temps, quand ils auront compris que Tanya est ma véritable âme sœur ils l'accepteront nous pourrons ainsi retourner à Forks et j'aiderai Bella à aller mieux.

Ce fut Tanya que me sortit de mes pensées en enroulant ses bras autour de moi.

-A quoi penses-tu mon amour? Me demanda-t-elle.

-A rien. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je refusais de lui dire à quoi je pensais, les seuls choses que je cachais à Bella concernait sa sécurité, avec Tanya j'avais besoin de mon jardin secret. Elle souffla de découragement _« ne t'éloignes pas de moi Edward s'il te plait » _pensa-t-elle.

-Je ne peux pas je suis dés…. Mon téléphone portable sonne coupant notre discussion je décrochais sans regarder le numéro, les seuls personnes qui l'avaient m'avaient reniés.

-J'ai vus ce que tu comptais faire et c'est hors de question. Au cas ou tu ne l'avais pas compris ton exclusion de le famille n'est pas temporaire, reviens à Forks et toi et ta barbie sans formes aurez droit au même traitement que Victoria et ses nouveaux nés. Capiche? Je ne pus répondre qu'Alice avait déjà raccroché, je me tournais vers Tanya qui avait entendu toute la conversation. Je grimaçais elle avait donc probablement entendu le « barbie sans formes » vu comment elle croisait les bras sur sa poitrine comme pour la cacher. Et la je lui dis une chose que je n'aurais jamais du lui dire.

- Ne te vexes pas pur sa mon cœur, tu connais Alice et puis tu sais que j'aime les petits seins. Je sentis plus que je ne vis sa main atterrir sur ma joue.

- C'est sur que tu devais les adorer ceux de Bella, la petite humaine si parfaite avec ses seins petits mais parfait! Elle sortit de notre chambre en claquant la porte qui ne supportant pas le choc se brisa sous l'impact. Je n'eus pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour la retenir que Kate entra dans la chambre, elle grimaça en voyant la porte, me regarda et me tendis son téléphone. Je fronçais les sourcils.

-Alice m'a envoyé un message pour toi. Je pris le téléphone et lus le message qui disait « Alors Masen-Denali j'espère que ta chère Tanya n'est pas trop vexé, après tout il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse!

PS: J'ai pus voir que ton côté gentleman à encore marcher. Ah oui n'oublies pas de dire à Tanya que les seins de Bella sont vraiment parfaits même si celle-ci n'est pas une vampire. Je dois te laisser MA famille m'attends pour faire une partie de baseball.

_**P.O.V Alice:**_

Cela faisait huit mois que ma petite sœur était partie à cause de ce traître, il l'a blessé et il ose penser revenir à Forks avec sa blonde, après avoir eu la vision de son retour je l'avais tout de suite contacté. Ma famille s'était placé autour de moi pendant la conversation, quand je raccrochais Rosalie folle de rage donna un coup de poing dans la mur. Esmée grimaça en voyant un bout de celui-ci tomber au sol.

-Comment ose-t-il penser à revenir? Cracha Rosalie, Emmett posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour la calmer.

-Comment va-t-il? Demanda doucement Esmée, même si elle lui en voulait pour ce qu'il avait fait à Bella elle l'aimait toujours, elle le considérait toujours comme son petit Edward, le solitaire celui qu'il faut protéger. En réponse à sa question plusieurs grognements retentirent, Carlisle décida de calmer le jeu.

-Les enfants! Calmez-vous, votre mère posez juste une question

-Et quelle question!

-Rosalie!!! Cette fois ci il cria lui faisant comprendre qu'elle devait se calmer et s'excuser, mais Rosalie étant Rosalie elle lui lança un regard furieux et quitta la maison en courant. Mon regard se posa sur l'horloge présente dans le salon et je me levais d'un bon.

-Mince, je devais préparais le repas pour Charlie. Depuis le départ de Bella, j'allais chez Charlie une à deux fois par semaine pour lui préparer ses repas qu'il n'avait plus qu'à réchauffait. Si au départ il avait refusé en rougissant je lui avais sorti un argument de taille « _il est hors de question que quand Bella revienne elle retrouve son père à l'hôpital à cause d'une indigestion » _depuis il me laissait faire, pendant que je lui préparais et congelais ses repas nous parlions de Bella et des nouvelles qu'elle nous donnait.

J'avais peur pour elle, je n'avais plus aucune vision d'elle, rien _que dalle _comme dirait Emmett qui me ramena d'ailleurs au présent en râlant.

-Et la partie de baseball alors?

-Une prochaine fois mais là je dois y aller. Arrêtes de râler et vas calmer ta femme. Lui lançais-je, après un dernier baiser de mon amour je partis.

_**P.O.V Emmett:**_

Je retrouvais Rose après quelques minutes de courses, ma petite Rose qui paraît si forte et froide mais qui est en réalité douce et fragile. Nous en voulions tous à Edward, ce qu'il avait oser faire était ignoble, digne d'un monstre mais il fut notre frère pendant des décennies et je pense que si Bella revenait et qu'elle nous demandait de lui pardonnait nous le ferions pas immédiatement bien sûr mais pour Bella nous ferions tous des efforts, sauf, Rosalie.

Elle considère Bella comme une sœur et même si elle ne l'a pas souvent montré, son comportement quand elle a appris pour l'annulation du mariage en ait la preuve. Ce jour là elle a prit Bella dans ses bras, la berçait en lui soufflant à l'oreille des _« il ne te mérites pas »._

Personne n'avait compris son comportement, personne à part moi, Rosalie avait vu l'abandon d'Edward comme l'abandon de Royce quand il l'avait laissé agonisé en pleine rue, elle avait toujours était convaincu qu'Edward abusait de l'innocence de Bella comme Royce et ses amis avaient abusés d'elle. Je m'approche d'elle et la prend dans mes bras.

-Comment ose-t-il vouloir revenir?

-Il ne reviendra pas ma Rosie, Alice lui a fait comprendre.

-Il a intégrer à se tenir éloigner.

Télépathe ou pas si Edward revenait je ne donnais pas chère de sa peau et de celle de sa barbie. Surnom que j'avais attribué à Tanya et pour une fois toute la famille avait suivi.

Le jour ou Edward a choisi Tanya et à blessé Bella fut le jour ou l'alliance Cullen-Denali prit fin, ils pourraient se faire attaquer que nous n'interviendrons pas, après tout ils nous avaient bien abandonnées face à une armée de nouveaux-nés.

_**P.O.V Chris:**_

-Wyatt,Chris,Henry!!! Cria une voix. Nous sursautâmes et Wyatt mit le jeu vidéo en pause.

-Henry,je crois que ta chère mère nous cherche.

-Oui et vous feriez mieux dit aller à la place de jouer à ce jeu stupide. Nous dit Patricia, elle était vêtue d'une robe de soirée violette.

-Et pourquoi cela chère cousine? Dit Henry Jr d'un ton pompeux. Elle nous sourit ironiquement.

-Peu être parce que le bal commence dans deux heures et qu'aucun de vous n'est prêt.

Avec Wyatt nous nous étions imposés une règle, nous pouvions sortir avec n'importe quelle femme tant qu'elle n'était pas une sorcière donc d'habitude quand il y a un bal nous passions la soirée avec Billie à une table à rigoler. Mais pour ce bal Billie n'était pas là, nous allions nous ennuyés, elle me manquait, elle nous manquez à tous même à Wyatt qui me traitez d'amoureux transi quand elle n' était pas là.

Je connaissais Billie depuis plus de trois ans et jamais je n'ai osé l'invité continuant à sortir à droite et à gauche espérant l'oublier ou la voir comme ma petite sœur. Chose impossible, je n'arrivais et je n'arriverai jamais à voir Billie comme ma sœur ou ma cousine, je ne savais pas si je ressentais de l'amour pour elle mais dans tout les cas le désir lui était bien présent.

Je me levais et partis me préparer pour cette soirée mortel vite suivis par mon frère et mon cousin essayant d'échapper aux foudres de tante Paige.

_**P.O.V Billie:**_

J'étais en train de m'inspecter d'un œil critique dans le miroir, ma robe était longue, rouge, elle avait un décolleté plongeant sur le devant, des fines bretelles qui s'entrecroisaient dans mon dos et une longue fente qui remontait jusqu'à la moitié de ma cuisse droite révélant ma jambe à chacun de mes pas. Mélinda avait fais fort, très fort, je me demandais comment était la robe d'Isa. Charlotte entra dans ma chambre, elle portait une robe verte qui jurait parfaitement avec les reflets roux de ses cheveux.

-Nous devons y aller Billie, es-tu prêtes? Me demanda-t-elle. J'hochai la tête et ce fut à son tour de m'inspecter.

- T'as robe est aussi magnifique que celle d'Isabella, Mélinda a vraiment un don en ce qui concerne les vêtements.

Je la suivis jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée ou Mélinda et Isa nous attendez. Mélinda était vêtu d'une robe mi-longue chocolat semblait impatiente et Isa qui était de dos me permis de voir le magnifique décollecté que sa robe possédait, il descendait jusqu'au creux de ses reins attirant tous les regards.

Finalement elle se tourna vers moi et je pus voir le reste de sa robe noire, elle avait un décolleté plongeant mais moins plongeant que le mien, les bretelles de sa robe était attachés autour de son cou et elle avait elle aussi une fente mais sur la jambe gauche.

La soirée prométait d'être spectaculaire.


	16. Chapter 16

_La soirée promettait d'être spectaculaire._

_**P.O.V Wyatt:**_

La soirée promettait d'être ennuyeuse comme jamais et voilà qu'en plus en peine rentré dans la salle les regards insistants commence. Pas que sa ma gênait, au contraire ces regards étaient flatteurs mais de savoir que je ne pourrai en profiter pour ne pas créer de problèmes à ma famille, l'option drague est oublié pour ce soir. Et avec une Billie absente et un Chris dépressif je risquais de faire un meurtre avant la fin de la soirée.

Mme Taylor s'approche de nous et embrasse les parents avant de se tourner vers nous les héritiers, ceux qui sont considérés comme les sorciers les plus puissants du siècle. Il était connu de tous que beaucoup de famille de sorcier espérait avoir une alliance avec les Halliwell et pour cela il fallait viser les héritiers, Chris et moi étions en première ligne.

Bien entendu les Taylor ne faisait pas exception à la règle, cela faisait maintenant deux ans que Madame Taylor cherchait à me faire sortir avec sa fille aînée Elisabeth qui avait dix-neuf ans et Chris avec son autre fille Catherine qui elle avait dix-sept ans.

-Wyatt, Chris! Toujours aussi élégant et beau , Richard….Richard! Dit -elle tout en appelant son mari qui se dirigeait lui aussi vers nous. Richard ne trouves-tu pas que ces deux jeunes hommes iraient parfaitement avec Elisabeth et Catherine, ils formeraient des couples vraiment charmant.

Du coin de l'œil j'aperçus papa qui essayait de calmer maman, elle détestait que l'on nous considère comme des objets, chose que nous détestions nous aussi.

Assises à une table Mélinda et Charlotte nous faisaient des signes, maman qui les avait aussi aperçut remercia les Taylor pour leur invitation et nous dirigea vers la grande table réservé pour les Halliwell. Mélinda toujours aussi énergique se leva pour nous serrer tous dans ses bras, arrivés devant moi elle me jaugea du regard lors que j'haussais un sourcil ne comprenant pas sa réaction.

-Je me disais juste que je paraissais petite à tes côtés ou aux côtés de Chris même si c'est moins flagrant. J'éclatais de rire vite suivit par les autres qui avaient vus toute la scène, elle me pinça et fit semblant d'être vexé Charlotte se leva pour me prendre dans ses bras. Mon rire que j'avais réussi à calmer revint quand je la vis se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour m'enlaçait.

Nous nous installions finalement à la grande table, Mélinda et Charlotte nous racontaient des détails de cette dernière année ou nous ne les avions pas vus. Mélinda qui était celle qui avait le plus la parole semblait passionnée par son histoire même si j'avais le pressentiment qu'elle filtrait des informations.

Malheureusement d'autre femmes « respectables » s'avancèrent pour nous parler ou plutôt pour nous présenter leurs charmantes filles, enfin elles nous présentaient leurs filles à chaque bals. Parmi ces femmes se trouvaient Mme Taylor, Mme Ciez ainsi que Mme Hilton, les autres ne mettaient que vaguement familière.

Mme Ciez était une femme de trente ans, elle était d'origine espagnol sa peau légèrement doré et ses yeux noirs le prouvaient, ce n'était pas une femme intéressé comme les autres peut être parce qu'elle n'avait pas d'enfants ou parce qu'elle n'était pas comme sa.

Mme Hilton était une femme de quarante-cinq ans, blonde et elle s'était elle aussi mise en tête de me marier avec sa fille Natacha, une blonde aux yeux bleus, physique typiquement barbien, mot que j'utilisais pour parler des héritières comme Natacha, elles étaient peut être mignonne mais leurs soifs de pouvoirs détruisaient le peu d'estime que j'aurai pu leur porter.

Une femme de trente ans s'approcha de Charlotte et Mélinda, elle nous salua d'un sourire et d'un mouvement de tête avant d'hocher la tête comme pour répondre à une question des Warren. La moue de Mélinda se transforma en un magnifique sourire satisfait. Une voix m'empêcha de suivre et surtout de comprendre leur échange silencieux.

-Alors Wyatt comment trouves-tu Elisabeth et Catherine commença Mme Taylor mais elle fut coupé par Mme Hilton qui me demanda elle aussi mon avis sur sa fille, d'un regard rapide j'analysais les jeunes filles concernaient. Natacha et Elisabeth étaient vêtus de robes grises alors que Catherine portait elle une robe bleue., il ne fut pas difficile de comprendre pourquoi elles portaient ces couleurs. Le gris pour mes yeux et le bleu pour ceux de Chris.

La robe de Natacha la serrait tellement au niveau de la poitrine que je m'étonnais de ne pas voir l'un de ses seins se faire la malle, elle me lança un sourire provocant; Elisabeth elle avait la tête baissé, elle n'avait pas choisi d'être là ce soir. Catherine faisait les yeux doux à Chris alors que lui gênait se passer une main sur la nuque.

J'offris un sourire enjôleur à Mme Hilton et à Mme Taylor avant de répondre avec ma voix la plus charmeuses.

-Mesdames permettez moi de vous complimenter sur vos filles, elles sont …. Mon regard passa de Natacha à Catherine _vulgaires _pour finalement se poser sur Elisabeth _mignonne._ Je repris: Elles sont mignonnes. En voyant leurs têtes je sus que je l'ai avaient vexés, mais pour le camoufler Mme Taylor eut un petit rire.

-Mignonne? Jeune homme, vous êtes bien difficile. Je vous mets tous au défi de trouver une jeune fille plus belle et plus rayonnante que mes deux amours ici présentes.

-Cela ne doit pas être bien difficile… souffla la dame brune qui se trouvait toujours aux côtés de Mélinda, à ses paroles Mme Taylor devint écrivisse en passant pas toutes les teintes de rouges possibles et connues, elle se calme et elle adressa un sourire mauvais à celle qui avait osé la défier.

-Eléna je ne pensais pas avoir l'honneur de t'avoir à ma réception! Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas aperçu ta petite fille comment se nomme-t-elle déjà? Ah oui Billie, celle qui as d'ailleurs tenté de tuer les Halliwell, elle au moins a eut le bon sens de ne pas venir. La femme ne se démonta pas et afficha un visage impassible même si ses yeux bleus irradiait de fureur. J'échangeais un regard étonné avec Chris _Alors cette femme était la grand-mère de Billie _et donc _celle d'Isabella._

-Alicia, tu apprendras qu'entre toutes tes opérations ravales façades des réceptions ont eut lieu et que Billie a toujours étaient présentes aux côtés de ces jeunes hommes.

-Alors ou est-elle? Répondit Mme Taylor avec un sourire mielleux.

-Elles devraient toutes les deux passer la porte dans exactement cinq secondes. Une seule information atteint mon cerveau _elles allaient revenir._

Eléna eut raison car cinq secondes plus tard la porte de la salle de bal s'ouvrit sur deux jeunes femmes magnifique, dans la salle le silence se fit. Billie rentra la première, elle était vraiment resplendissante dans sa robe rouge, mon regard alla sur Isabella qui la suivit, inconsciemment je me mordis la lèvre en la déshabillant du regard.

Sentant mon regard insistant elle tourna la tête dans ma direction et plongea son regard dans la mien _magnifique_, elle m'adressa un sourire charmeur qui fit faire un bond à mon cœur.

_N'oublies pas que c'est la sœur de Billie._ Comment ai-je pu l'oublier? _Elle est intouchable. _Sauf si…_Non elle l'est, es-tu le sais!_ Ne pourrai-je pas l'avoir même un tout petit peu? _Ah oui et que dirais-tu à Billie « Désolé Billie mais j'ai baiser ta sœur, tu m'en veux pas j'espère? ». Sois honnête envers toi-même, Isabella est et restera toujours un fantasme, ton unique fantasme. _Je n'avais jamais fantasmé sur une femme, elles venaient toutes sans que j'ai vraiment besoin de faire quoi que ce soit sauf peut être défaire les draps._ Si rappelles-toi Mme Mastriani. _J'étais en cinquième à cette époque! _Peut être mais elle est bien devenu un fantasme au fil du temps. _Fantasme qui n'existe plus. _Parce que tu as eu l'occasion de coucher avec elle quelques années plus tard alors qu'avec Isabella même si cette occasion arrive tu devras la décliner, pour ta famille, pour Billie, pour toi et pour Isabella; tu ne lui apporteras que du sexe et rien d'autre. Tu es comme ça pourquoi donc changerais-tu? _Je pourrais tomber amoureux?! _Arrêtes! Cela sonne plus comme une question que comme une affirmation. Tu n'as jamais éprouvé plus que du désir pour une femme et Isabella ne fait pas exception à la règle. Avec un peu de chance elle deviendra ton amie et tu finiras pas la considérer comme ta petite sœur qu'il faut protéger. _Je n'ai jamais été branché inceste et en plus quand je la vois je ne penses pas du tout à la protéger! _Normal ce n'est pas ton cerveau qui parle c'est son second qui commande!_

Pendant mon débat intérieur sur Isabella je n'avais pas fais attention aux filles qui s'étaient approchés et qui avaient salués les personnes présentes. Reprenant conscience j'aperçus un regard moqueur, deux yeux chocolats me fixaient intensément.

-Alors Halliwell on rêvasse? Me dit-elle. Mon dieu même sa voix est sexy et cette bouche…._Halliwell je t'interdis de ne serait-ce qui penser. _Trop tard.

-Jenkins ravis de te revoir. _et de revoir tes fesses! _Elle s'approcha de moi pour s'arrêter à quelques centimètres.

_-_Appelles-moi Isabella, Jenkins fais tellement impersonnelle. Je me décidais de rentrer dans son jeu et me pencha vers elle.

-Très bien **Isabella**, mais toi appelles-moi Wyatt. Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle profita du fait que j'étais baissé pour se rapprocher plus de moi et pour atteindre mon oreille dans laquelle elle souffla:

-Je me contenterais d'Halliwell, c'est vraiment sexy mais merci pour ton offre. Avant que je n'ai pu réagir d'une quelconque façon elle m'avait déjà tourner le dos m'exposant son dos. MON DIEU!!! _Saillez les mecs on l'a perdu. _Non mais ta vus sa chute de rein et son …._Halliwell ne dis pas ce mot!!!_

Je levais les yeux aux ciels même dans ma tête j'avais la maudite impression d'entendre ma mère quand elle n'aimait pas le langage que j'utilisais.Cela n'arrivait heureusement rarement, ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas juré mais j'avais assez de vocabulaire pour m'exprimer qu'avec soit un langage familier soit un langage pompeux digne de ce bal.

-Alors tu t'amuses? Je sursautais Billie avait profiter de mon inattention pour s'installer à mes côtés.

-Oui et toi Billie the kid t'aurais pu me prévenir que tu comptais revenir! Dis-je.

-Je ne l'ai dis à personne et… Je la coupais:

-Et je ne suis pas personne Billie the kid.

-Non j'allais plutôt te dire d'arrêter de m'appeler Billie the kid.

Notre conversation fut coupé par Alyssa qui avait les larmes aux yeux d'avoir trop ris.

-Vous…Chris…..Cat….danse… Prise dans son fou rire elle n'arrivait pas à s'exprimer, elle respira profondément mais finit par ré éclater de rire. Abandonnant sa tentative de reprendre son calme, elle nous désigna un couple présent sur la piste de danse. C'était Chris et Catherine, Chris essayait de laisser de la distance entre eux alors que Catherine faisait tout pour se rapprocher obligeant son cavalier à utiliser la force de ses bras pour la maintenir à distance, cela rendait la scène vraiment comique. Surtout qu'au bord de la piste se trouvait Mme Taylor, elle les regardait avec satisfaction en posant sa main sur son cœur comme pour montrer son émotion imaginant déjà leur mariage _qui n'aurait pas lieu._ A notre table l'ambiance était joyeuse face à cette scène, aucun de nous ne pensa à venir aider Chris.

A la fin de la chanson , Catherine se colla à lui ne voulant pas le laisser partir, il nous lança un regard paniqué me faisant même signe de l'aider, il eut droit en réponse à mon regard innocent et à un haussement d'épaules. Maman elle ne riait pas et était prête à intervenir, elle se leva et nos regards quittèrent Chris pour se poster sur elle qui s'avançait quand elle arrêta son avancée, elle retourna s'asseoir avec un sourire en coin, je suivis son regard pour savoir ce qui pouvait lui faire tant plaisir.

Isabella l'avait prise de vitesse.

Elle donna une légère tape à l'épaule de Catherine qui était de dos, quand celle-ci se retourna elle l'a fusilla du regard pensant impressionner son adversaire du regard.

-Je paris trente dollars sur Catherine. Nous dit Henry Jr, voyant nos regards il s'expliqua: Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça tout le monde sait que Catherine veut Chris depuis des années et désolé de te dire ça Billie mais je ne pense pas qu'elle laisse ta sœur lui prendre son chéri alors qu'elle a la possibilité de se coller à lui.

-Tu ne connais pas ma sœur, quand Isabella veut quelque chose elle l'obtient toujours. Et si elle veut danser avec Chris elle dansera avec Chris même si elle doit dégager Catherine. Mélinda leva la main:

-Je suis totalement d'accord avec Billie, vous auriez du la voir faire fuir des hommes et des femmes d'un seul regards alors ta Catherine elle va en faire une bouchée.

Pendant toute la durée de leur conversation leurs yeux n'avaient pas quittés les trois personnes concernés par leur pari, finalement Catherine finit par lâcher Chris à notre grande désolation mais à la grande satisfaction de maman,Billie et Mélinda. Catherine s'éloigna dignement du couple pour se diriger vers sa mère qui tentait de cacher sa colère.

-Elle est trop forte. Siffla Pénélope visiblement impressionné.

-Chris va lui être redevable pour l'éternité. Affirma Alyssa. Henry Jr leva les yeux aux ciels.

-N'exagérez pas les filles ce n'est pas si grave. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée les parents prirent par à notre conversation.

-Tu ne devrais pas dire ça Henry tu as maintenant dix-sept ans, tu es maintenant une cible de choix toi aussi. Lui dit Phoebe. Paige serra les poings alors qu'Henry lui posa les mains sur les épaules.

-Ces pestes l'approchent et je leur fait manger leur maquillage. Répondit Paige, visiblement elle aussi n'aimait que son fils soit dorénavant considérer comme de la viande. Fils qui d'ailleurs se moqua de sa mère.

-Waouhh maman que de violence! Fit-il faussement choqué par le comportement de sa mère.

- En vous attendant parler je suis heureux de n'avoir eut que des filles. Dit Coop en couvant des filles du regard. Billie eut un petit rire.

-Tu as totalement tord Coop, les filles sont plus incontrôlable que les garçons. Interdis leurs quelque chose et elles le feront, empêche les d'avoir quelque chose et elles le voudront. Empêche les de sortir avec le garçon qui leur plaît et….

-Et elles se taperont un bataillon de Marines. Finit Isabella qui s'était approché avec Chris.

-Ne prend pas ton cas pour une généralité Iz. Contre attaqua Mélinda (adulte).

-Bien essayé Mélinda mais ta remarque ne m'atteint pas et puis je ne dis que la vérité. Toute femme est vaniteuse, elle souhaite possédait le maximum, elle souhaite toute être désiré par des tas d'hommes.

-Est-ce ton cas? Demanda maman. Ce fut Billie qui répondit à la place de sa jumelle.

-Tu plaisantes? Elle n'aime pas tellement être désiré pour son corps ni pour ses pouvoirs, vous auriez du voir sa réaction après sa récupération de pouvoirs.

-Quand tu en parles Billie cela paraît ridicule mais ose me dire que quand tu sorts avec un homme tu préférerais qu'il regarde ton visage au lieu de ton corps. Et quand plus tu as des tas de démons et de sorciers qui guettent chacun de tes mouvements attendant ton faux pas, souhaitant soit te bannir, soit te manipuler comme un jouet pour tuer des innocents.

Pendant toute sa tirade elle avait parlé calmement sans hausser la voix, appuyée contre la table elle avait la tête tournée fixant Billie et jaugeant sa réaction. A la fin elle quitta la salle de bal et Billie baissa la tête honteuse et les larmes aux yeux, elle ne cessait de répéter « pourquoi je lui ai rappelé, pourquoi? »

-Billie que se passe-t-il? Pourquoi Isabella a-t-elle réagi comme ça? Phoebe s'était levé pour prendre Billie dans ses bras, ne la voyant pas réagir elle n'insista pas.

Billie hocha la tête et chuchota: -Je vais tout vous expliquer mais pas ici.


	17. Chapter 17

_Billie hocha la tête et chuchota: -Je vais tout vous expliquer mais pas ici._

_**P.O.V Chris:**_

Billie, ma Billie pourquoi as-tu l'air si mystérieuse et distante depuis ton retour il y a quelques heures maintenant. Je suis sur d'être le seul à l'avoir remarqué, pas parce que je te connais mieux que les autres mais parce que tu n'as étais distante qu'avec moi, quand je dansais avec Catherine tu t'es contenté de me regarder avec tout les autres. Avant tu serais venu m'aider ou tu m'aurais souris en te moquant un peu de moi, là aussi tu as ris mais ce n'était pas comme avant. Après les paroles de ta sœur qui n'avait pourtant rien de blessant tu t'es effondré en souhaitant retourné au manoir, je me souviens qu'un jour tu m'as expliqué que tu trouvais un refuge en y allant.

_Flash-back_

_Le manoir était calme et silencieux, ils étaient tous sortis me laissant seul avec Billie, elle était dans sa chambre tandis que je mettais installé au salon pour réviser mes cours enfin c'était la version officiel la vérité c'est que je n'aurai pas pu rester tranquillement dans ma chambre alors que Billie était juste à côté. _

_Un bruit sourd me surpris, étonné je regardais autour de moi pour me rendre compte que la source du bruit venait du grenier. Je montais les marches le plus silencieusement possible, la porte n'était pas complètement fermé, je la poussai et pénétrais dans la pièce. Billie était de dos penché sur le livre des Ombres, je m'approchais pensant qu'elle allait m'entendre mais perdu dans ses pensées elle ne me remarqua pas. _

_Une seconde je posais ma main sur son épaule et la seconde d'après j'étais au sol face contre terre, un bras replié dans le dos que Billie tenait fermement alors qu'elle était assise à califourchon sur moi,en m'apercevant elle poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de me donner un coup de poing dans le dos._

_-Imbécile, tu m'as fais peur! La sentant lâcher mon bras je m'étais retourné, mal m'en pris je me trouvais maintenant face à elle. Face à ses yeux bleus, face à sa bouche que je rêvais d'embrasser, face à son cou gracile, face à sa poitrine reb… Je rougis en pensant que si je continuais mon inspection elle percevrais mon désir. Essayant de me calmer je me décidais à la regarder dans les yeux et lui fis un sourire timide._

_-Désolé, je pensais que tu m'avais entendu. Elle ne put retenir un sourire face à ma moue._

_-C'est pas grave, j'aurais du faire plus attention. Sans le faire exprès elle s'était déplacé créant une friction, mes poings se crispèrent essayant vainement de me concentrer sur autre chose. Billie, elle se mordait la lèvre de gêne et comme si pour la première fois notre position la gênait elle se leva, je suivis son exemple. Nous étions face à face ne sachant quoi dire pour supprimer la tension présente entre nous._

_-Alors qu'étais-tu en train de faire? Lui demandai-je essayant de détendre l'atmosphère devenu électrique. Elle eut un rire nerveux que je trouvais très mignon._

_-Oh rien, je… euh Elle regarda vers la table. Je préparais une potion. Répondit-elle. _

_-Billie pourquoi n'es-tu pas sorti avec les autres? Je savais parfaitement qu'elle avait menti pour rester au Manoir et tourner autour du pot ne lui arracherait certainement pas la réponse que j'attendais. Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux les ramenant en arrière._

_-Par manque d'envie. Tenta-t-elle. Je fronçais les sourcils, sachant très bien qu'elle me mentait ce qui n'arrivait presque jamais, les seuls fois ou elle m'avait menti c'était pour protéger …._

_-Est-ce que c'est à cause de Christie? Je m'approchais d'elle, mit un dos sous son menton pour lui relever la tête qu'elle avait baissé en entendant ma question. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et je m'en voulus d'être le responsable, ne résistant pas je la pris dans mes bras la berçant et lui répétant que j'étais là et que je ne partirai pas. Elle s'éloigna et essuya ses larmes._

_-Tu vas me trouver ridicule, si je te le dis._

_-Je ne trouverai jamais ridicule Billie._

_-C'est juste que sans Christie j'ai l'impression de ne pas être en sécurité, je sais que vous me protègerai mais je n'arrive pas à me contrôler rien que l'idée de sortir du manoir sans Christie me terrifie. Le manoir a toujours était et sera toujours un refuge pour moi Chris et pour le moment je ne suis pas prête à le quitter._

_Les larmes avaient recommencés à couler, je la repris dans mes bras._

_Fin flash-back._

Nous venions d'arriver au Manoir et toi ma Billie tu pleurais toujours dans les bras de Phoebe. Étant empate elle était plus apte à te consoler pour les autres, je donnerais tout pour pouvoir être à sa place, à ce que tu me laisses m'approcher de toi. Phoebe me lança un regard me faisant clairement comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment de jouer l'amoureux transi, c'était la seule à savoir pour mes sentiments pour Billie, Coop se doutait de quelque chose mais il n'avait jamais rien dit.

-Billie, Billie…. Que c'est-il passé avec Isabella? Pourquoi ses paroles t'ont tant blessé? Questionna Mélinda (adulte). Il n'y avait pas de problème en début de soirée. Billie secoua la tête.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai plaisanté sur ça en sachant très bien comment elle interpréterait ces paroles. Chuchota-t-elle. Étant enfant Isa et moi on menait nos parents surtout notre père par le bout du nez. A cette époque elle était libre, joyeuse comme si elle savait déjà qu'elle être exceptionnelle elle était. Sans être une enfant pourri gâté elle obtenait toujours ce qu'elle voulait et après son enlèvement et son amnésie elle s'est pensé banale sans intérêt mais sa ne la dérangeait pas, étant discrète elle se faisait facilement oublier. Et quand elle a rencontré ce foutu vampire elle a désiré être tout ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Elle pense que sa transformation est arrivée trop tard, elle a espéré pendant près de deux ans être magnifique et puissante et maintenant elle souhaite redevenir humaine pour oublier. Je sais très bien qu'elle a la formule pour brider ses pouvoirs mais qu'elle ne l'utilise pas même si ainsi elle se met en danger.

-Pourquoi? Demandai-je.

-Pour moi, sans Isabella le pouvoir ultime arrête d'exister, baissant considérablement les miens. Elle sais que même si mes pouvoirs baissent je continuerais de me battre, en gardant ses pouvoirs elle se bat à mes côtés me protégeant.

-C'est courageux de sa part. remarqua Wyatt.

-Très courageux. Dit maman, elle qui était prête à tout pour perdre ses pouvoirs à la mort de tante Prue, elle avait décidé de les garder à l'arrivée de tante Paige, pour la protéger elle et tante Phoebe.

-Pas tant que ça. On se tourna tous vers la voix. Isabella se trouvait à l'entrée du salon comme il y a maintenant huit mois, Billie se leva ne sachant visiblement pas comment réagir face à sa sœur. Isa choisi pour elle en tendant ses bras ou Billie se précipita en sanglotant. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi fragile même après la mort de Christie ou la colère avait pris le pas sur la tristesse.

-Iz je suis désolé. Murmura-t-elle dans le cou de sa sœur. Isabella eut un rire bref et leva les eyux aux ciels.

-C'est à moi de m'excuser Billie, je n'aurais pas du m'énerver surtout pour une chose aussi futile. Je ne peux pas dire qu'Edward n'est plus rien pour moi car j'éprouve de la tendresse en pensant à notre histoire mais je ne l'aime plus alors que toi je t'aime.

-Tu t'es amélioré.

-Améliorer à quoi? Demanda Isabella.

-A dévoiler tes sentiments. Rit Billie qui maintenant souriait ravie que sa sœur lui ai pardonné.

-Ça cher petite sœur , ça ne marche qu'avec toi. Plaisanta Isa. Billie ronchonna.

-On est des jumelles…

Isabella la coupa:

-Mais je suis né quatre minutes avant toi.

-Ce qui veut dire que j'ai été conçu avant toi! Répliqua Billie, à sa réplique elles se regardèrent et eut une grimace. Isabella posa une main sur ses yeux et Billie une main sur sa bouche.

-Billie ne dis plus jamais ça. Maintenant je vais faire des cauchemars sur maman et papa au lit en train de …..

Je souriais visiblement leur complicité était retrouvé.


	18. Chapter 18

**Je tiens à remettre certaine chose en place parce que je dois avouer que moi-même je m'embrouille. Dans cette fiction le mariage de Bella et d'Edward aurait dû avoir lieu le 15 juillet.**

**Mariage de Bella et d'Edward: 15 juillet.**

**Départ de Forks pour Bella: 29 juillet.**

**Rencontre parents/Isa/Billie/Halliwell: 12 août.**

**Départ Billie/Isa: 13 août.**

**Retour Billie/Isa: 27 avril.**

**Je l'oublie très souvent mais je tiens à dire que presque aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient! (malheureusement)  
**

_

* * *

Je souriais visiblement leur complicité était retrouvé._

_**P.O.V Phoebe:**_

-Isa!!!

Je souriais en regardant Billie pestait contre sa sœur qui était encore sous la douche. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elles étaient revenues, ou plutôt arrivés pour Isabella. Cela faisait aussi deux semaines que je n'osaient plus utiliser mon don d'empathie, la tension sexuelle présente entre Wyatt et Isabella ainsi que Chris et Billie était à son comble.

La première fois que j'avais utilisés ce don en leur présence j'avais eu l'étrange impression d'être une cocotte minute, prête à exploser à chaque seconde depuis je m'abstenais.

-Elle est encore sous la douche? S'exclama Wyatt qui venait d'arriver, j'avais décidé de les testés niveau physique, Piper s'occuper des potions et Paige des incantations. Nous entendîmes plusieurs rires et des bruits de pas.

-Iz ramènes tes fesses! Cria Billie.

-Chris bouges ton cul! Appela Wyatt. Les bruits de pas s'arrêtèrent. Billie souffla et reprit plus calmement.

-Isabella peux-tu venir toi et tes jolies et adorables petites fesses. Isabella apparut la seconde d'après.

-Tu vois quand tu veux!

-Vous êtes terribles. Dit Wyatt, qui n'arrivait pas à cacher son amusement.

Même quand je vivais encore ici je n'avais pas entendu autant de rires en si peu de temps.

_**P.O.V Isabella:**_

Je me retournais vers celui qui venait de dire que j'étais je cite « terrible ». Je m'approchais de lui, il me regarda faire avec défi alors que Billie et Phoebe échangeait un regard amusé.

Depuis le bal un jeu c'était installé entre Wyatt et moi, nous nous provoquions attendant que l'autre craque, pour le moment aucun de nous deux n'avaient craqué mais la tension déjà bien présente entre nous avait encore augmenté.

Je n'avais jamais au grand jamais désiré un homme comme je le désire mais jamais je ne l'avouerais même sous la torture. Savoir qu'il me plaisait ne ferait qu'augmenter son égo alors que jouer moi aussi avec lui et savoir que le désir était réciproque était quelque chose de jouissif.

J'étais maintenant face à lui qui était bien plus grand que moi avec son 6'05 (1m85)je posais mon doigt sur son torse et plissait les yeux essayant vainement de l'impressionner. Depuis ma transformation j'avais impressionner bon nombres de personnes soit en les effrayant, soit en les charmant.

-Qu'as-tu oser dire Halliwell? Lui dis-je en appuyant mon doigt sur son torse me permettant de deviner ses muscles que je rêvais de voir et de toucher. Il eut un sourire en coin.

-J'ai juste dis que toi et Billie étiez terrible.

-Et tu le répètes en plus. Fis-je en faisant semblant de m'offusquer. Il se pencha se rapprochant ainsi de moi., il remit une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille et me souffla discrètement dans le cou me faisant frémir.

L'air fier et amusé qu'il avait au début de l'échange avait disparut, son sourire n'était plus, ses yeux gris étaient devenus noirs et sa respiration était légèrement saccadé. Je n'avais plus conscience de Billie et Phoebe qui se trouvaient toujours dans la pièce. La Terre aurait put s'arrêter de tourner que je n'en aurais pas eu conscience tout ce que je désirais c'était cet homme et portant je ne l'aimais pas. Quand je le regardais ce n'est pas de l'amour que je ressentais mais du désir, un désir puissant que je n'avais jamais ressenti même pas pour mon ex-fiancé ou mon « ancien » meilleur ami.

-C'est bon je suis prêt. Dit Chris qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine où les autres l'attendaient, il se stoppa à l'entrée de la pièce. Il y a un problème?

-Non aucun. Répondit-je alors que j'avais réussi à détourner mon regard de celui de Wyatt.

Phobe hocha la tête et les mena au sous-sol ou se trouvaient la salle d'entraînement.

-Pour commencer Wyatt avec Chris, Isa avec Billie. Annonça-t-elle.

D'un mouvement de main Chris enleva le sac de boxe placer au milieu du tapis, je me plaçais face à ma sœur.

_-Alors Wyatt te plaît? Me demanda ma sœur par la pensée._

_-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça. Répondis-je._

_-Vous auriez du vous voir tout à l'heure, on aurait dit que t'allait le …. Commença-t-elle._

_-Le frapper? La coupais-je._

_-J'aurais plus dit le violer mais c'est toi qui voit._

Mon coup de pied partit l'atteignant à la taille, elle grimaça.

_-Et toi avec Chris?_

_-Il n'y a rien._

_-Mais tu aimerais bien qu'il y ait quelque chose._

Elle me balaya, je me releva prête à continuer.

_-Fais pas ta prude Billie._

_-Tu peux parler, n'oublies pas Enzo. Un démon t'as fais fort!_

Ce fut à mon tour de la balayer; pour l'empêcher de se relever je m'assis à califourchon sur elle alors qu'elle se débattait.

_-Lâches moi Isa._

_-Mais je ne te tiens pas petite sœur. Me moquais-je._

_-Lèves toi, tu m'écrases._

_-Et le mot magique?_

_-Peux-tu s'il te plaît lever tes grosses fesses soeurette parce que tu m'écrases._

Je me relevais.

_-C'est bien si ça continues comme ça j'aurai terminer ton dressage à la fin du mois._

_**P.O.V Wyatt:**_

Du coin de l'œil je vis Isabella assise sur Billie. Phoebe était tourné vers Chris et moi nous évaluant.

Je l'envoya au sol mais il retourna la situation, même si j'étais légèrement plus grand et musclé chaque fois que je réussissais à le mettre au sol il retournait la situation.

-Je paries sur le brun!

-Et moi sur le blond.

D'un même geste Chris et moi tournions la tête sur le côté ou Billie et Isabella se tenaient au bord du tapis, assises en tailleur elles faisaient des paries sur le vainqueur à l'issus du combat. D'après ce que j'avais pu entendre Billie avait parier sur moi et Isa sur Chris.

_Doublé par ton frangin. _Chris ne m'a pas doublé puisque je ne suis pas intéressé. _AhAhAh! Tu crois au moins à toute les âneries que tu dis? _Ce n'est pas des âneries! _Si tu le dis je veux bien te croire. Mais une dernière petite question, si Isabella ne représente rien pour toi alors pourquoi avoir une cet élan de jalousie quand elle a parié sur Chris et non sur toi? _Je ne suis pas jaloux, Isabella me plaît physiquement c'est tout! C'est vrai qui voudrait d'une femme qui passe son temps à le provoquer, à jouer à ses dépends? _Tu te voiles la face, elle aime le sport, elle est protectrice, douce quand elle le veut, intelligente et surtout magnifique. Il faudrait ouvrir les yeux mon pote, cette femme c'est la femme parfaite que veux-tu de plus? _

Chris avait profité de mon combat intérieur pour m'immobiliser au sol. Bllie grogna et tendis vingt dollars à Isa qui les accepta en souriant.

-Allez maintenant les gagnants ensemble. Dit Phoebe.

-Qui a gagné? Demanda Chris à Billie, celle-ci marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible même pour nous et nos sens développés. Isabella sauta en levant la main, Billie lui jeta un regard noir.

-Elle a gagné en m'écrasant au sol, c'est de la triche!

-Ne soit pas mauvaise perdante petite sœur, pour ce qui est de la tricherie Phoebe n'avait pas donné de règle.

-Tu m'énerves! Billie essayait de paraître énerver mais Isabella ne se fit pas prendre au piège.

-Je sais! Rétorqua-t-elle un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Elle se recula et partit rejoindre Chris qui attendait. Phoebe s'approcha et leur expliqua l'exercice qu'ils devaient faire.

Ils essayèrent une fois, deux fois, trois fois sans y arriver. Chris qui avait visiblement peur de faire mal à son adversaire n'osait pas la frapper fort. Phoebe les fit s'arrêter.

-Chris vas-y plus fort!

-Je vais essayer. Répondit-il. Isabella fronça les sourcils.

-Oh non tu vas pas essayer, tu vas le faire. J'espère vraiment que tu te bats pas comme ça face aux démons.

Il réessaya mais ne mit pas la force nécessaire, Phoebe souffla et Isabelle ferma les yeux en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

-Wyatt prend la place de Chris. On va changeait d'exercice

Je me levais et fis ce que l'on me demandait. Je devais utiliser l'un de mes pouvoirs et en même temps l'attaquer. Je lui lança une boule d'électricité que grâce à son bouclier elle réussit à repousser . Une autre nouveauté venant d'Isabella, jamais au grand jamais un sorcier n'avait possédé de bouclier sauf le mien qui était assez réduit et ben elle elle en possédait deux un physique et un mental déjà présent avant sa transformation. Avec beaucoup de concentration elle pouvait les lançait sur plusieurs kilomètres mais c'était une chose assez délicate, maman l'aidait mais ne possédant pas ce pouvoir elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire. La plupart du temps Isabella arrivait à lançait son bouclier en fermant les yeux pour mieux le ressentir avec l'exercice de Phoebe elle allait devoir redoubler de concentration.

Je lançais une autre boule d'électricité, je profitais de son inattention pour lui donner un coup de poing à l'épaule, elle réussit à renvoyer la boule mais n'arriva pas à esquiver mon attaque physique. A mon coup elle eut une grimace et me lança un regard noir.

A la troisième tentative elle esquiva les deux et réussit même à me donner un coup de pied à la cuisse droite. J'allais la félicité quand ses yeux devinrent blancs. Je la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche la sol et posais une main sur son front.

-Elle est brûlante tante Phoebe!

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Wyatt, c'est la première fois qu'elle utilise son bouclier de cette manière. Son corps c'est vidé de son énergie, avec un peu de repos elle sera de nouveau prête à t'enquiquiner. Amène la dans sa chambre. Elle se tourna vers Chris qui tenait Billie par les épaules, on aurait dit qu'elle aussi allait s'effondrer à tout moment.

-L'entraînement est terminé, vous avez tous bien travaillé.

Je me précipitais à l'étage en passant par le salon pour aller plus vite, Maman qui si trouvait me suivit comprenant sans doute le situation. Je la déposais délicatement sur son lit. N'étant pas forcément délicat avec les femmes autres que celle de ma famille j'aurais du trouver étrange de me comporter ainsi avec Isa mais ce n'était pas le cas. Aucun de mes gestes n'étaient calculés, aucunes de mes paroles n'étaient préparés, à ses côtés j'étais libre.

_-Attention t'es entrain de tomber amoureux. Chuchota la petite voix perfide dans ma tête._

Je secouais la tête sachant que c'était la vérité, je n'aimais pas encore Isabella mais si l'on continuait sur ce chemin cela ne saurait tarder. J'étais effrayer, je ne voulais blesser personne et c'est-ce qui se passerai si je n'arrêtai pas tout. Maman vérifia qu'elle allait bien et quitta la pièce mais avant cela elle m'enlaça. D'après ce qu'ils m'avaient tous raconté après la naissance de Chris je mettais replier sur moi-même pensant que je ne comptais plus pour eux, depuis cette époque maman à appris à lire en moi malgré mon masque de provocateur, de rigolo que je montrais à tout le monde.

Billie et Chris étaient passés prendre des nouvelles, moi je refusé de quitter cette chambre attendant son réveil. J'essayé vainement de m'endormir dans le fauteuil présent à côté du lit quand je sentis une main sur la mienne. J'ouvris les yeux et me redressait pour croiser ses yeux chocolats remplis de détermination et de tristesse. Elle souffla comme pour se donner du courage, elle toujours si sure d'elle paraissait hésiter quand elle se lança.

-Wyatt il faut qu'on parle.

* * *

**Alors? Alors je les mets ensemble ou pas? Et bien vous verrais ça au prochain chapitre!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Mariage Bella/Edward: 15 juillet.**

**Départ de Forks pour Isa: 29 juillet.**

**Rencontre Parents/Isa/Billie/Halliwell:12 août.**

**Départ Billie/Isa: 13 août.**

**Retour Billie/Isa: 27 avril.**

**Discussion Wyatt/Isa: 11 mai.**

**J'ai modifié une information importante (enfin pour moi): l'on ne peut normalement pas tenter sa chance pour devenir agent du F.B.I avant ses vingt-trois ans, j'ai changé cela en un "on ne peut pas tenter sa chance pour devenir agent du F.B.I avant ses vingt-et-un ans." **

**Merci à le petit lait au sucre et à erika pour leurs review qui m'ont fait très plaisir.**

**BONNE LECTURE!!!

* * *

**

_-Wyatt il faut qu'on parle._

_**P.O.V Isabella:**_

Cela fait une semaine qu'il est partit, deux que l'on a mit les choses aux clairs. A mon réveil quand je l'avais vu dans la fauteuil, son expression m'avait blessé, il était perdu, il souffrait. J'avais faillit éclater de rire par face à sa souffrance mais face à mon malheur, chaque fois que je commencé à m'intéresser à un homme je finissais par le faire souffrir alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé: Jacob, Enzo,Tom, Wyatt.

Si j'avais sans le vouloir blessé les deux premiers je refusais de blesser Wyatt et pour cela il fallait que l'on parle sans se provoquer,sans flirter comme l'on a l'habitude de faire quand on est tout les deux.

_Flash-back_

_Il est là assis dans ce fauteuil attendant patiemment que je me réveille. Sa main gauche soutient sa tête alors que sa main droite est crispée sur sa cuisse, je me décide à lui faire part de mon réveil en lui touchant sa main droite espérant qu'il se détende. Il lève la tête et se redresse, il ouvre les yeux me permettant de lire les sentiments qui l'habitent: de la tristesse, du doute et de la détermination. Je sais qu'il peut lire exactement la même chose dans mon regard. Il faut que je lui dise, que je lui dise que je suis désolé, que ça ne peut continuer comme ça._

_-Wyatt il faut qu'on parle. Dis-je en chuchotant comme si je ne voulais pas prononcer cette phrase._

_Il hoche la tête et pose une main sur son cou en grimaçant d'être resté tant de temps assis dans ce fauteuil qui n'est sans doute pas confortable. A mon tour je me redresse et me décale sur mon lit deux places en lui faisant signe de s'installer à mes côtés, je perçois son hésitation alors je le tire avec sa main que je n'ai pas lâché. Il se laisse faire et se place contre les coussins en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Le silence prend place mais ce n'est pas un silence inconfortable, gênant. Non ce silence est reposant mais l'on doit discuter alors je me décide à le briser._

_-Pourquoi as-tu attendu ?_

_-Euh…pour voir ta tête au réveil. Tente-t-il._

_-Wyatt…_

_-Tu sais que tu viens de prononcer deux fois mon prénom en moins de dix minutes. Pour une personne qui refusait de m'appeler par celui-ci je trouve que tu l'utilises beaucoup._

_-… Je ne parle pas attendant qu'il se lance._

_-Bon d'accord je voulais te parler et à ce que tu viens de dire je me doute que toi aussi tu veux parler et…_

_Je baisse la tête sentant les larmes me montaient aux yeux, il s'arrête pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je calle mon nez dans son cou alors qu'il respire mes cheveux profitant de notre première étreinte._

_-Je suis désolé. Sanglotais-je._

_-Pourquoi? Demande-t-il ne comprenant pas._

_-Je suis pas prête pour une relation et je sais très bien que toi aussi. Ce qui fait que l'on ne peut pas être ensemble. Je sais que ça te blesse et je ne veux pas te blesser. Je blesse tout les hommes qui m'approchent: Charlie, Jacob, Enzo, Tom et toi. Je devrez porter un panneau pour prévenir ou encore mieux aller au couvent et devenir une bonne sœur. Là-bas au moins je pourrais faire le bien et aider mon prochain au lieu de courir après les démons et blesser les personnes qui comptent pour moi._

_Je devenais hystérique, pleurant et racontant n'importe quoi._

_-Oh oh oh! Calmes-toi ma belle, calmes-toi. On est deux dans cette situation.. D'accord? Ce n'est en aucun cas de ta faute. Tu dis que je suis triste mais toi aussi tu l'es je me trompes?_

_-Bien sur que je suis triste! Mais vu qu'aucun de nous n'est vraiment prêt à avoir une relation il vaut mieux ….commençais-je mais je n'arrivais pas à finir ma phrase. Wyatt eut un sourire triste et me caressa la joue._

_-Que l'on prenne certaine distance. Conclu-t-il. Tu sais dit-il je me maudis de ne pas être comme Chris de savoir ce que je veux, je sais que si il pensait avoir une chance avec Billie il enverrait tout promenait pour elle. Et moi j'ai peur de me lancer dans une relation qui me permettra sans doute d'être le plus heureux des sorciers et des hommes réunis._

_Il s'en voulait, cela me blessa d'autant plus._

_-Wyatt ne te jettes pas la pierre comme tu l'as dit pour moi toi aussi tu n'es pas responsable. Et puis si tu ressemblais à Chris tu ne m'intéresserais sûrement pas. Tachons de devenir amis pour le moment, le reste suivra. Il hocha la tête d'accord avec moi._

_-Pour cela il faudrait que l'on en apprenne plus l'un sur l'autre. Il dut lui aussi avoir une image mentale car il se reprit:- Enfin je veux dire ce que l'on aime en se posant des questions._

_-Commence! Dis-je_

_- Quel est ta couleur préféré? Toujours dans ses bras je relevais la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux._

_-Cela dépend des jours, un jour je peux adorer le rouge et le lendemain ce sera le vert. Expliquai-je._

_-Et en ce moment? Chuchota-t-il._

_-Gris, mais pas d'un gris fade, un gris chaleureux et en même temps mystérieux. E toi alors qu'elle est ta couleur préféré?_

_-En cet instant marron/chocolat, normalement je t'aurais répondu rouge. Quel est ton animal?_

_Je souris._

_-La panthère et toi?_

_- Le guépard. _

_Nous passions la nuit ainsi à parler de nos vies, je lui parlais de mon enfance, ma vie à Forks puis de mon départ pour Phénix puis de mon retour à Forks, de Charlie, des Cullen, des Quileutes, de mon histoire avec Edward et celle né dans l'œuf avec Jake. Je lui parlais des huit mois et demi ou j'étais avec Billie et les Warren , de Tom, d'Enzo. Enzo est un mi humain/mi démon j'avais essayé une histoire avec lui mais au final il avait du choisir entre sa « famille » ou moi. Je l'avais poussé à rejoindre les siens._

_Il me parla de son enfance, de ses amis, de ses passe-temps, de ses projets d'avenir. Il avait souris quand je lui avait expliqué vouloir être avocate devant mon regard d'incompréhension il m'avait expliqué vouloir faire partie du F.B.I. N'ayant pas l'âge requis pour faire une demande, il était cadet dans l'U.S Army, il avait un mois de permission et il devait y retourner dans une semaine. Il avait intégré à la sortie du lycée, il avait dix-huit ans._

_La première fois que je l'ai rencontré il allait partir pour l'armée faire sa troisième année là-bas. _

_Fin flash-back_

Il me manque, la dernière phrase qu'il m'ait dîtes fut «j'arrêtais les méchants et tu les enverras en prison, comme quoi on se complète ». J'ai décidé de passer ma soirée au P.3 avec Henry Jr., Billie et Chris sont de corvée « chasse aux démons ».

Au moment de partir mon téléphone sonna, c'était Phoebe.

-Isa j'ai eu une prémonition, elle te concerne.

_**P.O.V Alice:**_

_**-**_Dégages! Cria Rosalie en lançant un vase rapportait de Chine appartenant à Esmée sur Edward, qui eut juste le temps de baisser la tête pour l'éviter.

-Je voulais vous parler mais vu qu'aucun de vous ne décroches quand j'appelle j'ai du me déplacer.

Un autre objet vola en direction d'Edward, c'était la chaîne stéréo lancé par Emmett. J'attrapais une pile de livre pour moi aussi me défouler et Jasper attrapa un cadre.

-Arrêtez! Hurla Carlisle, pris dans notre élan nous jetions quand même les objets, les livres atteignirent Edward et le cadre toucha Tanya qui était derrière Edward.

-Jolie Jasper! Plaisanta Emmett.

-Calmez-vous les enfants, s'il vous plait. Demanda Esmée, si elle avait était humaine elle serait probablement en larmes. _T'es content de toi Denali! Tu blesses tout le monde alors prends ta blonde et tires toi!_

-Non Alice je ne partirai pas.

J'allais répliquer quand Carlisle visiblement à bout hurla une fois de plus:

-STOP! J'en ai marre de vos disputes!

Plus personne n'osait parler quand mon téléphone sonna brisant ainsi le silence. Je le pris et décrochait.

-Al..Je fus coupé par l'une des personnes qui comptaient le plus au monde à mes yeux.

-ALICE CULLEN!

-Bella? Demandais-je n'osant pas y croire, cela faisait des mois que je n'avez presque plus de nouvelles.

-MAIS LE HAUT-PARLEUR TOUT DE SUITE! Cria-t-elle. Je regardais toute les personnes présentent, ils étaient touts entrain d'attendre, mon regard se posa sur le couple Denali.

-Bella ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Tentais-je.

-ALICE MARIE BRANDON WHITLOCK CULLEN MET LE HAUT-PARLEUR TOUT DE SUITE OU JE RISQUE DE M'ENERVER! Je grimaçais, _à parce que là elle ne l'est pas. _Je soupirais et finis par faire ce qu'elle me demandait, ou plutôt ordonner. J'eus un instant d'arrêt _depuis quand Bella donner des ordres?_

_- _EMMET MCCARTHY, ROSALIE HALE, ALICE BRANDON, JASPER WHITLOCK QU'ETES VOUS DONC ENTRAIN DE FAIRE?

_-_… Personne n'osait répondre, toujours choqué de la colère de notre petite sœur.

-ALORS J'ATTENDS! Hurla-t-elle toujours aussi en colère.

-Bella? Demanda Esmée.

-Esmée comment allez vous? Demanda doucement Bella. Emmett chuchota un « pistonnée », Rosalie lui mit une tape derrière la tête.

-Oh tu sais ça va, mais toi comment vas-tu ma chérie?

-Je vais plus que bien Esmée ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, Carlisle j'espère que vous aussi vous allez bien. Carlisle sourit heureux de l'entendre lui parler si gentiment alors que nous elle nous avez crier dessus.

-Très bien Bella enfin jusqu'à ce que ma maison devienne un champ d'objets volants.

-Ne vous en faîtes pas je m'en occupe. Les autres je ne vous entend pas alors quelque chose à dire pour votre défense? Emmett prit la parole _depuis quand Emmett hésite? Depuis que Bella est en colère voyons! Ouais le monde ne tourne vraiment plus dans le bon sens._

_-_Euh… tu sais Bella …on euh.. . on réglait quelque petits problèmes. Expliqua-t-il.

-Quels petits problèmes Emmett? Ce fut au tour de Rosalie de s'expliquer, moi, je n'arrivais pas à parler. Bella était au téléphone mais je n'arrivais pas à réagir tout comme Edward. Tanya posa sur lui un regard blessé quand elle vu le sourire qu'il avait en entendant son ex-fiancée qui à ce que l'on pouvait entendre péter la forme.

-Edward est là Bella. Dit-elle.

-Rosalie qu'est-ce que ça fait plaisir de t'entendre. Rosalie eut un air choqué.

-Vraiment? Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire.

-Bien sur. Je sais que vous m'entendez tous alors écoutez moi bien. Je veux que vous redeveniez la famille que vous étiez avant de me rencontrer. Faîtes comme si je n'avais jamais exister.

-Non! Hurlais-je. Tu es notre petite sœur Bella, il est hors de question que ce traître revienne dans la famille Cullen. Entre toi et lui ce sera toi certainement pas lui!

-Alice je ne vous demande pas de choisir, jamais je ne ferais ça. Mais faîtes le pour moi, vu votre réaction j'ai bon espoir que vous tenez à moi…

-Évidemment que l'on tient à toi! Dit Jasper suivit par nos exclamations.

-Alors faîtes en sorte que tout s'arrange, faîtes le pour Esmée, pour Carlisle, pour vous et pour moi redevenez la famille Cullen, l'une des famille les plus généreuses et aimantes que j'ai eut l'honneur de rencontrer.

Je ne savais pas ou était Bella mais quelque un venait de rentrer dans la pièce ou elle se trouvait, l'on put l'entendre,c'était un homme. Du coin de l'œil je pus voir les poings d'Edward se fermer.

-Isa qu'est que tu fais? Demanda t'es sexy comme ça._ Depuis quand Bella voulait se faire appeler Isa?_

-Merci pervers, tu peux sortir la voiture j'arrive Ryry.

-Okay mais grouilles-toi le P.3 n'attends, en plus après il y aura trop de monde.

-Crétin t'es le neveu de la patronne!

Il rigola et sortit de la pièce.

-Hey chaton ,fais attention à ma abîmer ma voiture!

-Bella.. Enfin Isa. Appelai-je.

-Oui?

- Qui était-ce?

-Un ami Alice, je sais ce que tu penses mais il est bien trop jeune pour moi.

-Be…euh…Isa? Demanda Emmett. Comment as-tu sus que l'on se disputer.

Elle rigola: -Si tu savais Emmett, comme quoi moi aussi je peux me la jouer extralucide. Puis elle raccrocha.

Nous nous regardèrent tous sauf Edward et Tanya avec le sourire pour nous Isabella Swan serait toujours un mystère.

_**P.O.V Isabella:**_

Après ma discussion avec les Cullen, j'avais été au P.3 avec Henry Jr. nous étions revenu au alentour de trois heures du matin. En descendant les escaliers je perçus l'agitation présente dans le salon étant habituer je me dirigeais vers la cuisine ou le courrier du jour était posé.

Une lettre m'était adressait, j'avais fais une demande de changement d'université, Billie aussi et nous avions toutes deux refusé de dire qu'elle université nous avions choisis avant de recevoir une réponse. Cette lettre devait être la réponse, je l'ouvris doucement. Une fois ouverte je la lus rapidement pour ne m'arrêter que sur le passage qui m'intéressait **« Mademoiselle Jenkins nous sommes heureux de vous compter dorénavant parmi les étudiants de notre prestigieuse université ». **

J'entendis le cri de Billie avant qu'elle me saute dans le dos, je me rattrapais au comptoir et me tournait pour la regarder elle avait le sourire quand elle vit le mien elle compris et se mit à crier encore plus fort.

-Quelle université? Lui demandais-je une fois qu'elle fut calme.

-L'université de Californie à Los Angeles et toi?

-L'université de Virginie à Charlottesville.

Le silence se fit, nous allions être séparer pour la première fois depuis nos retrouvailles.

* * *

**Alors ce chapitre vous le trouvez comment?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Mariage Bella/Edward: 15 juillet.**

**Départ de Forks pour Isa: 29 juillet.**

**Rencontre Parents/Isa/Billie/Halliwell:12 août.**

**Départ Billie/Isa: 13 août.**

**Retour Billie/Isa: 27 avril.**

**Discussion Wyatt/Isa: 11 mai.**

**Départ Wyatt: 18 mai. **

**Ah ah!!! J'ai pu voir que la confrontation Edward/Wyatt était attendu, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer qu'elle n'aura pas lieu avant 5 chapitres faciles (sans compter celui-ci).**

**BONNE LECTURE!!!**

**

* * *

**

_Le silence se fit, nous allions être séparer pour la première fois depuis nos retrouvailles._

_**P.O.V Wyatt:**_

1 mois que je suis partis, 1 mois que je ne l'ai pas vu. Couché sur mon lit je pense à elle, celle qui hante mes pensées depuis 1 mois. Quand je suis partis je pensais être entrain de tomber amoureux, mon éloignement devait m'aider à y voir plus clair pourtant je suis irrémédiablement amoureux d'Isabella Marie Jenkins.

Pendant toute mon adolescence j'ai eut peur de tomber amoureux contrairement aux autres devenir mièvre et fleur bleue ne m'intéressait pas, le sexe sans sentiments ça c'était le pied. De voir les autres avec leurs yeux de merlan frit et leur sourire niais m'amuser, m'imaginer à leur place m'effrayer.

Il y a un peu plus d'un an quand on me poser des questions sur ma vie amoureuse je répondais simplement que « la femme qui me correspondait n'existait pas », quelques mois plus tard je la rencontré, elle, cette enchanteresse aux yeux chocolat. La seul chose qui me rassurait concernant mon état était le fait qu'avoir des pensées salaces ne me dérangeait pas, je ne pense pas que j'aurai supporter devenir prude en plus d'être amoureux, qui plus est j'ai toujours eut une imagination débordante.

_Elle me manquait, _je n'aurais jamais penser cela d'une femme.

Merde moi Wyatt Matthew Halliwell le « chaud lapin » ne penser qu'à Isabella, ma Isa; même mon petit moi ne réagissait plus quand une femme me faisait du charme. J'avais l'impression d'être castrer.

Je ne pus continuer à réfléchir sur les questions « quel sort m'a jeté Isabella? » et« où est donc passé ma virilité? » que Ben un type que j'ai rencontré en arrivant ici pendant ma première année arriva.

-Halliwell… _Tu te rappelles quand elle t'appelait Halliwell parce que elle trouvait ça sexy. _Le général veut te voir.

Je me dépêchais d'aller rejoindre le général qui m'attendait dans son bureau, je frappais et entrait après avoir été invité à le faire. Assis à son bureau il regardait par la fenêtre, le général était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années avec des cheveux grisonnants et des yeux bleus perçants, personne n'osait soutenir son regard appart des petits rebelles qui voulaient se prendre pour des chefs sans véritable succès. Je ne l'avais regardé dans les yeux qu'une seul fois, je n'avais jamais recommencé, mon rêve était de rentrer au F.B.I pour cela je n'avais que deux choix soit continuer mes études et tenter ma chance, option risqué, soit je rentrais dans l'armée et faisait une demande. Les demandes venant de militaire étaient traités plus rapidement et plus sérieusement que celle venant d'étudiants.

-Sous officier Halliwell. dit-il en se levant de son fauteuil. Je viens de recevoir une lettre très intéressante. Elle vous concerne.

Je levais les sourcils d'étonnement. Il sourit et continua.

-Oh oui sous officier elle vous concerne vous et votre prochaine rentrée à la F.B.I Academy.

_**P.O.V Emmett:**_

J'ai trouvé! Je ne pus retenir mon cri de joie, Rosalie assise à mes côtés entrain de lire un magasine de mode me regarda amusé, chose qui arrivait rarement depuis l'arrivée du couple Denali. Alice débarqua dans le salon et me sauta dessus, elle avait probablement eut une vision.

-Emmett on ne te le dit pas souvent mais tu es un véritable génie. Dit-elle visiblement excitée, elle me poussa pour se retrouver face l'ordinateur portable.

-Que se passe-t-il encore? Demanda Carlisle, depuis la dernière altercation il y a de cela trois semaines il nous surveillait tous sans exception.

-Il a…on a.. oh Emmett explique leur!! Dit Alice en faisant un mouvement de tête vers le reste de la famille et les Denali qui suite à l'agitation s'était empressé de venir. Suite à la dispute et aux objets volants le reste des Denali étaient venus nous rejoindre pour _« nous aider dans notre réconciliation ». _Je leurs ferrai bien manger leur réconciliation, Edward me lança un regard mauvais, je lui répondis par un grand sourire moqueur.

-Emmett!! Je tournais tête, Rosalie me regardait sans comprendre la situation.

-J'ai trouvé des info sur Bella…euh Isa… enfin peut importe, j'ai trouvé des information sur notre petite sœur.

-Comment? Demanda Edward.

-Et bien vois-tu petit télépathe à la noix, il m'arrive de réfléchir, j'admet que ça ne m'arrive pas souvent mais au moins à moi ça m'arrive.

-Emmett!! Aïe une Esmée impatiente n'était jamais bon, je me dépêchais donc de me relancer dans des explications.

-Quand elle nous a appelé il y avait un homme dans la pièce, à un moment il a dit « _le P3 n'attends pas », _vous n'en avez jamais entendu parler? Voyons leur tête je continuais. Le P3 est un club ou passe des chanteurs et des groupes assez connus.

-Si il est si connu ça veut dire qu'il ne doit pas y en avoir qu'un! S'exclama Esmée visiblement déçut de ne pas avoir de nouvelle de Be…Isa.

-Exact! Dit Alice en relevant la tête de l'écran. J'y avais déjà penser mais Emmett a mit le doigt sur quelque chose que je n'avais pas vraiment calculer. Pendant la conversation Isa était avec _« le neveu de la patronne »_ qui séjourne actuellement à San Francisco avec sa famille.

Elle attendit quelque seconde savourant son effet puis reprit:- Notre Isa se trouve actuellement à San Francisco.

Edward visiblement en colère se leva du canapé ou il était installé avec « sa famille »: Quoi mais elle est dingue! Il est hors de question qu'elle reste là bas! Je me levais et lui fit face.

-Et tu crois quoi crétin, elle ne serait pas là bas si tu ne l'avais pas quitté à deux semaines de votre mariage! Alice mit sa main sur mon bras.

-Calmes-toi Emmett; quand à toi je ne veux pas te voir te précipiter à San Francisco, elle ne risque rien. Victoria est morte et les Volturis ne sont pas prêt de venir vérifier si elle a était transformer. Et pour ton information, elle n'est pas seule, elle a d'ailleurs l'air d'être très bien entourée.

Elle tourna l'écran dans notre direction pour appuyer ses dires, l'on pouvait voir une photo ou se trouvait une Isabella bien différente de celle que l'on a put connaître. Elle riait avec une jeune femme blonde qui lui ressemblait étrangement, à sa droite se trouvait un homme blond qui faisait une grimace, à la gauche de la blonde se trouvait un homme châtain cette fois-ci, il souriait.

-Qui est-ce? Demanda Rosalie.

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

-Je suis désolé. Souffla Edward.

-Il est trop tard pour ça. Répliqua calmement Rosalie.

-Je sais mais je tiens à m'excuser, je ne suis peut être plus avec elle mais je tiens énormément à Bella. Elle comptera toujours pour moi et j'espère qu'un jour elle pourra comprendre mon choix et me pardonnera.

-Même si tu es désolé Edward, tu l'as blessé, tu nous as blessé et tu es entrain de blessé Tanya. Tant qu'Isabella ne viendra pas te voir d'elle-même, tu ne l'approcheras pas. Expliqua calmement Carlisle, le regard remplit d'espoir de voir sa famille reconstitué.

_**P.O.V Isabella:**_

-Tu vas me manquer grande sœur. Dit Billie en me serrant dans ses bras me cassant deux côtes au passage.

Installée sur mon lit j'essayais vainement de rassurer Billie sur notre future rentrée à l'université.

-Tu peux venir me voir quand tu veux Billie, avec la projection tu n'auras aucun mal à venir. Tu ne seras pas seul tu es dans la même université que Chris.

Elle hocha la tête tristement:- Oui mais toi tu seras toute seule.

-La solitude ne m'as jamais dérangeais Billie. Je plaisante tu l'as dis toi-même je suis plus sociable qu'avant.

-On sera quand même à 3591 kilomètres l'une de l'autre. Répliqua-t-elle.

-Billie on est en juin, la rentrée est mi-septembre. Je pars début septembre en même tant que toi et Chris. Ne supportant pas sa tristesse je la pris dans mes bras.

-Sois pas triste Billie, j'ai besoin de toi pour organiser un anniversaire de non-mariage.

-Un anniversaire de non-mariage mais pour qui?

-Mais pour moi voyons! Le 15 juillet j'aurai du fêter mes un an de mariage comme le mariage n'a pas eut lieu je vais fêter mes un an de non-mariage. Je compte même offrir un cadeau à Edward.

Elle me regarda de son air qui voulait dire «_ Non mais t'es folle! »._

-Relaxes Billie, je vais juste lui renvoyer sa bague de fiançailles et le bracelet appartenant à sa mère qu'il m'avait offert.

-Tu ne l'ai a pas détruit.

-Non ils appartenaient à sa mère, je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Il s'est peut être comporté comme le dernier des connard mais ces bijoux sont les seuls qu'il a de sa mère.

Elle bougea sa tête de droite à gauche: -Tu es trop gentille Isa,vivement que Wyatt revienne il te remettra les idées en place. Au faîtes tu ne m'as pas toujours dit ce qu'il c'était passer à ton réveil après l'entraînement.

J'essayais de ne rien laisser paraître: -Il ne sait rien passé pourquoi?

-Je ne sais pas peut être parce que le lendemain matin il y avait une sorte de limite invisible entre vous. Et surtout aucun de vous n'a fait d'allusion perverse au petit-déjeuner.

-Quand tu utilises le « et surtout » l'on peut penser que l'on passer notre temps à se faire des allusions.

Mon portable vibra, me signalant qu'il était 20h30. Sachant ce que cela signifiait Billie sa leva et me sourit tendrement.

-Tu peux dire ce que tu veux Isabella mais l'on peut très sincèrement se poser des questions sur la relation que vous entretenez tout les deux. Et elle sortit, voilà bien une chose que je détestais chez Billie, elle balançait une remarque et partait sans que l'on ait pu lui répondre.

Ne voulant pas réfléchir à sa remarque j'attrapais mon ordinateur portable placé sur ma table de chevet et l'installais devant moi. Je me dépêchais de l'allumer de peur de _le_ manquer ,_lui , _l'homme qui compte vraiment pour moi. Je ne peux pas dire si cela est de l'amour mais je tiens vraiment à _lui_ et pour le moment c'est tout ce qui compte. Je me connectais rapidement sur mon compte, il était déjà connecté.

_Hot Halliwell: Alors B.B ça va?_

_Sexy Jenkins: Bien et toi? B.B?_

_Hot Halliwell: Ben oui Belle Brune,._

_Sexy Jenkins: Belle Brune, très flatteur Beau Blond._

_Hot Halliwell: Je dois t'avouer que j'ai longtemps hésité entre deux surnoms, les deux te convenaient parfaitement mais j'ai fini par choisir celui-ci._

_Sexy Jenkins: Quel était l'autre?_

_Hot Halliwell: Cela n'a plus d'importance._

_Sexy Jenkins: Allez beau blond dis moi._

_Hot Halliwell: Non._

_Sexy Jenkins: Tant pis Halliwell, moi qui voulais jouer._

_Hot Halliwell: Jouer? Comment s'appelle le jeu._

_Sexy Jenkins: Il s'appelle « devines lequel de tes tee-shirt je porte en ce moment »._

_Hot Halliwell: Continues-tu m'intéresses. _

_Sexy Jenkins: Non non non Halliwell. Tu le seras si tu me dis quel était l'autre surnom._

_Hot Halliwell: T'es dure Jenkins._

_Sexy Jenkins: Je sais et pas la peine de faire ton regard charmeur je pense que l'ordinateur est immunisé contre. Alors le surnom?_

Peut être que l'ordinateur est immunisé mais ce n'est pas mon cas.

_Hot Halliwell: D'accord c'était pretty backside (jolie derrière/fesses). Alors lequel de mes tee-shirt portes-tu?_

_Sexy Jenkins: Devines…_

_Hot Halliwell: Le bleu?_

Si tu savais…

_Sexy Jenkins: Avec lequel aimerais-tu me voir?_

_Hot Halliwell: Personnellement je préfèrerais te voir sans rien._

De l'imaginer lui sans rien me fit serrer les cuisses.

_Sexy Jenkins: Je pensais que l'on devait arrêter les remarques innocentes qui peuvent être mal interprétées._

_Hot Halliwell: Ce que j'éprouve pour toi n'as rien d'innocent Isabella._

_Sexy Jenkins: Cela est réciproque._

Bien sur que c'est réciproque, cet homme est un appelle au sexe.

_Hot Halliwell: Alors ce tee-shirt?_

_Sexy Jenkins: Tu ne lâches jamais l'affaire?_

_Hot Halliwell: Jamais!_

_Sexy Jenkins: Okay, c'est celui de basket._

_Hot Halliwell: …_

_Sexy Jenkins: Ça te déranges tu préfères peut être que je l'enlève._

_Hot Halliwell: Surtout pas, Jenkins tu serais gentille d'arrêter tes provocations. Les mecs autour commencent à se poser des questions sur la raison de mes grognements._

_Sexy Jenkins: Tu grognes? C'est sexy._

C'est plus que sexy! C'est hot.! C'est … Il y même pas de mot assez fort qui existe pour définir ce que ses grognements étaient.

_Hot Halliwell: Jenkins je vais me déconnecter si tu continues. Moi qui voulais t'annoncer une grande nouvelle._

_Sexy Jenkins: Zut! Tu vas faire ton come-back c'est ça?_

_Hot Halliwell: Tu es hilarante. Je souhaitais juste t'annoncer que j'étais accepter à la F.B.I Academy._

_Sexy Jenkins: Non ? Mais c'est génial, tes parents doivent être fou de joie._

_Hot Halliwell: Pour tout avouer tu es la première à qui j'en parle._

_Sexy Jenkins: Merci._

_Hot Halliwell: De quoi?_

_Sexy Jenkins: De me faire me sentir importante._

_Hot Halliwell: Tu es importante Isa. Je suis désolé mais mon temps est écouler. A demain._

_Sexy Jenkins: A demain._

_Hot Halliwell: Isa?_

_Sexy Jenkins: Oui?_

_Hot Halliwell: I miss you._

_Hot Halliwell vient de se déconnecté.

* * *

_

**J'espère que la conversation vous a plut. Je voulais juste montrer une partie moins innocente de la relation Isa/Wyatt.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Mariage Bella/Edward: 15 juillet.**

**Départ de Forks pour Isa: 29 juillet.**

**Rencontre Parents/Isa/Billie/Halliwell:12 août.**

**Départ Billie/Isa: 13 août.**

**Retour Billie/Isa: 27 avril.**

**Discussion Wyatt/Isa: 11 mai.**

**Départ Wyatt: 18 mai. **

**Acceptation de Wyatt à la F.B.I Academy: 19 juin.**

**Salut salut! Merci Erika pour ta review et pour répondre à ta question c'est non désolé. Alors voilà un chapitre différents des autres parce que comme dans toute histoire il doit y avoir des difficultés. J'espère que cela vous plaira.**

**BONNE LECTURE!!!

* * *

  
**

_Hot Halliwell vient de se déconnecté._

_**P.O.V Isabella:**_

_I miss you. _Cette phrase ne cessait de tourner dans mon esprit. _I miss you. _Le pensait-il vraiment? _Tu es importante Isa. _Ses sentiments ont-ils évolués?

Un bruit me fit sursautait, je me retournais pour _lui _faire face. Appuyé contre la porte il me fixait sérieux.

-Wyatt mais qu'est-ce que… En quelques pas il fut devant moi,tenant mon visage entre ses mains il se pencha collant son front contre le mien.

-Dis moi…Isabella dis moi que tu ne ressens rien pour moi, dis le moi. Libères-moi ou achèves-moi. Il m'empêcha de répondre en m'embrassant d'un chaste baiser. Je gardais les yeux fermés profitant du moment, ne voulant pas penser aux conséquences. Ce que je ressentais à ce moment là était puissant bien trop puissant pour que cela soit réel, comment pouvais-je ressentir des tas de choses alors que je n'étais pas encore fixé sur mes sentiments.

Au moment ou je le sentis s'éloigner je voulus le rattraper, ne le sentant plus j'ouvris les yeux pour découvrir que j'étais allonger sur mon lit, l'ordinateur s'était mit en veille. Les volets encore ouverts me permettaient de voir que la nuit était tombé depuis pas mal de temps.

Je me levais pour aller dans la salle de bain attenante à ma chambre. Face aux miroirs, les larmes vinrent d'elles-mêmes. Je n'avais pas pu rêver de ça. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je pleurais, était-ce parce qu'après avoir goûter au paradis celui-ci m'avait été arraché, ou parce que j'avais la preuve que mon attachement à Wyatt était bien trop présent pour notre bien.

Quand il est partit nous nous étions mit d'accord pour être amis, avant d'envisager plus. _Tu n'as jamais pu être ami avec lui. Pourquoi cela changerait?_ Mon reflet m'envoya une image de moi que je n'avais pas vu depuis presque un an. A cette époque je pleurais parce que j'étais persuadé que je ne supporterais pas le départ d'Edward. Aujourd'hui je pleurais pensant ne pas supporter l'amour qui m'unissait à Wyatt, c'était trop fort, trop puissant pour un seul couple.

Un lien différent de celui que j'avais avec Billie m'unissait à lui, ce que je ressentais pour Edward était ridicule face à ce que j'éprouvais pour Wyatt. En pensant à lui j'eu un sourire. Même à des kilomètres il arrivait à me remonter le moral. Ne supportant pas mon reflet, ma tristesse, mon amour, mon espoir je regagnais ma chambre.

Je n'arriverai pas à dormir j'en étais certaine, l'ancienne Bella aurait probablement appelé Alice pleurnichant au téléphone, la nouvelle Isa avait besoin de se défouler. Une bonne chasse aux démons me semblait donc tout indiqué, je me préparais rapidement, fermant les yeux je me concentrais sur ma destination: les Enfers.

En les ouvrant je ne fus pas étonné d'être dans un lieu sombre. En entendant des pas je me collais à la paroi rocheuse, j'évaluais rapidement la situation je me rendis compte qu'il n'y avait que deux démons. Je sortis de ma cachette, attrapa mon poignard attaché à mon mollet et le lancé en direction du premier qui ne put l'éviter. Malgré l'obscurité je n'eu aucun mal à distinguer le visage de l'autre attaquant.

-Isa? Questionna le mi-démon que je ne pensais pas revoir un jour.

-Non imbécile je suis son fantôme. répliquais-je

-Tu n'as pas perdu de ton caractère à ce que je vois. Remarqua-t-il

-Et toi de ton humour à ce que j'entends.

-Isabella je sais pourquoi tu es là.

N'étant pas la pour une raison particulière je décidais de bluffer.

-Ah oui cela m'étonnerais vraiment.

-Tout les démons en parlent! Expliqua-t-il.

Je retins un froncement de sourcils et gardait un visage impassible quand un détail me frappa.

-Enzo que fais-tu dans cette dimension? Demandais-je.

-Je te les dis tout les démons parlent de la prophétie.

La prophétie? _C'est quoi ce bordel? _Les sœurs sont-elles au courant. _Cela m'étonnerait, elles vous en aurez parlé. _Ce n'est peut être pas très important. _Des démons changent de dimension pour parler d'une prophétie, des rassemblements ont probablement lieu et ça ne serait pas important?_

-Vas-t-en Enzo. lui ordonnais-je

-Pourquoi?

-D'autres démons arrivent alors à moins ce que tu veuilles voir mourir tes semblables tu ferais mieux de te tirer d'ici.

Il me regarda une dernière fois et disparut dans un jais de flamme. Je me plaçais contre un rocher attendant simplement les démons qui arrivaient. Quand le premier me vit il me lança une boule d'énergie que je n'eus aucun mal à lui renvoyer, il en restait trois. Je lançais une potion en direction d'un autre qui explosa. L'avant dernier mourut comme son semblable tandis que je m'approchais du dernier qui s'était figé comprenant qu'il n'avait aucune chance.

-Que veux-tu sorcière? Cracha-t-il.

-Qui te dis que je veux quelque chose?

-Tu es seule et tu nous attendait…continua-t-il. Et d'après mes souvenirs je ne t'ai jamais attaqué alors que veux-tu?

-Des réponses. Il eut un sourire narquois.

-Ah oui à quel sujet? Demanda-t-il innocemment, ne supportant pas son sourire je le plaquais contre une paroi, plaçant l'une de mes mains sur sa gorge avec l'autre je créais une boule de feu.

-Écoutes moi bien petit démon de pacotille, tu vas me dire tout ce que tu sais sur cette prophétie qui excite les Enfers. Sifflais-je doucement comprenant qu'avec lui la colère ne servait à rien.

-Je ne sais pas qui t'en a parlé mais il ou elle n'aurait jamais du, cela ne vous concerne pas. Alors rentres chez toi sorcière, ta place n'est pas ici.

-Essais-tu de m'effrayer?

-Non je sais que cela ne servirai à rien.

-Alors que peux-tu me dire sur cette prophétie?

-Rien. Je le pourrai bien entendu mais je n'en ai pas envie. Ricana-t-il. Mon poing qui contenait la boule de feu se rapprocha de son visage, plus la distance rétrécissait plus son air sur de lui et son sourire disparaissait. Il savait que je n'hésiterais pas à le tuer, après tout il n'était qu'un démon parmi tant d'autre, rien ne le faisait sortir du lot.

-Es-tu sure? Questionnais-je.

-Oui. Répondit-il simplement. Son manque de coopération eut raison de ma patience.

_Mais qu'il parle bordel! _J'encrais mon regard dans le sien espérant le faire réagir de n'importe qu'elle manière. Un sentiment de puissance et de supériorité emplit mon être pour la toute première fois. _Dis moi tout sale démon._

-Une des voyante qui était au service de la Triade quand celle-ci était encore en vie à eut une vision. Enfin un flash du passé, il y a de cela vingt ans un prophète eut fait une prophétie. Prophétie que la Triade chercha à réaliser.

_Que disais cette prophétie. Pensais-je._

_-_Un pouvoir, une force personne ne sait réellement mais en tout cas quelque chose de puissant et magique allait se produire. Un évènement qui pouvait changeai le monde, faisant passer les démons aux pouvoirs en un rien de temps. Éradiquant tout même les Halliwell. Personne à part le prophète et la Triade n'était au courant, je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé mais ça n'a pas marché vu que la Triade a été vaincu.

_Alors pourquoi vous êtes vous tous rassemblé?_

-Comme je l'ai déjà dis une voyante à une vision dans cette vision une partie de la prophétie a été révélé.

_Que dit-elle?_

_-Un pouvoir naîtra, pouvoir neutre il suivra le chemin que son cœur lui dictera. Un jour le pouvoir ultime vaincra. _narra-t-il. C'est tout ce qui a été révélé maintenant laisse moi partir sorcière.

Je ne l'écoutais pas, choqué par ce qui venait de mettre révélé. D'accord je savais que les démons en avaient après Billie et moi; espérant que nous nous décidions à les rejoindre pour faire revivre la Triade. Mais de la à ce qu'une prophétie soit faîtes sur nous, parce que oui « le pouvoir ultime » c'était bien nous.

_Je sais que tu me caches quelque chose._

_-_Quand l'existence de la prophétie fut révélé un démon se venta d'être déjà au courant, racontant à tout le monde qu'à l'époque il collaborait avec la Triade et qu'il savait des choses importantes, très importantes.

_Quelles choses?_

-D'après lui la Triade avait trouvé ce pouvoir, pouvoir constitué de deux êtres, deux sœurs. Le problème c'est qu'au moment de « s'occuper » du pouvoir la Triade s'est aperçut qu'il n'y avait pas deux mais trois sœurs alors que la prophétie n'en désignait que deux donc faisait partit la plus jeune des trois. Pour ne pas prendre de risque la Triade à kidnappé les deux autres le temps de savoir qu'elle était l'autre élue.

_Et alors? _Tout se mettait en place dans ma tête, tout s'expliquait.

-La Triade fit appelle à un détecteur de magie qui s'est rendu compte que l'une des filles n'avait pas de magie en elle. Le problème réglait ils se sont séparés d'elle.

_Ils ne l'ont pas tués pourquoi?_

_-_Pour assurer leur arrières, après tout ça ne serait pas la première fois qu'une sorcière soit lente à la détente. Ils ont fais en sorte qu'elle sorte du tableau.

_Et l'autre,celle qui a été kidnappé, celle qu'ils ont gardés?_

_- _Ils l'ont conditionné pour qu'elle devienne un de leurs chiens de garde, ayant une nature plutôt sombre ce fut assez simple. Une fois conditionné ils n'eurent plus qu'à attendre que la plus jeune réagisse mettant ainsi la prophétie en marche. La prophétie parle d'un pouvoir neutre avec une des sorcières de leur côté la Triade était sur de gagner et pourtant ils ont perdus. Voilà pourquoi personne ne croit Dayias.

_Dayias?_

_-_Le démon qui raconte ces bêtises.

* * *

**Alors vous vous y attendiez à celle là? Désolé pour la prophétie mais les rimes et moi ça fait deux alors j'ai fais ce que j'ai pu. **

**Et le nouveau pouvoir à Isa qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes, j'y ai pensé en regardant l'épisode ou Billie fait un truc dans le même style. Je me suis dis elles sont soeurs alors pourquoi pas.**

**Pour le prochain chapitre une Isa en colère et des Halliwell paumés. Ca vous tente?  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**Mariage Bella/Edward: 15 juillet.**

**Départ de Forks pour Isa: 29 juillet.**

**Rencontre Parents/Isa/Billie/Halliwell:12 août.**

**Départ Billie/Isa: 13 août.**

**Retour Billie/Isa: 27 avril.**

**Discussion Wyatt/Isa: 11 mai.**

**Départ Wyatt: 18 mai. **

**Acceptation de Wyatt à la F.B.I Academy: 19 juin.**

**Je l'oublie souvent mais les personnages de m'appartiennent pas (enfin pour la plupart).**

**BONNE LECTURE!  
**

**

* * *

**

_Dayias?_

_-Le démon qui raconte ces bêtises_.

_**P.O.V Isabella:**_

De colère je lançais la boule de feu sur le démon qui devint cendre. Il fallait à tout prix que je trouve ce Dayias.

_Peut être que les sœurs le connaissent? _Si elles le connaissent il doit être mort. Pourquoi les Halliwell ne sont-ils pas au courant de cette prophétie? _Le démon a bien dit que personne n'était au courant. _Si Dayias. Mais un tel rassemblement ne peut passer inaperçu. _Donc quelque un doit être au courant. _Personnellement je ne vois que les Fondateurs. _Ça ne serait pas la première fois qu'ils cachent des choses._

_**P.O.V Chris:**_

-MAIS C'EST GENIAL WYATT! Je me redresse dans mon lit, quand j'ai identifié la voix de Mélinda je me laisse tomber dans les oreillers.

_Wyatt? _Mais il n'est pas là. _Sauf si… _

Je me lève rapidement et descend jusqu'à la véranda ou me parvint la voix de ma petite peste de sœur.

-Mélinda qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demandais-je encore à moitié endormi. Elle me fait un geste vague de la main me faisant comprendre que je l'ennui et qu'elle ne me dira rien. Je lève les yeux au ciel devant la preuve flagrante que d'avoir une sœur adolescente c'est pas la joie. Voyant que je n'aurais pas d'avantages d'information je me dirige vers la cuisine ou m'attendent les délicieux pancakes de maman.

Elle est encore aux fourneaux un sourire éblouissant aux lèvres quand elle me vit arriver son sourire s'agrandit malgré la lueur de tristesse qui était présente dans ses yeux. Je savais à quel point il était difficile pour elle ne se séparer de ses enfants, quand Wyatt était partit pour la première fois ça lui avait fait mal, très mal. Pareil quand j'étais partis pour la première fois à l'université, chaque année c'était la même chose.

Je m'approchais d'elle et la prit dans mes bras, elle passa ses bras autour de ma taille et posa sa tête sur mon torse. J'eus un sourire en pensant que je l'a dépassé depuis mes quinze ans tout comme Wyatt, depuis cette époque nous l'appelons notre « petite maman ».

Elle lève la tête et me regarde avec le sourire qu'elle nous réserve à nous sa famille. Maman se recule doucement et retourne à la préparation de notre petit-déjeuner.

-Mélinda ne t'as pas annoncé la grande nouvelle?

-Non, j'ai juste eut droit à un magnifique mouvement de main. Répondis-je.

Comme si elle avait entendu que l'on parlait d'elle, Mélinda pénétra dans la cuisine. Elle était éblouissante comme toujours, je savais qu'elle avait du succès au lycée et cela m'embêtait beaucoup. Je savais comment les garçons de seize ans fonctionnaient, avec Wyatt nous étions des « queutards » nous aussi. Chose dont aujourd'hui nous ne sommes pas fier, surtout devant Isabella et Billie. Je ne pensais pas voir mon frère gêné un jour et pourtant c'était arrivé.

_Flash-back._

_-Allez! Dit Isabella, appuyé contre un canapé une bière à la main. Wyatt secoue la tête de droite à gauche._

_-Non, tu ne sauras rien. Répondit-il. Isabella se mit à genoux face à lui en lui faisant les yeux doux. Wyatt détourna la tête pour ne pas croiser ses yeux qui je le savais lui plaisais énormément. Vaincue Isa se tourna vers Billie qui regarda sa bière refusant de croiser le regard de sa sœur._

_-Billieeeeeeee… Isabella s'approcha d'elle, un air innocent au visage. _

_-Oui. Répondit Billie ne lâchant pas sa bière des yeux. Pour qu'elle la regarda Isa fit léviter la bière jusqu'à elle. Billie nous regarda à tour de rôle avant de souffler._

_-Je suis désolé les gars._

_-Non! Cria Wyatt essayant de bâillonner Billie qui par réflexe le mordit. Il enleva sa main en jurant alors que Billie ne cessait de s'excuser._

_-Alors petite sœur, comment était ces chers Halliwell au lycée? Demanda Isa._

_-Hey tu permets je souffre! Râla Wyatt. Isabella s'approcha de lui pour lui prendre la main, elle déposa un baiser et s'éloigna._

_-Voilà t'as eu un bisou magique maintenant Billie à toi l'honneur._

_Je me décidais à intervenir._

_-Okay mais si Billie balance des trucs sur nous tu nous parleras plus en détails de ta vie à Forks. Cédais-je. Elle hocha la tête me montrant son accord._

_-Que veux-tu savoir? Questionna Billie._

_-Comment ils étaient au lycée parce que franchement soyons honnête je ne vous imagine pas vraiment entrain d'étudier à la bibliothèque._

_-Ça c'est vexant. Billie ne prit pas compte de l'intervention de mon frère et répondit. _

_-Ils couchaient avec tout ce qui avaient une paire de seins et une minijupe de préférence._

_Isa éclata de rire: -J''en étais sure. Comment ils draguaient?_

_-Ils n'avaient pas besoin de ça, avec toutes les filles à leurs pieds ils n'avaient qu'à se baisser pour choisir._

_-Et toi alors comment étais-tu au lycée? Intervint Wyatt. Isa haussa les épaules._

_-Je faisais tout pour que l'on ne me remarque pas malheureusement ça ne semblait pas vraiment fonctionner._

_-Tu veux dire que toi Isabella Marie Jenkins étais discrète. Impossible._

_Isa eut un sourire nostalgique: Je vous assure si vous m'aviez rencontré à Forks aucun de vous n'aurez posé les yeux sur moi. J'ai eu de la chance de trouver les Cullen. _

_Comme par automatisme les poings de Billie et Wyatt se fermaient._

_-Et LUI comment était-il? On ne sait rien de lui à part le fait que son passe-temps s'était de t'abandonner. _

_Ça c'était du Wyatt tout craché, jaloux jusqu'au bout des ongles. Il se sentait obligé d'être supérieur à Edward, l'homme qui aurait pu avoir Isabella. Cette dernière ricana._

_-Il était protecteur._

_-Tu devais adorer ça. Fit remarquer Wyatt une lueur blessé dans le regard. La réponse d'Isabella nous surprit tous._

_-Pas vraiment, il était trop protecteur et moi en totale adoration devant lui je le laissais gérer ma vie. Il m'empêchait même de voir mon meilleur ami, je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour mais il m'empêchait de vivre._

_-D'habitude les filles aiment quand leurs petits amis est protecteur. Dit Billie._

_-Au point qu'il lui coupe sa viande et qu'il lui donne à manger?_

_Je recrachais la gorgée de bière que je venais de prendre et la regardais avec de grands yeux comme les deux autres. _

_-Non? Demanda Wyatt qui cette fois-ci avait un magnifique sourire heureux de voir qu'Edward pouvait être insupportable aux yeux d'Isa. Celle-ci hocha la tête._

_-Si pour la viande c'était après son grand retour, il avait trop peur que je me coupe. Je le comprends, j'avais quand même réussi à me couper avec du papier cadeau alors avec un couteau j'aurais pu faire un carnage. Et pour me faire manger c'est quand je suis tombé en sport et que je me suis foulé le poignet._

_-Et t'as accepté? Visiblement Billie avait du mal à ce faire à l'idée qu'un jour sa sœur était soumise face à quelqu'un ._

_-J'étais peut être faible face à lui mais jamais je ne l'aurait laisser me nourrir. Ce jour là j'ai refusé de manger, il a compris._

_Wyatt se décala pour prendre Isabella par les épaules: -Et ben tu vois petite t'étais pas si faible._

_Fin flash-back._

Mélinda claqua ses doigts devant moi pour me faire redescendre sur Terre.

-Merci Chris je sais que mes gestes sont gracieux et magnifiques. Et si tu avais attendu quelques minutes de plus j'aurai eu l'honneur de t'annoncer la future rentrée de Wyatt à la F.B.I Academy.

-Comment avez-vous osé? Cria une voix. Nous nous regardâmes tous les trois avant de se précipiter au salon ou une dispute avait éclaté entre Isa et ….un fondateur!

_**P.O.V Isabella:**_

-Comment avez-vous osé? Hurlais-je. La nouvelle d'une fuite venant des Enfers avait du arrivée aux oreilles des fondateurs puisque en rentrant de ma « chasse » j'avais eu la joie de trouver un fondateur dans le salon attendant.

-Nous n'avions pas le choix. Me répondit-il tranquillement. Ce fut à ce moment là que Piper, Mélinda et Chris arrivèrent dans le salon et que Billie descendit les escaliers précipitamment. J'aurais pu me calmer et laisser le fondateur s'expliquer mais j'était trop en colère pour le laisser déblatérer des mensonges.

-Oh si vous aviez le choix. On a toujours le choix! Depuis combien de temps êtes vous au courant? Hein! Des mois? Oh non ça m'étonnerait ça date de la Triade qui a disparut il y a des années. Vous vous rendez compte vous le savez depuis DES ANNEES et vous n'avez strictement RIEN dit!

-Wow wow wow. Intervint Piper. Même si je ne sais pas ce qui se passe Isa tu vas te calmer et vous vous allez vous expliquer.

-Je ne penses pas que ma présence ici soit vraiment nécessaire. Dit le fondateur . Je me relevais du fauteuil ou Billie m'avait poussé le temps que je me calme.

-Et moi j'en ai marre que vous passiez votre temps à nous entuber donc vous allez vous asseoir et vous expliquer. Dis-je le plus calmement possible. Mes bras et mes jambes tremblaient de colère, des spasmes parcouraient mon corps, ma tête tourna et je m'effondrais.

Billie eut juste le temps de me rattraper pour me réinstaller sur le fauteuil, malgré mon état je ne quittais pas le Fondateur des yeux et pour lui montrer qu'il ne partirait pas je créais une boule d'énergie . Je bus rapidement le verre d'eau que Mélinda m'avait ramené. Piper me regardait avec inquiétude. Je retins mon rire qui n'aurait qu'aggraver mon mal de tête, si il y a quelques mois on m'avait dit que Piper Halliwell la sorcière la plus méfiante au monde s'inquièterait pour moi Isabella Jenkins, la sœur de Christie je ne l'aurait pas cru.

Le Fondateur s'installa de mauvaise grâce sur le canapé, je ne sus si c'était ma boule d'énergie ou le regard de Piper mais il ne se plaignit pas une seule seconde.

Billie toujours à mes côtés examinaient mes blessures et Chris qui s'était approché les soignaient petits à petits.

-Vous vous trompez mademoiselle Jenkins, nous n'avons connaissance de la prophétie que depuis quelques mois seulement.

Mon poing se resserra sur la boule d'énergie.

-Vous vous foutez de moi. Quelques mois SEULEMENT. C'est déjà bien assez mais je ne vous crois pas sinon pourquoi tant de méfiance par rapport à Billie et à Christie? Je pense que vous êtes au courant depuis le début mais que vous n'avez pas pris la menace au sérieux et que comme d'habitude vous avez pensez que les Halliwell se taperaient le sale boulot.

-Vos accusations sont totalement infondés, jamais nous nous sommes montrés méfiants envers Mesdemoiselles Jenkins.

-Isabella que c'est-il passé? Me demanda doucement Piper. Je la regardais ravalant mes larmes de rage, tout ce que j'avais mis du temps à construire aller s'effondrer à cause d'une putain de prophétie. Je baissais la tête et chuchotais sachant qu'ils arriveraient à m'entendre sans problèmes. Les regarder dans les yeux et leur expliquer signifiait que la prophétie était bien réelle et que les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer. Je refusais de voir la vérité en face préférant redevenir Bella Swan, la petite humaine sans défense qui se cachait derrière les autres.

Je leur explique tout ce que j'ai appris pendant la nuit, je leur raconte que je suis partis à la recherche de Dayias mais qu'il était introuvable se cachant comme s'il savait qu'il était poursuivit. Billie se lève rapidement et quitte la pièce, je vois Chris se lever pour la rejoindre mais je l'en empêche d'un signe de main, Billie doit se calmer seule. A la fin de mon explication Piper se retourna vers le Fondateur qui était resté silencieux.

-Maintenant c'est à vous de vous expliquer.

-Je ne vois pas ce que je peux dire de plus. Répondit-il

-Comment avez-vous su? Demandais-je

-Su quoi exactement? Questionna-t-il.

-Que Christie était mauvaise. Vous dîtes que vous n'étiez pas au courant de la prophétie alors pourquoi tant de méfiance après tout vous auriez du tout faire pour la protéger. La pauvre, elle avait passé des années avec les démons et pourtant vous n'avez rien fait.

Il souffla comprenant qu'il n'avait plus le choix.

-C'est vrai nous étions au courant qu'une prophétie existait mais nous ne savions pas son contenu, peu de temps avant le retour de Christie quelque un nous a prévenu et nous a dit de nous méfier. Nous nous sommes méfié et nous avions raison.

-Qui? Demanda Billie qui était revenue. Ne voyant pas de réaction venant du Fondateur elle s'énerva.

-QUI VOUS A PREVENU?


	23. Chapter 23

**Salut!**

**Désolé pour le retard, j'ai eu un léger blocage pour un passage. Je pense qu'en le lisant certains comprendront. En tout cas:**

**BONNE LECTURE!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Mariage Bella/Edward: 15 juillet.**

**Départ de Forks pour Isa: 29 juillet.**

**Rencontre Parents/Isa/Billie/Halliwell:12 août.**

**Départ Billie/Isa: 13 août.**

**Retour Billie/Isa: 27 avril.**

**Discussion Wyatt/Isa: 11 mai.**

**Départ Wyatt: 18 mai. **

**Acceptation de Wyatt à la F.B.I Academy: 19 juin.**

_Ne voyant pas de réaction venant du Fondateur elle s'énerva._

_-QUI VOUS A PREVENU?_

_**P.O.V Billie:**_

Isabella est appuyé contre le mur, son visage exprime de la douleur. Elle souffre face à une trahison inattendue, suite à la révélation faîtes par le Fondateur Piper a ordonné à Mélinda d'appeler tout le monde, enfin tout le monde sauf Wyatt.

_Flash-back_

_-QUI VOUS A PREVENU? Criais-je. Personne ne me séparera de ma sœur j'en fais le serment._

_Le Fondateur eut un mouvement de recul face à moi, malgré sa crainte il refusait toujours de parler._

_-QUI? _

_Il eut un sourire indulgent: -Je ne dirais rien Mademoiselle Jenkins surtout si c'est pour répondre à l'un de vos caprices._

_Le poing de Chris s'abat sur la table basse, fendant celle-ci en deux. Piper n'a aucune réaction face à son geste qui dans d'autres circonstances l'aurait énervé, elle reste impassible fixant le Fondateur._

_Je cherche le regard de ma jumelle comme si elle savait que j'avais besoin d'elle elle tourne la tête et me regarda sérieusement quand tout d'un coup un sourire apparaît sur son visage. Elle éclate même de rire attirant ainsi des regards interloqués._

_-Vous ne souhaitez rien nous dire de plus très bien c'est votre choix. Dit-elle au Fondateur qui eut un air soulagé._

_-Je peux donc repartir. Répondit-il. Je savais que vous comprendriez que le secret doit être gardé._

_Il se lève prêt à s'éclipser, aucun de nous n'ose bouger espérant qu'Isabelle plaisante, qu'elle ne se range pas de l'avis des Fondateurs. _

_-Pas si vite. Dit-elle, je reprends mon souffle heureuse, je ne m'étais d'ailleurs pas aperçu que j'avais arrêté de respirer, Isabella si par contre vu le sourire amusé qu'elle me lance._

_-Qui a-t-il? Demande le Fondateur._

_-Je vous ai dis que de ne rien vous dire était votre choix par contre je ne vous ai jamais dit qu'il était le notre. Son ton est moqueur, elle s'amuse de l'air interloqué de son interlocuteur._

_-Qu'allez vous donc faire?_

_-Vous faire tester un de mes pouvoirs que je viens moi-même de découvrir. Je fronce les sourcils, depuis quand a-t-elle un nouveau pouvoir? _

_Nous possédions toutes les deux le pouvoir de projection, de télékinésie, elle avait ses boucliers alors que moi j'avais la capacité d'envoyer une onde de choc. Et comme tous sorciers qui se respectent nous pouvions créer des boules d'énergie, feu, glace, chaque sorcier à sa spécialité concernant ces énergies. Moi je préférais des boules de glaces alors qu'Isabella préféraient celle de feu même si elle utilisait souvent celle d'énergie._

_-Dois-je comprendre que vous allez me torturer? Elle se lève du fauteuil pour s'approcher du Fondateur,lui tournant autour comme un prédateur le ferait. A cet instant elle ressemblait à une démone. Piper s'interposa._

_-Isabella je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée._

_-Ne t'inquiètes pas Piper, mon pouvoir est inoffensif. Elle se retourna brusquement vers Mélinda qui la regarda fasciné. Isabella la fixait concentré pendant de longues minutes quand Mélinda ouvrit la bouche._

_-Maman je t'ai menti c'est pas Wyatt qui a rayé ta voiture c'est moi. A la fin de sa phrase Mélinda posa ses mains sur sa bouche choqué d'avoir avoué cela. Piper la regarda surprise quand un éclair de compréhension passa dans ses prunelles._

_-Alors? Demanda Isabella visiblement fier de son pouvoir._

_Piper hoche la tête pour lui monter son accord alors que le Fondateur déglutit difficilement, quand Isa se tourne vers lui il ferme les yeux. _

_-N'ayez pas peur vous ne ressentirez aucune douleur._

_Chris, Piper, Mélinda et moi attendions une réaction pendant un moment qui me sembla très long. Isabella souffla de soulagement, au même moment le Fondateur ouvrit la bouche nous révélant ainsi l'identité de leur précieux informateur. _

_-Wyatt Halliwell._

_Fin flash-back._

-Il doit y avoir un problème avec le pouvoir d'Isabella. Ne cesse de répéter Piper essayant de nous rassurer et de se rassurer en même temps.

-Piper tu sais bien que des pouvoirs dans ce style et d'un sont rares et de deux sont infaillibles. Dit Phoebe qui souffre de penser que Wyatt ait pu tous nous tromper.

-Et pourtant il doit y en avoir une. Cracha Isabella mauvaise, c'était la première fois qu'elle prenait la parole depuis l'arrivée du reste de la famille. Phoebe allait lui répondre mais Isa continua.

-Jamais au grand jamais Wyatt ne nous trahirait! Il a toujours été là! Combien de fois c'est -il placé entre un démons et l'un d'entre nous? Combien de fois c'est-il proposé d'aller à la chasse aux démons pour nous laisser une soirée de libre? HEIN! COMBIEN? Je vais vous le dire Wyatt Matthew Halliwell a toujours été là pour vous, pour nous. Il nous a protégé et nous a aidé, je refuse que l'un d'entre vous mette sa loyauté en doute!

-Isabella a raison Phoebe jamais il ne ferait ça. Il doit forcément il y avoir une autre explication. Rappelle-toi quand il est arrivé du futur et qu'il a été transformé en démon même a ce moment là il n'a pas put faire de mal à Léo. Blesser l'un de nous lui était impossible à l'époque, rien n'a changé depuis. Intervint Paige.

-Wyatt est venue du futur? Demande Chris abasourdi.

-Oui, un jour nous nous sommes inquiété pour lui. Nous avons réciter une formule pour mieux le comprendre et Wyatt enfin un Wyatt du futur est apparu à notre époque. Il s'est passé certaine choses pendant ce voyage quoiqu'il en soit il n'a fait du mal à aucun d'entre nous alors qu'il en avait l'occasion.

-C'EST CA! Crie Isabella en se tapant le front. Elle fonce vers la cuisine. De ma place je l'entendis très distinctement fouillait dans le placard à potion.

_**P.O.V Isabella:**_

Comment avait-on pu ne pas y penser? L'histoire de Paige m'a guidé , si comme Phoebe l'assure mon pouvoir n'a aucune faille alors c'est réellement Wyatt qui est allé voir les Fondateurs. Mais personne n'a pensé que ce n'était peut être pas « notre » Wyatt .

J'attrape la potion utilisé pour retrouver les démons et me précipite vers les escaliers mais avant de les monter je me tourne vers les autres qui me regardent agir ne comprenant pas mon comportement.

-Faîtes moi confiance. Et je me mets à courir en direction du grenier, arrivé face aux Livres des Ombres les pages de celui-ci se mettent à tourner toute seules pour s'arrêter à la page des « Sorciers brisés ». Cette formule était utilisé pour retrouver des sorciers qui cherchaient à se cacher pour oublier leurs problèmes qu'ils soient d'ordre démoniaque ou autres.

Je plaçais rapidement les bougies, m'installais en tailleur au centre du cercle formé par celles-ci. Ouvris la potion et la versais sur la feuille ou j'avais recopie la formule la modifiant pour qu'elle coïncide avec la situation.

_Sorcier brisé devenu démon_

_Montres-moi la voie _

_Pour qu'enfin la vérité soit._

Je fermais les yeux attendant que mon corps cesse d'être ballotté dans tous les sens quand j'ouvris les yeux je me trouvais dans une pièce sombre. Au centre se trouvait un lit, dans un coin une table ou était posé plusieurs livres assez épais. Assis sur un fauteuil il m'attendait, me regardant comme si il voyait un fantôme. C'était Wyatt sans être lui, d'abord ses cheveux était plus longs lui arrivant aux épaules. Ses yeux ne possédaient pas la lueur malicieuse qui illuminait constamment ses pupilles.

Vêtu entièrement de noir il ressemblait à un démon, il se leva et s'approcha doucement de moi comme si il avait peur que je disparaisse à chaque instant.

-Isabella c'est toi? J'avais à peine esquissais un geste que je retrouvais dans l'étau de ses bras. Il me serrait comme si sa vie en dépendait, je lui rendis son étreinte quand je le sentis respirer mon odeur à pleins poumons. Il finit par se détachait de moi pour regardait mon visage sous toutes les coutures.

-Tu es toujours la même c'est incroyable. Murmura-t-il. Il s'installa sur le lit m'entraînant avec lui, nos mains étaient liés. Il eut un sourire triste.

-Je crois que l'heure des explications a sonné. Je sais que tu dois te demander pourquoi je suis ainsi…

-Tu viens du futur ou tu es devenu un démon, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais tu l'es devenu.

Il sourit, d'un sourire nostalgique: Même après tant de temps tu arrives toujours à me surprendre. Mais comment l'as-tu su?

-Mon pouvoir.

-Quel pouvoir? Demanda-t-il perdu.

-Je ne sais pas réellement comment le nommer mais il ressemble à un pouvoir de persuasion. Je pose une question à une personne en m'introduisant dans son esprit, la personne est obligé de répondre.

-Impressionnant. Chuchota-t-il caressant mon visage d'une main. Je fronçais les sourcils, il ajouta: Tu ne possédais pas ce pouvoir dans le futur, dans mon futur. Il posa un doigt sur ma bouche m'empêchant de parler: Non ma Isa laisses moi t'expliquer. Comme tu le sais dans mon présent je suis devenu un démon mais je ne l'ai pas fais par plaisir mais par vengeance, j'ai perdu des personnes qui m'étaient chers. Je sais que ça ne m'excuse pas mais je ne voudrais pas que tu me juge sans réellement savoir ce qui c'est passé.

-Comment suis-je morte? Demandais-je, ces gestes et son attitude envers moi ne me laissaient aucun doute sur notre relation dans son présent. Un sourire triste illumina son visage alors qu'il baissa la tête essayant de me cacher ses larmes. Je détachais mes mains des siennes pour le prendre dans mes bras, je le berçais comme je l'aurais fait avec un enfant.

-Je ne te jugerais pas. Expliques moi. Ne le voyant pas réagir je retentais: Wyatt, je t'en pris. Toujours aucune réaction, la colère monta: HALLIWELL MERDE REAGIS! JE SAIS QUE C'EST DUR D'EXPLIQUER DES EVENEMENTS QUE L'ON PREFERERAIT OUBLIER MAIS SI TU NE ME DIS RIEN JE NE PEUX PAS LE DEVINER.

Le voir amorphe comme ça me tuais, en quittant le manoir j'avais une petite idée sur qui il était pas sur ce qu'il avait vécu. Me doutant qu'il était devenu un démon je m'étais attendu à des sarcasmes, des moqueries. Certainement pas à de la tristesse face à ma mort, voir un démon triste est quelque chose de très bizarre. _Ce n'est pas un simple démon c'est Wyatt! _Je sais.

Pendant ma crise de colère il avait relever la tête: Ça fait tellement plaisir de te revoir.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question! Lui fis-je remarquer. Il hocha la tête, essuya ses larmes qui avaient coulés et tapota la place à ses côtés pour que je vienne m'asseoir.

-Je vais t'expliquer, ne me coupes pas s'il te plaît, c'est déjà assez dure. Dans mon présent nous sommes enfin étions ensemble, nous étions heureux. Jusqu'au jour ou un démon à réussi à piéger Chris, pour le sauver Billie à prononcé la formule pour briser le pouvoir ultime en bridant vos pouvoirs. Quand elle la fait elle s'est caché sachant qu'aucun de nous ne l'aurez accepté, nous aurions bien entendu cherché une autre solution pour le sauver, elle a agi sous un coup de tête. Je ne sais pas si tu le sais mais quand les pouvoirs d'un sorcier sont bridés celui-ci devint vulnérable le temps que sa magie s'échappe totalement de son corps. Au moment même ou Billie a prononcé la formule nous nous trouvions face à un groupe de démon qui avaient attaqués le manoir, tu as pris part à la bataille même si tu n'aurais jamais du vu ton état.

Mon état? Je posais une main sur ma bouche, un haut le cœur me prit. Je priais pour me tromper, Wyatt avait arrêté son récit, il me fixait.

-Je t'en supplie ne me dit pas que j'étais …

-Quand les démons ont attaqués tu étais enceinte de cinq mois, ta grossesse se passait comme celle de maman quand elle m'attendait, tu étais invincible. Il a fallut que tu t'interposes entre une boule de feu et moi, à cet instant là tu ne savais pas que tu étais vulnérable. Il ré éclata en sanglots.

-Tu es morte dans mes bras Isa, vous êtes morte dans mes bras! Toi et notre petite fille Allie vous êtes morte dans mes bras. Quand Billie est revenu avec Chris, j'ai voulu la tuer et je l'aurais fait si les autres ne m'en avaient pas empêcher. Elle s'est enfuie, quelques jours plus tard nous avons retrouvé son corps, les démons l'avaient exposés aux Enfers comme un trophée. Le pouvoir ultime n'existait plus. Chris n'a pas supporté la mort de Billie, il est parti pour essayer de vivre mais je sais qu'il n'y arrivera jamais. Moi j'ai préférais devenir un démon pour vous venger Allie et toi. J'ai découvert la prophétie, après des mois et des mois de recherches j'ai trouvé une formule qui m'enverrait exactement au moment ou tout à basculé. C'est pour ça que j'ai prévenu les Fondateurs de la prophétie, je sais qu'à cette époque les démons ne connaissent qu'une partie de la prophétie. L'autre ne sera révélé que dans deux ans, si je suis venu c'est pour vous prévenir pour que vous empêchiez Dayias de révéler l'autre partie. J'aurais pu venir vous voir moi-même mais je n'en ai pas eut le courage. Je ne pense pas être assez fort pour voir Billie, Chris et surtout pour te voir. Mais je t'ais sous estimé, juste avant que tu n'arrives le Fondateur est passé me prévenir que tu l'avais forcé à révéler la vérité sur leur informateur.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, des tas d'informations arrivés à mon cerveau mais je n'arrivais à en saisir que quelques unes. _Billie morte. Moi avec Wyatt. Moi enceinte. Moi perdant le bébé en mourant dans les bras de l'homme de mon éternité. _

Wyatt ne me regardait plus, il devais avoir du mal à faire face à mon fantôme.

-Que vas-tu faire maintenant? Arrivais-je finalement à lui demander.

-Je vais disparaître. Répondit-il simplement. J'ai modifié le futur Isabella, je l'ai modifié pour que tu sois heureuse, même si en le modifiant je ne savais pas si tu allais venir vers mon moi de ton présent. Tout ce que je souhaite c'est ton bonheur et celui de ma, notre famille. En le modifiant j'ai supprimé mon présent, je n'ais plus ma place dans l'univers.

-Tu me dis que tu vas mourir comme ça!

-Que veux-tu que je fasses, je ne vais pas lutter, je n'existe plus Isa c'est la vie. Je suis heureux de mourir je vais te rejoindre, je vais tous vous rejoindre.

Je me mis à lui frapper le torse: -Pourquoi tu dis ça.

-Parce que c'est la vérité, tu n'es pas ma Isabella comme je ne suis pas ton Wyatt.

Je baissais la tête en arrêtant de le frapper sachant qu'il avait raison.

-Avant que je « parte » peux tu faire deux choses pour moi?

-Ce que tu veux. Il sourit, se leva je me levais moi aussi. Il se pencha et m'embrassa, je fermais les yeux profitant du baiser qui avait un arrière goût d'adieu, de tristesse. Il se sépara de moi.

-Promets moi quelque chose Isabella. Promets moi d'être heureuse, c'est la seule chose que je souhaite. Profites de la vie, tu es peut être éternelle mais profites l'on ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer. Il se recula se plaçant dans un rayon de lumière qui venait d'apparaître, je me ré avançais vers lui.

-Je te le promets Wyatt Halliwell et je vais même te promettre autre chose je te promets de te rendre heureux et jamais au grand jamais tu n'auras besoin de devenir un démon pour une quelconque vengeance, je porterais tout nos enfants, je protégerais Allie, il ne nous arrivera rien.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation il eut un sourire vraiment heureux sachant que je ne mentais pas. La première chose que je ferais en rentrant au manoir sera de détruire la formule pour brider les pouvoirs ensuite je ferais en sorte de l'effacer de tous les esprits des personnes qu'ils l'ont lus. Personne au grand personne ne me séparerait de Wyatt Halliwell, personne ne le fera souffrir j'en fais le serment.

A la seconde ou il eut disparut, je m'effondrais ne réalisant pas encore la situation. Ma main se posa sur mon ventre, ou j'espère qu'un jour je porterais la petite Allie. Je ne l'avais peut être pas perdu dans ce présent mais j'avais l'impression d'être vide comme si quelque chose me manquait.

Des bras me soulevèrent pour se placer autour de ma taille. Je me retournais pour me coller contre la personne qui venait d'arriver. Je soufflais:-Promets moi de ne jamais m'abandonner.

* * *

**Alors? **


	24. Chapter 24

**Mariage Bella/Edward: 15 juillet.**

**Départ de Forks pour Isa: 29 juillet.**

**Rencontre Parents/Isa/Billie/Halliwell:12 août.**

**Départ Billie/Isa: 13 août.**

**Retour Billie/Isa: 27 avril.**

**Discussion Wyatt/Isa: 11 mai.**

**Départ Wyatt: 18 mai. **

**Acceptation de Wyatt à la F.B.I Academy: 19 juin.**

**Rencontre Isa/Wyatt du futur: 20 juin.**

**Je tiens à préciser qu'il y aura à un moment ou un autre un saut dans le temps. Sinon la rencontre aura lieu dans une centaine de chapitre, mais ayant certaines idées je pense faire des bonus sur des moments que je n'aurais pas raconté. Donc si vous aimeriez voir nos personnages dans certaines situations faîtes le moi savoir.**

**Merci aussi à Erika et Anas pour leurs reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir. Gros bisous et surtout...**

**BONNE LECTURE!

* * *

  
**

_Des bras me soulevèrent pour se placer autour de ma taille. Je me retournais pour me coller contre la personne qui venait d'arriver. Je soufflais:-Promets moi de ne jamais m'abandonner._

_**P.O.V Phoebe:**_

J'avais honte, horriblement honte. Comment avais-je pu douter de Wyatt? Comme l'avait fait remarqué Isabella, jamais il ne nous trahirait et pourtant j'avais douté de lui et de sa loyauté. Depuis qu'il est né des êtres plus maléfiques les uns que les autres cherchent à le faire devenir démoniaque, lui offrant du pouvoir et pourtant il n'avait jamais cédé. Et moi à la première occasion je l'accusais de nous trahir.

Quand Isabella l'avait défendu , je savais qu'elle était prête à me frapper si j'osais ré accuser Wyatt, si j'osais accuser l'homme qu'elle aime. Parce que oui elle l'aime, cela ne doit pas faire bien longtemps qu'elle le sait mais elle le sait c'est le plus important. Je ne lui tenait pas rigueur de sa colère, j'aurais réagis de la même manière si c'était Coop qui était accusé de trahison.

-Il faut prévenir Wyatt. Dit Pénélope, coupant court à mes réflexions. Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle, ma fille, l'un des amours de ma vie.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Répondit Chris. Elle se tourna vers lui furieuse.

-Très bien , trouve une autre idée si tu es si brillant! Elle souffla pour se calmer. Désolé Chris mais ça fait trois heures qu'elle est partit sans rien nous dire, elle sait quelque chose sur Wyatt. Donc logiquement lui aussi doit le savoir, n'importe qu'elle information peut nous être bénéfique.

Aucun mot n'aurait pu montrer ma fierté, Pénélope n'était plus le bébé que j'avais portait. Oh non! Elle était devenu une magnifique jeune femme de bientôt dix-sept ans. Chez les Halliwell s'affirmer était quelque chose d'assez difficile à faire, l'avis des plus jeunes n'était pas forcément prit en compte.

-Votons. Dis-je calmement. Piper hocha la tête.

-Qui est pour l'idée que nous appelions Wyatt? Demanda-t-elle.

Les mains des adultes présents dans la pièce se levèrent, je regardais les adolescents qui semblaient penser que l'on ne se souciait pas d'eux. Je connaissais ce sentiment et je ne souhaitais pas qu'ils se croient rejetés.

-Quand je parlais d'un vote, je souhaitais que tout le monde vote. Pénélope releva sa tête qu'elle avait baissé une lueur reconnaissante dans le regard, je venais juste de me rendre compte que pendant toute ces années nous avions tout fait pour les protéger des démons mais nous n'avions jamais réellement prit leurs avis en compte.

-Très bien alors qui est pour? Reprit Paige en regardant les adolescents. Ils levèrent tous la main, les seuls personnes qui ne semblaient pas tellement d'accord étaient Léo, Chris et Henry. Je regardais Coop m'attendant à ce qu'il les soutienne, sentant mon regard il me fixa un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça Phoebe, j'ai une bonne impression c'est tout. Je fais confiance à Isabella, je suis sur que nous aurons une explication.

Mélinda attrapa son téléphone souffla et appela Wyatt qui répondit immédiatement, elle mit le haut parleur.

-Mélinda que ce passe-t-il? Un démon a attaqué? Demanda-t-il affolé.

_Comment as-tu pu penser qu'il était coupable alors qu'au moindre appel il pense que l'on a été attaqué._

_-_Ne t'inquiètes pas nous allons bien mais nous aimerions tous te parler. Lui dit Piper même si il ne pouvait pas la voir elle arborait un sourire maternelle.

-Attendez moi j'arrive dans dix minutes, le temps de m'expliquer avec le général. Il raccrocha ne laissant le temps à personne de répondre

Au bout de cinq minutes il s'éclipsa dans un coin inoccupé.

-Que se passe-t-il? Demanda-t-il finalement. Son regard fit le tour du salon, ses sourcils se froncèrent: -Où est Isabella?

-Si l'on t'a appelé c'est justement pour cela. Répondit doucement Piper, elle continua: -Isabella va bien mais nous ne savons pas ou elle se trouve. Wyatt es-tu allé voir les Fondateurs pour leur parler?

Il secoua la tête: Non pourquoi ferais-je ça? Ils ne nous aident pas vraiment alors si je devais parler à quelqu'un ils seraient probablement les derniers qui j'irai voir.

-Pourtant l'un d'eux nous a révélé que tu étais allé les voir pour leur révéler quelque chose de très important, une prophétie qui concerne Billie et Isabella.

-Et vous l'avez cru? Il nous regarde tour à tour:- Vous le croyiez, jamais je ne ferais ça!

-Nous le savons mais nous nous posions quelques questions, le Fondateur ne pouvait pas mentir Wyatt. Expliqua Léo.

-Ah oui et pourquoi? Papa tu sais aussi bien que moi que dès que leurs intérêts sont en jeu ils n'hésitent pas.

-Isabella a un nouveau pouvoir, elle vient juste de le découvrir. Elle contrôle les esprits, le Fondateur nous a donc dit la vérité.

-C'est impossible! Cria Wyatt énervé pensant que l'on ne le croyait pas.

_**P.O.V Wyatt:**_

Comment pouvez-t-il m'accuser de la sorte? Le Fondateur avait forcement dû mentir puisque je n'étais jamais aller les voir surtout pour leur parler de Billie et Isabella. Il n'est pas difficile de deviner que l'alliance entre les Jenkins et les Halliwell était mal vue, depuis que le pouvoir ultime avait totalement était restitué aucun des démons qui nous avaient affrontés n'étaient encore vivants. Mon cœur se serrait d'angoisse de ne pas voir Isabella, maman s'approcha de moi et me prit la main.

-Nous te croyons Wyatt, mais nous ne savons pas ou est Isabella. Aucun de nous ne sait la vérité, Isa a du comprendre quelque chose qui nous à tous échappé.

-Que lui avez-vous dit? Soufflais-je. Ils se regardèrent tous, ne voyant personne réagir Chris me répondit fixant papa et maman qui semblait étrangement mal à l'aise.

-Ils lui ont parlés de ton petit séjour dans le passé. Je sentis de l'accusation dans ses paroles.

-Hey! Tu n'as pas le droit de m'en vouloir Chris! Ils m'ont fait promettre de n'en parler à personne. Et dois-je te rappeler que toi non plus tu ne m'as pas parlé de ton petit séjour dans le passé pour m'empêcher de devenir maléfique. Malgré la situation j'eus un sourire victorieux en voyant son masque de frère blessé disparaître.

-Comment sais-tu ça Wyatt? Me demanda tante Paige. Je m'appuyais contre un mur et lui sourit mystérieusement.

-Les murs ont des oreilles je pensais que vous le saviez. Je n'allais tout de même pas avouer que je les avais espionné. Comment a réagis Isabella en entendant le fabuleux récit de mon merveilleux voyage? Je préférais utiliser le sarcasme plutôt que de montrer la peut qui me rongeait. Et si Isabella avait été dégoûté en apprenant que j'avais était un démon et si elle ne voulait plus me voir?

Pour la première fois Billie prit la parole:- Elle ne t'en veux pas Wyatt, mais elle a compris quelque chose qui nous échappe. Peut être qu'elle a pensé à un démon qui aurait une explication ou qu'elle a trouvé pourquoi les fondateurs sont persuadés que c'est toi qui est allé les voir. Je ne sais pas et pourtant Isa est ma sœur et nous avons besoin de toi pour la retrouver, s'il te plait Wyatt aides-nous. Elle semblait si vulnérable à cette instant, je me précipitais vers elle. Billie avait toujours était comme ma petite sœur, je ne supportais pas de la voir triste.

-Billie pourquoi penses-tu que je pourrais vous aider? Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils avaient besoin de moi après tout je ne savais rien de plus, je ne possédais aucune information qui nous indiquerait l'endroit ou se trouvait Isabella.

-Tu réfléchis comme elle, tu agis comme elle.

Je m'apprêtais à réfuter ces paroles mais m'arrêtais en voyant un petit sourire sur son visage, si je la contredisais cela voudrait dire qu'elle avait raison.

-Tu vois Wyatt tu as agis comme l'aurait fait Isa, tu n'as rien dis pour ne pas me donner satisfaction. Désolé de te dire ça Wyatt mais t'es Isabella au masculin.

-D'accord, d'accord admettons que je sois réellement comme elle que faut-il que je fasse? Répliquais-je.

-Réfléchis, avec tout ce dont on n'a parlé tu n'as pas une petite idée. Je slalomais entre les canapés, tout les regards étaient fixés sur moi. Moi dans le futur, moi en démon ,Isabella qui se fait la malle à quoi cela devait -t-il me faire penser. _Isabella en démone? _Tentant mais non. _Isabella venant du futur? _Possible mais cela n'expliquerait pas pourquoi les Fondateurs pense que c'est moi qui est venu leurs apprendre pour la prophétie, la vérité apparut devant moi comme une évidence. _Moi venant du futur? Exact. _

Je m'arrêtais d'un coup alors que Pénélope allait enlever pour la énième fois ses jambes de la table basse pour me laisser passer.

-Tu as compris n'est-ce pas? Maman s'approcha de moi et me guida vers le fauteuil qu'elle venait de libérer.

-Alors Wyatt? Demanda Chris qui avait visiblement oublié qu'il m'en voulait il y a une dizaine de minutes.

-Je penses que c'est bien moi qui est allé révéler la prophétie aux Fondateurs.

-Tu nous as dis que tu n'y étais pas allé. Dis Henry Junior.

-C'est exact moi je n'y suis pas allé, mais je parlais de mon moi futur.

-Tu veux dire que… commença Billie.

-Si ce que tu penses c'est que je suis venu du passé pour prévenir les Fondateurs pour ainsi éviter une catastrophe la réponse est oui.

-Mais pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu nous voir? Demanda maman. En passant ma main dans mes cheveux je me demandais si je devais leur cacher mais voyant leurs regards insistant je me lançais.

-Je pense que cette prophétie a… bouleversé nos vies mais certainement pas dans le bon sens. Je n'ai probablement pas eu le courage de vous voir tous. Terminais-je en baissant la tête, j'étais maintenant sur de ce que je disais, je le sentais. Dans le futur une ou plusieurs personnes qui me faisaient face, une ou plusieurs personnes de ma famille allaient mourir. Je l'avais compris et je pense qu'Isabella aussi.

-C'est impossible Wyatt nous sommes tous immortelle et presque invincible que veux-tu qu'ils nous arrivent? Aucun démon ne pourra nous atteindre, qui plus est nous avons Billie et Isabella de notre côté.

-Je ne sais pas mais j'en suis pourtant persuadé, il faut agir avant que l'un de nous ….meurt parce que c'est-ce qui va se passer si nous restons sans rien faire. C'est pour ça que j'ai du aller voir les Fondateurs, mon futur ne voulait pas et moi je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à l'un d'entre vous. D'accord?

J'avais relevé la tête et les regardaient les uns après les autres dans les yeux. Ils hochèrent presque tous la tête même si les parents avaient plus de mal à l'accepter.

-Qu'as fais Isabella après avoir découvert la vérité?

-Elle…elle est allé à la cuisine chercher une potion puis elle est monté au grenier.

-Elle y est peut être toujours. Suggéra Henry junior. Tante Paige lui donna une tape derrière la tête alors que Mélinda levait les yeux aux ciels.

-Bien sure Ryry, Isabella a voulut nous faire croire qu'elle avait compris pour ensuite aller se planquer dans le grenier.

-Et c'était une suggestion! Se vexa Henry Junior.

-N'oublies pas que l'on parle d'Isabella et non pas de toi. Lui souffla-t-elle en lui lançant le regard que Chris et moi lui avions appris dès qu'elle fut en âge de comprendre.

-Les enfants, calmez-vous! Dit oncle Henry, il reprit en voyant Mélinda réouvrir la bouche tout comme Henry. C'est deux là détestaient qu'on les traite d'enfants.

-Je voulais dire adolescents.

-Bon je pense qu'attendre ne servirez à rien. Dit maman en tapant dans ses mains attirant l'attention de tout le monde. Pendant que maman leur promettait de les prévenir à la moindre nouvelle, j'embarquais Billie dans a cuisine.

-Laquelle a-t-elle prit? Lui demandais-je en indiquant le placard d'un coup de tête. Elle se pencha et vérifia toutes les potions, la plupart d'entre elles avaient étés préparés par Isabella et Billie, cette dernière fronça les sourcils.

-Que ce passe-t-il Billie?

-Je ne comprends pas. Me répondit-elle en me tendant un flacon. Voyant que je ne comprenais pas elle continua: Isa et moi avons préparés exactement quatre potions comme celle que tu tiens dans ta main, il n'en reste plus que trois et personne n'as utilisé celle qui manque.

J'inspectais l'intérieur de la fiole, si la couleur bleuâtre ne m'indiquait pas sa nature, son odeur légèrement acide me fit prendre conscience de son utilité. Je grimaçais comprenant ce que cela impliquait, Billie qui vit ma grimace se tordit les mains et eut un sourire timide.

-Il semblerait que tu sois revenu différent du futur.

Je soufflais et posait la potion pour le repérage des démons sur la table avant de me diriger vers le grenier. Le livre des Ombres était encore ouvert sur la formule des_ « Sorciers Brisés »_. Je n'étais plus tellement sur de vouloir savoir ce qui c'était passé parce que de toute évidence j'étais devenu un démon mais quand plus j'étais « brisé ». Je n'avais pas esquissais un geste que je me retrouver projeté vers l'avant, m'attendant à rencontrer le sol je mis mes mains devant moi.

La seconde d'après j'étais sur mes pieds dans une pièce sombre, un unique rayon de soleil pénétrait dans ce lieu lugubre. Je perçus une forme au sol en m'approchant silencieusement je pus reconnaître Isabella, elle semblait abattu. Je passais mes bras autour de sa taille le plus doucement possible ne souhaitant pas la brusquer, je ne sus pas si elle m'eut reconnu mais dans tout les cas elle se blottit contre moi en prononçant des mots qui firent battre mon cœur plus vite: Promet moi de ne jamais m'abandonner.

Cet instant aurait pu être parfait si la femme que j'aime n'était pas en larmes, je me devais de la réconforter.

Je plaçais une main dans ses cheveux la maintenant contre moi et lui chuchotais ces mots qui j'espère la rassurèrent: -Je te le promets, je serais toujours là pour toi.


	25. Chapter 25

**Mariage Bella/Edward: 15 juillet.**

**Départ de Forks pour Isa: 29 juillet.**

**Rencontre Parents/Isa/Billie/Halliwell:12 août.**

**Départ Billie/Isa: 13 août.**

**Retour Billie/Isa: 27 avril.**

**Discussion Wyatt/Isa: 11 mai.**

**Départ Wyatt: 18 mai. **

**Acceptation de Wyatt à la F.B.I Academy: 19 juin.**

**Rencontre Isa/Wyatt du futur: 20 juin.**

**Désolé de pas vous avoir prévenu mais je suis partis en vacances. Vraiment désolé, je vous poste ce chapitre en espérant que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop pour l'attente.**

**BONNE LECTURE!  
**

**

* * *

**_Je plaçais une main dans ses cheveux la maintenant contre moi et lui chuchotais ces mots qui j'espère la rassurèrent: -Je te le promets, je serais toujours là pour toi._

_**P.O.V Isabella:**_

Ce fut une douleur aux bras qui me « réveilla », en alerte je me redressais prête à riposter en cas d'attaque. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en m'apercevant que l'attaquant c'était moi, face à moi Bella Swan était assise sur un lit qui semblait venir d'un hôpital et me regardait attendant que je prenne la parole.

-Que fais-tu? Lui demandais-je, elle baissa la tête en rougissant. Je me redressais totalement et me tournais pour lui faire face. Si elle était réellement Bella Swan comme je le pensais elle devait très probablement chercher ses mots pour s'expliquer, en attendant sa réponse j'étudiais la pièce, possédant deux lits aussi blancs que les murs elle ressemblait à la chambre d'hôpital dans laquelle j'avais été soigné après l'attaque de James.

-Je ne sais pas qui tu es, ni ce que je fais ici. Répondit-elle tête toujours baissé, jouant avec ses mains comme moi je le faisais quand j'était gênée, cela n'arrivait que rarement depuis que j'avais retrouvé Billie. J'étais devenu une « sans gênes » à ses côtés et ça me plaisait, quand je devais dire quelque chose je le disais et puis basta, je ne me posais plus toutes les questions qui était entrain de traverser l'esprit de mon passé.

-Si ça peut t'aider je suis toi avec quelques années de plus bien entendu, je ne peux pas dire exactement combien puisque je ne sais pas qu'elle âge tu as. Lui expliquais-je. Elle releva la tête, me regardant effrayé par ma révélation, je sus exactement ce qui lui passait par la tête.

-Il ne m'a enfin nous a pas transformé? Murmura-t-elle déçu. C'était assez étrange de se voir avec quelques années de moins, j'avais tellement changé autant physiquement que mentalement, essayant de cacher les tremblements qui agitaient ses mains elle les passa dans ses cheveux. Je me relevais pour me placer à ses côtés, lui prenant une main je lui serrais contrôlant ma force ne souhaitant pas la blesser.

-Non et il a bien fait. Je la vis ouvrir la bouche, je l'avais mise en colère, elle se leva en retirant sa main de la mienne.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça après tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous? Cria-t-elle, je grimaçais me souvenant de toute les fois ou je m'étais disputé que se soit avec mon père ou Jacob pour le défendre, alors que maintenant s'il se venait à se faire démembrer devant mes yeux je n'éprouverais rien d'autre que du dégoût.

-Écoutes, je sais ce qu'il va te faire je le sais parce que je l'ai vécu, je ne peux pas te le dire ça ne changerait rien mais il n'est pas bon pour toi. Tu as peut être l'impression de l'aimer de tout ton cœur mais c'est faux, moi je sais ce que c'est d'aimer de cette manière.

-Comment peux-tu le savoir? Sa colère c'était apaisé laissant place à un mélange de curiosité et de méfiance, voilà une chose qui n'avait pas changé.

-Je le sais parce qu'à dix-sept ans je ne savais strictement rien de l'amour. Je pensais que vieillir était horrible, que passer l'éternité aux côtés d'Edward était mon destin. Tu ne le connais pas comme moi je le connais, il va te faire du mal, beaucoup de mal au point que tu vs avoir l'impression de mourir à chaque battement de cœur mais tu vas t 'en sortir comme moi je m'en suis sortis, tu vas découvrir ce que c'est de chérir les battements de cœur de l'être aimé ce que tu ne pourras jamais faire avec lui.

-Tu es réellement amoureuse d'un autre homme? Demanda-t-elle. J'hochais la tête et eut un sourire en pensant à Wyatt, mon emmerdeur d'ange personnel.

-Vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps? Elle revint près de moi, buvant mes paroles comme un enfant le fait quand l'un de ses parents lui lit une histoire avant de s'endormir.

-Nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Expliquais-je, elle me regarda incrédule.

-Il ne t'aime pas?

-Si enfin je l'espère. Ça va te paraître stupide mais nous nous sommes éloignés l'un de l'autre ne souhaitant pas tomber amoureux parce que nous savions que ça arriverait. Elle eut un petit rire.

-Tu as raison c'est stupide. Vous êtes amoureux l'un e l'autre alors pourquoi pas? Je ne me souvenais pas d'avoir étais aussi perspicace en même temps a seule chose que j'observais à cette époque c'est Edward.

-Je ne sais pas. Les choses changeront si je retourne dans mon monde ce qui n'est pas le cas pour le moment. Et toi petite humaine que fais-tu ici?

-Petite humaine? Je savais bien que tu étais trop belle pour l'être. Mais tu n'es pas pâle comme les vampires alors qu'es-tu? Répliqua-t-elle.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question pour ce qui est des tiennes elles se résolvent dans quelques temps. Patience.

Elle souffla d'exaspération et remonta sa manche me révélant la morsure faîtes par James dans la salle de danse. J'eus un sourire victorieux.

-Je savais bien que cette chambre me rappelait l'hôpital de Phénix. M'exclamais-je.

-Revenons à la vraie discussion, que vas-tu faire en revenant dans « ton » monde? Je m'étalais sur le lit, mains derrière la tête.

-Je ne sais pas, je ne peux pas tout te dire même si tu ne t'en souviendras probablement pas. Elle se leva et arpenta la pièce de long en large.

-Tu n'as qu'à lui sauter dessus. Je la regardais interloqué par sa proposition,.

-Et c'est toi qui me dit ça? Toi la fille qui rougis pour un rien? Elle leva les yeux aux ciels.

-C'est vrai, je rougis pour un rien mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être ton cas alors fonce. Elle me lança un regard éloquent.

Sans que je n'eus le temps de comprendre elle tomba au sol prise de convulsions, je me levais voulant l'aider quand moi-même je sombrais dans le néant.

_**P.O.V Wyatt:**_

Je tournais les pages à toute vitesse cherchant une solution, une explication. Ne trouvant rien je fermais brusquement le livre faisant sursauter Mélinda qui était à mes côtés.

-Il n'y a rien, que dalle, nada, nothing. Je pourrais vous le dire dans toutes les langues que vous le souhaitez mais ça ne changerait rien au fait que ce PUTAIN de livre n'a aucune explication.

Posant mes mains à plats sur le livre, je pris de grande inspiration cherchant à me calmer, essayant de ne pas penser à Isabella inconscient allongé sur mon lit. Je lui avais promis de ne jamais la laisser et voilà que je n'arrivais même pas à l'aider, mes mains se resserrèrent sur la couverture du Livre des Ombres. Une main se posa sur les miennes essayant d'arrêter mon geste.

-Stop Wyatt. Dit maman en essayant de m'entraîner vers le canapé présent dans un coin du grenier. Une fois que nous fûmes tout deux assis, j'osais lever la tête, les autres étaient partis. Je reposais ma tête entre mes mains et laissaient les larmes trop longtemps contenues afflués, maman posa sa main sur mon épaule me montrant qu'elle était la et qu'elle ne partirait pas.

-Chut Wyatt, chut. Dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras et en me berçant. Elle va s'en sortir et en attendant qu'elle se réveille tu devrais aller te reposer.

Je secouais la tête montrant mon désaccord.

-Non je reste, je n'arriverais pas à dormir de toute manière. Répondis-je la voix encore entrecoupé de sanglots.

-Il reste une potion de sommeil si tu en a besoin.

-Prendrais-tu une potion de sommeil si s'était papa qui était allongé et non Isa.

-Non. Chuchota-t-elle s'avouant vaincu, elle se leva m'embrassant sur le front.

-Je vais faire du café, on va en avoir besoin. Me dit-elle en quittant la pièce.

-Maman…Elle revint sur ses pas m'interrogeant du regard. ..Merci. Terminais-je. Elle me sourit encore une fois et descendit à la cuisine alors que j'ouvrais un autre livre de magie prit au hasard.

_**P.O.V Isabella:**_

_Je m'appelle Edward Cullen. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me présenter, la semaine dernière_

_Tu es toute ma vie à présent. _

_Nous partons Bella._

_Mon univers n'est pas fait pour toi._

_Je ne veux pas que tu viennes, Bella._

_Mais je suis…las de jouer un rôle qui n'est pas moi._

_J'ai trop longtemps laisser l'imposture s'installer._

_Tu ne m'apportes rien de bon, Bella._

_Eh bien…Je n'oublierai pas. Toutefois,ma…race se laisse facilement distraire._

_Nous ne t'importunerons plus._

_Je l'ai persuadé qu'une rupture brutale valait mieux. Pour toi._

_Je…Je te dois des excuses. Non je te dois tellement plus!_

_J'en suis malade jusqu'au plus profond de mon être._

_Épouses-moi d'abord._

_Toujours aussi avide de tomber dans la damnation éternelle, hein?_

_A jamais._

_Je t'aime._

_Je suis désolé._

_Ce n'était pas prémédité ._

_Oui et je suis désolé Bella mais je l'aime quand je l'ai revu ça m'a frappé comme une évidence, mon évidence._

Je revoyais mon histoire avec Edward défiler, les bons comme les mauvais même si avec lui il y avait eu plus de mauvais que de bons. Il m'avait trahi, menti, détruit. Je me souviens parfaitement de se que j'avais ressenti après son premier départ quand il avait emmené sa famille avec lui, quand il m'avait arraché ma meilleure amie, l'empêchant même de venir me dire aurevoir.

_Quelles sont tes mensurations?_

_Les petites têtes flottantes ont un message faire passer aux jumelles sexy Jenkins._

_Jenkins ravis de te revoir. _

_Très bien __**Isabella**__, mais toi appelles-moi Wyatt. _

_C'est courageux de sa part. _

_Vous êtes terribles. _

_Tu sais que tu viens de prononcer deux fois mon prénom en moins de dix minutes. Pour une personne qui refusait de m'appeler par celui-ci je trouve que tu l'utilises beaucoup._

_Oh oh oh! Calmes-toi ma belle, calmes-toi. On est deux dans cette situation.. D'accord? Ce n'est en aucun cas de ta faute. Tu dis que je suis triste mais toi aussi tu l'es je me trompes?_

_Que l'on prenne certaine distance. Tu sais dit-il je me maudis de ne pas être comme Chris de savoir ce que je veux, je sais que si il pensait avoir une chance avec Billie il enverrait tout promenait pour elle. Et moi j'ai peur de me lancer dans une relation qui me permettra sans doute d'être le plus heureux des sorciers et des hommes réunis._

_J'arrêtais les méchants et tu les enverras en prison, comme quoi on se complète._

_Personnellement je préfèrerais te voir sans rien._

_Ce que j'éprouve pour toi n'as rien d'innocent Isabella._

_Tu es importante Isa. _

_I miss you._

_Je te le promets, je serais toujours là pour toi._

Et il y avait mon histoire avec Wyatt alors que nous n'étions même pas ensemble, elle était plus riche et plus heureuse que tout se que j'ai pu vivre aux côtés d'Edward. Wyatt était là, il serait toujours là, il ne me tromperait pas. Je l'aimais comme je n'avais jamais aimé quelqu'un, il était une partie de moi, ma moitié comme Billie en était une autre.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent d'eux-mêmes me faisant reprendre conscience , j'étais allongé sur un lit comme tout à l'heure sauf que la pièce était sombre et que j'étais au manoir. J'étais seule dans la chambre, j'étais pourtant certaine que Wyatt m'avait rejoint après que son futur ait disparut. Je me concentrais en tachant de le repérer dans le manoir. Une personne était dans la cuisine, elle mit la bouilloire en route, deux personnes étaient dans le salon entrain de discuter alors que deux autres étaient dans la chambre de Chris. Je perçus un tapotement continus et le bruit de pages qui se tournent, il était là dans le grenier. Je me levais doucement ne voulant pas que quelqu'un s'aperçoive de mon réveil, je sortis de la chambre et monta les marches qui menaient au grenier en évitant celle qui grinçait.

La porte était entrebâillé, je pus le voir debout face à une table couverte de livre tournant les pages de plus en plus rapidement. J'hésitais à pousser la porte ne sachant pas comment réagir une fois face à lui.

_Tu n'as qu'à lui sauter dessus. _J'eus un sourire, pour la dernière fois de ma vie j'allais être et écouter Bella Swan.

Je poussais la porte, malgré le grincement il ne réagit pas pensant sans doute qu'il s'agissait de quelque un d'autre.

-Wyatt. Ma voix n'était qu'un chuchotis et pourtant il se tendit et se retourna. Ses yeux exprimaient tant de joie et d'espoir, je ne me retins plus lui sautant dans les bras, les explications viendraient plus tard.

Mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou alors que les siens étaient déjà autour de ma taille. Je relevais la tête le regardant dans les yeux, essayant de lui faire passer tout l'amour que j'éprouvais pour lui.

-Je t'aime. Lui dire était tellement naturel, tellement vrai. Le sourire qui était apparu quand il me vit s'agrandit, il se baissa un peu plus se mettant au même niveau que moi.

-Je t'aime aussi. Je ne sais pas qui de lui ou moi embrassa l'autre le premier tout ce que je sais c'est que la seconde d'après nos lèvres se scellèrent.

* * *

**Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous? J'ai été gentille je les ai mis ensemble. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Mariage Bella/Edward: 15 juillet.**

**Départ de Forks pour Isa: 29 juillet.**

**Rencontre Parents/Isa/Billie/Halliwell:12 août.**

**Départ Billie/Isa: 13 août.**

**Retour Billie/Isa: 27 avril.**

**Discussion Wyatt/Isa: 11 mai.**

**Départ Wyatt: 18 mai. **

**Acceptation de Wyatt à la F.B.I Academy: 19 juin.**

**Rencontre Isa/Wyatt du futur: 20 juin.**

**Tout d'abord merci à sissi72-friend, falena, alice, ma caille, erika et emichlo. Je suis heureuse que la fiction vous plaise. J'espère avoir répondu clairement à vos questions avec ce chapitre.**

**Gros bisous et encore merci pour les reviews.**

* * *

_-Je t'aime aussi. Je ne sais pas qui de lui ou moi embrassa l'autre le premier tout ce que je sais c'est que la seconde d'après nos lèvres se scellèrent._

_**P.O.V Wyatt:**_

Je resserrais mon étreinte autour d'elle ne souhaitant pas la lâcher. Elle finit malheureusement par rompre notre étreinte, elle me regardait les larmes aux yeux, luttant visiblement pour ne pas les laisser s'échapper. Je pris son visage entre mes mains.

-Isa que c'est-il passé? A ces mots elle fondit en larmes, s'accrochant désespérément à ma chemise.

-Il…tu étais détruit, je ne veux pas que ça arrive Wyatt. Je ne le supporterais pas.

-Je ne comprends pas Isa, expliques-moi. Que t'a-t-il fait? Que t'ais-je fait? Elle secoua la tête comme si elle souhaitait effacer de mauvais souvenirs, quand ses sourcils se froncèrent. Je suivit son regard voulant comprendre ce qui la mettait dans cet état, elle fixait des albums photo que j'avais récupéré dans la pièce ou je l'avais retrouvé.

-C'est ceux … commença-t-elle. J'hochais la tête. Elle quitta mes bras pour avancer doucement, prudemment vers les albums posés négligemment sur la table, caressant la couverture elle hésitait à l'ouvrir, je m'approchais d'elle en la prenant par la taille.

Quelqu'un se racla la gorge nous faisant tous deux sursauter. Maman appuyé contre la chambranle de la porte, tenant deux tasses à café elle regardait Isa attendant une réaction mais voyant qu'il n'y avait pas de menace Isabella était retourné à l'observation de albums.

-Isa? Appela Maman, n'ayant aucune réponse elle m'interrogea du regard j'haussais les épaules lui montrant mon incompréhension. Maman s'approcha doucement d'Isa ne souhaitant pas la brusquer, arrivé près de nous ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, elle lâcha les deux tasses qui se brisèrent rependant du café sur le tapis, son regard passa d'Isa à moi avant de se poser sur l'album.

Je tournais la tête pour regarder ce qui pouvait tant la choquer. Isabella avait ouvert l'album, sur la première page se trouvait une photo d'elle et moi enlacé, cela m'aurait probablement moins surpris si sur la photographie elle n'était pas en robe de mariée et s je n'étais pas en costume. Nous avions l'air très heureux, en bas de la photo se trouvait un petit mot.

_Salut les Halliwell parce que oui Isa maintenant tu es toi aussi une Halliwell!_

_Nous espérons que ce présent vous fera plaisir._

_Un nouvel album pour une nouvelle vie._

_Nous vous souhaitons beaucoup de bonheur._

_Bonne lune de miel!_

_PS: Si vous pouviez mettre un ptit Halliwell en route ça serait vraiment génial!_

_De la part de toute la famille Halliwell (Billie y compris)._

Isa posa ses mains sur cette photo, caressant nos visages retraçant nos traits. Elle tourna délicatement la page, sous exposant d'autres images plus perturbantes les unes que les autres. Sur certaines nous étions tout les deux, sur d'autres on pouvait voir Chris qui tenait Billie par la taille. Il y avait même une photo d'Isa entourait de Billie et d'une jeune femme qui ressemblait à un petit lutin, je reconnus Alice Cullen.

Notre avenir nous était exposé et d'après la réaction d'Isabella malgré toutes ces photos qui représentaient la bonheur notre vie ne le serait pas toujours.

Isabella qui tentait de masquer ses sanglots ne se retint plus en voyant ce qui se trouvait sur la dernière page. Mon bras se resserra autour d'Isabella alors qu'une larme m'échappa. Plusieurs échographies retraçait une grossesse, sur le haut de la page se trouvait une inscription: _Allie Marie Halliwell, premier ange d'une grande lignée._

Mon cœur se brisa ne pouvant plus se voiler la face devant cette réalité imparfaite. Isa et moi allions être heureux avant qu'un drame ne touche notre famille la brisant. Je ne retenais plus mes larmes, je n'avais plus conscience des choses à part la perte d'un petit ange, je ne l'avais pas vécu mais j'avais l'horrible impression d'avoir perdu ma femme alors qu'Isabella et moi n'étions pas marié, d'avoir perdu ma fille alors que celle-ci n'était même pas conçu.

En une seconde j'avais perdu un enfant que je ne connaissais pas mais que j'aimais de tout mon cœur. Son dos toujours plaqué contre mon buste Isa sembla reprendre conscience, elle ferma brusquement l'album et le jeta contre le mur, je ne réagis pas toujours dans mon monde. Monde dans lequel mon paradis c'était transformé en enfer.

-Que ce passe-t-il ici? Dit Billie en entrant précipitamment dans la pièce, suivit par Chris, Mélinda et papa qui s'approcha de maman la prenant par les épaules. Ce contact la fit réagir, elle secoua la tête.

-Conseil de famille. Annonça-t-elle d'une voix impérieuse. MAINTENANT! Dit-elle à Mélinda qui avait ouvert la bouche pour protester. C'était l'une des premières fois que je voyais maman perdre patience surtout face à un de ses enfants. Je sentis qu'on me tirait et je me laissais faire, ma main encrée dans celle d'Isa.

J'entendais des voix et je voyais ma famille bouger, réagir alors que moi j'en étais totalement incapable. Pourquoi la vie était injuste? Je n'ai pas pu avoir une enfance comme tout le monde, tout le temps pourchassé par des démons. En vingt-deux ans j'avais tués des centaines de démons, vu mourir des innocents, j'avais passé presque tout ma vie à me battre mais je ne m'en plaignais pas, il y avait des gens bien plus malheureux que moi dans le monde.

Pour la première fois de ma vie j'eus envie d'être égoïste, de ne me soucier que de ma douleur, de me ficher des autres et de leur réconfort, leurs belles paroles. Personne ne pouvait me comprendre, personne n'avait perdu enfant. J'avais la mauvaise impression que ma vie s'était arrêté juste à l'instant ou mon cœur avait été arraché puis broyé aux fils des photos, stupides photos qui avaient réduits ma vie à néant.

Tout ce pourquoi je m'étais battu n'avait plus d'importance, j'étais prêt à envoyer tout balader pour voir mon petit ange grandir, pour voir Allie évoluer, pour voir le ventre d'Isabella s'arrondir, pour voir Isabella heureuse tout simplement.

Étais-ce exagéré de souhaiter voir ma famille heureuse, vivante? Je savais que j'étais loin d'être un sain mais je considérais avoir fait ma part des choses, alors pourquoi Allie ne verrait jamais le jour? Pourquoi après avoir sauver des vies la mort allait venir frapper à ma porte, m'enlevant l'un des êtres les plus importants de ma vie.

Une pression plus fortes que les autres me fit relever la tête que je n'avais pas conscience d'avoir baisser, je rencontrais une paire d'yeux chocolats qui me regardait avec douleur, tristesse et une touche d'espoir qui fut remplacé par de la détermination. C'était une des choses qui j'adorais chez Isa, outre son mauvais caractère elle arrivait à transmettre tellement de sentiments sans avoir besoin de parler.

Se moquant du regard de notre famille, elle se pencha vers moi. Effleurant mes lèvres des siennes elle murmura:-Je te l'ai déjà dis dans la grotte mais je te promets de la sauver, elle vivra, te fera tourner en bourrique et te fera les yeux doux pour se faire pardonné d'avoir fait des bêtises et toi en parfait papa gâteaux tu lui laisseras tout passer alors je devrais jouer la méchante en la grondant. C'est comme ça que va se passer notre avenir, je ferais tout pour. Nous avons tous transféré des épreuves, peut être trop pour notre âge, pour qu'Allie nous soit enlevé.

Me moquant à mon tour de notre famille, je l'embrassais. Ce baiser n'avait pas la passion de celui dans le grenier, non dans celui-là j'essayais de lui faire passer mon amour, mon besoin d'elle parce que j'en avais maintenant conscience sans Isabella Swan Jenkins et j'espère futur Halliwell je n'étais rien.

Ne s'aperçoit-on pas de l'affection qu'on porte aux gens en les perdant? Je savais que j'aimais Isabella mais en voyant les photos de notre futur _ensemble, commun _j'avais perçu la force et l'ampleur de cette amour, je ne savais pas que j'étais capable d'aimer à ce point. Il s'est passé exactement la même chose quand j'avais vu les échographies, il y a deux ans me caser et avoir des enfants me paraissait impossible. Je n'avais pas conscience de vouloir des enfants avant de voir ces images, tout comme je ne voulais pas m'attacher à quelqu'un avant de la rencontrer, elle cette démone aux yeux chocolats.

Un raclement de gorge nous interrompis, je soufflais avant de me tourner vers eux quand Isabella se leva rapidement du canapé. Je lui rattrapais la main prenant peur.

-Isa? Dis-je en serrant sa main sans pourtant lui faire mal, elle se tourna vers moi et me tendit son autre main m'invitant à me lever.

-Piper tu sais le principal expliques leurs s'il te plaît. Wyatt et moi devons faire quelque chose. Et ne prévenez pas les autres immédiatement nous leurs expliquerons tout demain matin quand tout sera prêt. Allez vous coucher tout va bien.

Alors qu'elle allait quitter la pièce m'emmenant avec elle, Billie se leva et se place face à elle.

-Que c'est-il passé? Que doit tu faire avec Wyatt? Tu es ma sœur Isa, je veux t'aider. Expliques-moi. J'ai cru te perdre aujourd'hui,ne me laisses pas dans l'ignorance. Supplia-t-elle.

Ma sorcière personnelle me lâcha pour s'approcher de sa jumelle, elle encadra le visage de Billie avec ses mains et essuya les larmes qui avaient coulés.

-Billie, Billie non ne pleures pas ma belle. Écoutes. Aujourd'hui tu as cru me perdre mais ce n'était pas le cas alors que moi aujourd'hui j'ai appris que j'allais perdre ma fille si je ne faisais rien. Wyatt est venu me voir, il était détruit. Je ne peux pas te dire ce qu'il m'a dit parce que de toute manière ça n'arrivera pas, j'en fais le serment. Je te protègerai et je protègerai les Halliwell, vous êtes tous ma famille.

-Mais toi qui te protègeras? Dit maman les larmes aux yeux. Isa lui sourit me faisant sourire. C'est étrange en une soirée je suis passé de la colère, à la joie avant de plonger en enfer pour finalement reprendre espoir grâce à ce petit bout de femme bien décidée à changer l'avenir.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Piper, il y a de cela vingt-deux ans tu as mis au monde mon ange personnelle. Quand il veut il peut être vraiment casse bonbons mais il est aussi extrêmement protecteur. Alors ne t'en fais pas, nous veillerons l'un sur l'autre.

Malgré tout ce que je venais de vivre je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle ose presque me faire une déclaration d'amour face à ma famille. Elle reprit mes mains pour m'entraîner dans le grenier.

Sans un regard vers l'album, elle se dirigea vers le livre des Ombres, je la rejoignis.

-Pardonnez-moi. Murmura-t-elle sachant pertinemment que toute ma famille l'entendrait étant tous aux aguets. Sa main saisit une page et d'un geste sec et précis arracha la page. Je lui pris doucement des mains, voulant voir de qu'elle formule il s'agissait.

-Qu'est-ce que cette formule a avoir avec la mort d'Allie? Demandais-je.

-Elle a tout avoir, c'est à cause d'elle et de Dayias que tout va basculer. Je dois avouer que je n'arrive pas à croire que les Fondateurs ne soient pas intervenus pour l'arrêter.

-L'arrêter? Questionnais-je la prenant dans mes bras. Maintenant que j'avais la possibilité d'être avec elle je n'allais pas m'en priver. Quelques baisers plus tard, elle finit par se séparer de moi en soupirant.

-Dayias a travaillé avec la Triade, c'était un privilégié. Il était au courant de la prophétie la racontant à n'importe qui et tout à coup il disparaît sans laisser de trace comme si il était traqué. Les Fondateurs auraient du avoir constamment un œil sur ses agissements mais encore une fois ils n'ont pas réagis laissant un démon qui en sait beaucoup trop en liberté.

Elle me donna un de poing joueur dans l'épaule et me sourit.

-Allez Halliwell c'est pas tout ça mais on a du pain sur la planche pour sauver Allie.

-Que va-t-on faire au juste? Elle s'approcha d'un livre de potion que j'avais feuilleter des heures plutôt et m'en envoya un.

-Que dois-je chercher? Lui dis-je. Elle ne releva pas la tête de son livre mais me répondit quand même.

-Tu le sauras quand tu le trouveras. Je feuilletai le livre regardant les différente recette de potion.

Nous cherchions en silence, pendant qu'Isa passait de livre en livre je tâtonnais. C'était comme marcher les yeux bandés avec des boules quies dans les oreilles, une sensation pas forcément désagréable mais qui vous prive de vos sens créant un sentiment intense de frustration.

-Je l'ai. S'écria Isa en posant le livre à côté du chaudron. Je jetais un œil sur la potion et grimaçais.

-Nous n'avons plus la plupart des ingrédients présents dans la potion. Nous avons du presque tout utiliser pour le démon de la semaine dernière.

Des coups timides furent frappés à la porte nous faisant nous retourner , Maman, Papa, Billie, Chris et Mélinda se trouvaient à l'entrée du grenier.

-Venez on va pas vous mordre enfin moi j'ai pas prévu de le faire pour Wyatt je sais pas faut lui demander. Dit Isa visiblement amusé de leur regards soit gênés soit timides. Je la regardais interloqué.

-Et après c'est moi le casse bonbons? N'échanges pas les rôles Isabella Jenkins.

Maman s'approcha la première, elle avait toujours était la plus courageuse de la famille quand elle vit la formule elle ne grimaça pas mais ce tourna vers Isa.

-Est-ce la seule solution? Isabella hocha la tête.

-Piper je suis désolé de faire ça mais je dois réagir je ne supporter de vivre tout ce qui m'a été révélé. Je ne veux pas perdre ma fille même si elle n'existe pas encore. Deux solutions s'offre à nous soit vous acceptez de boire la potion soit Wyatt ne me touchera jamais mais rien n'assure que personne ne mourra.

-Hey! C'est injuste je vote pour la première option. Après Isa tu arrêteras peut être de te faufiler hors de mes bras. Ça commence à devenir vraiment vexant. Répliquais-je guère amusé par son option « miracle ».

-Oh Wyatt c'est dommage tu n'auras pas l'occasion de coucher avec ta petite amie. Me nargua Chris, il tourna la tête et rencontra le regard de Billie qui le fixait sourcils froncés, gêné il baissa la tête ne voyant pas le sourire que Billie ne réussit pas à camoufler. Elle s'avança vers Isa et la prit dans ses bras.

-Alors que dois-je faire pour sauver ma nièce? Demanda-t-elle avec un doux sourire. Isa la regarda les larmes aux yeux probablement touchés par les paroles de sa jumelle.

-Il faudrait que vous acceptiez tous de perdre un léger souvenir et allez chercher quelques ingrédients un peu partout dans le monde.

-Je m'occupe des ingrédients présents aux Enfers. Dirent Chris et Billie en même temps. J'hochai la tête montrant mon accord, ils étaient comme Isa et moi, séparés ils étaient très forts alors qu'ensemble ils étaient invincibles.

-Je…j'irai voir les fées pour obtenir la poudre. Continua Mélinda en regardant brièvement la recette.

-Je t'accompagnerai. Lui dit Papa.

-Léo si ça ne te déranges pas j'aurai aimé que tu m'accompagnes voir les Fondateurs. Toi ils t'écouteront et je ne pense pas qu'ils supporteraient de voir Wyatt débarquer comme une fleur alors que son futur leur à presque révéler l'apocalypse.

Maman hocha la tête.

-Très bien alors Billie, Chris voici la liste de ce qu'il vous faut. Mélinda vas voir les fées. Isa et Léo aux Fondateurs. Wyatt tu vas m'aider à commencer la potion pour le moment nous avons les ingrédients nécessaires et vu qu'il faudra la laisser un peu reposer ce sera parfait. Des objections? Aucune. Parfait, tout le monde à son poste.

Je me tournais pour récupérer le chaudron mais du coin de l'œil je pus voir Isabella prendre maman dans ses bras. La seconde d'après nous n'étions plus que deux dans le grenier.

-Une longue et cruciale nuit nous attends. Murmura Maman avant de commencer la potion.

_**Le 15 Juillet.**_

_**P.O.V Alice:**_

Voilà un an que le mariage aurait dû avoir lieu, voilà un an qu'Isa aurait dû devenir officiellement ma sœur.

L'on ne sait pas parler depuis des mois je reçois de temps en temps des sms assez vagues, toujours des « ne t'inquiètes pas je vais bien et vous? » et des « Tu me manques ma Lili. ». Voilà les seuls liens que j'entretenait avec ma meilleure amie mais je ne m'en plaignais pas, elle avait garder contact même si j'étais la sœur d'Edward.

Je tournais le regard vers Jasper qui me caressait tendrement le bras me couvant du regard, lui savait exactement ce que je ressentais. _Pratique de sortir avec un empathique. _

-Que se passe-t-il Alice? Me demanda-t-il n'interrompant pas sa caresse. Je soufflais, triste pour une fois je n'avais aucune envie de sauter partout.

Esmée descendit les escaliers avec Carlisle soupirant quand elle nous vit assis sur le canapé, Rosalie la tête sur l'épaule d'Emmett qui lui fixait le plafond avec un faux intérêt et moi collé à Jasper qui essayait de me détendre sans user de son pouvoir.

-Les enfants qu'y a-t-il? Questionna-t-elle inutilement alors qu'elle connaissait elle-même la réponse.

-Aucune nouvelle. Lui répondit Emmett sans quitter le plafond des yeux. Elle nous regarda tour à tour tristement avant de s'asseoir à mes côtés.

Au même moment l'on entendit mon téléphone vibrer, suivit quelque seconde par celui d'Emmet puis celui de Rosalie, Japser, Esmée et Carlisle. Nous nous fixions sachant de qui venait les messages, nous ne donnions pas souvent nos numéros de téléphone et une seule les possédés tous tout en se trouvant hors de l'Etat.

Courageusement Jasper qui savait qu'aucun de nous n'oserait prit son téléphone et l'ouvrit avec tellement de douceur qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il allait exploser à tout moment. Il eut un sourire en le lisant, je l'interrogeais du regard, il le lut à voix haute.

_Hey Jasper!_

_ Je suis sûre que c'est toi qui a réagi le premier._

_Je me trompe? Non bien sure que non, c'était une question bête._

_Alors petit soldat comment vas-tu?Ici tout va bien, le temps me change vraiment de Forks._

_Allez gros bisous Jasperinouchet._

_Isa_

Emmett éclata de rire vite suivit par les notre même si nous étions ébahies par le message d'Isa.

-Je ne la savais pas si culotté. Ricana Emme tt chaque fois que son regard se posait sur Jasper il éclatait de rire.

-Cela à l'air de bien te faire rire Emmett. Alors vas-y à ton tour. Répliqua Jasper calmant instantanément les rires de notre frère qui déglutit. Il sortit à son tour son portable mais contrairement à Jasper il le lut directement à voix haute.

_Emmett ne sais-tu pas qu'il est mal poli de se moquer?_

_Laisses Jasper tranquille Emmy-chéri._

_Mon sucre d'orge; j'ai une mission à te confier._

_Si vous allez chasser picole à ma santé, je sais que tu le feras._

_Et en échange je picolerais à la votre._

_Gros bisous bien baveux gros nounours._

_Isa_

Emmett eut un sourire heureux à la fin du message. Les autres messages se succédèrent.

_Salut Rose._

_Tu sais je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais je t'admire beaucoup._

_Autant pour ta beauté que ton caractère ou ta générosité._

_J'espère que vous allez bien et que tu arrives toujours à mener Emmmett par le bout du nez._

_Ça m'a toujours beaucoup amusé._

_Gros bisous petite fleur._

_Isa_

Si Rosalie avait était encore humaine elle aurait était en larmes, des larmes de joie. Isa lui avait pardonné son animosité et osait même la taquiner lui montrant qu'elle comptait pour elle.

Carlisle prit son téléphone.

_Bonjour Carlisle._

_J'espère que vous allez tous bien, je ne m'en fais pas je sais qu'avec vous il ne peut rien leur arriver._

_Vous me manquez tous._

_Je vous serais éternellement reconnaissante pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi._

_Je vous embrasse._

_Isa._

Carlisle eut un sourire fier. Malgré le fait qu'il n'était pas aussi présent dans la vie d'Isa quand elle était à Forks lui aussi avait reçu un message.

Esmée souffla avant de commencer à lire.

_Bonjour Esmée._

_Ne soyez pas triste, même si le mariage n'a pas eut lieu vous faîtes et vous ferez tous parti de ma famille._

_Un cadeau pour chacun d'entre vous devrez bientôt arriver._

_Je dois bien vous offrir un autre vase après que vos terribles vampires les aient lancés_

_Je vous embrasse._

_Isa._

Mon tour était arrivé et je stressait énormémentquand je sentis une vague de calme m'atteindre. Je secouais la tête en direction de Jasper; je voulais vivre cette épreuve tout en étant moi-même.

_Coucou mon ptit lutin._

_Comment vas-tu? Et ne me réponds pas bien parce que je sais que c'est faux._

_Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir était plus expressive ces derniers mois mais ma vie a subi de grands changements et je me devais de remettre tout en ordre._

_Mais que fais-tu donc encore assise? Lèves-toi bon sang et vas faire les boutiques en redevenant la petite pile électrique que je connais! N'oublies pas qu'il te faudra de superbe tenu pour nos retrouvailles._

_Ma Lili je te fais une promesse, je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve mais je te promets et je vous promets à tous que l'on se reverra pour la journée des anciens._

_Je sais qu'elle est encore loin mais l'on se reverra ne t'en fais pas et ne t'occupes pas de mon âge moi aussi j'ai un secret que je vous révèlerais en temps voulu._

_Je t'embrasse petit pile électrique couplé avec un lutin._

_Isa._

En relevant la tête je vis des sourires sur les visages. Même si la journée des anciens paraissait éloignée, elle arriverait et nous reverrions Isabella.

* * *

**Alors? J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Mariage Bella/Edward: 15 juillet.**

**Départ de Forks pour Isa: 29 juillet.**

**Rencontre Parents/Isa/Billie/Halliwell:12 août.**

**Départ Billie/Isa: 13 août.**

**Retour Billie/Isa: 27 avril.**

**Discussion Wyatt/Isa: 11 mai.**

**Départ Wyatt: 18 mai. **

**Acceptation de Wyatt à la F.B.I Academy: 19 juin.**

**Rencontre Isa/Wyatt du futur: 20 juin.**

**Mise en couple Isa/Wyatt: 21 juin.**

**Merci à philae89, alice, sissi-72-friend, emichlo et alexandra-luna-1019. Merci à vous tous!**

**BONNE LECTURE!  
**

* * *

_**Le 15 Juillet (partie 2)**_

_**P.O.V Tanya:**_

Je ne tiens plus et quitte la pièce. Je sais qu'il l'aime toujours,elle a et aura toujours une place dans son cœur mais est-ce réellement moi qui détient celui-ci? Il m'arrive souvent d'en douter, lui si distant avec moi surtout aujourd'hui, le 15 Juillet. Le jour que je ne peux m'empêcher de détester, comme je n'arrive pas à ne pas détester cette humaine qu'il a tant aimé.

Quelques fois je m'imagine la vie que j'aurais et qu'il vivrait s'il ne l'avait pas quitté, s'il c'était bien marié il y a un an. Il serait probablement heureux avec elle devenu vampire à ses côtés et moi je coucherais encore et toujours avec des humains espérant rencontrer le bon, celui qui me rendrait heureuse et non qui me détruirait comme il le faisait.

Je sais que je devrais quitter Edward après tout n'est-ce pas ce que tout le monde attend? Des tas de questions sans véritables réponses se bousculent et s'entremêlent dans mon esprit.

Ais-je bien fait de me mettre avec lui? Ma famille m'en veut même s'ils essaient de me le cacher, seul Irina est heureuse de la situation mais je sais parfaitement que ce qu'il la guide est la vengeance. Depuis que Laurent est mort elle ne cessait d'espérer le malheur de Bella ce qui expliquait son bonheur face à la rupture et l'annulation de leur mariage.

Le jour ou je me suis mise avec Edward, les Cullen ont cessés d'être nos alliés. Déjà que Kate m'en voulait d'avoir refusé d'aller les aider face aux nouveaux-nés maintenant je ne sais même plus si elle me considère encore comme sa sœur. Kate est loin d'être stupide, elle a compris la vrai raison de mon refus.

_Flash-back_

_-Tanya c'est quoi cette histoire? Cria Kate en pénétrant dans ma chambre._

_Le regard toujours fixé sur la baie vitrée je me refusais à la regarder._

_-Je pensais que tu comprendrais ma décision Kate. Après tout Irina est notre sœur et il est de notre devoir de la soutenir dans sa douleur. Lui dis-je de la voix la plus calme et posée que je possédais._

_J'entendis son rire , ce n'était pas son rire habituelle celui-là était cynique me montrant qu'elle ne me croyait pas du tout._

_-Est-ce pour soutenir Irina ou es-tu dicté par un ridicule espoir? Et Tanya ne me mens pas! Elle était tendu attendant ma réponse qui détruirait probablement tout, si je répondais elle ne me ferait plus confiance. Je me détourné donc de la magnifique vue que m'offrait les premières lueurs de l'aube._

_-Que suis-je censé espérer? Questionnais-je. Je préférais jouer l'ignorante plutôt que de lui mentir._

_-La mort de comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ? Ah oui c'est vrai elle se nomme Bella, tu sais petite amie d'Edward, l'humaine qu'il aime par-dessus tout, celle qui va passer son éternité avec lui, celle qu'il va certainement épou…_

_-STOP! A l'instant ou j'avais hurlé je me rendis compte que j'étais tombé dans le stupide piège qu'elle m'avait tendu._

_-Tu me déçois Tanya. Tu sais ce qui est le pire dans l'histoire c'est que tu fais tout ça par pur et simple jalousie. J'ouvris la bouche prête à la contredire, prête à lui dire qu'il n'y avait pas que ça qui expliquait mon comportement plus qu'horrible, j'allais lui dire tout cela mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans ma gorge. Je ne pouvais plus me mentir sans toutefois accepter la vérité, lui montrant ma faiblesse je baissais la tête honteuse._

_Avant de quitter la pièce Kate se tourna une dernière fois pour me regarder._

_-Et au faîtes Tanya par simple curiosité en nous s'empêchant d'aller aider les Cullen as-tu simplement penser que l'un d'eux pourrait être blessé, qu'il pourrait mourir pour la sauver, par amour pour elle? Tu vois si une part de toi tenais à lui tu nous laisserais aller les aider au lieu de ça tu restes là comme une petite fille capricieuse attendant que l'un de ses parents cède à son caprice. Mais ça n'arrivera pas Tanya, il faut que tu ouvres les yeux._

_Fin Flash-back_

Kate s'était trompé, l'un des parents avait cédé. Ma sœur m'en voulait, Carmen et Eleazar étaient tristes d'avoir perdu l'amitié du clan Cullen et ma « belle-famille » me détestait malgré tout ça je suis resté auprès d'Edward espérant une réaction plus que positive de sa part. A la place de ça il jouait la berceuse qu'il lui avait composé à elle, pas à moi sa compagne non à elle, celle qui ne donnait pas de nouvelle, celle qui avait abandonné sa famille.

_Après qu'il l'ait abandonné pour toi. Me souffla une petite voix perfide._

Je secouais la tête essayant de la chasser, j'étais égoïste j'en avais conscience mais j'avais tellement risqué pour lui, j'avais tellement perdu que son indifférence me détruisait. A une époque je voulais qu'il m'aime, qu'il me désire comme moi je le désirais en arrivant ici je voulais de la reconnaissance, de l'amour. Mais maintenant en écoutant cette mélodie, cet amour tout ce que je souhaitais c'était oublier juste pendant un temps, redevenir moi et pas cette godiche folle amoureuse que j'étais n'arrivant pas se séparer de celui qu'il la brise petit à petit.

Non je n'en avais pas la force alors je restais là souffrante et heureuse à la fois, vide et comblée. J'aimais Edward et j'espérais qu'il m'aime en retour. Depuis que je le connaissais j'avais fais des erreurs mais depuis que nous étions ensemble enfin depuis que _j'étais _avec lui je ne cessais de les enchaîner.

Oh oui j'avais fais pas mal d'erreurs depuis ma transformation mais la pire fut celle de tomber amoureuse de cet être mi-ange mi-démon, mon enfer personnel.

_**P.O.V Rosalie:**_

-Jasper! Jasper qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Alice affolé. L'état de Jasper calma instantanément notre engouement, les poings serrés les yeux noirs il essayait de se contrôler.

-Il la fait souffrir et il le sait mais il continue, il s'acharne. Murmura-t-il le souffle court.

-Qui Jasper? Qui? Demanda Esmée affolée de le voir ainsi, ce n'était pas arrivé depuis si longtemps.

-De qui veux-tu qu'il parle Esmée? Il parle d'Edward et de Tanya, il la fait souffrir. N'entends tu pas la berceuse? Edward est aussi manipulateur que Tanya est stupide! Criais-je folle de colère en comprenant la situation.

-ROSALIE! Hurla Alice, je me tournais éberlué vers elle. Elle me désigna Jasper qui avait agrippé le bord du canapé qui était entrain de craquer, je soupirais de soulagement en voyant qu'elle ne défendait pas le crétin et sa blonde. J'essayais de me calmer pour Jasper, pour mon frère parce que malgré ce qui a pu se passer à nous six nous sommes une famille.

Non, nous sommes sept. Me dis-je en voyant une photo de Bella, j'avais toujours du mal à l'appeler Isa. Peut être parce que j'avais toujours l'image de la petite humaine faisant le mauvais choix en voulant sacrifier son humanité et non celle de la jeune femme forte qui avait quitté la ville pour reprendre sa vie en mains et sortir la tête de l'eau.

Emmett m'aidait à me calmer en me caressant les bras de bas en haut, je fermais les yeux profitant de la caresse plus que tendre de mon mari. Les yeux fermés j'écoutais les sons provenant de la forêt, les animaux, le vent, la rivière s'écoulant doucement, un bruit de voiture apparut devant tout ça.

-Quelqu'un doit-il nous rendre visite? Demanda Carlisle. Nous étions perdus quand un sourire apparut sur le visage d'Esmée.

-Le vase! Voyons nos regards elle continua. Dans son message Isa me parlait d'un vase qu'elle souhaitait m'offrir. Le temps que nous comprenions l'information le livreur sonnait. Esmée toute heureuse se précipita à l'entrée et ouvrit la porte tellement vite qu'elle fit sursauter l'homme face à elle.

Il se reprit en se raclant la gorge: -J'ai un paquet pour Esmée Cullen.

-C'est moi. Répondit Esmée en fixant le paquet posé à ses pieds, elle signa rapidement et récupéra l'objet de ses désirs, un cadeau de sa fille.

-Très bien, Carlisle Cullen. Continua le livreur nous faisant ouvrir de grands yeux. Isa n'avait pas parler d'un paquet pour Carlisle. Alice plus curieuse que jamais se précipita sur le livreur et le secoua presque.

-Combien y a-t-il de paquet pour nous? Cria-t-elle hystérique, tellement hystérique que j'entendis Edward descendre suivit de Tanya mais je m'en moquais attendant impatiemment la réponse du livreur toujours choqué face à Alice.

-Euh…je..j'en ai encore…euh cinq en plus de ces deux là. Un pour Alice Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Japser Hale et Edward Masen. Bégaya-t-il alors que Carlisle signait lui aussi son reçu.

-Elle nous a envoyé un paquet à tous. Murmura Emmett tellement doucement que le livreur ne l'entendit pas.

Pourquoi a-t-elle envoyé un paquet à Edward? Mon regard se posa sur celui-ci, en entendant son nom il s'était figé. Perdue dans mes pensées je m'avançais tel un automate pour signé la feuille que me tendait le livreur qui me déshabillait du regard, je ne fis pas attention récupérant mon paquet pour aller m'installer sur le canapé vite suivit par le reste de la famille, même Edward se joint à nous alors que Tanya restait au niveau de la porte.

-Je ne l'avais pas vu. Dit Alice. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait mais ça avait toujours tendance à la surprendre.

-Elle me surprend de plus en plus, l'appel, les messages et maintenant ça. Notre Isa est pleine de surprise. Répondit Emmett.

-Que…quels messages? Demanda Edward nous regardant tour à tour, ce fut Alice qui répondit.

-Les messages qu'elle nous a envoyé ce matin pour nous dire qu'elle nous aime et qu'elle va bien. Vu ta tête je pense qu'elle ne t'en a pas envoyé.

Edward ne répondit pas et baissa la tête, il ne prenait plus la peine ne réponde aux attaques d'Alice. Je mentirais si je disais que les petites disputes que j'avais avec Edward ne me manquait pas, mais c'était avant, avant qu'il quitte Be…Isa, avant qu'il nous trahisse avec Tanya. Rien ne serait comme avant et ça tout le monde le savait.

Après quelques minutes de silence un bruit de carton déchiré se fit entendre, j'eus un sourire tendre, Emmett avait craqué. Se moquant de notre présence il déchira le carton en deux pour sortir deux maillots de baseball: un des Mariners de Seattle et l'autre des Giants de San Francisco. Il éclate de rire en voyant celui des Giants, il fouilla la boite vérifiant qu'il n'avait rien n'oublié. Il en ressortit un petit bout de papier et ce qui semblait être une photo.

Après l'avoir lu il me fit passer le mot, je le lis et le fit passer aux autres.

_Au cas ou tu déciderais de passer du mauvais côté de la force._

_Bisous._

_Ta petite sœur._

A la lecture du mot des sourires apparurent sur les visages sauf sur celui de Tanya et celui d'Edward. Il fixait le mot caressant l'écriture soigné d'Isa, encore une chose qui avait changé chez elle. Edward semblait comprendre qu'elle avait avancé, qu'elle n'était plus sa Bella.

Par contre à la vue de la photo Emmet ouvrit grands les yeux comme s'il était choqué par ce qu'il voyait, je dus d'ailleurs lui prendre des mains pour pouvoir la voir. Sur la photo Isa était bien différente de l'humaine que nous avions connus, la tête penché sur le côté,le teint halé, une moue amusé aux lèvres et les yeux légèrement plissés elle était plus belle que jamais et pourtant j'étais sur que la photo ne lui rendait pas hommage. Comme l'objectif était centré sur elle nous ne pouvions ni voir le paysage ni voir son corps, les yeux d'Alice brillèrent en voyant la photo.

-Elle est magnifique. Murmura Esmée en regardant celle qui aurait du devenir sa fille. Carlisle lui prit la main essayant de la réconforter.

_**P.O.V Esmée:**_

En regardant la photo je ne savais pas si je devais remercier Edward ou le détester. Isa était magnifique et rayonnante, elle n'était plus l'adolescente que nous protégions elle était devenue une jeune femme.

Je posais la photo et attrapais le colis que ma petite fille m'avait envoyé, en l'ouvrant je découvris un vase Ming, bleu et blanc. Isa connaissait mes goûts en matière de décoration.

Je me levais pour aller le poser sur l'étagère au dessus de la télé de manière à ce que tout le monde le voit, Alice cria en voyant son cadeau: une magnifique robe, rose pâle, je n'arrivais pas à distinguer sa forme vu qu'Alice la secouait en sautant partout. Je souris à cette vue, la Alice morose de ce matin avait disparue, son bonheur faisait plaisir à voir.

Le cri d'Edward me surpris, il se leva et jeta le carton qui lui était adressé contre le mur. Les poings serré, il s'enfuit par la fenêtre. Tanya baissa les yeux et soupira et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce Emmett prit la parole.

-Qu'a-t-il reçut? Demanda-t-il à Tanya, dos à nous elle haussa les épaules.

-Qui te dis que je le sais, Emmett? Dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique. Emmett ricana et poursuivit.

-Peut être parce que ta seule occupation est de fixer Edward?

Tanya se retourna et plongea son regard triste dans celui de mon fils qui ne cilla pas. Je me retins d'aller prendre Tanya dans mes bras, j'avais du mal à rester de marbre face à tant de souffrance au lieu de m'approcher je baissais les yeux. J'avais le pressentiment que le cadeau qu'Isa avait fait à Edward n'avait pas la même signification que les nôtres

-Des bijoux. Souffla Tanya comme découragé.

-Quel type de bijoux? Demanda Carlisle. Ce ne fut pas Tanya qui répondit mais Alice.

-Un bracelet et une bague. C'était ceux qu'il avait offert à Isa.

-Pourquoi ne pas les avoir détruit? Emmett m'aurait fait un coup comme celui qu'a fait Edward à Isa et je lui aurais détruit toutes ses affaires.

-Ils appartenaient à la mère d'Edward. C'est les seules choses qu'il reste à Edward. Continua Alice.

Tanya se mordit la lèvre inférieure et murmura quelque chose d'inaudible même pour nous avant de quitter la pièce, le cœur plus lourd que quand elle était rentré.

_**P.O.V Jasper:**_

Je caressais la couverture du livre qu'Isa m'avait offert tout en observant Carlisle qui ne quittait pas des yeux le tableau offert lui aussi par Isa. Il représentait Londres au XVIIème siècle, Carlisle était représenté poursuivant un homme qui semblait être un vampire.

-Je reconnais cette rue, le vampire est le même tout comme les détails. Chuchota Carlisle, Esmée encore bouleversé par ce qui venait de se passer avec Edward se rapprocha de lui et l'enlaça.

-Que veux-tu dire? Les doigts de Carlisle traçait des traits comme si c'était lui qui avait peint l'œuvre.

-Cette scène c'est réellement passé, Esmée. Tu vois ce bidon de vin contre le mur, mes souvenirs sont flous mais je suis presque sur que je me suis cogné en poursuivant le vampire qui m'a mordu. Je ne sais pas comment Isabella a fait mais tout ce qui représenté est comme en 1663. Seul une photographie peut apporter autant de détails. Quand j'ai poursuivi ce vampire j'étais seul, ça j'en suis sur et certain et pourtant cette toile me prouve le contraire.

Je fronçais les sourcils d'incompréhension, cette journée aura probablement était la plus surprenante de mon éternité. Il c'était passé plus de choses que pendant ma vie humaine et il n'était pourtant que quinze heures trente.

Dans ma main se trouvait un mot et une photo livré avec mon colis, personne n'avait fait attention et je ne l'avais pas dis à Alice qui devenait surexcité juste en regardant sa robe ou celle de Rosalie, qu'elles étaient d'ailleurs en train d'essayer. Le mot disait juste _« Je suis sure que la vérité t'intéressera Japser. Bisous Isa. »_

La photo représentait un couple qui devait avoir vingt-cinq ans, ils posaient sourire aux lèvres, yeux pétillant de joie. Juste devant eux se trouvaient trois petites filles: une blonde, une châtain clair et une brune, le père me rappelait Isa que ce soit la forme de ses yeux ou son sourire. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Isabella m'avait envoyé cette photo, l'esprit embrouillé je me levais bien décidé à me vider la tête en chassant.

_**P.O.V Isabella:**_

Je ronchonnais en sortant de la douche. Qui aurait pu se douter que Mélinda, Patricia et Pénélope étaient pire qu'Alice? Pas moi en tout cas. Il n'était que quinze heures et elles m'avaient forcé à aller prendre une douche pour que je puisse commencer à me préparer, heureusement ce n'était pas elles qui allaient le faire. Elles avaient bien entendu essayés de me faire changer d'avis mais mon regard noir les en avait dissuadé.

Mon portable vibra me sortant ainsi de mes pensées, c'était un message de Wyatt, je soupirais en pensant à lui. Ça faisait deux semaines qu'il était reparti et il ne devait revenir que la semaine prochaine, si en le voyant je ne le violait pas il aurait de la chance.

_Souffles un bon coup et évites de tuer ma sœur, quand elle veut c'est un amour._

_Je t'aime._

_Ton homme en uniforme._

Je souris en lisant le message, il n'y avait que Wyatt pour écrire des messages comme ça. Chaque jour mon manque de lui s'agrandissait mais je ne lui en voulait pas, il allait réaliser son rêve, il ne m'abandonnait pas.

-Isa, sort d'ici tout de suite. Je fis une grimace à la porte en entendant Mélinda crier.

J'ouvris la porte pour me trouvait juste face à une paire d'yeux bleus-gris remplit d'impatience. Je m'approchais d'elle un doigt sous son menton et lui chuchotait à l'oreille.

-Refaits moi un coup comme ça Mélinda et tu me le paieras très très cher. Je ne te tuerais pas vu que dans quelques années tu seras ma belle-sœur mais je ferais de ta vie un enfer.

Elle me regarda une lueur effrayé dans le regard.

-Wyatt aime ce côté-là? Demanda Billie accoudé à la chambranle de la porte, elle avait suivi la scène avec un sourire amusé.

-Tu apprendras petite sœur que Wyatt adore mon côté sadique, il trouve celui-ci très excitant.

Mélinda grimaça et secoua la tête.

-Arrêtes je ne veux pas savoir ce que mon frère trouve excitant.

Elle ne se rendait même pas compte qu'elle venait de me donne la solution pour la faire partir, je regardais Billie qui se doutait de ce que j'allais faire.

-Voyons Mélinda ne fais pas ta prude. Il aime aussi quand je le …. Mélinda cria en se mettant les mains sur les oreilles.

-ARRETES! ARRÊTES! Je pars t'as gagné. Elle sortit de la chambre de son frère que j'occupais, j'allais pour fermer la porte quand elle repassa la tête en plissant les yeux.

-Mais tâches d'être prête à l'heure. C'est ta soirée il faut que tu sois fracassante. Je lui tapotais gentiment la tête.

-Je le serais ne t'en fais pas.

Quand elle fut parti je me tourner vers le lit ou se trouvait une robe courte et rouge. Rouge, sa couleur préféré.

-Il te manque? Questionna Billie. Je ne sortis pas une des mes répliques ou un petits piques. C'était Billie je pouvais tout lui dire, laissant tomber le masque que je portais depuis deux semaines je me tournais vers elle, les larmes aux yeux.

-Plus que tu le penses. Elle s'avança vers moi et me pris dans ses bras.

-Il va revenir Isa, t'en fais pas. Chuchota-t-elle. Je m'éloignais d'elle, séchant mes larmes.

-Je ne m'inquiètes pas pour lui Billie. C'est juste que sans lui je ne suis ….pas complète c'est ça je ne suis pas complète. Quand on était enfants papa et maman nous racontaient des contes, nous rêvions toutes les deux du beau et charmant prince. En grandissant je me suis dis qu'il ne devait pas exister puis j'ai rencontré Edward et j'ai voulu y croire mais je me suis trompé comme dans toutes mes autres relations. Wyatt est parfait pour moi parce que justement il n'est pas parfait, on est pareils et ça me plaît. J'ai abandonné l'idée du prince je suis tombé amoureuse de celle du double, tout comme toi, Billie, mais tu ne t'en ais pas encore rendu compte.

-Waouhh. C'est ton discours? Je m'attendais à toute les réactions possibles et imaginables mais certainement pas à celle là.

-Désolé. Reprit-elle. C'est juste que toi l'anti sentiments tu prononces ces mots avec tellement de facilité que ça ma fait bizarre.

Je souris face à son air choqué.

-Il y a qu'avec lui que ça marche.

_**P.O.V Edward:**_

Le bracelet dans la main gauche, la bague dans la main droite je ne cessais de courir souhaitant effacer cette journée, ce mot qu'elle m'avait envoyé avec les bijoux.

_Bonne chance Edward._

_Isabella Jenkins._

J'arrivais finalement à la clairière qui avait bercé notre histoire, notre amour. C'est ici que nous avions eut notre premier rendez-vous, c'est ici qu'a commencé notre histoire. Je m'assis contre un arbre, tenant doucement mais fermement les bijoux que j'avais offert à Bella, ma Bella et non pas ma Isa.

Elle n'était pas ma Isa et elle ne le serait jamais. Je l'avais perdu. Pensais-je en regardant la bague que j'avais eut tant de mal à lui passer au doigt et le bracelet que j'avais eut peur de lui offrir.

C'est ça qui m'avait commandé pendant notre histoire, la peur. J'avais constamment peur pour elle, peur qu'elle s'aperçoive que j'étais un monstre qui ne pourrais rien lui apporter de bon. Alors je faisais tout pour être parfait espérant qu'elle ne voit pas mes imperfections pourtant bien présentes. A mes yeux elle était pas parfaite, j'avais donc tout fait pour l'être.

Je n'aurais pas supporté qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Ce que je lui ai fait est horrible mais quand j'avais parlé avec Tanya j'avais été charmé. Elle était intelligente, drôle et surtout _pas fragile. _C'est-ce qui m'a poussé vers elle, je pouvais être moi-même avec elle, si elle venait à me quitter j'aurais mal mais je le supporterais alors qu'avec Bella la savoir loin met insupportable.

Je l'aime toujours alors que je l'indiffère, un an et demi ensemble et la seule chose qu'elle m'écrit c'est _« Bonne chance ». _

Que vivait-elle? Et avec qui? Pourquoi son nom de famille était Jenkins? C'était-elle marié? Était-elle amoureuse? Tant de questions sans réponses.

J'avais pu lire dans l'esprit d'Alice qu'Isa serait là pour la journée des anciens dans plus de trois ans, le 11 juin.

Je la reverrais le 11 juin.

_**P.O.V Isabella:**_

Pour la soirée nous avions tous les salons privés pour nous. Piper avait voulu me prêter son club, mais j'avais décidé d'utiliser les salons privé comme ça le club ne fermerait pas pour la soirée. Tous les Halliwell était là, mes parents n'avaient pas pu venir, ils étaient partis en croisière.

Il était vingt-trois heures trente, dans une demi - heure le 15 juillet ne serait plus pendant un an. Tous les invités buvaient, discutaient et riaient. Appuyé contre un mur je les observais.

-Heureuse? Me demanda Piper en s'installant à mes côtés.

-Oui. Dis-je simplement parce que si Wyatt était là je le serais bien plus. Une question lui brûlait la langue, je le savais.

-Regrettes -tu? Questionna-t-elle.

-Jamais je ne regretterais. A San Francisco j'ai retrouvé ma famille et j'ai découvert le bonheur, le vrai.

-Pourtant là-bas, tu as les Cullen avec tes meilleurs amis. Continua-t-elle sans me regarder.

-Ça peut paraître stupide mais je sais que je ne dois pas encore revoir les Cullen. Mon instinct me cri de ne pas aller à Forks. Mais si un matin je me réveille avec l'envie de les voir je n'aurais qu'à prendre quatre billets.

-Quatre?

-Ben oui: Wyatt, Billie, Chris et moi. Le quatuor de choc.

Elle sourit: Je suis heureuse que tu te sentes chez toi.

-Je suis chez moi Piper, Forks c'est mon passé. Ici c'est mon avenir, Wyatt est mon avenir et vous vous être ma famille.

C'est en terminant ma phrase que je m'aperçus que les conversations c'était arrêtés et qu'ils me fixaient tous, Mélinda fut la première à s'approcher de moi.

-Oh Isa, toi aussi tu fais partis de la famille. Billie et toi vous êtes les grandes sœurs que je n'ai pas eut. J'acceptais son étreinte avec plaisir, elle me rappelait Alice, casses pieds mais tellement attachante.

-Excusez-moi pour le retard. Dit une voix que je connaissais bien. Je me tournais vers l'entrée du salon privé ou se trouvait Wyatt un sourire aux lèvres, il me jaugeai du regard attendant une réaction.

Piper et Mélinda murmurèrent en même temps: Surprise. Je ne perdis pas de temps et fonçais dans ses bras en riant, je lui sautais dessus jambes autour de sa taille, bras autour de son cou.

-Tu m'as manqué me murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Je lui répondis en l'embrassant.

Minuit sonna et je pus dire sans mentir que j'étais pleinement et complètement heureuse.

Dans les bras de Wyatt, j'écoutais les rires de ma famille parce que c'était ce que les Halliwell était ma famille. Nous étions une belle et grande famille qui possède des qualités et des défauts.

* * *

**Alors? Un avis? Une réflexion? Un conseil? Une idée pour les bonus? Bisous.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Mariage Bella/Edward: 15 juillet.**

**Départ de Forks pour Isa: 29 juillet.**

**Rencontre Parents/Isa/Billie/Halliwell:12 août.**

**Départ Billie/Isa: 13 août.**

**Retour Billie/Isa: 27 avril.**

**Discussion Wyatt/Isa: 11 mai.**

**Départ Wyatt: 18 mai.**

**Acceptation de Wyatt à la F.B.I Academy: 19 juin.**

**Rencontre Isa/Wyatt du futur: 20 juin.**

**Mise en couple Isa/Wyatt: 21 juin.**

**Séquence remerciements: Je remercie emichlo et sissi72-friend.**

**BONNE LECTURE!

* * *

  
**

_**P.O.V Isabella:**_

_-_Isa…Isa. Lèves-toi ma belle. Une main me secoua doucement, je ne réagis pas espérant que la personne parte et me laisse retomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Malheureusement quand Wyatt Matthew Halliwell veut quelque chose il fait toujours tout pour l'obtenir, voilà pourquoi la couverture du lit me fut arraché, je grognais et plongeais ma tête dans l'oreiller refusant de me lever.

-Allez Jenkins bouges tes jolies petites fesses. Dit-il en continuant à me secouer. Je tournais la tête vers lui tout en gardant un œil fermé.

-Continues comme ça Halliwell et tu ne toucheras plus mes jolies petites fesses comme tu le dis si bien. Dis-en en soupirant avant de refermer l'œil que j'avais fais l'effort d'ouvrir pour voir mon petit ami assis à mes côtés.

-Bien sur Jenkins. On sait tout les deux très bien que tu craquerais avant la fin de la journée. Ricana-t-il. Allez debout Phoebe est venu pour te parler, elle t'attend en bas.

-Allez tous au diable espèces de matinaux. Murmurais-je mécontente d'avoir été réveillé.

-Tu comptes te lever? Me demanda-t-il. Je pris appuis sur mes coudes me levant légèrement pour le regarder avec mon regard le plus moqueur.

-Écoutes Halliwell, je t'aime, tu m'aimes. La vie est belle alors laisses moi me rendormir tranquillement.

En réponse j'eus droit à une secousse supplémentaire et à un regard amusé.

-C'est fou ce qu'un homme aussi puissant et sexy puisse être aussi chiant. Grognais-je replongeant ma tête dans l'oreiller bien décidé à me rendormir Wyatt ou pas.

Il éclata de rire, je ne pus réagir qu'il était déjà assis sur mes cuisses, mes jambes face à lui. Étant allongée sur le ventre la seule chose que je pouvais faire c'était gigoter en espérant qu'il tombe et me laisse tranquille. Au lieu de ça il se saisit de mon pied droit et fit courir ses doigts dessus, je me mis à rire et crier en même temps.

-Wyatt! WYATT! Lâches-moi. Tu vas me le payer. Je me vengerai!

Ne prenant pas compte de mes protestations il continua sa torture.

-Tu dis toujours ça. Et puis que peux tu faire face à un homme aussi sexy et puissant que moi? Rétorqua-t-il. Je soufflais en essayant de me redresser vainement. Comprenant ce que j'essayais de faire il se recula s'asseyant cette fois-ci sur mes fesses.

-Dans ta description tu as oublié chiant, casses couilles, emmerdeur et des tas d'autres adjectifs du même acabit . Il relâcha mon pied, ne sentant plus de poids sur mon postérieur je me retournais sur le dos. Lui aussi s'était retourné, de façon à être à califourchon sur moi, il pencha mettant ses bras de part et d'autre de mon visage. Ses lèvres frôlèrent les miennes.

-Ais-je le droit de t'embrasser? Murmura-t-il. J'haussais un sourcils.

-Dois-je te rappeler que tu es mon petit ami? Ne me répondant pas il se pencha un peu plus et m'embrassa, automatiquement mes mains se retrouvèrent dans ses cheveux.

Il interrompit le baiser et alors que j'allais protester, il se recula, attrapa mes cuisses, les écarta et se plaça entre elles me faisant sentir la force de son désir. Ses mains caressèrent mes cuisses en remontant pour passer sous ma nuisette.

D'un habile coup de hanche je nous renversais pour me retrouver sur lui, ma main droite passa sous sa chemise caressant ses abdos qu'il avait inconsciemment contracté sous mon touché. Sa bouche picorait mon cou, je profitais du fait qu'il soit « occupé » pour me relever et sortir du lit rapidement. Il me regarda interloqué ne comprenant pas mon geste, je lui envoyais un baiser.

-Désolé chéri mais ta tante m'attend en bas. Je remis ma nuisette en place et m'avançais vers la porte.

-Tu vas pas me laisser comme ça! Se plaignit-il. Je m'appuyais contre la porte.

-Vengeance vengeance, Halliwell. Ricanais-je en sortant de la chambre alors qu'il râlait toujours.

Depuis que nous étions ensemble des tas de scènes du même type s'étaient déroulés. J'avais pu découvrir les faces cachés de Wyatt, il n'était pas toujours le sorcier rigolo et bad boy, j'avais pu le découvrir hésitant et presque timide. Plus je le découvrais et plus je l'aimais.

Dans la cuisine se trouvait Phoebe, elle discutait à voix basse avec Piper tout en buvant une tasse de thé, à mon entrée elles se turent.

-Que se passe-t-il Phoebe? Wyatt est venu me sortir du lit en me disant que tu voulais me parler et que c'était important. Il y a un problème? Demandais-je en acceptant d'un signe de tête la tasse que Piper me tendait.

-Je ne sais pas si tu vas considérer ça comme un problème mais j'ai eu une vision à propos des vampires Italiens. Je ne sais plus comment ils s'appellent mais ils ont l'intention de vérifier si tu es toujours humaine, je ne pense pas que leur réaction soit bonne en apprenant que tu n'es plus avec Edward et que donc tu ne seras pas transformé. Expliqua Phoebe d'un ton calme qui se voulait rassurant.

-Comme si je n'avais pas assez de problème. Soufflais-je rageusement, je bus d'une traite ma tasse me brûlant la langue au passage et me levais déterminé à régler le problème Volturi.

-Que vas-tu faire? Piper semblait inquiète face à ma réaction.

-Je vais aller les voir et leur expliquer _gentiment _la situation. Merci Phoebe sans toi ils auraient pu s'en prendre au Cullen par vengeance. Encore pire Aro aurait pu forcer Alice à les rejoindre en échange de la protection de sa famille.

-Tu veux que je réserve les billets d'avion? Je secouais la tête.

-Non merci, j'ai bien l'intention de régler ce problème avant ce soir. Je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre du temps avec eux alors que je pourrais chercher Dayias.

Mon regard se posa sur le cadran numérique au dessus de la cafetière, il était neuf heures trente. Si je me dépêchais je pouvais être tranquille avant midi, je quittais la pièce en remerciant Phoebe pour me précipiter dans la chambre que j'occupais avec Wyatt. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs installé sur le lit, les mains derrière la tête, il n'avait pas remit sa chemise en place ce qui me permettais de voir son ventre et ses abdos qui me faisaient rêver et fantasmer.

-Que te voulait-elle? Dit-il, son regard se posa sur moi alors que je cherchais des vêtements dans notre dressing. Voulant faire simple je m'emparais d'un short en jean et d'un débardeur noir ainsi que mes spartiates, nous étions fin juillet et je ne voulais pas souffrir de la chaleur italienne. J'allais dans notre salle de bain personnelle et me déshabillais en lui expliquant la situation, quand j'eus finis de me préparer je le rejoignis.

-Je viens avec toi. Son ton était ferme, j'hochais la tête.

-Je m'en doutais, avant de partir il faut que j'ailles parler avec Billie. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de rajouter quelque chose j'avais déjà quitté la pièce mais je pus entendre son _« mon petit courant d'air »_, nom qu'il me donnait quand je n'arrivais pas à rester en place. J'entrais dans la chambre de ma jumelle après avoir eut son accord, vu l'état de ses cheveux elle devait se réveiller.

-Désolé. Billie était comme moi, dès que faire la grasse matinée était possible elle la faisait sans hésitation.

-C'est pas grave. Bailla-t-elle. Pour que tu me réveilles à …..Wouahh! Cria-t-elle avant de reprendre un peu plus calme. Dix heures moins le quart c'est que ça doit être vachement important.

-Je dois aller en Italie régler mes compte avec les Volturis. Expliquais-je. Ses yeux s' écarquillèrent d'étonnement et d'incrédulité.

-Tu veux que je vienne?

-Non, merci Wyatt viens déjà. Mais j'aimerai que tu surveilles Dayias, si il apparaît je voudrais que tu me préviennes. Et que tu rassures Alice, je pense qu'elle aussi à eut une vision et qu'ils sont tous en train de s'affoler, son numéro est sur Internet.

-Ok, sans problème sœurette. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte qui s'entrebâilla pour laisser entrevoir la tête à Wyatt et celle de Chris. J'échangeais un regard avec Billie me rappelant la scène qui s'était déroulé juste après nos retrouvailles.

-Les petites têtes flottantes le retour? Demandais-je innocemment. Wyatt leva les yeux aux ciels avant de rentrer véritablement dans la chambre suivit de son frère qui fixait Billie qui elle-même rougissait légèrement.

_Halliwell numéro 2 fantasmes sur toi, ma chérie. Dis-je à Billie en utilisant notre lien télépathique._

Elle secoua la tête de manière imperceptible.

_Tu délires, il doit se dire que j'ai une tête horrible au réveil. Râla-t-elle._

_Avec tes cheveux ébouriffés tu ressembles à quelqu'un qui s'est envoyé en l'air toute la nuit, ça doit lui donner des idées. _

Billie rougis encore plus, le regard de Chris se fit curieux alors que Wyatt mit ses mains sur ses hanches et me fixa accusateur. Je me mordis la lèvre face à sa posture comique, il me rappelait ma mère quand elle _essayait _de nous punir avec Billie, sans succès.

-Vous parlez par télépathie. Nous accusa-t-il en agitant son index dans notre direction. Je ne me retins plus et éclatais de rire sachant parfaitement qu'il le faisait exprès. Un sourire remplaça son faux air sérieux.

-J'ai expliqué la situation à Chris vu que tu faisais la même chose avec Billie. Je suppose que tu lui a demander de surveiller Dayias. Devina-t-il.

-Tu supposes bien. Lui susurrais-je à l'oreille en me blottissant contre lui. J'adorais être dans ses bras.

-Alors comme ça Isa tu t'es frotté à des Italiens. Se moqua Chris.

-Et pas qu'un peu mon neveu. Mais il faut me comprendre Aro est si sexy, Caïus est si tendre et Marcus si intéressant. M'excitais-je faussement.

-Hey tu me dis jamais ça à moi. Se lamenta Wyatt, je le dévisageais.

-Ne t'ais-je pas fais des compliments ce matin? Rétorquais-je.

-Je ne considère pas chiant, casses couilles et emmerdeur comme des compliments. Exposa-t-il. Décidé à ne pas me laisser faire je m'éloignais de lui ignorant ses lamentations.

-Puissant et sexy ne sont-ils pas des compliments? Vociférais-je. Je détestais quand il faisait l'homme délaissé alors que je faisais tout pour lui montrer mon amour.

-On devait pas aller en Italie. Changea-t-il de sujet, il m'attrapa la main et s'éclipsa.

_**P.O.V Alice:**_

Mes yeux se voilèrent comme pendant chacune de mes visions, je vis Aro et sa garde se préparant à nous rendre visite pour voir Bella. Un voile apparut m'empêchant d'entendre et de voir la suite. Les images défilés à grande vitesse l'indiquant que les décisions de cessaient de changer.

Je revins à moi, Japser me fixait attendant une explication face à ma soudaine peur. Je n'arrivais pas à parler, au final je balbutiais un minable: -Les Volturi arrivent.

-Carlisle. Cria inutilement Jasper, lui aussi avait peur. Quelques secondes plus tard toute la famille se retrouva autour de nous, j'avais les yeux perdus dans le vague essayant de me calmer. Ils allaient arriver, ils voulaient Isa. Elle n'était plus avec nous et elle était encore moins transformé. Comment allions nous leur expliquer ça sans attirer leur colère? Et si ils se lançaient à la poursuite d'Isa pour la réduire au silence, comment allons nous faire pour la protéger?

-Alice a eut une vision. Expliqua Jasper, je sentais son regard sur moi.

-Il est arrivé quelque chose à Isa? Demanda Esmée angoissée.

-Il va lui arriver quelque chose si nous n'agissons pas. Confessais-je. Je croisais le regard à Carlisle. Les Volturi arrivent, ils veulent vérifier si nous avons bien tenu notre engagement.

-Comment allons-nous faire? S'injuria Rosalie en colère. Malgré sa colère je perçus de la peur dans ses paroles, l'un des pires cauchemar de Rosalie c'est de perdre sa famille en l'occurrence nous.

Mon téléphone vibra, je me levais du canapé et le pris espérant que cela me change les idées.

_No stress les Italiens vont être calmés._

_Billie Jenkins._

Au même moment j'eus une vision qui me fit lâcher mon téléphone et tomber à la renverse. Je sentis les bras d'Emmett me retenir alors que je plongeais dans ma vision. Je vis un homme, grand, blond et plutôt bien bâti il tenait une boule de feu sous la gorge de Jane qui était pétrifié.

Aro se leva pour le calmer espérant ne pas perdre l'un de ses meilleurs gardes.

-Mes amis je pense que notre secret est bien gardé, nous n'avons donc aucune raison d'aller voir les Cullen. Approuva-t-il.

Le voile était présent me cachant une chose ou une personne que je savais importante. Reprenant conscience je sautais dans les bras de Jasper, soulagé.

-Alice que c'est-il passé? Qu'as-tu vu?Questionna-t-il.

-Il y avait un homme vraiment pas mal je dois l'avouer mais le sujet n'est pas là. L'homme avait une boule de feu sous la gorge de Jane, elle était effrayée s'était flippant. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais Aro que nous rendre visite n'aurait servi à rien vu que notre secret était bien gardé. Mais je n'ais pas pu tout voir un voile étrange me bloquait la vue, une personne nous a sauvés Carlisle. J'ai un doute sur la personne mais je ne suis sûre de rien par contre je sais qu'elle le sait. Relatais-je à toute vitesse, j'attrapais mon téléphone qui avait survécu à la chute et lui montrais le message que j'avais reçu.

-Tu penses que c'est-elle qui nous a sauvés avec l'homme? Demanda Emmett.

-C'est signé Billie Jenkins ça peut paraître fou mais sur la carte qu'à reçut Edward, Isa avait signé Isabella Jenkins.

-Tu crois que …. Esmée n'arriva pas à finir sa phrase.

-Mon instinct me crie que c'est Isa qui est intervenu avec l'homme et qu'elle a demandé à sa sœur de nous rassurer. Déclarais-je.

-Deux choses Isa n'a pas de sœur et comment aurait-elle pour arrêter les Volturi elle est humaine. Protesta Rosalie.

-Rappelles-toi Rosalie « moi aussi je peux me la jouer extralucide » et « l'on se reverra ne t'en fais pas et ne t'occupes pas de mon âge moi aussi j'ai un secret que je vous révèlerais en temps voulu. ». Isa à changé, vu la photo que j'ai reçu elle ne doit pas être vampire, ou alors c'est un vampire très spécial. Pour ce qui est de Billie elle nous l'a dit beaucoup de chose ont changés dans sa vie, quand elle a quitter Forks elle s'appelait Swan. J'irais discuter avec Charlie je suis sûre qu'il a une explication.

-Si elle n'est pas vampire mais qu'elle arrive à arrêter les Volturi, qu'est-elle? Je me tournais vers Jasper qui venait de poser la question.

-Je n'en ais aucune idée mais je lui fais confiance. Elle a dit qu'elle nous expliquerais en temps et en heures. Nous devons la revoir le 11 juin, nous aurons donc nos réponses ce jour là.

-Pourquoi plus nous avons d'informations sur elle et plus nous devons nous poser de questions? Grommela Emmett avant de se tourner vers moi. Et toi qui n'est pas du tout patiente comment fais-tu pour être aussi calme?

-Je suis impatiente de savoir la vérité Emmett mais je peux attendre pour Isa.

-Oui pour Isa. Murmura Esmée troublée.

_**P.O.V Isabella:**_

Nous apparaissions doucement dans une ruelle.

- J'ai pensé à tes Italiens mafieux pas à un lieu précis alors là j'avoues je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit ou nous nous trouvons. Déclara Wyatt.

Je lui lançais un regard noir n'oubliant pas le coup foireux qu'il m'avait fait dans la chambre de ma sœur. Comprenant que je lui en voulais il s'approcha de moi une moue timide aux lèvres, je tournais la tête ne voulant pas lui céder trop vite.

-Isa, ma Isa tu sais bien que plaisantais. Bien sur que tu me fais me sentir important dans chacun de tes geste. Je ne voulais pas te blesser ma belle, ma déesse, ma petite sorcière adorée, mon courant d'air, ma tigresse.

L'image d'Emmett suppliant Rosalie de le pardonner d'avoir fait une bêtise m'apparut, je me tournais vers Wyatt.

-Tu ne recommenceras plus? Il hocha vivement la tête.

-Tu n'as pas l'air de te rendre compte de l'importance que tu es à mes yeux. Murmurais-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Si biens sur que je le sais Isa, je voulais juste te taquiner pour me venger de ce matin. S'expliqua-t-il me faisant lever les yeux aux ciels. Alors il avait fait tous ça par vengeance? Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir vu que j'aurais fais la même chose. Pour lui montrer qu'il était pardonné je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

-Tu es pardonné. Pour répondre à ta question nous sommes dans une ruelle à côté du Palazzo dei Priori. Lui dis-je en désignant la place que l'on pour apercevoir. Je lui pris la main pour essayer de retrouver le chemin menant au Volturi, arrivé devant la fameuse bouche d'égout que j'avais emprunté avec Alice et Edward.

Mes doigts entrelacés avec ceux de Wyatt je repassais par le souterrain, repassé le battant pour atteindre le couloir qui menait aux ascenseur pour finalement arrivé à la réception ou une autre humaine avait remplacé Gianna, elle était blonde aux yeux bleus. Elle nous dévisagea ne comprenant pas la raison de notre visite, son regard s'attarda sur Wyatt me faisant serrer les poings, sa curiosité devint regrets. Elle devait pensait que nous étions là pour une visite privée et que donc Aro et ses sbires allaient nous liquidés moi et mon petit ami ultra sexy.

Je ne lui parlais pas ne m'arrêtant que pour la dévisager avant de reprendre ma route nous guidant Wyatt et moi à travers le labyrinthe qu'était cet endroit. Nous traversions le hall et décalions le tableau pour arrivé dans la pièce ronde qui ne m'était pas inconnue, assis sur leur trône Aro, Caïus et Marcus discutaient à voix basse tout en étant entouré de la garde. Je remarquais l'absence d'Heidi, elle devait être parti à la chasse ce qui expliquait un tel rassemblement.

A notre entrée le silence se fit, ils nous dévisageait tous alors que je me contentais de fixer Aro qui semblait très surpris. Wyatt les observaient un sourire moqueur aux lèvres; je m'avançais vers les rois en essayant de prendre l'expression mi rassurant mi flippante d'Aro.

-Aro mon ami, comment vas-tu? Lui demandais-je faussement intéressé. Il sursaute en entendant ma voix. Ne m'avait-il donc pas reconnu?

-Isabella? Que fais-tu ici? J'entendis des murmures, ils semblaient tous avoir entendu parler d'Isabella l'humaine assez folle pour tomber amoureuse d'un vampire.

-Nous sommes venu te parler, Aro. Expliquais-je. Son regard se posa sur Wyatt qui attendait une réaction ma part. Aro permets-moi de te présenter Wyatt mon petit ami.

-Tu n'es plus avec Edward? Il semblait surpris, très surpris.

-Edward m'a quitté deux semaines avant notre mariage pour partir avec Tanya la chef du clan de Denali. Tu n'étais pas au courant? Je fis encore une fois semblant d'être surprise. Bien sur qu'Edward ne leur avait rien dit, si il leur aurait dit il aurait du leur expliquer que ma transformation n'aurait pas lieu et que donc leur secret serait en danger.

-Non Edward ne m'a pas prévenu. Je suis désolé pour toi très chère tu ne méritais pas telle humiliation.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi Aro grâce à cette rupture j'ai pu trouver le véritable amour. Mais revenons en à notre discussion j'ai appris que tu voulais voir les Cullen mais s'il te plait ne fais pas ça. Votre secret n'est pas en danger.

-Vu que tu es encore en vie et que ton ami l'es aussi bien sur que nous sommes en danger. Persifla Caïus. Son ton était toujours aussi mauvais.

-Je suis navré Isabella mais je ne peux accéder à ta requête. Je soufflais ne prenant pas la peine de répondre à Aro, je me tournais vers Wyatt, visiblement les Volturi voulait la jouer hard.

-Laquelle est Jane? Me demanda Wyatt. Je lui désignais l'adolescente qui nous fixait furieuse. La seconde d'après elle fut éclipsé se trouvant dos contre Wyatt.

Il immobilisa ses mains avec l'une des siennes, créa une boule de feu qu'il plaça sous la gorge. En voyant sa sœur dans cette situation Alec se mit en position d'attaque prêt à sauter sur Wyatt, j'étendis mon bouclier physique jusqu'au garçon qui fut projeté jusqu'au mur opposé.

-Mes amis je pense que notre secret est bien gardé, nous n'avons donc aucune raison d'aller voir les Cullen. Dit-il répondant aux grognements provenant des autres vampires.

-Isabella tu es décidément fascinante. Toi aussi mon cher Wyatt. Par simple curiosité qu'êtes vous donc?

J'échangeais un regard avec mon petit ami, ce fut lui qui se tourna vers Aro.

-Nous sommes des sorciers et ce que vous avez vu aujourd'hui n'est qu'un dixième de ce que nous pouvons faire réellement Il relâcha Jane qui se précipita vers ses maîtres et son frère. Il rattrapa ma main qu'il avait lâché prêt à s'éclipser.

-Ah Aro j'oubliais les Cullen sont sous notre protection. Nous sommes bien plus fort que nous ne l'oubliez jamais.

Je fis une pression sur la main de Wyatt il compris et nous ramena chez nous. La dernière image des Volturi que je perçus fut Aro qui nous fixait un sourire amusé aux lèvres alors que ses gardes semblaient inquiets de leurs sorts.

* * *

**Alors?  
**

**Petite annonce: J'ai presque terminé la suite d'Accepter un O.S que j'ai écris il y a quelques temps sur la séparation Edward/Bella (décidément j'aime pas les mettre ensemble ;)) Je ne sais pas si certain d'entre vous l'on déjà lu mais je tenais à le dire. Voilà à la prochaine.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Mariage Bella/Edward: 15 juillet.**

**Départ de Forks pour Isa: 29 juillet.**

**Rencontre Parents/Isa/Billie/Halliwell:12 août.**

**Départ Billie/Isa: 13 août.**

**Retour Billie/Isa: 27 avril.**

**Discussion Wyatt/Isa: 11 mai.**

**Départ Wyatt: 18 mai. **

**Acceptation de Wyatt à la F.B.I Academy: 19 juin.**

**Rencontre Isa/Wyatt du futur: 20 juin.**

**Mise en couple Isa/Wyatt: 21 juin.**

**Confrontation Volturi: 23 juillet.**

**Merci à emichlo toujours fidèle au poste, tes review me font toujours autant plaisir.**

**Merci à sissi72-friend, toi aussi tu me laisses des reviews depuis longtemps. Elles me vont droit au cœur. **

**Merci à shadow61, si toi tu adores ma fiction, moi j'adore ton commentaire.**

**Merci à saroura92, c'est la première fois que tu laisses des reviews et ça fait plaisir parce que tu prends le temps de laisser ton avis et de me conseiller. C'est d'ailleurs après l'un de tes messages que j'ai commencé à écrire ce chapitre. J'espère que le côte explosif te plaira.^^**

**Merci à lovers87, je suis contente que la fiction te plaise. Je ne cache pas que je suis fière d'avoir commencer à l'écrire, je le suis encore plus à chacune de vos reviews qui m'encouragent à continuer.**

**Merci à Erika, le passage Isa et Wyatt est mon préféré même si à la place d'Isa j'aurais pas quitté le lit. Je pense que tu es d'accord avec moi à moins que tu sois Chrisienne comme Billie. Si c'est le cas ce chapitre te plaira.^^**

**Voilà je tenais à remercier toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de me laisser un petit mot,je ne vous remercierais jamais assez. Je vous laisse tranquille maintenant, promis. Encore merci et surtout...  
**

**BONNE LECTURE!

* * *

  
**

_**P.O.V Wyatt:**_

-Tu m'énerves. Cria une voix.

-Toi aussi. Répondit une autre avec un volume tout aussi élevé.

Je relevais les yeux du pendule en soufflant, Billie et Chris étaient encore en train de se disputer. Si avant ils étaient très proches maintenant c'était l'apocalypse dès que les deux étaient réunis dans la même pièce. Les disputes avaient commencés suite à l'annonce de Chris qui nous avait dit être en couple avec une certaine Sabrina.

J'entendis une explosion suivit d'une Billie qui déboula folle de rage dans le grenier dans lequel je me trouvais cherchant une trace de Dayias.

-Ton frère est un connard! Hurla-t-elle. Je me contentais de la fixer attendant la suite qui serait tout aussi explosive que les autres fois. Après la première dispute j'avais tenté de résonner Billie et Chris alors qu'Isabella m'avait déconseillé de le faire, au final je m'étais fait crier dessus des deux côtés j'avais donc abandonné me contentant d'écouter d'une oreille leurs plaintes tout en hochant la tête d'un rythme régulier.

-C'est un sale égoïste qui ne pense qu'à lui et à sa magnifique petite amie Sabrina. _Sabrina _c'est même pas un prénom, enfin si un prénom de fille facile. Tout les prénoms qui finissant par « a » son des prénoms de filles faciles.

-Merci. Lâcha Isabella en entrant dans la pièce, les bras chargés de livres de magie qu'elle avait été chercher à l'école de magie, elle fusilla Billie du regard.

-Je suis désolé Isa, je ne voulais pas te traiter de fille facile, je me suis emporté excuses-moi. Je m'approchais récupérant les grimoires, j'en profitais pour voler un baiser à ma petite amie qui ignorait les excuses de sa sœur.

Isa se plaça à mes côtés fixant elle aussi le pendule, qui ne nous donnait aucune indication sur l'endroit ou se trouvait Dayias.

-Qu'est-ce que vous…Ah tu es là. Dit Chris d'un ton colérique en apercevant Billie. Isa serra les poings, leurs disputes l'énervaient particulièrement.

-Non tu crois? Dit Billie d'un ton faussement surpris se moquant royalement de Chris.

-Arrêtes de faire la mal…

-STOP! Hurla Isa. M'attendant à son explosion j'avais pris la précaution de m'éloigner de quelques pas.

-Isa calmes-toi. Lui dit Chris, je lui fis de grands signes espérant qu'il comprenne qu'il aggravait la situation et non l'inverse.

-QUE JE ME CALME? MAIS COMMENT VEUX TU QUE JE ME CALME ALORS QUE VOUS PASSEZ VOTRE TEMPS A HURLER, VOUS CRIANT DESSUS SANS RAISON APPARENTE. JE NE SAIS PAS SI VOUS L'AVEZ REMARQUE MAIS WYATT ET MOI ON ESSAIT DE RETROUVER LE MONSTRE QUI VA TUER NOTRE FILLE SI NOUS N'AGISSONS PAS. ET VOUS AU LIEU DE NOUS AIDER ET NOUS SOUTENIR VOUS VOUS DISPUTEZ. Isa était folle de rage, la fatigue et l'inquiétude combiné la rendait à fleur de peau. Et ça ils n'avaient pas l'air de l'avoir compris.

-Je suis désolé Isa. On va vous aider sans nous disputer. Souffla doucement Billie en s'approchant de sa sœur qui la fixer d'un regard noir, je fus très heureux qu'il ne me soit pas destiné.

- Moi aussi je suis désolé. Que voulez-vous qu'on fasse? Demanda Chris en s'approchant.

-C'est trop tard, j'en ai rien à faire vos excuses. Comme j'en ai rien de Sabrina qui soit dit en passant est aussi profonde que le pot de yaourt que j'ai mangé tout à l'heure. J'en ai aussi ras le bol du fait que vous ne vous avouez pas vos sentiments. Vous voulez agir comme des enfants et nier la vérité très bien. Alors allez dans vos chambres immédiatement et réfléchissez pour une fois. Articula lentement Isabella. Ils la regardèrent surpris ne sachant pas si elle était sérieuse ou pas. Personnellement je savais qu'elle l'était et qu'ils auraient du obéir mais je pensais les avoir assez aidé alors qu'ils ne le méritaient pas.

-Tu plaisantes? Murmura Chris ébahi. Elle s'approcha de lui le faisant reculer à chaque pas.

-Ais-je l'air de plaisanter? Je ne pense pas. Alors allez dans vos chambres et je ne veux pas de dispute sur le trajet qui mène à celles-ci. Et puis voyez le bon côté des choses vous vouliez aider et grâce à vous je m'entraîne à gérer des situations ridicules et infantiles.

Ils ne réagirent toujours pas alors qu'Isa attrapa un livre de magie et s'installa sur le canapé pour le lire.

-Je pensais vous avoir dit d'aller dans vos chambres. Son ton calme était particulièrement effrayant, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui décida Billie et Chris à quitter la pièce à reculons ne cessant de fixer Isa comme si elle aller exploser. Cette dernière était retourné à sa lecture.

J'entendis leurs pas, ils se dirigeaient bel et bien vers leurs chambres respectives, les portes claquèrent.

-Génial, après les bambins on a les adolescents. Grogna Isabella en reposant le grimoire sur ses genoux, je me dirigeais vers elle. Elle se décala me laissant de la place, je m'installais à ses côtés passant un bras sur ses épaules la ramenant contre moi. Elle se blottit contre moi et poussa un soupir.

-Pourquoi tout va de travers ces temps-ci? Les Volturi, Dayias et maintenant les deux imbéciles qui refusent de s'avouer leurs sentiments. On à jamais été si compliqué.

-On s'est quand même éloigné l'un de l'autre. Lui fis-je remarquer. Elle haussa les sourcils.

-C'est vrai mais on est quand même tombé amoureux. Quand on s'en ait aperçu on a pas cherché à refouler nos sentiments, on les a assumé. Pourquoi ne font-ils pas pareils?

-Je ne sais pas. Lui susurrais-je à l'oreille, je me penchais et l'embrassais dans le cou, Isa pencha la tête me laissant plus d'espace. Elle se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers le pendule qui venait juste de s'allumer.

-Il a repéré quelque chose.

-C'est peut être un énième piège. Dis-je en me levant à mon tour. Elle hocha la tête d'un air distrait.

-Piège ou pas il faut aller vérifier. Surveilles le pendule au moindre changements préviens moi. Elle attrapa des potions, m'embrassa et disparut en se projetant.

_**P.O.V Isabella:**_

Arrivé aux enfers j'inspectais rapidement l'endroit dans lequel je me trouvais. J'avançais le plus discrètement possible cherchant des démons qui auraient pu me mener à Dayias ou encore mieux Dayias lui-même. Un mouvement derrière moi me fit me retourner , je plaquais l'intrus contre la paroi de la grotte en lui mettant mon poignard sous la gorge. C'était un homme grand et brun, il me ra pellet quelqu'un mais je ne sus dire qui.

-Hey! On se calme, je ne te veux pas de mal. Dit-il en levant les mains.

-Qui es-tu? Je ne relâchais pas ma prise malgré sa décontraction apparente.

-Un être de Lumière, ton être de Lumière. Expliqua l'homme avec une moue amusé face à tant de méfiance.

-Je n'en ai pas et ma sœur non plus. Crachais-je, il haussa les épaules.

-Maintenant vous en avez un. Il semble que les Fondateurs aient décidés que vous le méritiez.

Bien sur comme si les Fondateurs nous feraient une faveur. Dans le monde magique il était publique que les Fondateurs nous détestaient Billie et moi depuis Christie.

_Que me caches-tu? _Je ne voulais pas perdre de temps alors être de Lumière ou pas j'utilisais mon pouvoir.

-Je te l'ai dit je suis ton être de Lumière Kyle Brody. Voilà d'où je le connaissais une photo de lui se trouvait dans le livre de magie que j'avais mystérieusement reçu après la découverte de ma nature. J'éclatais d'un rire sarcastique, ils avaient osés faire d'un des ex des sœurs notre être de Lumière, les pourritures.

-Kyle Brody? L'ex de Paige? Gêné il se passa une main sur la nuque.

-Tu es au courant. Je relâchais ma prise, lui tournant le dos je préférais l'ignorer. J'avançais plus profondément dans les tunnels lugubres qui paraissaient infinis.

-Qui cherches-tu? Visiblement « mon » être de Lumière n'avait pas baissé les bras et continuais de me suivre.

-La ferme tu vas nous faire repérer! Il ne se démonta pas et se mit à entonner la chanson « Promenons nous dans les bois » avec de nouvelles paroles.

-Promenons nous aux Enfers tant que tu es en colère. Si tu ne l'étais pas on ne serait pas là. Mais comme tu l'es nous devons rester.

Je m'arrêtais et me tournais interdite vers l'être de Lumière qui devait être le plus déjanté au monde.

-Comment ont-ils pu nous faire ça? Murmurais-je rageuse. Des pas se firent entendre, je pris Kyle par le bras le mettant derrière moi.

-C'est assez vexant ce que tu viens de faire. Un groupe de démons apparus, ils étaient quatre. N'ayant que trois potions je lançais celle-ci. Face au dernier démon qui démunit se place contre la paroi attendant sa sentence.

_Ou est Dayias? _

-Je ne sais pas de qui tu parles.

_Que fais-tu ici alors?_

_-_On nous a payés pour venir ici. C'était juste un contrat facile, on a tué personne! Cria-t-il. Je me doutais que ce n'était pas un démon de longue date. Lui n'avait aucun honneur criant sans raison, tremblant de tout ses membres. Je récupérais mon poignard que j'avais replacé au niveau de mon mollet et le tuais sans qu'il puisse réagir.

-C'était une fausse piste. J'étais découragé, j'avais l'impression que nous n'attraperions jamais Dayias.

-Ah parce que tu en doutais? Dit Brody derrière moi me faisant serrer les poings.

-De tout leurs êtres de Lumière ils nous ont refilés le plus casse-couilles. Vas faire joujou ailleurs, Billie et moi n'avons pas besoin de toi. J'attendis espérant qu'il m'écoute mais il restait là les mains dans les poches avec un faux air vexé.

-Tu me blesses profondément. Il plaça ses mains au niveau de son cœur.

-Si c'était le cas je serais en train de faire la danse de la joie, malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas. Je retourne au manoir, fais ce que tu veux mais ne me suis pas.

_**P.O.V Billie:**_

Cela faisait une heure que j'étais assise sur mon lit, je réfléchissais arrivant toujours à la même conclusion sur le fait qu'Isa avait raison, Chris et moi agissions comme des enfants. Mais tout était de sa faute s'il ne s'était pas mit avec cette _Sabrina_ on en serait pas!

_Tu recommences. _

C'est pas vrai d'abord!

_Ta sœur avait encore plus raison t'es une vraie gamine quand tu t'y mets._

Je ne pus continuer à parlementer avec ma conscience qu'un coup discret se fit entendre à ma porte pensant que c'était Isa qui voulait me parler de tout à l'heure je l'ouvris sans hésiter. Voyant qui se trouvait devant ma porte je le regrettais amèrement.

-Que veux-tu Chris? Grognais-je dans sa direction. Il baissa la tête gêné.

-Il faut qu'on parle Billie. Dit-il simplement.

-Je n'ai rien à te dire. Si tu veux parler tu n'as qu'à aller voir Sabrina. J'essayais de fermer la porte mais il mit son pied m'en empêchant. Il poussa doucement la porte veillant à ne pas me blesser et rentra dans ma chambre.

-Je t'en pries fais comme chez toi. Ironisais-je.

-Je suis chez moi. Sa remarque me blessa.

-Très bien. Si tu voulais que je parte il suffisait de le dire. J'allais pour quitter la pièce le cœur lourd.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis Billie. Pourquoi tu passes ton temps à modifier mes paroles. Chris semblait lasse mais en même temps en colère. Il m'attrapa le bras et me colla contre son torse.

-Je ne passe pas mon temps à modifier tes paroles, j'ai d'autre choses à faire vois-tu. Tout comme toi l'on ne te voit pas beaucoup depuis que tu es avec cette charmante Sabrina. Son emprise se resserra et son regard se fit noir.

-Pourquoi passes-tu ton temps à la rabaisser. Elle ne t'a rien fait. Le ton commençait à monter, une petite partie de mon cerveau essaya de me rappeler que si Isa débarquait c'était notre mort assuré.

-Comme l'a fait remarquer Isa, ta petite amie est aussi profonde qu'un pot de yaourt! Criais-je.

-Il y a autre chose j'en suis sur. Affirma-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien. Je détournais le regard, lâche. Il savait que je n'arrivais pas à lui mentir si il me regardait dans les yeux.

-Tu te trompes. Dis-je simplement essayant de me défaire sans succès de son étreinte, mon cœur s'accélérait, mes yeux se troublèrent un instant et mes oreilles bourdonnèrent.

-Billie,je te connais et je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça, jamais tu ne t'es montrais aussi agressive.

D'un mouvement vif je réussi à m'éloigner de lui, ma colère que j'avais réussi à calmer jusque là refit surface.

-Tu me connais? Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que j'entendais. Il affirmait me connaître mais si c'était réellement le cas il devait savoir que j'étais profondément amoureuse de lui.

-Je te connais comme la paume de ma main. J'éclatais de rire faussement heureuse, tout ce qu'il me disait me blessait encore plus. Après cette discussion notre amitié n'existerait plus mais je m'en moquais j'avais besoin de lui dire, de le faire taire, e lui prouver qu'il avait tord, j'avais juste besoin de lui avouer mon amour pour lui qui me bouffait depuis mes seize ans.

-Oh non tu ne me connais pas Chris Matthew Halliwell. Parce que si tu me connaissais vraiment tu aurais vu tous les signes. Tu les aurais vu! Hurlais-je folle de rage, désespoir et amour.

-Qu'est-ce…de quoi tu parles Billie? Il semblait inquiet. Je savais que je devais ressembler à une folle mais c'est ce que j'étais, folle de lui.

-Je parle du fait que je suis amoureuse de toi depuis des années. Si tu me connaissais Chris tu l'aurais vu mais tu n'as rien vu, tu n'as rien fait. Tu ne me connais pas comme moi je te connais. Les larmes dévalaient mes joues, je ne les arrêtaient pas les ayant retenus pendant trop longtemps.

Chris qui allait parler s'arrêta suite à ma révélation, la bouche ouverte il semblait perdu. Il était clair qu'il ne m'aimait pas. Un sanglot plus bruyant que les autres m'échappa et je m'enfuis en direction du grenier voulant voir ma sœur, espérant qu'elle m'aide à chasser la douleur qui me paralysait presque.

Quand j'entrais elle discutait avec Wyatt mais s'arrêta quand elle me vit, se précipitant vers moi elle me prit dans ses bras.

-Billie, Billie que se passe-t-il? Elle me serrait fort alors que je m'accrochais désespérément à elle. Je plongeais ma tête dans son cou.

-Emmènes-moi loin d'ici. S'il te plait Isa. Murmurais-je, les sanglots secouant toujours mon corps. Je l'entendis dire quelque chose à Wyatt avant que le grenier disparaisse laissant apparaître du sable à perte de vue.

_**P.O.V Chris:**_

Elle m'aime. Billie m'aime. Elle est amoureuse de moi. Elle m'aimait comme moi je l'aimais depuis des années. J'aurais pu me mettre à danser de bonheur si je ne l'avais pas vu quitter précipitamment sa chambre en direction du grenier. Je ne réagis pas immédiatement encore sous le coup de la révélation. Je me décidais à la suivre pour s'expliquer, pour lui dire que moi aussi je l'aimais, pour lui avouer que j'avais quitter Sabrina le matin même.

Deux choses se passèrent simultanément, Billie et Isa disparurent et Wyatt me plaqua contre le mur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fais trou du cul! Je n'avais jamais vu mon frère aussi en colère. Je ne cherchais pas à me défaire de son emprise trop occupé à essayer de comprendre sa colère.

-Je…Elle….elle m'aime Wyatt. Moi….elle m'aime. Dis-je simplement des étoiles pleins les yeux. Il me regarda incrédule et se sépara de moi, s'éloignant de moi il se passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Attends,attends,attends Billie t'as dit qu'elle était amoureuse de toi. Je hochais la tête fou de joie ne me rendant même pas compte qu'il me tournait le dos, il se tourna vers moi et vit mon geste.

-Que lui as-tu répondu? Vas-y Chris épates-moi quelle conneries tu lui as sortis pour la mettre dans cet état? Il semblait moins en colère mais je me méfiais de lui, mon frère était aussi vif et impulsif qu'un éclair, tout comme Isabella.

-Je…je…euh.. Ne sachant quoi dire je mis mes mains dans mes poches mal à l'aise. Le regard de Wyatt se fit noir.

-Tu lui as rien dit! Tu te fous de moi j'espère. Cria-t-il.

-Je voulais lui parler. Et je ne vois pourquoi le fait que je ne lui ai pas répondu immédiatement est si grave. Il souffla me regardant comme si j'étais un demeuré.

-Chris, mon cher petit frère comment te faire comprendre? Comment aurais-tu réagis si tu avais avoués tes sentiments à Billie et si elle avait été muette ne réagissant pas face à ta déclaration? Je ferlais les yeux et baissais la tête comprenant mon erreur.

-Comment je fais maintenant? Murmurais-je, espérant de tout mon cœur que mon grand frère m'aiderait. Il eut un sourire moqueur.

-Tu as deux solutions, soit tu prends tes couilles en mains et tu trouves le moyen de parler à Billie et donc tu affrontes ma charmante et douce petite amie. Soit tu vas te cacher espérant que cette dernière ne te retrouves pas pour te faire la peau. Je peux t'assurer que dès que Billie dormira Isabella va revenir ici te dépecer, je tiens aussi à préciser que je ne te protègerais pas, je tiens trop à la vie.

Il passa à côté de moi pour quitter la pièce mais avant de partir il se pencha pour me murmurer à l'oreille.

-Si tu choisis la deuxième option tu devrais apprendre à dormir d'un seul œil, conseil de frère. Il me donna une tape sur l'épaule.

Je grimaçais à la tape de mon frère mais surtout à cause de la furie brune qu'il allait bientôt débarquer et me faire la peau.

* * *

**Allez qui est pour que Chris se fasse dépecer? Sinon que pensez-vous de la Isa "maternelle", de la Billie gamine, du Chris paumé et du Wyatt en colère? N'oublions pas l'ex agent du FBI qui revient complètement déjanté! ^^  
**


	30. Chapter 30

**Mariage Bella/Edward: 15 juillet.**

**Départ de Forks pour Isa: 29 juillet.**

**Rencontre Parents/Isa/Billie/Halliwell:12 août.**

**Départ Billie/Isa: 13 août.**

**Retour Billie/Isa: 27 avril.**

**Discussion Wyatt/Isa: 11 mai.**

**Départ Wyatt: 18 mai. **

**Acceptation de Wyatt à la F.B.I Academy: 19 juin.**

**Rencontre Isa/Wyatt du futur: 20 juin.**

**Mise en couple Isa/Wyatt: 21 juin.**

**Confrontation Volturi: 23 juillet.**

**Merci à pomi, sissi72-friend, emichlo et saroura92.**

**BONNE LECTURE!  
**

* * *

_**P.O.V Isabella:**_

Je caressais distraitement les mèches de Billie qui venait de s'endormir après avoir pleuré pendant des heures. Elle m'avait difficilement expliqué ce qui s'était passé, elle avait aussi essayé de me faire promettre de ne pas blesser Chris, j'avais refusé en arguant que si je n'avais pas le droit de toucher Chris elle n'aurait pas le droit de s'occuper d'Edward le moment venu. Malgré sa tristesse elle avait légèrement râlé avant plonger dans les bras de Morphée, profitant de son sommeil je souhaitais aller « m'expliquer » avec Chris, le problème c'est que je refusais de la laisser seule.

Je levais les yeux aux ciels maudissant Chris, en plus d'avoir fait souffrir ma sœur il allait m'obliger à contacter un ex-agent du F.B.I plus cinglé que tout les démons rassemblés.

-Brody, Brody ramènes ton cul. Dis-je, pour ne pas réveiller Billie j'étais aller dans la salle de bain de notre luxueux hôtel que bien entendu Chris paiera.

Il apparut derrière moi, contrairement à notre précédente rencontre il n'avait ni sourire moqueur ni regard remplit de défi.

-Comment va-t-elle? Questionna-t-il, il paraissait inquiet.

-Mal. Répondis-je simplement avant de continuer. Peux-tu veiller sur elle le temps que j'aille …faire un tour? Il haussa les sourcils de me croyant pas.

-C'est mon boulot ne l'oublies pas. Je passais une main dans mes cheveux.

-En ce moment tout va de travers. Alors quand je te demande si tu peux veiller sur ma sœur tu me réponds que c'est ton boulot, c'est pas la peine tu peux partir. Je ne te retiens pas, tu dois avoir d'autres _obligations. _Crachais-je.

-On m'en avait parlé mais ça fait quand même un choc. Voyant mon regard perdu il s'expliqua. L'on m'avait parlé de ta colère qui surgissait quand tu pensais qu'une personne restait avec toi par obligation,culpabilité ou autre raison. Si je suis venu c'est parce que je savais que vous aviez toutes les deux besoin de moi et que je souhaites vous aider, j'aurais très bien pu esquiver ton appel mais je suis quand même là alors sors un peu de tes retranchements et laisses moi prendre la place qui me revient.

Je lui fis un sourire d'excuse, la fatigue me faisait m'emporter très facilement et avec Dayias en liberté mes moments avec les personnes qui m'étaient chers étaient rares. Ne le voyant pas quitter la pièce j'ouvris les yeux que j'avais fermés.

-Dernière chose tu as tord, tout ne va pas de travers. N'oublies pas, tu as Wyatt, Billie et les Halliwell. Pour le reste tout va s'arranger cesses de tant t'inquiéter.

J'hochais la tête et me projetais atterrissant gracieusement dans le grenier du manoir ou était assis Chris. Je m'avançais ver lui sans prendre la peine d'être silencieuse sachant qu'il avait détecté ma présence malgré sa tête baissé.

-Comment va-t-elle? Je voulus m'approcher davantage souhaitant lui couper la langue mais un bras autour de ma taille m'en empêcha. L'on me souleva pour m'éloigner du cadet des Halliwell.

-Ne fais pas ça Isa, tu pourrais le regretter. Murmura Wyatt à mon oreille espérant probablement me calmer. Malheureusement son intervention fit resurgir la colère que j'avais difficilement réussi à contrôler. Me projetant hors de ses bras je l'ignorais me rapprochant de son frère qui n'avait pas bougé, Wyatt s'éclipsa devant moi me bloquant le passage.

-Isa… Il posa sa main sur mon bras, je me dégageais d'un geste brusque comme si son touché m'avait brûlé. Je vis à son regard que je l'avais blessé.

-Tu cautionnes ce qu'il a fait. M'insurgeais-je. Il a détruit ma sœur, ta _meilleure amie _et tu le protèges! J'essayais de feinter pour passer entre lui et Chris mais il semblait qu'il anticipait tout mes mouvements, adaptant ses pas aux miens.

-Je ne lui pardonne pas Isa mais comprends moi c'est mon frère. Je ne peux pas te laisser faire, penses à la réaction de Billie quand elle apprendra que tu as blessé Chris. A ton avis comment va-t-elle réagir?

-Elle me pardonnera et puis elle aussi veut se venger même si ce n'est pas de Chris, Edward et lui se trouvent au même rang sur la liste des enfoirés. Billie est ma jumelle, ce qu'elle ressent pour Edward je le ressens pour ton frère. Elle ne le cautionnera peut être pas mais elle comprendra. Mon ton n'avait rien de gentil, je me montrais agressive mais je m'en moquais.

-Les situations sont différents, toi et Edward n'étiez pas fait pour être ensemble. Ce qui s'est passé entre Chris et Billie est un simple malentendu et ça tu le sais.

Comme je m'y attendais ses poings s'étaient fermés, parler de mon ex était toujours une chose délicate pour Wyatt et je venais de me servir de sa faiblesse.

-Un malentendu? Elle lui a dit qu'elle était amoureuse de lui et il n'a rien fait! Vous n'avez pas l'air de vous rendre compte que cet amour la bouffe! Tu l'as détruit Chris! Je fixais Chris qui releva la tête en entendant mes paroles, son regard s'ancra dans le mien.

-Où est-elle? Sa voix était un murmure.

-Tu ne le verras pas, je t'empêcherais de l'approcher, tu as fait assez de dégâts. Ma voix était redevenu calme et contrôlé. En vivant avec les Halliwell j'avais appris que faire face à un _ennemi _calme leurs faisait plus d'effet que si la personne était folle de rage, ne contrôlant ni ses gestes, ni ses paroles. En étant calme je leurs montrais que j'avais conscience de tout et que tout ce que je leurs disais était volontaire.

-S'il te plaît Isa, je…je l'aime. Si tu savais à quel point. Je pensais qu'elle me voyait comme un grand frère et que donc ce que j'éprouvais était mal. J'ai tout refoulé pour ne pas la blesser. Je ne comprenais pas la réaction de Wyatt quand il s'est éloigné de toi mais maintenant je comprends. Je ne pus retenir un rire jaune, c'était ridicule.

-Tu n'es pas comme ton frère, il est tout ce que toi tu n'es pas, courageux, viril, généreux,gentil, compréhensif et surtout lui il a eut assez de couilles pour m'avouer ses sentiments.

-Merci. Dit Wyatt en bombant le torse de fierté,je le regardais désabusée.

-Désolé. Rajouta-t-il en voyant mon regard. Je passais une main dans mes cheveux.

-Je ne te crois pas, je ne te fais plus assez confiance pour te laisser approcher une des personnes les plus importantes de mon univers et si j'en avais le pouvoir j'éloignerais Wyatt de ta bêtise mais malheureusement je ne le peux pas, tu fais partis de sa famille. La première fois que j'ai pénétrais dans ce manoir je me suis juré de ne pas vous blesser comme la fait Christie et je ne l'aurais pas fais si tu ne t'en étais pas pris à ma moitié. Je voulais que Billie reste avec vous parce que je pensais qu'elle était en sécurité, visiblement j'avais tord.

Wyatt se rapprocha doucement de moi, il devait avoir peur d'un autre rejet. Quand il vit que je ne le repousserais pas il prit mon visage entre ses mains.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de lui faire confiance ma Isa. Mais laisses-le arranger les choses. J'ouvris la bouche prête à objecter mais il m'embrassa.

-Fais-moi confiance ma belle, s'il te plaît. Murmura mon petit ami en s'éloignant de moi. Je restais silencieuse ne sachant pas quoi dire, quoi choisir. La réponse s'imposa à moi comme une évidence. Je collais mon front à Wyatt.

-Je te fais confiance mais s'il la blesse encore une fois je le tue et je te castre. Compris? Il déglutit difficilement mais hocha tout de même la tête.

-Je retourne la voir je vous ferais signe quand tu pourras y aller. Ma voix ne laissait transparaître aucun sentiments alors que je m'adressais à Chris.

Je quittais avec regrets les bras de mon homme pour retourner dans la chambre d'hôtel ou Billie dormait toujours et ou Kyle s'était adossé au rebord de la fenêtre pour admirer le paysage. Je m'avançais et posais une man sur son épaule, il ne sursauta pas.

-Alors? Me plaçant à ses côtés je profitais moi aussi du paysage magnifique qu'offrait San Juan.

-J'ai décidé de faire confiance. Confiais-je. Je devais bien avouer que quand Kyle n'était pas pris d'une crise de folie totalement Brodyenne il était reposant.

-Je savais que ce petit aurait une bonne influence sur toi. D'après ce que j'ai entendu il a la poigne de Piper, la compassion de Phebe et la folie de Paige. En prononçant le dernier prénom il eut un sourire tendre.

-Oh oui Wyatt est unique en son genre, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans lui. Tu l'aimes? Dis-je en changeant de sujet.

-Qui?Wyatt? Non rassures toi je n'ai pas prévu de te voler ton petit ami qui d'après la part féminine de la communauté magique est sexy.

-Tu m'as très bien compris Brody. Je ne pus retenir une grimace, je savais très bien que mon petit ami avait des admiratrices, beaucoup d'admiratrices mais je faisais tout pour ne pas y penser même s'il était dur de ce dire que des fées, des elfes et même des lutins sans parler des sorcières étaient toutes à attendre après Wyatt.

-J'ai aimé Paige mais j'ai compris que je n'étais pas fais pour elle. Tout comme toi tu as compris que ton vampire n'était pas le bon.

-C'est la journée d'Edward ou quoi? Tout le monde m'en parle. Soufflais-je. Il ne put répondre car Billie gémit dans son sommeil annonçant son réveil prochain.

-Je pense que je vais y aller.

-D'accord, merci. Il me sourit et s'éclipsa au même moment Billie commença à ouvrir les yeux. Je m'assis sur le lit en lui prenant la main. Elle se redressa prenant appuis sur la tête du lit.

-Je sais que tu vas m'en vouloir mais je suis allé voir Chris, il s'est expliqué. Je ne peux pas te dire ce qu'il m'a révélé parce qu'il tient à te le dire lui-même. S'il te plaît écoutes-le Billie, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Elle me regarda perdu avant que ses yeux se remplissent de larmes et que ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

-Non…Isa je t'en pries. Empêches-le de venir, s'il te plaît. Mon cœur se serra en voyant l'état de Billie, je la pris dans me bras pour la bercer.

-Billie calmes-toi ma belle. Crois-tu réellement que je le laisserais s'approcher de toi si je n'étais pas certaine que ton bonheur en dépendait. Elle eut un autre sanglot. J'attendis qu'elle se calme pour lui parler calmement.

-Pourquoi? Murmura-t-elle. Je lui caressais les cheveux et essuyais ses larmes comme maman nous le faisait quand nous étions enfant.

-J'ai choisi d'écouter mon cœur. Expliquais-je.

-Je préférais quand tu écoutais ta tête. Wyatt a une mauvaise influence sur toi. Grogna-t-elle en arborant un air boudeur. Je ne lui précisais pas qu'une remarque inverse venait de mettre fait cinq minutes plus tôt.

-Je dois avoir une tête horrible. Gémit-elle en se levant se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. J'en profitais pour envoyer un message à Wyatt, une trentaine de seconde plus tard Chris apparut.

-N'oublies pas-tu l'as refaits pleurer et tu signes ton arrêt de mort. Billie ouvrit la porte et sortit de la salle de bain.

-A qui tu par… Elle se stoppa en voyant Chris qui la fixait le regard plein d'admiration et d'amour. Je me tournais vers Billie.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas ma belle. Murmurais-je à son oreille. Quand elle me vit m'éloigner elle commença à paniquer.

-Où vas-tu?

-Moi aussi j'ai mal agi, il faut que j'aille me faire pardonner.

Je fermais les yeux souhaitant que tout s'arrange. Quand je sentis des mains se posaient doucement sur mes épaules je sus que j'étais chez moi.

_**P.O.V Chris:**_

Wyatt qui me tournait le dos passa une main dans ses cheveux, je ne disais rien espérant qu'il ne m'en veuille pas. Je savais que s'opposer à Isa pour autre chose que par provocation lui était difficile mais il l'avait fait pour me protéger,moi, l'homme le plus idiot que la Terre est porté, son petit frère qu'il avait passé des années à protéger.

-Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça. Murmurais-je, il soupira, haussa les épaules et me rejoignit s'asseyant à mes côtés.

-Je ne pouvais pas la laisser te tuer; appelles ça instinct fraternel ou folie passagère. Il se frotta les yeux, fatigués avant de se tourner véritablement vers moi. Tu sais que tu vas mettre redevable pour l'éternité.

J'hochais la tête encore reconnaissant envers mon frère. Son téléphone vibra, il le regarda et me le tendit.

_La Concha Renaissance San Juan Resort, chambre 31._

_Magnifique hôtel avec vue sur océan._

_Bien entendu c'est ton frère qui paie._

_N'oublies pas Halliwell, une erreur et je te castre après l'avoir tué._

_Je t'aime._

_Ta sorcière qui s'excuse._

Il me tapota l'épaule.

-J'ai mis ma virilité en jeu petit alors fais gaffes à pas te couper avec l'épée de Damoclès qui est au-dessus de ta tête et au niveau de mon entrejambe.

Je grimaçais, il semblait que la peur de se disputer avec sa petite amie avait disparut pour laisser place à l'amusement de voir son petit frère risquer sa vie.

Je m'éclipsais en me répétant le nom de l'hôtel ainsi que le numéro de la chambre. Je ne fus que légèrement rassuré en arrivant à destination, Isa se tenait assise sur le lit, elle me fusilla de ses yeux chocolats.

-N'oublies pas-tu l'as refaits pleurer et tu signes ton arrêt de mort. Je ne lui répondis pas car Billie venait de rentrer.

-A qui tu par…Elle ne finit pas sa phrase mais me regarda effrayé. Je m'en voulus de l'avoir mis dans cet état quand je vis les traces de larmes sur ses joues.

Isabella se pencha à son oreille pour lui murmurer quelque chose que je ne compris pas trop occupé à fixer Billie, ma meilleure amie et qui j'espérais serait bientôt ma petite amie.

-Où vas-tu? Questionna Billie en me jetant des coups d'œil nerveux, je ne réagis toujours pas attendant qu'Isa soit parti.

-Moi aussi j'ai mal agi, il faut que j'aille me faire pardonner. Expliqua celle qui je le sais deviendrait un jour ma belle-sœur.

Isa disparut me laissant avec sa sœur qui fermais et ouvrait ses poings signe de nervosité et de sa peur.

-On peut discuter? Demandais-je. Elle leva les yeux aux ciels.

-Et moi qui pensais que tu venais ici pour tricoter. Visiblement elle n'avait rien perdu de son caractère, me sentant plus à l'aise je m'installais au bord du lit et lui fis signe de me rejoindre. Elle hésita quelques secondes avant de le faire, quand elle s'assit je lui pris les mains que je lui empêchais d'enlever en resserrant mon étreinte sans pour autant lui faire mal.

-Chris… commença -t-elle. Je mis un doigt sur sa bouche pour la faire taire.

-Écoutes Billie, je suis nul pour àa alors je vais aller droit au but. Euh…je..je suis…je t'aime. Bredouillais-je. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle me saute dessus mais je n'imaginais pas non plus qu'elle me gifle et pourtant elle le fit. Elle se releva en colère pendant que je la regardais ne comprenant pas sa réaction.

-Je pensais que tu…Cet fois-ci ce fut elle qui me coupa.

-NON CHRIS!NON! Je baissais la tête, blessé.

-Pourquoi fais-tu ça? Pour ta famille, pour Wyatt, Isa hein pour qui Chris? Ou alors tu fais ça par peur de représailles si ce n'est que ça je parlerais à Isa. Je relevais la tête interloqué, Billie retenait ses sanglots en se mordant la lèvre.

-Billie tu crois que…?C'est absurde, je t'aime il faut que je te le dise en quelle langue? Isa la dit je ne suis pas comme Wyatt, je n'accepterais pas de me sacrifier pour le bonheur des autres.

Elle ne me répondit pas mais ses sanglots s'apaisèrent peu à peu, ne la voyant pas réagir je m'approchais d'elle la prenant par les épaules.

-Billie? Elle releva la tête et plongea son regard dans le mien.

-Tu..?demanda-t-elle plein d'espoir faisant apparaître un air que je pensais niais sur mon visage.

-Oui Billie Cathlyn Jenkins je t'aime. Lui dis-en la secouant légèrement. Sans que je pus régir elle me

sauta dessus en riant. Pris dans son élan nous basculions tout deux au sol.

_**P.O.V Wyatt:**_

Isa qui venait d'apparaître ne bougeait pas et gardait les yeux fermés. Je me plaçais derrière elle et posais mes mains sur ses épaules. Dès que mes mains la touchèrent elle se détendit et soupira avant de se retourner vers moi, Isa me regard craintive.

-Tu m'en veux pas? Demanda-t-elle timidement avec un air de petite fille qui venait de se faire prendre la main dans la boîte à gâteaux. Je ne lui répondis pas la laissant mariner, elle se colla à moi, plongeant sa tête dans mon cou respirant mon odeur à pleins poumons. Je me décidais enfin à passer un bras autour de ses reins la collant davantage à moi, je ne pouvais jamais lui en vouloir bien longtemps.

-Je suis désolé. Murmura-t-elle la tête toujours dans mon cou, elle plaçais des baisers timides sur celui-ci en longeant ma mâchoire, passant sur ma pomme d'Adam avant de rejoindre mon menton et enfin ma bouche. Quand elle arriva à celle-ci ses baisers n'avaient plus rien de réservé, quand nous nous séparions je posais mon front sur le sien refusant de perdre le contact.

-Essaies-tu de m'acheter Jenkins? L'accusais-je en la taquinant. Elle se mordilla la lèvre incertaine.

-Non! Enfin si c'était le cas ça marcherait? J'éclatais de rire en la soulevant pour qu'elle passe ses jambes autour de ma taille, je nous laissais tomber sur le canapé. Elle se déplaça mettant sa tête au niveau de mon cœur alors que je posais ma tête sur la sienne tout en fermant les yeux.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle reprit la parole.

-Tu me manques Wyatt. Sa voix n'était qu'un chuchotis et pourtant je perçus les tremblements. La forçant à lever la tête je l'embrassais y mettant tout mon amour.

-Toi aussi tu me manques. Lui répondis-je entre deux baisers. Je repris conscience de la réalité quand je sentis une de ses mains passer sous mon tee-shirt, m'éloignant, difficilement d'elle je captais son regard y cherchant l'approbation. La trouvant je ne perdis pas de temps pour plonger véritablement dans notre étreinte nous éclipsant dans notre chambre, témoin de notre amour.

* * *

**Alors?**


	31. Chapter 31

**Mariage Bella/Edward: 15 juillet.**

**Départ de Forks pour Isa: 29 juillet.**

**Rencontre Parents/Isa/Billie/Halliwell:12 août.**

**Départ Billie/Isa: 13 août.**

**Retour Billie/Isa: 27 avril.**

**Discussion Wyatt/Isa: 11 mai.**

**Départ Wyatt: 18 mai. **

**Acceptation de Wyatt à la F.B.I Academy: 19 juin.**

**Rencontre Isa/Wyatt du futur: 20 juin.**

**Mise en couple Isa/Wyatt: 21 juin.**

**Confrontation Volturi: 23 juillet.**

**Merci à emichlo, sissi72-friend et saroura92.**

**Chapitre court mais qui fait avancer les choses.**

**BONNE LECTURE!  
**

* * *

_La trouvant je ne perdis pas de temps pour plonger véritablement dans notre étreinte nous éclipsant dans notre chambre témoins de notre amour._

_**P.O.V Isabella:**_

Ma tête frappa violemment contre le mur de pierre, le goût de rouille envahit ma bouche et la nausée me prit.

-Enfin nous nous retrouvons. Ricana une voix dans l'ombre. J'essayais de contrôler ma respiration sans succès.

-Pourquoi vous cachez vous? Auriez-vous peur de moi? Le rire se fit plus prononcer, me donnant la chair de poule.

-Je ne pense pas être en grand danger. Je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps et vomis, je posais mon front contre la pierre fraîche en attendant que mes tremblements se calment.

La personne sortit de l'ombre pour s'approcher de moi, c'était un homme qui semblait avoir une quarantaine d'années, il était grand et brun avec des mèches blanches plus longues que les autres qui lui tombaient dans le cou. Il se pencha vers moi et me caressa doucement la joue.

-Qui êtes-vous et pourquoi me suivez-vous depuis des mois? Malgré mes faibles forces je tournais la tête pour mieux l'étudier.

-Vous êtres Dayias? Il hocha la tête alors que sa main continuait de voyager sur mon visage.

-Le seul et l'unique. Mais vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question très chère. Qui êtes-vous? Alors que ses doigts atteignirent ma bouche je serrais mes poings douloureux pour ne pas détourner la tête, je le regardais dans les yeux et murmura d'une voix pâteuse.

-Votre pire cauchemar. Il eut un sourire amusé avant d'ouvrir une fiole, de la fumée sans échappa et me brouilla encore plus l'esprit. Mes yeux se fermèrent et je priais pour que les autres arrivent.

_La journée avait pourtant si bien commencé._

_Flash-back._

_Je sautillais en essayant de ne pas tomber pendant que j'enfilais une chaussure. Mon téléphone sonna me faisant sursauter, je faillis tomber mais Wyatt qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre me rattrapa. Je le remerciais et me précipitais vers mon portable que je décrochais rapidement sans regarder le numéro._

_-Allo? Questionnais-je, Wyatt passa à côtés de moi pour récupérer lui aussi son téléphona qu'il fourra dans sa poche, il en profita pour me voler un baiser que je lui rendis avec plaisir._

_-Bella. Je me tendis en entendant la voix de mon père adoptif, Charlie ne m'appelait jamais c'est toujours moi qui le contactait._

_-Charlie, est-ce que tout va bien? _

_-Oui, oui ne t'inquiètes dont pas pour moi. Je levais les yeux aux ciels et me mit à chercher l'autre chaussure qui devait être dans le placard ._

_-Je ne peux pas désolé. Alors que t'arrives-t-il? _

_-Alors voilà je..euh sort en quelques sorte avec Sue Clearwater. Je suspendis mon geste ne sachant pas comment réagir._

_-C'est fantastique Charlie! Comment l'on prit les autres? J'ai déjà rencontré Leah et elle n'avait pas l'air commode. J'espère qu'elle ne te mène pas la vie dure. Je me mis à compatir en me rappelant le comportement de la fille aînée Clearwater._

_-Pour tout te dire tu es la première au courant. Je souhaité te l'annoncer, je l'ai dis à Sue et elle est d'accord. Alors tu crois que c'est bien? Demanda-t-il, je n'eus aucun mal à l'imaginer dans la cuisine téléphone en main, appuyé contre un meuble et surtout rouge comme une tomate alors qu'il s'essuierait la sueur qui avait coulé de peur que je le prenne mal._

_-C'est plus que bien. Vous méritez tout les deux le bonheur. Je suis persuadée que Sue est parfaite pour toi et il faut voir tout les avantages, avec elle tu ne risques pas d'être empoisonné. Le félicitais-je._

_-Merci Bella. J'aimerai te parler plus longtemps mais je suis déjà en retard. S'excusa-t-il. _

_-Ce n'est rien Charlie moi aussi j'ai des choses à faire. Je t'embrasse._

_-Moi aussi. Et il raccrocha . Un raclement de gorge me sortit de mes pensées, toujours à quatre pattes je tournais la tête pour voir Wyatt appuyé contre la chambranle de la porte. _

_-Pas que ta position me dérange mais que fais-tu exactement? Il haussa un sourcils alors que je retournais à mes recherches trouvant ma deuxième chaussure je levais les bras en signe de victoire._

_Je me relevais enfin prête et quittais la chambre suivit de mon petit ami, presque tout le monde était présent. Le soir même une soirée importante allait se dérouler au P.3, des mains supplémentaires pour aider à la préparation étaient les bienvenus._

_Arrivés au club chacun partis s'occuper de la tâche qui lui étaient incombés , Wyatt et Chris s'occupaient de la mise en place des tables et des chaises tandis que Billie et Isa avaient étaient assignées au bar, l'ambiance était bon enfant ._

_-Bam bam chica bam bam. Fit Billie en secouant un shaker vide. Je me tournais vers elle qui se mit à danser, j'éclatais de rire ne me retenant plus._

_-Les filles! Dit Piper les mains sur les hanches depuis la scène. Je me mordis les lèves essayant de retenir mon rire alors que Billie arrêta sa chorégraphie et posa le shaker en râlant._

_Fin du flash-back._

-Alors toujours pas prête à me dire la vérité. Je grognais en sentant quelque chose couler sur mon visage. Ce salop m'avait balancer de l'eau pour me réveiller.

-Vas te faire foutre. En réponse j'eux droit à une gifle.

-Allez petite fais pas l'insolente. Donnes moi une seule et petite information et je te laisse tranquille. Tiens dis moi ton prénom.

-Sam. Soufflais-je. Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux emmêlés.

-Sam comment?Questionna-t-il. Je serrais les dents prête à recevoir un autre coup.

-Ça me plairait de t'en coller une. Sa main toujours perdue dans mes cheveux les tira m'arrachant un gémissement de douleur.

-Mauvaise réponse. Dit-il en posant sa main au niveau de mon cœur m'envoyant une salve de décharges électriques. Je me mors l'intérieur des joues ne voulant pas crier même si de temps en temps un gémissement ou une plainte m'échappait.

_Flash-back_

_-Vite vite fermes la porte. Dis-je à Billie en entendant les pas de Mélinda. Elle obéit comprenant la situation, quelques seconder plus tard elle frappa à la porte que nous refusions de lui ouvrir arrêtant de toquer elle appela ses frères._

_-WYATT!CHRIS! DITES A VOS PETITES AMIES DE SORTIR DE LA TOUT DE SUITE._

_-Parce que tu crois réellement qu'elles vont nous écouter. Rit Wyatt en montant les escaliers._

_-C'est pas si simple. Rajouta Chris en suivant son frère._

_-Vous n'êtes pas prêts. S'indigna-t-elle._

_J'arrêtais de les écouter et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain, j'en ressortis une demi-heure plus tard coiffée, maquillée et habillée d'un top dos nus rouge,d'une jupe en jean qui m'arrivait à mi-cuisse ainsi qu'une paire d'escarpins ouverts noirs. Je n'en mettais pas souvent mais je savais que ça ferait plaisir à Wyatt parce que d'après lui n'importe quelles chaussures à talons me faisaient des jambes interminables. _

_Mes cheveux parfaitement lisses étaient attachés en une queue de cheval haute dégageant ainsi ma nuque, côté maquillage je m'étais contenter de mascara, crayon noir et gloss. J'avais aussi mis le collier que Wyatt m'avait offert une semaine plus tôt, c'était un collier en or blanc avec un petit pendentif en forme de larme, au milieu de celle-ci se trouvait un diamant. La particularité de ce collier c'est qu'il me tombait pile entre les seins ce qui avait tendance à ravir Wyatt._

_Billie avait opté pour une robe bustier grise avec un ruban noir en dessous des seins et des ballerines grises avec un petit noir, la robe s'évasait à partir de la taille et s'arrêtait aux genoux._

_-Les filles! Râlèrent les garçons depuis le salon. Je levais les yeux aux ciels et les rejoignit suivit de ma sœur._

_Fin flash-back._

-Je ne comprends pas. Dit Dayias appuyé contre un mur. Pourquoi es-tu venue seule? Je sais que tu ne l'étais pas j'ai senti la présence d'autres sorciers pendant votre traque. Sachant que je sombrerais probablement si je recevais un coup de plus je décidais de lui dire la vérité.

- Quand le pendule t'a « trouvé » nous étions à une soirée. J'ai été la seule à percevoir le signal, j'ai voulu appelé les autres mais ils n'ont pas répondu. Je n'ai pas réfléchi et j'ai plongeai la tête la première dans ton piège qui ne m'était même pas reservé. Mon regard se posa sur le médaillon accroché au dessus de la porte, rendant sûrement notre position intraçable.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il vienne maintenant mais autant ne pas prendre de risque vu que je pense que tu as découvert ma particularité. J'hochais la tête difficilement.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais je dois donc me débarrasser de toi. Il s'approcha de moi et attrapa mon cou me coupant la respiration. Étant faible je n'arrivais pas à le repousser, mes yeux commençaient à se fermer quand j'entendis un bruit sourd et la pression sur ma gorge diminua.

-Merde Isa! Jenkins fais pas ta chieuse et ouvres les yeux. J'ouvris difficilement les paupières pour me retrouver face à mon être de lumière, je tournais la tête pour voir Dayias assommé.

-Kyle. Murmurais-je en posant ma tête sur son torse alors qu'il me portait voyant que je n'arrivais pas à marcher seule.

-Les autres se font un sang d'encre. Je levais la tête.

-T'es allé les voir? Il secoua la tête en signe de négation.

-Non je les ai surveillé d'en haut pour voir leur avancé. J'ai failli te repérer trop tard. Allez allons-y avant que l'autre taré se réveille. Il nous dirigea vers la porte ou je lui désigné le médaillon qui l'avait empêché de me trouver, il hocha la tête et l'attrapa.

Fermant les yeux et rassemblant le peu de force qu'il me restait je fabriquais magiquement un médaillon identique mais qui ne nous empêcherait pas de retrouver Dayias. Brody le remit en place et s'éclipsa au Manoir Halliwell.

Ils étaient tous rassemblés au salon, je dus fermer les yeux la lumière trop vive m'agressa. J'entendis des exclamations, incapable de bouger ou de répondre je plongeais dans le néant.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent doucement alors que je ne ressentais plus aucune douleur. Quelqu'un me tenait la main, tournant la tête prudemment faisant face à Wyatt et Billie qui me fixait tout deux sérieux, leurs adressant un sourire je me redressais aidé par Wyatt qui restait silencieux.

-Dîtes-moi le tout de suite si vous m'en voulait. Dis-je en prenant mon courage à deux mains. A peine ma phrase fut terminer que les bras de mon petit ami se refermèrent sur moi alors que ma sœur avait attrapé mes deux mains.

-Isa on t'en veut pas. On pensait que ça serait toi qui serais fâché. Expliqua doucement Billie alors que j'avais ma tête dans le cou de mon ange.

-Pourquoi vous en voudrais-je? Questionnais-je alors que les mains de Wyatt montaient et descendaient sur mes bras.

-On était pas là, t'as voulu nous prévenir mais on n'était pas là. Je secouais la tête devant l'absurdité de leurs résonnements.

-Où sont les autres? Demandais-je.

-Au salon. Répondit simplement Wyatt en resserrant son étreinte.

-Allons-y. Ils m'aidèrent à me relever me soutenant. Nous étions presque arrivés au salon quand Piper prit la parole.

-Comment se fait -il qu'Isa n'a pas réussi à le tuer? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée. Dit Kyle. Quand nous arrivions toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers nous, je leurs adressais un sourire voulant les rassurer. Henry et Patricia se décalèrent nous laissant de la place après les avoir remercié je me décidais à affronter les regards qui pesaient sur moi.

-Je vois que vous avez rencontré notre être de Lumière. Dis-je simplement attendant une réaction.

-Tu ne leurs avais pas dis. Pourquoi? Demanda Kyle en fronçant les sourcils alors que tout les autres étaient silencieux.

-Je voulais leurs dire mais la semaine dernière un démon nous a attaqué Billie a été blessé et tu n'es pas venus. Je me suis dis que les Fondateurs avaient changés d'avis. Au faîtes tu peux dire à tes supérieurs qu'ils ont encore une fois merdés en beauté.

Je me tournais vers Piper.

-Pour répondre à ta question j'ai bien essayé de le tuer mais rien n'a marché. Ses yeux se voilèrent d'inquiétude.

-Comment se fait-il que… commença Phoebe.

-Ce n'est plus un démon. La coupais-je.

-Que veux-tu dire? Demanda Chris. J'eus un sourire ironique.

-Elena Cortez. Ils me regardèrent tous perdus, seule Billie eut un hoquet de stupeur se rappelant l'histoire que nous racontait notre mère étant enfant, histoire qu'elle connaissait elle-même de sa mère.

-Quoi? Qui est Elena Cortez? C'est-elle qui protège Dayias? Je secouais la tête à chaque proposition ne détournant pas le regard de ma sœur qui n'avait pas encore parlé suite à mon annonce.

-Elena Cortez est la seule sorcière a avoir réussi à tuer un mage. Murmura-t-elle la tête baissé.

-Pour ceux qui ne savent pas, un mage est un être qui a bu le sang et tué un représentant de chaque espèces magiques. Ce soir ce n'est pas moi qu'il voulait attraper mais une autre sorcière, il voulait juste tester une fois de plus son invulnérabilité, c'était ça toutes les soit disant fausses pistes. Les Fondateurs ne l'ont pas arrêtés le laissant devenir invincible, une bavure supplémentaire sur leur charmant tableau.

-Comment l'a-t-elle tué? Vous venez de nous dire qu'une sorcière avait réussi, comment a-t-elle fait si les mages sont invincibles? J'échangeais un regard triste avec ma jumelle avant qu'elle ne ferme les yeux comme si en faisant cela elle n'entendrait pas les paroles que j'allais prononcer.

-Elle s'est sacrifiée…

* * *

**Alors?**


	32. Chapter 32

**Mariage Bella/Edward: 15 juillet. **

**Départ de Forks pour Isa: 29 juillet.**

**Rencontre Parents/Isa/Billie/Halliwell:12 août.**

**Départ Billie/Isa: 13 août.**

**Retour Billie/Isa: 27 avril. **

**Discussion Wyatt/Isa: 11 mai.**

**Départ Wyatt: 18 mai. **

**Acceptation de Wyatt à la F.B.I Academy: 19 juin.**

**Rencontre Isa/Wyatt du futur: 20 juin.**

**Mise en couple Isa/Wyatt: 21 juin.**

**Confrontation Volturi: 23 juillet.**

**Merci à sissi72-friend, saroura92,bellibella et emichlo.**

**Le prochain chapitre n'est pas encore écrit,il faudra donc attendre un peu.

* * *

  
**

_-Elle s'est sacrifiée…_

_**P.O.V Isabella:**_

Personne ne parla après ma révélation, je ne cherchais pas à faire repartir la conversation les laissant digérer l'information plus qu'importante.

-Comment va-t-on faire? Dit Henry junior d'une voix tremblotante, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi sérieux.

-N'est-ce pas évidant. Lui répondis-je. Je pensais qu'ils avaient tous compris mon intention, je m'étais encore une fois trompé. A la fin de ma phrase Wyatt se leva brusquement enlevant sa main de ma taille.

-Il en est hors de question. Me dit-il calmement même si je voyais à ses yeux sombres qu'il était en colère. Billie releva la tête venant à son tour de comprendre ma décision, elle se plaça aux côtés de Wyatt.

-N'y penses même pas Isabella Marie Jenkins. Grogna-t-elle mécontente. Je me contentais de secouer la tête ne leur répondant pas ce qui déplut à Wyatt qui se pencha vers moi et encadra moi visage de ses mains me forçant à le regarder.

-Je t'interdis de faire ça Isa. Dans une autre situation je l'aurais contredis lui disant qu'il n'avait aucun droit de m'interdire quelque chose mais après les évènements qui venaient de se dérouler je ne voulais pas le blesser davantage.

-Comment s'y est-elle prit? Questionna Piper, toujours assise elle avait le visage fermée. Elle aussi avait du comprendre contrairement aux autres qui avaient le regard perdus. Billie détourna la tête refusant ainsi de répondre à sa question, ne lâchant pas Wyatt des yeux je lui répondis.

-La seule chose qui peut tuer un mage est un trop-plein de magie pure, sans que celle-ci soit transformé par les pouvoirs de détenteur. Elena Cortez extrait sa magie sous sa forme la plus basique avant de la transférer dans le mage qui a fait une sorte d'overdose dont il est mort. Elena, elle est morte après avoir vider ses toutes dernières réserves de magie pures. Vider ses réserves de magies pures demande beaucoup d'énergie.

-Alors elle a simplement transférer sa magie. Constata Brody. Moi qui pensait que ça serait un truc gore. Wyatt me lâcha et lui adressa un regard noir alors que je lui souriais, Kyle était une personne qui arrivait à détendre facilement l'atmosphère.

-On va devoir sacrifier une sorcière ou un sorcier. Dit Charlotte les larmes aux yeux.

-Mais non ma puce on va trouver une autre solution. La rassura Phoebe en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux, tout le monde dans la pièce réussit à entendre le soupçon de peur dans la voix de Phoebe. Je me rappelais soudain mon sale état, j'avais peut être étais soigné il n'en restait pas moins que mon état était déplorable.

-Il faut que j'aille me doucher. Je quittais la pièce et partis en direction de la salle de bain espérant me débarrasser de la crasse qui me couvrait autant physiquement que moralement.

-On doit d'abord parler. Dit Wyatt en me suivant, je m'arrêtais et entrais dans notre chambre pour récupérer des affaires propres. Alors que j'allais rentrer dans la salle de bain Wyatt m'attrapa par le bras.

-Isa….commença-t-il.

-Non Wyatt. Tout ce que tu diras ne changeras pas ma décision. Le coupais-je avant de me défaire de sa poigne.

-Vas prendre ta douche mais n'espères pas que la discussion va s'arrêter là. Et il quitta la chambre.

_**P.O.V Wyatt:**_

Elle pensait réellement que j'allais la laisser faire, que j'allais rester immobile pendant qu'elle irait se sacrifier pour tuer ce monstre. Je secouais la tête essayant vainement d'enlever toutes pensées négatives de mon esprit avant de retourner au salon ou les autres cherchaient une solution.

-…..et les potions qu'on a utilisé pour la Triade. Proposa Paige. Je m'accoudais à la porte les regardant tous.

-Elles ne seront pas assez puissantes, les pouvoirs de Dayias annuleront les effets. Expliqua Billie depuis les bras de Chris.

-Une formule? Une fois de plus Billie secoua la tête.

-Tout comme les potions c'est un dérivé de magie, elle n'aura aucun effet. Souffla-t-elle de plus en plus découragé.

-Retourner dans le passé? Suggéra Mélinda attirant tous les regards.

-A quel moment? Demanda Billie avec un soupçon d'espoir. Je fermais les yeux me laissant bercer par l'eau de la douche qui continuait de couler.

-Ben…avant qu'il soit un mage. Non? Dit ma sœur incertaine faisant inconsciemment apparaître une faille dans la plan qui aurait du nous sauver, la sauver.

-Nous ne savons pas à quel moment il est devenu, ce qui nous ramène au plan de base, la magie pure. Je serrais les dents ne voulant pas me montrer agressif envers un membre de ma famille.

La porte du grenier se referma attirant mon attention ainsi que celle de Billie qui me fit signe d'y aller pour résonner sa sœur et la détourner de son plan morbide. Je ne pris pas la peine de frapper et entrer dans la pièce pour trouver Isa appuyé contre la fenêtre, elle tenait une photo que je pus distinguer.

-Comment ferais-je sans elle?Demanda-t-elle en effleurant la photo, je ne sus pas si elle s'adressait à moi ou si elle se parlait à elle-même. Je me plaçais derrière elle la prenant par la taille en posant mon menton sur son épaule, je pus voir la mystérieuse image qui la perturbait tant, c'était une échographie d'Allie que je n'avais pas revu depuis l'ouverture de l'album.

-Je ne peux pas le laisser vivre Wyatt en sachant qu'il finira un jour ou l'autre par enlever notre bébé. Nous avons peut être commencé à changer le futur mais si Dayias reste en vie le prénom d'Allie sera marqué sur la liste de l'Ange de la Mort quoi que l'on face.

-Je sais tout ça Isa mais je sais aussi que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi., je pensais que mon futur de l'avait dit. Les choses ont changés, regardes même si Chris se fait à un moment ou un autre capturer Billie ne pourra pas révéler et réciter la formule pour annihiler vos pouvoirs, tout est différent.

Un hoquet de stupeur fit qu'Isa se tendit et que je m'injuriais mentalement, je n'avais pas fait attention en révélant des informations que j'étais le seul à connaître sans prendre la peine de vérifier que nous étions bien seuls. Lâche j'attendis qu'Isa se tourne pour moi-même le faire faisant face à Billie qui nous regardait tour à tour choqué, elle nous tourna le dos et dévala les escaliers. Isabella partit à sa suite et je les suivis pour m'excuser et m'expliquer, Isa finit par la rattraper dans la véranda.

-Billie….

-Vous comptiez me le dire quand? Billie semblait abattue par la nouvelle ce qui me fit encore plus culpabiliser.

-On voulez pas te blesser Billie. Lui dis-je, elle se tourna vers moi les larmes aux yeux.

-J'ai tué votre fille. Murmura-t-elle triste.

-Non. Cria Isa, elle prit les mains de Billie dans les siennes alors que je passais un bras sur les épaules de ma meilleure amie.

-Tu as fais ça pour sauver mon frère Billie. Murmurais-je. Elle secoua la tête et continua de se flageller inutilement.

-Et j'ai tué votre fille. Sans que je ne pus l'anticiper Isabella leva la main et gifla sa sœur qui la regard étonné et effrayé, Isa la pointa du doigt.

-Écoutes moi bien Billie tu n'es pas responsable. Quand elle vit Billie ouvrir la bouche elle continua. Très bien si tu veux qu'il y est des responsables c'est ton choix alors qui veux-tu que ce soit, toi pour avoir donné la formule, Chris pour avoir été assez stupide pour se faire kidnapper, Wyatt qui n'a pas vu qu'un démon allait l'attaquer, moi qui malgré le fait que je sois enceinte ai pris le risque de m'interposer, le démon pour être venu nous attaquer ou alors toutes les autres personnes présentes pour ne pas être intervenu assez vite. Vas-y Billie choisis pour toi qui est le responsable?

Un raclement de gorge nous interrompit, Maman se trouvait à l'entrée de la pièce les sourcils froncés. J'échangeais un regard avec Isa qui devait elle aussi se demander ce que maman avait pu entendre, Billie qui semblait être calme depuis la fin de la tirade de sa sœur offrit un sourire rassurant à ma mère.

-Qu'y a-t-il Piper? Questionna Billie, le regard de maman semblait nous analysait chacun à notre tour alors que nous arborions un masque d'impassibilité pour ne pas montrer notre trouble et notre peur.

-L'on vient peut être de trouver la solution. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'un élan d'espoir et de bonheur m'envahit, j'agrippais plus fermement les épaules de Billie et me saisit de la main de ma sorcière avant de suivre ma mère jusqu'au salon, nous prîmes place sur les fauteuils encore disponible.

-Alors? Demandais-je attendant la solution miracle qui était censé nous enlever une épine du pied.

-Nous pourrions tous donner d'un peu de notre magie. Isabella ouvrit de grands yeux attendant la suite qui ne vint pas.

-Piper on ne sait même pas si c'est possible et même si c'est le cas nos magies sont beaucoup trop différents. Regardes Pénélope, Alyssa, Charlotte, Prudence, Patricia, Henry junior, Henry et Coop ne peuvent pas et Léo non plus tout comme Chris,Wyatt et Mélinda. Leurs caractéristiques magiques fait d'eux des mi-sorciers.

-Ils restent toujours Phoebe, Paige, Billie, toi et moi. Isabella si c'est le seul moyen laisses-nous t'aider.

Isa baissa la tête hésitante, maman le vit et décida de lancer une dernière remarque qui comme d'habitude convaincra « l'ennemi ».

-Je veux connaître ma petite-fille Isabella. Je veux voir ton ventre s'arrondir comme chaque membre de cette famille, si tu savais depuis combien de temps on attendait de voir une femme rendre Wyatt complètement gaga et à moitié soumis. Tu as changé notre famille et tu en fais partis, tu l'as dis toi-même. Alors arrêtes d'hésiter et laisses-nous t'aider.

Isa releva la tête et l'hocha montrant son accord, elle sourit devant le faux air scandalisé que j'avais depuis la réplique de ma mère.

-Très bien allons tous préparer. S'enthousiasma Paige. Je m'aperçus de l'absence de Kyle que je n'avais jusqu'alors pas remarqué.

-Où est Kyle?

-Il est parti parler aux Fondateurs pour avoir une explication à propos de Dayias.

-Nous n'avons pas besoin de vous dans l'immédiat alors allez vous occuper sans sortir du manoir, Dayias peut se trouver n'importe où. Dit Phoebe avec un regard lourd de sens.

J'entraînais Isa dans notre chambre et nous allongeais sur notre lit profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre.

-Tu crois qu'on va réussir? Je n'eus pas le cœur de lui mentir.

-Je ne sais pas mais si c'est le cas tout sera parfait. Tu vois pas besoin de se sacrifier.

-Wyatt on va devoir donner vingt pourcents de notre magie, on ne dirait pas mais c'est énorme. On va toutes les cinq être fatigués pendant des jours, nous serons vulnérables. Je plongeais ma tête dans sa chevelure respirant son odeur de fraise plus qu'appétissante et souris.

-Il faut voir le bon côté des choses je vais être à tes petits soins pendant des jours. Tu vas pouvoir en profiter. Elle se mit à sourire et à me caresser le bras m'envoyant des frissons.

-Et moi qui pensait que tu l'étais déjà. Un coup timide fut frappé à la porte, Billie tête baissé entra avec Chris qui laissa la porte entrouverte pour que l'on puisse entendre si l'on venait à être appelé.

-On dérange pas? Demanda Billie. Isabella secoua la tête et ouvrit ses bras ou sa sœur vint se réfugier, elles avaient toutes deux besoins de la présence de l'autre je décidais donc de me décaler pour qu'Isabella puisse à son tour bouger et faire de la place à Billie. Je fis un signe à Chris pour qu'il nous rejoigne, souriant il se mit de l'autre côté du lit et passa son bras autour de la taille de Billie qui lui tournait le dos. Cette dernière posa une main sur celle de son petit ami tandis que l'autre tenait celle d'Isa qui elle-même me tenait une main qui j'avais posé sur son ventre.

La relation d'Isa et Billie était très fusionnelle, je n'avais eus aucun mal à l'accepter mais j'avais eu peur que Chris essaie de la défaire. Au contraire il soutenait Billie tout en sachant que quelque fois la présence d'Isa devenait indispensable à sa petite amie.

Certaines personnes auraient sans doute étaient choqués par leur lien qui était très spécial tandis que mon frère et moi l'avions accepté sans rechigné. Je comprenais ma mère quand elle disait que j'étais à moitié soumis, je ne m'étais jamais comporté comme je le faisais avec Isa, elle était ma perle.

-Venez. Dit Paige depuis le grenier. Nous nous relevions difficilement tout les quatre avant de rejoindre le groupe déjà présent.

-La potion est prête et la formule aussi. Elle tendit le tout à Billie et Isa.

-Comment est-ce que ça va se passer? Demanda Billie en tenant la main de sa sœur.

-La potion va transformer la portion de magie désiré en magie pure alors que la formule va servir à sortir celle-ci de notre corps pour l'envoyer dans Dayias.

-Nous n'allons pas pouvoir y aller que toutes les cinq, il faut des volontaires pour distraire Dayias. Toutes les mains des non participants se levèrent même celle d'Henry qui pourtant n'avait pas de pouvoir.

Paige le vit aussi.

-Henry tu es sûr? Il lui fit un sourire rassurant.

-Paige même si je ne participes pas je veux être présents, vous l'avez dit nous sommes une famille. Et sans vouloir le vexer je ne pense pas que Coop non plus soit tu grandes utilité.

-C'est vrai. Dit Coop en souriant n'ayant pas mal prit la remarque d'Henry.

-A moins ce que tu lui envoies des salves d'amour. Plaisanta Patricia, des rires secouèrent l'assistance. Je sentais au fond de moi le nœud que je ressentais avant chaque combat important.

-Mélinda, Phoebe,et Coop avec moi et Léo. Les autres soit avec Paige, soit avec Wyatt ou Chris.

-Je peux m'éclipser tout seul. Râla Henry Junior. Personne ne fit attention à sa remarque, j'attrapais la main de Prudence et celle d'Isa avant de me focaliser sur l'endroit que le médaillon nous avait dévoilé.

-C'est parti. Murmurais-je avant de m'éclipser en direction des Enfers. Notre groupe arriva petit à petit, nous tachions de ne faire aucun bruit pendant que maman expliquait la suite du plan.

-Les plus jeunes vous vous placerez derrière un adulte. Mélinda, Pénélope avec Wyatt, Patricia, Alyssa avec Chris et Charlotte, Alyssa avec Henry Junior. Elle se tourna vers se dernier qui avait l'air surpris.

-T'as dix-huit ans maintenant, il est tant que tu prennes réellement part au combat. Derrière maman je vis tante Paige baisser les yeux inquiète tandis qu'Henry Junior avait maintenant le sourire, content de participer réellement à la bataille.

-Isa vas-y la première, il faut faire jouer l'effet de surprise. Continua Maman, Isa hocha la tête. Elle m'embrassa avant de partir en direction de la grotte où se trouvait Dayias. Je m'avançais légèrement pour entendre ce qui était dit, au moindre danger je devais faire signe aux autres pour intervenir.

-Que fais-tu la sorcière? Tiens-tu si peu à ta vie? Dit Dayias, je ne voyais rien de se qui se passait.

-Je suis venue de tuer. Expliqua moqueusement Isabella. Je l'imaginais très bien marcher autour de Dayias qui ne la quitterait pas des yeux, elle devait être féline, dangereuse et attirante.

-N'était-ce pas la raison de ta première visite en ces lieux? Questionna-t-il amusé.

_**P.O.V Isabella:**_

Je m'approchais de lui néanmoins prête à contrer chacune de ses attaques.

-Je suis aussi venu te révéler ma véritable identité. Confiais-je attisant sa curiosité. Je me déplaçais dans la pièce regardant ses potions, effleurant ses livres.

-Qui es-tu? Sa voix n'avait plus rien de moqueur ou d'amicale, il savait que si j'étais prête à lui dire qui j'étais c'était que cette fois-ci j'étais véritablement sûre de moi.

-Elena Cortez mais non voyons de fais pas cette tête je plaisante. Jouons aux devinettes, veux-tu? Premier indice, mon compagnon est un Halliwell. Je vis son regard s'assombrir, décidée à la pousser à bout je continuais. Tu ne vois donc pas qui je suis?

-Je ne te le redirais pas deux fois sorcière qui es-tu et cesses donc de jouer? Grogna-t-il, je l'ignorais et continuais d'arpenter la pièce.

-Tu ne vois pas tant pis. Deuxième indice, mon nom de famille est Jenkins. Il fronça les sourcils incertain avant de sourire.

-Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, il ne reste plus qu'une Jenkins et elle est blonde. Et tu n'es pas Christie. Ricana-t-il, malgré tout je pus voir un éclair de peur dans ses yeux, il devait être en train de comprendre.

-Tu te trompes. Troisième indice, je suis bel et bien la sœur de Billie et Christie Jenkins. Son air impassible demeurait alors que ses mains se mettaient à trembler. Il m'envoya une onde de choc qui me propulsa contre le mur, je me relevais en grimaçant.

-Tu es en colère, je ne t'en veux pas ce n'est rien. Dis-je espérant que Wyatt ait comprit le message et qu'il ne fasse pas intervenir les autres immédiatement.

-Je t'ai donné trois indices qui ton indiqué la voix à suivre. Ne me prends pas pour une idiote Dayias, tu sais parfaitement qui je suis.

-C'est faux. Cria-t-il en me renvoyant une onde que cette fois-ci je réussi à éviter en mettant mon bouclier juste à temps.

-Tu ne te rappelles pas de la deuxième petite fille kidnappé, la brunette, Isabella, celle dont vous n'avez jamais rien obtenu, la deuxième personnes qui possède réellement le pouvoir ultime. Christie ne l'a jamais possédé et tu t'en ais aperçu trop tard c'est pour ça que tu es devenu un mage, pour arranger ton erreur. Tu voulais me retrouver mais tu n'as jamais réussi, mes pouvoirs s'étaient activés et mon bouclier aussi. C'est pour cela que vous n'avez jamais pu détecter de magie en moi, des trois j'ai toujours était la protectrice.

-Assez! Hurla-t-il à bout de nerf. Je ne l'écoutais pas souhaitant mettre ma touche finale.

- Ta loyauté envers la Triade est insensé, ridicule. Tu vas mourir à cause d'elle.

-Tu parles mais tu n'agis pas. Tu parles de ton compagnon et de ta sœur mais où sont-ils maintenant? Tu es seule et cette fois personne ne viendra te sauver. Siffla-t-il, ses yeux commencèrent à virer au rouge.

-Tu te trompes encore une fois. Dis-je simplement. Tout se passa simultanément, les Halliwell et Billie rentrèrent dans la pièce entourant Dayias, Billie me rejoignit alors que Chris, Wyatt et Henry junior se plaçait en première ligne protégeant les autres. Je sortis le papier qui se trouvais dans la poche arrière de mon jean, du coin de l'œil je vis les sœurs et Billie faire pareil.

-Comment allez-vous me tuer? Hein, vous êtes ridicule. Avouez-le je suis invincible. Dayias semblait être prit dans un élan de folie, il lança des boules de feu dans tout les sens les garçons se contentaient de les contrer.

Je bus la potion d'un trait grimaçant au goût amer, j'attrapais la main de Billie quand Piper donna la signal tout récitâmes toutes la formule, pour qu'elle marche il fallait la réciter cinq fois. Une fois pour chacune d'entre nous.

_Ancien démon devenu mage._

_Acceptes notre magie en guise d'hommage._

_Pour que plus jamais tu n'en fasses usage._

Dayias toujours dans sa folie lança une boule de feu sur Chris qui lui renvoya.

_Ancien démon devenu mage._

_Acceptes notre magie en guise d'hommage._

_Pour que plus jamais tu n'en fasses usage._

Une onde de choc faillit atteindre Henry junior qui l'évita de justesse et répliqua par une boule d'énergie.

_Ancien démon devenu mage._

_Acceptes notre magie en guise d'hommage._

_Pour que plus jamais tu n'en fasses usage._

Mon énergie commença à se vider petit à petit, mes muscles étaient tendus et des points noirs et rouges commencèrent à prendre place dans mes pupilles. Serrant les dents je secouais la tête tout en continuant à réciter la formule.

_Ancien démon devenu mage._

_Acceptes notre magie en guise d'hommage._

_Pour que plus jamais tu n'en fasses usage._

La terre commença à trembler ce qui déséquilibra Wyatt qui tomba à genoux, Dayias voulut en profiter et envoya une boule de feu en direction de Pénélope et Mélinda. Boule de feu qui les aurait atteint si Wyatt n'avait pas mit son bras droit face à celle-ci pour protéger sa sœur et sa cousine.

J'inspirais une dernière fois avant de réciter pour la toute dernière fois la formule.

_Ancien démon devenu mage._

_Acceptes notre magie en guise d'hommage._

_Pour que plus jamais tu n'en fasses usage._

Je vis l'énergie sortir de mon corps me faisant tomber face contre terre m'écorchant le visage, trop fatiguée je n'arrivais pas à me relever. Je vis malgré tout Dayis tomber au sol, vaincu.

Je sentis mon cœur s'arrêter de battre et mes yeux se fermèrent.

La voilà, la délivrance.

* * *

**Hey, hey. ^^ Alors vos avis?**


	33. Chapter 33

**Mariage Bella/Edward: 15 juillet. **

**Départ de Forks pour Isa: 29 juillet.**

**Rencontre Parents/Isa/Billie/Halliwell:12 août.**

**Départ Billie/Isa: 13 août.**

**Retour Billie/Isa: 27 avril. **

**Discussion Wyatt/Isa: 11 mai.**

**Départ Wyatt: 18 mai. **

**Acceptation de Wyatt à la F.B.I Academy: 19 juin.**

**Rencontre Isa/Wyatt du futur: 20 juin.**

**Mise en couple Isa/Wyatt: 21 juin.**

**Confrontation Volturi: 23 juillet.**

**Mise en couple Billie/Chris: 7 août.**

**Mort de Dayias: 15 août.**

**Merci à saroura92,emichlo, erika et sissi72-friend.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire même s'il est différent des autres. **

**BONNE LECTURE!

* * *

**

_Je sentis mon cœur s'arrêter de battre et mes yeux se fermèrent. _

_La voilà, la délivrance._

_**P.O.V Isabella:**_

-Elle se réveille. Chuchota une voix tout près de moi, j'ouvris doucement les yeux mais les refermais aussitôt face à la lumière aveuglante. Une main tiède et douce me caressa le front.

-Ouvres les yeux Isabella, les lumières ont étés baissés. Je ne connaissais pas la propriétaire de la voix mais contrairement à d'habitude je n'étais pas inquiète ou méfiante, j'étais rassurée et détendue complètement détendue.

J'ouvris les yeux et laissais échapper un soupir, moi qui m'attendait à souffrir après le combat contre Dayias. _Dayias? _La réalité me frappa de plein fouet, je me redressais voulant voir si tout les Halliwell allait bien mais une main m'en empêcha.

-Calmes-toi ils vont bien. Je tournais le regard pour tomber sur une paires d'yeux qui auraient facilement pu être comparé à des émeraudes, la propriétaire de cette main était une femme rousse d'une trentaine d'année, elle me souriait d'un air rassurant qui me calma instantanément sans que j'eus réellement réfléchi.

-Qui êtes vous? Les mots quittèrent avant que je le décide moi-même, la femme continua de sourire et me caressa la joue avec un air maternelle. Un mouvement derrière elle attira mon attention, deux hommes que je n'avais pas encore remarqué se trouvait là, ils souriaient tout les deux visiblement aucun des trois n'étaient gênés par la situation plus que bizarre.

- Qui nous sommes n'a point d'importance mais si tu tiens tant à le savoir nous sommes des dieux. Nous allons tout t'expliquer ne t'inquiètes pas mais d'abord laisses nous nous présenter. J'hochais la tête envoûtée par ses yeux dont j'avais du mal à me détacher.

-Je me nomme Itassi. Voici Zéphane et Andolin. Me dit la déesse.

Zéphane était un homme blond, ce qui me choqua ce fut sans aucun doute ses yeux argents. Il était de taille moyenne, je ne l'aurais pas qualifié d'armoire à glace mais il n'était pas pour autant mal bâti. Un sourire paisible aux lèvres il me regarda sans pour autant me mettre mal à l'aise.

Andolin avait des longs cheveux noirs légèrement bouclés coiffés en catogan, ses yeux étaient tellement bleus qu'ils semblaient violets à certains moments. Des épaules carrés et un sourire enfantin aux lèvres, il me rappelait celui qui aurait dû devenir mon grand frère.

J'en profitais pour étudier la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais, c'était une chambre. En face du lit King size ou j'étais assise se trouvait un sofa blanc sur lequel était installé les deux hommes, dans un coin il y avait une armoire en pin, à l'opposé il y avait une télévision écran plat était accroché au mur blanc cassé alors que la moquette était d'un vert jade soutenu tout comme les draps du lit qui eux étaient légèrement plus clairs.

-Aucun dieux ne s'appellent comme ça. Remarquais-je en reprenant mes esprits me concentrant sur la conversation. Itassi alla s'asseoir entre Zéphane et Andolin.

-C'est normal nous ne faisons pas partis de la mythologie qu'elle soit grec, égyptienne pu appartenant à autre peuple. Expliqua Itassi.

-Nous sommes là pour te parler. Dit Andolin. Je soufflais bien sur qu'ils étaient là pour me parler, Pour quelles autres raisons auraient-ils étaient là?

-Que dois-je vous dire pour retourner chez moi? Demandais-je ne souhaitant pas perdre plus de temps alors que Wyatt, Billie et les autres devaient s'inquiéter.

-Ce n'est pas à toi de nous dire quelque chose mais plutôt à nous de t'aider face à certaines révélations. Nous voulons t'aider Isabella.

-Vous n'êtes pas au courant tout le monde veut m'aider et c'est vraiment gentil mais je n'ai en aucune façon besoin de votre aide. Leur dis-je calmement en me levant, j'espérais qu'ils comprennent et qu'ils me laissent tranquille.

-Ça c'est ce que tu crois. Souffla Zéphane le regard mystérieux. Je me rassis.

-Très bien, vous avez gagné que dois-je savoir de si important. Questionnais-je impatiente, le calme avait totalement déserté mon être.

-Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu dois savoir mais quelque chose que tu dois comprendre. Je levais les yeux aux ciels. Ils cherchaient vraiment à m'embrouiller. Itassi sembla le comprendre puisqu'elle leur intima le silence avant de m'expliquer.

-Isabella, nous avons étés envoyés pour que t'aider à accepter des parties de ton passé, des parties de toi que tu ne cesses de rejeter. Pour avancer il faut accepter et si tu ne le fais pas tu resteras bloqué dans ton passé faisant souffrir ton entourage sans le vouloir. Je fermais les yeux et serrait les dents.

-Je ne vois réellement pas ce que je dois accepter. J'ai une vie que j'aime, elle est imparfaite c'est vrai mais je chéris chaque instant passé avec mes amis ou ma famille.

-Nous ne parlons pas de ça. Mais de choses que tu sais mais que tu rejettes sans arrêt et tant que tu ne les auras pas accepté tu ne pourras pas partir.

-De quoi parlez-vous? J'ai toujours détesté jouer aux devinettes si ce n'est pas moi qui mène le jeu. La colère monta petit à petit et alors que je cherchais un moyen de me calmer Andolin dit la phrase de trop.

- Allie, Christie et toutes les autres choses que tu refoules au fond de toi. Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes que je refoulais, ne voulant pas me montrer faible face à eux.

-Tu voix tu recommences tu n'acceptes même pas de pleurer devant nous de parfaits inconnus que tu ne reverras probablement jamais. M'accusa le dieu aux yeux bleus.

-Andolin. Itassi lui lança un regard noir avant de se tourner vers moi.

-Itassi tu sais parfaitement que j'ai raison. Moi qui pensais que ça serait plus facile après notre dernière intervention. Cette dernière phrase avait été prononcés tellement doucement que je ne suis pas sûre que l'on devait l'entendre et cela attisa ma curiosité.

-Quelle intervention? J'avais bien détaché chaque syllabe pour leur montrer qu'aucune de leurs entourloupes ne marcheraient cette fois-ci,ils s'échangèrent des regards ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

-Euh… Commença Ansolin avant qu'Itassi lui donne une tape sur la tête.

Voilà une chose que je pourrais raconter à mes enfants, j'avais réussi à rendre trois dieux inconnus mal à l'aise.

-Nous veillons sur toi depuis un certain temps. Quand nous nous sommes aperçus que ton blocage était bien présent nous avons arrangé une rencontre avec …ton passé. Dévoila la déesse avec gêne.

-Bel….elle…c'était vous! Accusais-je, je me levais du lit n'arrivant pas à rester en place, je me mis à arpenter à la pièce de long en large sans m'arrêter.

-Ne le prends pas mal, nous voulions seulement que tu t'acceptes. Dit Zéphane, je ne les regardais plus me contentant de jurer dans ma barbe inexistante.

-J'aurai vraiment tout vu, tout vécu. Des dieux qui se convertissent en psy, c'est vraiment du grand n'importe quoi. Ils sont tarés, comme si j'allais les écouter.

-Calmes-toi Isa, respires profondément. Me conseilla Itassi.

-Je crois que vous en avez déjà assez fait! Et pour votre gouverne je sais respirer j'ai appris à le faire il y a de cela presque vingt ans alors gardez vos remarques pour vous. M'énervais-je, en me retournant je vis Itassi qui avait baissé la tête probablement blessé par mes paroles. Je me calmais instantanément, elle me rappelait trop Esmé pour que j'arrive à me mettre réellement en colère contre elle.

-Itassi, je suis désolé. Mais c'est trop tout ça. Elle releva la tête et m'adressa un sourire contrit alors qu'Andolin éclatait d'un rire léger heureux que la situation s'arrange un peu. Je repris place sur le lit priant pour que la discussion qui allait suivre ne soit pas trop dure à supporter.

-Par quoi commence-t-on? Demandais-je, ils se concertèrent du regard avant que Zéphane prenne la parole.

-Par le commencement, ce qui a fait de toi la personne que tu es aujourd'hui. Qu'as-tu ressenti par rapport à Christie suite à ton enlèvement?

Je m'allongeais sur le lit et fermais les yeux essayant d'oublier leur présence, je m'imaginais un matin au manoir Halliwell, je me serais réveillé dans les bras de Wyatt qui aurait cette moue tellement craquante qui me faisait toujours chaviré, toujours en imaginant cela je me mis à parler laissant les mots s'échapper de ma bouche sans forcément comprendre leur sens.

-La première chose que j'ai ressenti c'est du soulagement, ça peut paraître bizarre mais quand je me suis réveillé dans cette grotte et que je me suis aperçue que je n'étais pas seule, que ma grande sœur était à mes côtés j'ai été rassuré. A cette époque je ne connaissais pas les horreurs du monde, avec Billie nous étions les petites princesses, dès que nous voulions quelque chose nous l'avions sans avoir besoin d'insister, pour moi la pire chose qui pouvait exister c'était qu'on me dise non. Je n'avais pas conscience du temps dans la grotte mais je pense que j'ai mis approximativement deux bonnes semaines avant de me rendre compte que mes parents ne viendraient pas me chercher.

Quand j'ai compris ça mon insolence s'est transformé en indifférence, j'avais presque accepté la situation…par Morgane j'ai failli rejoindre ces enfoirés de démons. Oh oui j'ai failli les suivre dans leur délires mais un jour alors que personne ne me surveillais alors qu'ils avaient emmenés Christie j'ai voulu les suivre et comprendre pourquoi ils avaient besoin de ma sœur. C'est la que je l'ai vu,elle, mon modèle, mon seul repère, elle torturait un homme je ne sais pas si c'était un sorcier et je m'en moque.

Je me souviendrais toute mon éternité de l'expression de son visage, il souffrait mais se retenait hurler, il se retenait de les supplier de le tuer. Et Christie avait un sourire ravi très certainement heureuse de voir qu'elle intéressait quelqu'un , je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vu tant sourire quand nous étions enfant.

Après cette scène j'ai obstinément refusé que l'on m'approche, ça ne gênait personne vu que ma magie était protégé par mon bouclier qui la rendait totalement indétectable, tout tournait autour de Christie et pour la première fois de ma vie le fait que l'on m'oublie, le fait que je ne sois pas choyé ne me dérangeait pas. Ça avait même tendance à me rassurer je crois que c'est de là que m'est venu ma timidité, que ce soit à Forks ou à Phoenix je souhaitais devenir invisible pour que les autres me laissent tranquille.

Je ne me souviens de rien d'autre, les jours ont défilés et un jour ils m'ont abandonnés dans la rue mais de ça non plus je ne me souviens pas.

J'ouvris les yeux pour fixer le plafond blanc, en passant mes mains sur mes joues je me rendis compte que j'avais pleuré sans m'en rendre compte. Je n'avais jamais parlé de Christie, la seule et unique fois que j'avais prononcé son nom était le jour de mon arrivée chez les Halliwell quand Piper m'avait comparé à elle.

-Pourquoi lui en veux-tu? Continua la voix douce mais grave de Zéphane, je me mordis la lèvre avant de continuer.

-Elle était l'aînée, la grande, celle que l'on admirait avec Billie et pourtant elle n'a pas hésité à nous trahir toute les deux sans une once d'hésitation et tout ça pourquoi? Pour de la reconnaissance, pour que l'on avoue qu'elle était puissante, le narcissisme était l'un des ses principaux défauts.

-Pourquoi t'en veux-tu? Je secouais la tête de droit à gauche espérant oublier sa question, je me mordis la lèvre ne souhaitant pas répondre. Une douce odeur de vanille et de caramel vint me chatouiller les narines et envoûta mes sens.

-Prends, elle t'aidera à te détendre. Me dit Itassi en me tendant une tasse. Je me redressais m'asseyant en tailleur, le dos appuyé contre le tête du lit, une tasse de tisane dans les mains, j'essayais de me calmer, de reprendre le contrôle de mon esprit qui voyager entre souvenir douloureux et révélations choquantes, entre abandons et retrouvailles, entre trahison et loyauté.

Je me mis à fixer un point invisible au dessus de la tête d'Antolin espérant oublier leurs regards laisser le contrôle à la partie de moi qui souhaitait tout révéler alors que l'autre ne demandait qu'à avoir la paix et la liberté de partir retrouver les miens.

-Je n'en ai pris conscience qu'à près avoir rejoint les Halliwell mais je faisais tout pour ne pas ressembler à Christie de peur qu'ils me jugent, qu'ils voient une part d'elle en moi parce que malgré tout même si elle est morte nous avons partagé les mêmes parents, la même sœur, le même sang, la même chair. Nous étions plus liés que ce que je souhaitais. J'ai tout fait pour être irréprochable mais mon caractère avait tendance à s'extérioriser en présence de Wyatt ou de Billie. Billie est ma sœur, nous avons peut être était séparé étant enfant cela ne l'empêche pas de me connaître lui mentir ne servait à rien et Wyatt parce que je n'ai jamais rencontré un homme aussi peu rancunier, l'on peut commettre des erreurs il nous comprendra toujours et les acceptera.

C'est vrai il m'arrive de m'en vouloir, il m'arrive d'en vouloir au monde entier comme il m'arrive d'en vouloir à Billie de penser encore à Christie. Parce que je sais que c'est le cas, je sais qu'elle s'en veut et je ne fais rien pour l'aider parce que je souhaite qu'elle prenne conscience de la bêtise qu'elle a fait en accordant facilement sa confiance.

Je dois être l'une des personnes les plus compliqués au monde, j'en veux à ma sœur morte, j'en veux à ma sœur vivante qui ne s'en doute pas, je fais tout pour protéger cette dernière des autres mais pas d'elle-même la laissant continuer ses tortures psychologiques.

Suis-je une bonne ou une mauvaise sorcière? Après tout je fais tout pour tuer les démons mais je ne fais rien pour sauver ma jumelle qui elle a tout fait pour m'aider à retrouver le meurtrier de ma fille qui n'existe même pas.

-Parlons-en, comme as-tu réagis en apprenant que tu allais avoir une fille et que celle-ci qui allait mourir si tu ne réagissais pas? Une fois ma tasse vide et mes esprits à peu près retrouvé je les étudiais.

-Je pensais que vous m'aviez observé? Dis-je en répétant ce qu'ils m'avaient révélés quelques minutes ou heures auparavant.

-N'oublies pas la raison de notre présence. Me rappela gentiment Andolin, je lui fis un sourire ironique en posant ma tasse sur la table de chevet qui se trouvait sur le côté du lit.

-J'ai été surprise mais heureuse avant d'être en colère que l'on me l'arrache.

Quand j'ai appris pour Allie je n'étais pas sûre à cent pour cent de mes sentiments pour Wyatt et pourtant je n'aurais pas et je n'hésiterais pas à donner ma vie pour sauver celle d'un de nos enfants à venir. Moi l'engagementophobe je ne souhaite pas me marier,non, je veux épouser Wyatt tout comme je ne veux pas avoir de bébé, je veux avoir les siens. C'est compliqué et simple à la fois cela dépend du point de vue.

Je compris la raison de ma venue ici quand je m'aperçus que le poids qui me pesait toujours sur l'estomac s'était considérablement allégé, il n'avait pas disparu c'est vrai mais avec du travail mes démons disparaîtrait petit à petit.

-Dernière question, si tu venais à tomber enceinte mais que ce n'était pas une petite fille comment réagirais-tu? Je souris mettant souvent posé la question.

-J'aimerai cet enfant de tout mon cœur parce que quoi qu'il arrive il serait un mélange de Wyatt et moi, je le chérirais comme je chérirais Allie. Je sais qu'un jour elle viendra au monde et comme l'on dit la patience est une vertue qui s'acquiert avec de la patience.

-Très bien je pense que te demander comment tu vas est inutile vu le sourire resplendissant que tu arbores. Constata Zéphane alors qu'Andolin avait un sourire éblouissant, ils me regardaient tout deux comme si j'étais leurs plus grandes réussite. Itassi s'installa à mes côtés et me prit dans ses bras.

-J'ai étais heureuse de te rencontrer Isabella, je te souhaite pleins de bonnes choses. Il est temps pour toi de retrouver les tiens. Murmura-t-elle en me caressant les cheveux, elle avait un air tellement maternel que je ne résistais pas et la pris une nouvelle fois dans mes bras.

-L'on ne se reverra pas, n'est-ce pas? Leur dis-je, Itassi se releva et se plaça entre les deux hommes. Ils secouèrent tout trois la tête avant de disparaître me laissant seule. La pièce commença à disparaître elle aussi, je ne pus y réfléchir plus longtemps que je pris une bouffée d'air qui me fit ouvrir les yeux, j'étais dans une sorte de boite en verre, il y avait un couvercle qui commença à me faire paniquer.

-WYATT! Elle se réveille. Cria une voix. Je tournais la tête pour voir Mélinda qui me regardait mi inquiète, mi heureuse. J'ouvris la bouche pour parler mais une toux m'en empêcha. Des pas précipités se firent entendre avant que mon ange personnel arrive, il se précipita vers moi et enleva la couvercle pour me prendre dans ses bras. Il passa ses bras autour de moi, je sentis des gouttes me tombaient dans le cou alors que Wyatt se mit à trembler.

Malgré mes forces qui me manquais je passais mes bras autour de lui et le serrais du mieux que je pus, posant me tête dans son cou j'écoutais ses plaintes alors que ma gorge sèche ne me permettait pas de le rassurer.

-Isa, j'ai cru que je t'avais perdu. Sanglota-t-il dans mon cou. Je remarquais que depuis que je le connaissait je ne l'avais vu que deux fois pleurer, malgré mes muscles douloureux j'essayais de me redressais, il s'en aperçu et releva la tête me dévoilant ses joues striés de larmes. Je les essuyais et l'embrassais doucement, en me reculant je lui désigné ma gorge. Il me souleva et me porta en passant un bras sous mes genoux et l'autre dans mon dos.

Arrivé dans la cuisine il me posa doucement sur le bar avant de prendre un verre qu'il remplit d'eau avant de me le remettre, je le bus apaisant ainsi ma gorge.

-Ça va mieux? Questionna-t-il doucement j'hochais la tête et posais mes mains sur ses épaules essayant de l'attirer à moi, il comprit et se place entre mes cuisses, je l'entourais de mes bras alors qu'il passait les siens autour de ma taille.

Enlacés nous ne parlions pas, il finit par se reculer et m'observa en passant ses doigts sur mes lèvres.

-Ma Isa tu m'as fais tellement peur. Veux-tu aller voir Billien elle se repose encore .Je lui fis un sourire timide et hochais la tête. Il me porta jusque devant la chambre de Billie ou après qu'il est toqué Chris lui ouvrit.

-Hey Isa ça fait plaisir de te voir réveillé. Je lui fis un sourire avant de regarder Billie par-dessus son épaule, il comprit et se décala nous laissant passer.

Wyatt me déposa aux côtés de ma sœur, j'allais parler quand je me rendis compte qu'encore une fois mes premières paroles seraient adressés à Billie au lieu d'être pour mon compagnon.

-Wyatt …dis-je difficilement avant de reprendre quand il se retourna. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi. Il m'embrassa le bout du nez. Chris et moi allons vous laisser vous reposer. Je secouais la tête négativement.

Je me penchais embrassais ma sœur sur la joue.

-Quelques soit les erreurs que tu ais pu faire je te pardonnes boucle d'or. Murmurais-je à son oreille avant de tendre les bras à mon homme. Il me souleva facilement.

-Pourquoi? Demanda-t-il, je vis que Chris était tout aussi intéressé par ma réponse. Je leur fis un sourire avant de m'éclaircir la gorge pour leur expliquer.

-Billie est ma sœur mais ma place n'est pas à ses côtés. Je l'aime mais ce n'est pas avec moi qu'elle va passer son éternité. Wyatt posa son front contre le mien.

-Tu es sûre.?

-Oui. Allez Halliwell conduis nous jusque dans notre chambre je suis fatiguée et toi aussi. Je passais un doigt sur ses cernes. Il sourit et m'embrassa chastement avant de repasser la porte de la chambre.

_**P.O.V Alice:**_

_**-**_Kate fais-moi confiance quand je te dis que le vert est ta couleur c'est la vérité. M'exclamais-je, face à moi Kate leva les yeux aux ciels.

-Tu délires Alice. Dit-elle simplement. Je me levais et mis mes poings sur les hanches ignorant Emmett qui se moquait de moi derrière mon dos.

-Tu veux avoir Garett oui ou non? Elle baissa la tête gêné me montrant qu'une fois de plus j'avais gagné.

-Ah ah. Je me mis à sautiller en tapant dans mes mains à plusieurs reprises.

-Je suis désolé Eléazar mais il n'en ai pas question. La voix de Carlisle calma mes ardeurs. Voilà trois jours que les Denali avaient débarqués espérant rétablir l'alliance qui nous unissait si les Denali l'espéraient se n'était pas notre cas. Trop de choses c'étaient passés pour que nous redevenions alliés mais cela ne m'empêchais pas ne bien m'amuser avec Kate qui comprenait notre décision.

Carlisle descendit les escaliers suivit rapidement d'Eleazar qui n'avait pas l'air très heureux.

-Voyons Carlisle…retenta-t-il mais mon père leva une main lui faisant comprendre que la discussion était terminé. Esmé le rejoignit et le prit dans ses bras. Mes yeux se voilèrent me forçant à m'asseoir, le voile n'était pas présent me permettant de voir Isa sur une plage, elle était dans les bras d'un homme blond.

Je sentis un papier sous mes doigts ainsi qu'un crayon, je me mis à dessiner la scène tout en continuant de la vivre.

-Tu sais que je t'aime. Demanda l'homme en baissant la tête plongeant son regard dans celui d'Isa, celle-ci sourit et se mit sur la pointe des pieds ne lâchant pas l'homme des yeux. Je me rendis compte que c'était le même homme que dans ma vision avec les Volturi, fronçant les sourcils je ne les quittais pas des yeux.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Wyatt. Elle se recula et lui donna un coup de poing joueur à l'épaule. T'es content de toi, je deviens fleur bleue et tout ça c'est ta faute! Wyatt se mit à rire à gorge déployé, en le voyant comme ça Isa ne réussit pas à garder son air fâché et sourit à son tour.

-Et les amoureux, vous venez oui ou merde? Cria un jeune homme brun en descendant d'une voiture, il s'approcha d'eux mais se fit plaquer au sol par une jeune femme blonde qui venait de lui sauter dans le dos le faisant tomber déclenchant les rires d'Isa et de Wyatt ainsi que ceux de la jeune femme.

-Je te jure Billie que tu vas me le payer. Grogna l'homme en passant une main dans ses cheveux pour faire partir la sable qui si était logé. J'écarquillais les yeux, c'était elle Billie? En imaginant celle qui devait être la sœur d'Isa je l'avais pensé brune avec des yeux chocolats et non blonde avec des yeux bleus.

La dernière phrase que j'entendis fut d'Isa qui riait toujours: Vas te planquer sœurette le méchant Halliwell à pas l'air commode.

Je repris conscience et attrapais la feuille sur laquelle j'avais dessiné, c'était la dernière chose que j'avais vu, l'homme qui se relevait, Billie qui courait en riant et Isa blottit contre Wyatt.

-C'est Isa. Remarqua Japser attirant l'attention de tous, je relevais la tête et croisait le regard blessé d'Edward, il avait tout vu.

-Mais qui est avec elle? Demanda Rosalie en me prenant le dessin des mains.

-Sa famille.

* * *

**Alors? **


	34. Chapter 34

**Mariage Bella/Edward: 15 juillet. **

**Départ de Forks pour Isa: 29 juillet.**

**Rencontre Parents/Isa/Billie/Halliwell:12 août.**

**Départ Billie/Isa: 13 août.**

**Retour Billie/Isa: 27 avril. **

**Discussion Wyatt/Isa: 11 mai.**

**Départ Wyatt: 18 mai. **

**Acceptation de Wyatt à la F.B.I Academy: 19 juin.**

**Rencontre Isa/Wyatt du futur: 20 juin.**

**Mise en couple Isa/Wyatt: 21 juin.**

**Confrontation Volturi: 23 juillet.**

**Mise en couple Billie/Chris: 7 août.**

**Mort de Dayias: 15 août.**

**Petit récapitulatif, après le saut dans le temps: Isa et Billie auront 20 ans presque 21. Chris vient de fêter ses 21 ans ( né le 13 mai) et Wyatt a 22 ans mais il va fêter ses 23 (né le 24 juillet).**

**Me revoilà pour un chapitre court mais qui je pense vous plaira. Allez séquence remerciements. ^^**  
**Merci à emichlo,alice, saroura92,bellibella,sissi72-friend,Erika et re-Alice (*2).**

**Alors pour répondre aux questions d'Erika et donc d'Alice, je dois dire que pour la confrontation je vais faire de mon mieux mais je n'ai aucune idée de quand elle aura lieu. Je ne peux pas la mettre dans deux chapitres parce qu'il y quand même deux ans qui doit passer entre les évènements. :O  
**

Et pour la question fille ou garçon je ne sais pas du tout, là non plus. Pour vous qu'est-ce qui serait le mieux? XD

**

* * *

**

_-Mais qui est avec elle? Demanda Rosalie en me prenant le dessin des mains._

_-Sa famille. _

_**10 mois plus tard.**_

_**P.O.V Isabella:**_

-J'en ai marre. Grognais-je posant ma feuille de cours sur mon canapé en cuir noir, je passais ma main dans mes cheveux ébouriffés et étouffais un bâillement en m'étirant. Je venais de passer mes examens et malheureusement il m'en restait encore deux, mon regard fit rapidement le tour de la pièce passant de la moquette carmin qui recouvrait mon parquet wengé à mes murs anthracites.

Beaucoup de personne trouvaient que la décoration faisait gothique mais j'aimais ça, Wyatt plus particulièrement me traitait de vampire dépressif, je souris en y repensant, si seulement il savait pourquoi j'avais choisi ses couleurs. Depuis que je le connaissais le rouge était devenu ma couleur en plus d'être sa favorite, il y a quelques années je ne voyais cette couleur que comme quelque chose de provocant, tape à l'œil, qui attirait l'attention dans le mauvais sens, maintenant je percevais la chaleur qu'elle dégageait, la passion, l'amour, tout cela m'étais apparut en même temps que mon obsession pour les fesses de mon compagnon. Je soupirais en repensant à celles-ci, elles me manquaient et leur propriétaire aussi.

Pour ce qui est du gris anthracite il me rappelait la couleur unique des yeux de mon petit ami. Une couleur sombre mais qui pourtant me paraissait tellement rassurante, en emménageant dans cet appartement j'aurais pu laisser les murs blancs et le lino vert mais j'avais eu envie de le métamorphoser en laissant libre cours à mes envies, à mon imagination.

Je me dirigeais vers ma salle de bain bien décidée à me détendre dans un bain chaud qui me ferait oublier tout mes soucis, au passage j'attrapais mon téléphone. M'immergeant dans l'eau je composais le numéro que je faisais tout les jours à vingt-trois heures tapante., quand mon correspondant décrocha j'entendis des bruits de fond.

-Isa? Demanda mon interlocuteur me faisant froncés les sourcils suspicieuse.

-Non, non c'est le Pape. Répondis-je, j'entendis un rire alors que les bruits de fonds disparaissaient petit à petit.

-Mince, c'est un honneur de vous avoir au téléphone mais dîtes moi comment avez-vous eu mon numéro de téléphone? Le ton employé pour posé la question était pompeux, faisant apparaître un sourire sur mes lèvres même si je n'oubliais pas les bruits bizarres.

-Sérieusement Jenkins que me vaut l'honneur de ton appel? Questionna-t-il.

-Sérieusement qu'es-tu entrain de fabriquer Halliwell? Il eut un silence, je l'imaginais parfaitement passer une main sur sa nuque cherchant le mensonge qui passerait.

-Euh…je…rien. Pourquoi cette question?

-Halliwell je sais que tu es entrain de me mentir, craches le morceau. Sifflais-je.

-Tu vas voir c'est tr…Quelqu'un le coupa: -Wyatt qu'es-ce que tu…

Reconnaissant parfaitement la voix je soufflais comprenant la situation que me paraissait ridicule.

-C'était Billie? Demandais-je même si je connaissais déjà la réponde.

-Je veux pas te mentir Isa.

-Je veux juste un oui ou un non Halliwell. Ma voix avait claqué sans pour autant être sèche, je posais mon doigt sur l'écran tactile prête à raccrocher, comme si Wyatt se doutait de se que j'allais faire il répondit précipitamment.

-Oui, oui c'est vrai c'est Billie. Elle est revenu ce matin avec Chris on voulait pas te le dire parce qu'il te restes encore des partielles et on avait peur que tu le prennes mal. Je leurs ai dis que c'était ridicule mais ils m'ont dit que ça pourrait te blesser alors je n'ai rien dit de peur qu'ils aient raison.. Je souris touché par la réaction de Wyatt qui en ce moment devait ressembler à un petit garçon prit en faute.

-Je ne vous en veux pas Wyatt. Si j'ai appelé c'était pour te parler mais si tu es occupé ce n'est pas grave; je pense que mon bain réussira à me détendre. J'avais volontairement lâché cette information espérant qu'il réagisse, ce qui ne manqua pas vu que sa respiration s'accéléra.

-Oh…tu vas aller prendre un bain. Sa voix n'avait pas tremblé mais je savais que ce n'était qu'une apparence.

-Pour tout t'avouer je suis déjà entrain de le prendre. J'avais essayé de rendre mon ton le plus séducteur possible.

-Putain…et tu oses m'appeler alors que tu es nue. Parce que tu es nue, n'est-ce pas? Son ton était emplit de curiosité, mon sourire s'agrandit alors que je décidais de le taquiner.

-Rassures-moi Halliwell quand tu prends un bain tu te déshabilles?

-Jenkins joues pas à ce jeu là, en plus tu sais parfaitement que je détestes patauger dans ma crasse sauf si tu es toi aussi nue dans la baignoire. Grogna-t-il d'une voix rauque, visiblement il était excité.

-C'est vrai. Admis-je. Bon Halliwell je vas te laisser il ne faut pas que je me couche trop tard et en plus je t'empêches de faire la fête.

-Si tu le veux je peux venir te frotter le dos. Proposa-t-il, un rire m'échappa. Je mis le haut parleur et posais mon Htc sur le rebord du lavabo qui se trouvait à côté de la baignoire, je sortis de la baignoire tout en continuant la discussion.

-Mais non Wyatt, je ne veux pas te faire perdre plus de temps. Vas t'amuser. J'étais taquine me doutant de l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Et en plus si tu viens nous savons tout les deux que je ne dormirais pas, et malheureusement il faut que je dorme pour ne pas m'endormir sur mes copies demain. Bonne nuit bizut, je t'aime. Et je raccrochais et me dirigeais vers ma chambre en riant imaginant sa tête.

_**P.O.V Wyatt:**_

Le bip répétitif me prouva qu'elle venait de raccrocher,je secouais la tête essayant de chasser les pensées peu catholiques qui avaient envahis mon esprit. Je me décidais à aller rejoindre Chris au bar qui aidait lui-même Théo le barman, il y avait beaucoup de monde ce soir et de l'aide était la bienvenue.

Je passais par-dessous le bar pour rejoindre les deux hommes qui enchaînaient cocktails sur cocktails, se dépêchant pour ne pas faire attendre les clients ou plutôt clientes,attroupés autour du bar elles ne lâchaient par mon frère et le barman des yeux. Chose dont Billie s'aperçut vu l'air ennuyé qu'elle avait, elle qui n'avait jamais été d'une nature jalouse pouvait se montrer redoutable quand elle voyait une femme rodait trop près de son homme.

-Wyatt daiquiri. Me dit Chris en passant à côté d émoi pour attraper la bouteille de vodka. J'hochais la tête en m'emparant de la bouteille de rhum. Mes gestes étaient fluides mais automatiques, Chris et moi avions presque grandis dans ce bar, nous avions appris très jeunes à faire des cocktails. Je tendis le ver à la cliente qui me fit un clin d'œil, elle me tendit un billet ainsi qu'un petit bout de papier ou était noté son numéro.

Avec un sourire poli je repoussais le bout de papier vers elle et allais vers la caisse pour prendre la monnaie. En revenant pour lui rendre son argent elle me regarda d'une manière aguicheuse.

-Allez mon chou, fais pas ton timide. Susurra-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle devait essayer de rendre sexy. J'haussais un sourcils.

-Désolé mademoiselle mais je ne suis pas célibataire et je n'ai pas la moindre envie de le devenir. Répondis-je sans la regarder tout en prenant une autre commande.

-Ta petite amie ne doit pas obligatoirement le savoir et puis si elle te laisse venir ici tout seul c'est qu'elle est vraiment inconsciente.

-Ma fiancée n'est pas prêteuse et même si elle l'était je ne la tromperais pas. Elle a confiance en moi et j'ai confiance en elle. Je ne lui accordais pas un regard de plus continuant ma tâche, relevant la tête je vis le regard amusé de Billie, elle me fit signe de m'approcher.

-Ta fiancée hein? Je suis sûre qu'Isa serait flattée du titre. Je fronçais les sourcils ne comprenant pas.

-Tu ne t'en ai même pas rendu compte, alors laisses moi t'éclairer. Quand la blondasse t'as fait du gringue et que tu l'as repoussé t'as dis qu'Isa était ta fiancée. J'écarquillais les yeux me rendant compte qu'elle avait raison, je n'avais pas fais attention c'était sorti tellement naturellement.

La fin de soirée se passa dans une sorte de brouillard, perdu dans mes pensées je ne prenais même plus la peine de sourire au clients, je me contentais de préparer les cocktails et d'encaisser l'argent.

Depuis l'histoire de l'album c'est vrai qu'il m'arrivait de penser au mariage mais jamais de façon aussi concrète. Après ses fiançailles désastreuses il semblait évident qu'Isa ne voudrait plus se marier et pourtant dans un futur qui n'existait plus j'avait réussi à la convaincre, j'avait réussi à l'épouser.

_**P.O.V Isabella:**_

C'était fini, le bonheur que cela me procurait me donner presque envie de danser toute seule là devant la fac.

-Isa…Isa. Cria quelqu'un derrière moi. Je me tournais et grimaçais en reconnaissant le propriétaire de la voix, c'était John un type que j'avais rencontré en cours et qui ne comprenait pas mes non répétitifs.

-Oui John. Répondis-je alors qu'il arrivait à ma hauteur, il s'arrêta et essaya de se calmer, sa petite course l'avait visiblement essoufflé.

-Je me disais que vu que les exams étaient finis on aurait pu aller prendre un verre chez moi. Il s'approcha de moi et voulut me caresser la joue, je me reculais évitant son contact.

-Combien de fois devrais-je te le dire j'aime mon petit ami, je lui suis fidèle et je n'ai pas prévu de le tromper alors s'il te plaît arrêtes.

-Aurais-tu peur de céder? Dit-il avec un sourire insolent.

-Si tu le dis mais vois-tu e suis pressée de le revoir on s'est pas vu beaucoup depuis son retour de l'armée. Je jouais les innocentes, John en face de moi déglutit difficilement.

-Ton copain est à l'armée? Il semblait mal à l'aise et après toutes ses avances que j'avais du enduré je décidé de lui faire un peu peur.

-Oh non. Fis-je, il sembla légèrement rassuré, je lui adressais un sourire éblouissant avant de continuer. Il n'est plus à l'armée il vient d'être accepté au F.B.I. Si tu savais à quel point je suis fière.

Il hocha la tête et regarda autour de lui comme si il avait peur que Wyatt surgisse de derrière un arbre à tout instant pour lui faire la peau.

-Euh…je crois que je vais y aller. Il n'attendit pas ma réponse et partit à toute vitesse, je levais les yeux aux ciels. Comme si je serais sortie avec une mauviette pareil. Même si le temps n'a pas d'importance je me dépêchais de rejoindre mon appartement pour prendre une douche avant de partir, je m'habillais rapidement, attrapais ma valise et me projetais dans ma chambre. Wyatt était là, assis sur le lit il discutait avec Piper qui lui tenait les mains, ils arrêtèrent de parler quand ils me virent arriver. Wyatt se leva et me prit dans ses bras, je me blottis contre son torse avec bonheur.

-Je suis heureuse que tu sois revenue. Dit Piper, elle m'embrassa sur la joue. Malgré son sourire je vis qu'elle était troublé, elle dut s'apercevoir que je l'avais remarqué puisqu'elle tourna la tête et quitta la chambre nous laissant de l'intimité.

Je relevais la tête et croisais le regard de mon homme et l'embrassais avec un plaisir évident.

-Tu m'as manqué. Murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres et resserra sa prise contre mes hanches.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Je passais mes bras autour de son cou et me collais d'avantage à lui, ma poitrine contre son torse, mes haches contre les siennes. La situation aurait pu facilement dégénérer si un coup n'avait pas été porté à la porte.

-Isa on sait que t'es là alors décents ou pas on entre. Cria Billie à travers la porte, je levais les yeux aux ciels en me détachant de mon petit ami. Le sourire que j'affichais disparut en voyant son air préoccupé.

_**P.O.V Wyatt:**_

-Wyatt? Je relevais la tête faisant face à ma mère, elle se trouvait au niveau de la porte et me dévisageait inquiète. Je lui adressais un sourire voulant la rassurer, elle n'y répondit et s'assis à mes côtés.

-Que se passe-t-il? Demandais-je.

-Je te retourne la question. Qu'y a-t-il Wyatt? Isa revient tu devrais être heureux à moins que… Wyatt y a-t-il un problème entre Isabella et toi?

-Non enfin si mais c'est ridicule. Je passais une main dans mes cheveux qui avaient légèrement poussés.

-Si tu ne m'en parles pas je ne peux pas te dire si c'est ridicule. Je fermais les yeux et soufflais avant de m'expliquer.

-La dernière fois au P.3 une femme m'a dragué, je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas célibataire. Elle a insisté et j'ai finis par lui dire qu'Isa était ma…ma fiancée. Et depuis je fais qui penser, parce que ça fait seulement un an qu'on est ensemble et que j'ai peur que ça l'effraie si elle venait à apprendre que des idées comme ça me passent par la tête.

Maman me sourit et me prit les mains les serrant légèrement.

-Tu es le cœur de cette famille Wyatt. De la nouvelle génération Halliwell tu es sans aucun doute le plus responsable.

-Je ne pense pas, avant Isa je n'étais jamais sérieux, avant elle à par vous je n'avais rien. Je secouais la tête défaitiste.

-Pourquoi crois-tu que je n'ai rien dis sur toutes tes conquêtes? J'ouvris les yeux et la regardais, elle lâcha une de mes mains pour caresser l'un de mes joues.

-Je ne sais pas. Murmurais-je, je mettais déjà posé la question mais sans plus.

-Parce que je savais que quand tu trouverais la bonne tu serais l'homme le plus heureux de l'univers et que tu ferais tout pour le rester, avec Isabella tu l'es.

-Tu ne penses pas que c'est un caprice?

-Tu n'as jamais été un enfant capricieux, je dois avouer que de mes trois enfants tu n'a peut être pas été le plus sage mais tu as été le plus mystérieux, le plus renfermé. J'aime Chris et Mélinda mais avec eux je n'ai pas le lien que j'ai avec toi, j'ai une relation différente avec chacun d'entre vous et il s'avère que la communication est toujours mieux passé avec toi. Je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire Wyatt, si tu es sûre de toi fonces et ne regardes pas en arrière. Elle me mit quelque chose dans la main et tourna la tête je l'imitais pour voir Isa apparaître.

Je me levais rapidement et cachais l'objet que ma mère m'avait remit, j'oubliais momentanément mes préoccupations en prenant ma petite amie dans mes bras, même si je savais que je finirais obligatoirement par y repenser. Une chose était pourtant claire dans ma tête, je voulais épouser Isabella quoiqu'il m'en coûte.

_**P.O.V Isabella:**_

-T'aurais dû voir sa tête quand je lui ai parlé de toi. Riais-je, ma main dans celle de Wyatt je lui racontais la réaction de John.

-J'aurais adoré être présent. Susurra-t-il à mon oreille en me rapprochant de lui, il plongea sa tête dans mes cheveux et respira mon odeur avant de s'éloigner légèrement pour scruter les alentours.

-Bon à quoi il ressemble notre démon. Me demanda-t-il.

-Euh…je crois qu'il est vert mais je n'en suis pas sûre. Les autres ne savaient pas grand-chose mais bon il n'est pas très dangereux, ils m'ont juste dis qu'il fallait faire attention à ses lianes. Nous continuons à marcher dans la ruelle, attendant que le fameux démon apparaisse ça ne manqua pas puisque je sentis quelque chose s'enrouler autour de ma cheville avant que je ne sois tiré en arrière.

-Wyatt! Il se tourna m'attrapa les mains essayant de me retenir, plus aucun de mes membres ne touchaient le sol, mes deux jambes étaient retenus par le démon alors que Wyatt me retenait par les mains.

-Je te tiens. Me rassura celui-ci, il mit rapidement mes deux mains dans l'une des siennes ,il créa une boule d'énergie et la lança sur le démon. Je ne la vis pas mais je sentis l'explosion qui m'envoya valser contre un mur, je me cognais le côté droit et atterris sur Wyatt qui était tombé sur le dos. Voyant qu'il n'avait rien je m'inspectais, nous étions tout deux recouverts d'une substance verte, gluante et suspecte, j'attrapais ce qui semblait être un bout de peau qui s'était collé à mon bras et le lançais, écœurée.

-Saleté de démon verdâtre. Grognais-je déclanchant les rires de Wyatt, étant sur lui ses rires provoquèrent des vibrations qui me firent rire à mon tour.

Je plongeais mon regard dans celui de mon petit ami qui s'arrêta de rire comme subjugué, il me caressa la joue et entrelaça nos doigts.

-Épouses-moi…

* * *

**AHAHAH! Petites questions: Comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre? Quel P.O.V souhaitez-vous pour la suite (répondez rapidement parce que je vais rapidement écrire le prochain). A la prochaine. ^^ **


	35. Chapter 35

**Mariage Bella/Edward: 15 juillet. **

**Départ de Forks pour Isa: 29 juillet.**

**Rencontre Parents/Isa/Billie/Halliwell:12 août.**

**Départ Billie/Isa: 13 août.**

**Retour Billie/Isa: 27 avril. **

**Discussion Wyatt/Isa: 11 mai.**

**Départ Wyatt: 18 mai. **

**Acceptation de Wyatt à la F.B.I Academy: 19 juin.**

**Rencontre Isa/Wyatt du futur: 20 juin.**

**Mise en couple Isa/Wyatt: 21 juin.**

**Confrontation Volturi: 23 juillet.**

**Mise en couple Billie/Chris: 7 août.**

**Mort de Dayias: 15 août.**

**Demande Wyatt: 14 juin.**

**Mercià saroura92,alice,alexandra-lune-1013,emichlo,alira79, erika et sissi72-friend.  
**

_-Épouses-moi…_

_**P.O.V Wyatt:**_

J'eus à peine terminé ma phrase qu'Isa se releva rapidement, elle ne me regardait pas.

-Isa…repris-je,je ne pus continuer qu'elle me coupa.

-Je dois prendre une douche. Je me relevais rapidement pour m'approcher mais elle me prit de vitesse et se projeta, probablement au manoir. J'étais perdu et blessé mais s'il y a bien une chose que je savais à cet instant c'est que je ne supporterais pas de la perdre, je m'éclipsais dans le hall du manoir ou une certaine agitation avait prit place.

-Isa! Cria Billie depuis le bas des escaliers, je levais la tête ayant juste le temps de voir ma petite amie aller à l'étage, quelques secondes plus tard la porte de notre salle de bain claqua.

Billie se tourna vers moi alors que maman qui était arrivé en entendant le cri me prit les mains.

-Que s'est-il passé Wyatt? Me demanda Billie, je secouais la tête et lui adressais un sourire triste avant d'aller moi-même à l'étage.

-Isa, s'il te plaît. Murmurais-je en appuyant mon front contre la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée et Isa sortit de la pièce lavée et habillée après une douche express.

-Tu ferais mieux de prendre une douche. Me dit-elle avec un sourire bref, je la regardais s'éloigner en direction du grenier. Je soufflais et décidais d'aller prendre une douche, nous aurions le temps de discuter plus tard.

_**P.O.V Isabella:**_

_Épouses-moi. _Cette phrase tournait dans ma tête, je ne cessais de me rejouer la scène dans ma tête, nos gestes,nos paroles, mes sentiments. J'avais ressenti un brusque élan de bonheur et de soulagement face à cette demande avant que la peur prenne le dessus me faisant me poser des tas de questions. Était-il sérieux? Si oui voulait-il vraiment se marier? Et moi le voulais-je? Arriverais-je à le rendre heureux, à bien remplir mon rôle?

Je ne pouvais mentir en disant que je ne m'imaginais pas dans une dizaine d'années entourée d'enfants et mon annulaire gauche orné d'une alliance. Je me voyais défendre ma place d'épouse face à toutes les héritières voulaient mon homme, je me voyais aussi me présenter en tant qu'Isabella Marie Halliwell. En acceptant de porter ce nom j'acceptais les avantages comme les inconvénients, j'aimais Wyatt et l'épouser et porter ses enfants me tentaient mais étais-je prête à cela ou devrions-nous attendre quelques années?

Étrangement mes entrailles n'étaient pas serrés et je n'avais pas le cœur au bord des lèvres en me pensant mariée comme je ne tremblais pas en m'imaginant présenter Wyatt en tant que mon fiancée.

_Mariage, gâteau, demoiselles d'honneur, témoins, alliances, bouquets… _Je me citais tout les mots qui auparavant me faisaient faire des cauchemars, il y a des années mon cœur s'emballait rien que quand l'un des ces mots traversaient mon esprit alors pourquoi maintenant rien ne se passait? Pourquoi j'avais l'ombre d'un sourire en m'imaginant vêtue d'une robe blanche? Pourquoi je ne transpirais pas comme le jour ou j'avais annoncé mes premières fiançailles à Charlie?

Un toussotement me fit sursauter, je mis une main sur mon cœur qui s'était brusquement emballé, je soufflais de soulagement à force d'être aussi calme je commençais à m'inquiéter. Je me retournais doucement faisant face à mon…Wyatt quoi attendait les mains profondément enfoncés dans les poches, son regard perçant me scanna comme s'il cherchait à voir ma décision.

Je me mordis la lèvre et tendis l'une de mes mains lui faisant comprendre qu'il pouvait avancer, ce qu'il fit arrivé à ma hauteur il prit ma main tendu et entrelaça nos doigts ce qui comme d'habitude provoqua l'accélération de mon rythme cardiaque, je relevais vers lui un regard incertain, j'allais ouvrir la bouche mais il m'en empêcha en posant son index sur ma bouche.

-Je pense que je te dois des explications. Je dois t'avouer que j'avais déjà pensé au mariage mais depuis deux jours je ne cesse de le faire. Je…je t'aime Isa quoi que tu me répondes, cette demande était aussi surprenante pour toi que pour moi et je ne veux certainement pas t'effrayer alors si tu trouves que ça va trop vite dis-le moi, j'attendrais.

Je savais qu'il était sincère, je le lisais dans ses yeux, rien n'avait été prémédité. D'après ce qu'il venait de me dire il était malgré tout sérieux, je fermais les yeux essayant de rassembler mes pensées.

Je savais ce que mon cœur souhaitait mes étais-je assez courageuse pour le suivre et voir ce que ça donnait ou devais-je refusais de peur qu'il m'abandonne lui aussi deux semaines avant notre mariage?

_C'est Wyatt. Murmura une voix. Jamais il ne te fera ça, il t'aime et tu l'aimes toi aussi alors fonces. _Ma conscience avait raison, ce n'était pas la peur du mariage qui me faisait hésiter mais la peur de l'abandon.

Je sentis un doux baiser sur mes lèvres, mon cœur qui s'était calmé repartit à toute allure. Je baissais la tête en le sentant s'éloigner.

-Notre relation est vraiment basé sur la spontanéité. Remarquais-je, il eut un petit rire qui me fit sourire. Passant un doigt sous mon menton il exerça une pression qui me fit relever la tête.

-C'est-ce qui fait son charme. Il posa son front contre le mien et plongea son regard dans le mien. Quelque chose me frappa, je ne savais pas comment serait notre mariage, parce qu'il était évident que nous finirions par nous marier si ce n'est pas maintenant ce serait dans quelques années, mais je savais que jamais il ne m'abandonnerait et ça que se soit maintenant ou dans dix siècles.

Il soupira et ferma les yeux, le voir si désemparé me fit culpabiliser, je voulais le rendre heureux et être heureuse par la même occasion, je souris et ouvris la bouche pour répondre mais je m'arrêtais voulant tenter une dernière chose.

_MERINGUE! Criais-je dans ma tête, mon cœur ne s'accéléra pas et la nausée ne me prit pas ce qui confirma ma décision. Je n'avais définitivement plus peur de l'engagement, je ne sais pas quand cela avait changé mais j'étais heureuse de cette transformation._

Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre son oreille et par la même occasion me coller à lui.

-Oui. Murmurais-je à son oreille. Il ouvrit les yeux et se recula en me regardant, je lus dans son regard qu'il ne savait pas s'il devait y croire. Mon sourire s'agrandit et j'hochais la tête répondant ainsi à sa question silencieuse. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il soit heureux et qu'il affiche un sourire identique au mien mais à la place il se mordit la lèvre et sortit un écrin noir. Il se mit à genoux face à moi et je ne cherchais pas à l'arrêter, j'étais impatiente qu'il me passe la bague au doigt pour que l'on profite de nos fiançailles en allant l'annoncer aux autres.

-Ma première demande n'était pas très romantique alors je te le redemande ici et maintenant, ma sorcière, mon courant d'air, mon amour, mon ange, ma démone, mon emmerdeuse préférée, ma Isa que j'aime et j'aimerai pour l'éternité veux-tu m'épouser?

Les larmes aux yeux je me mis moi aussi à genoux, étant plus petite que lui je dus relever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux alors qu'il ouvrait l'écrin dévoilant la bague la plus magnifique que j'eus vu de ma vie. (voir profil) Il la sortit et me la passa à l'annulaire gauche, je ne me retint plus et laissé les larmes couler, elles dévalèrent mes joues mais je m'en moquais le regard toujours plongé dans celui de mon…mon fiancé qui avait lui aussi les larmes aux yeux.

Avec ses yeux qui pétillaient, ses cheveux encore mouillés d'où perlaient des gouttes d'eau et un sourire éblouissant aux lèvres Wyatt Halliwell était l'être le plus beau de l'univers, son bonheur ressortait par tout les pores de sa peau. Il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa, mon cœur se gonfla de joie. Nous finîmes par nous éloigner l'un de l'autre le sourire ne nous quittant plus.

-Il faut l'annoncer aux autres. Murmurais-je alors qu'il embrassait la bague. Il hocha la tête avant de me redonner un baiser enflammé. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi mais quand nous nous éloignâmes plus aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre dans la maison.

-Ils dorment. C'était une simple constatation qui pourtant fit perdre son sourire à Wyatt avant qu'une lueur amusé traverse son regard.

-Allons nous-en. Me dit-il, il reprit en voyant mon regard interloqué. Allez Jenkins juste cette nuit, partons, tu sais il faut faire des folies dans la vie.

- Deux choses, c'est futur-Halliwell et je viens juste d'accepter de t'épouser je pense que c'est une sacré folie. En plus où veux-tu qu'on aille, on aura à peine quitté le manoir qu'ils vont nous chercher et nous rappeler.

-Donnes moi ton portable. Il sortit le sien de sa poche, prit le mien que je lui tendais et se dirigea vers la table des potions ou il attrapa le bloc notes qui servait pour les formules. Je me penché pour voir ce qu'il écrivait.

-Attends t'étais sérieux? Je lui fis les gros yeux alors qu'il éclipsa le tout après avoir finit d'écrire.

-Je suis toujours sérieux tu devrais le savoir Isa. Il me plaqua contre la table.

-Où rêves-tu d'aller? Chuchota-t-il contre ma bouche après le énième baiser de la soirée. Je passais mes bras autour de sa taille et penchais la tête sur le côté.

-Venise? Non trop classique. Paris? Ça l'est encore plus. Listais-je, je me mis presque à sautiller en pensant à la destination parfaite.

-Madrid.

La seconde d'après le grenier était à nouveau vide.

_**P.O.V Piper:**_

-Tu crois qu'ils vont se lever à quelle heure? Mélinda semblait curieuse par rapport à la scène d'hier soir comme nous tous d'ailleurs. Ce matin elle s'était empressé d'appeler Pénélope, Patricia et Prudence pour leur raconter ce qui s'était passé.

Billie descendit suivit de Chris, ils eurent juste le temps de s'installer avant que ma fille les agresse.

-Vous savez quelque chose? Demanda-elle vivement, Chris se contenta de lever les yeux aux ciels devant l'interrogation de sa petite sœur.

-Non Mélinda on ne sait rien. Répondit Billie en prenant un pancake. Mélinda souffla et se laissa tomber sur une chaise pendant que nous continuons de prendre notre petit-déjeuner.

Henry junior entra dans la cuisine.

-Salut la compagnie, on m'envoie au nouvelles. Ouh ça à l'air bon tous ça. Tata je peux? J'hochais la tête avec le sourire, il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et prit une assiette pour se servir.

-Alors? Il se tourna vers Mélinda qui secoua la tête de droite à gauche défaitiste.

-J'en ai marre. S'écria brusquement ma fille en se relevant, elle nous fit tous sursauter. Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir qu'elle était déjà entrain de monter à l'étage, je la suivis voulant l'empêcher de réveiller mon fils et celle qui deviendrait un jour ou l'autre ma belle-fille. Arrivée dans le couloir je l'entendis crier, j'entrais dans la chambre pour trouver Mélinda le poing serré et les yeux plissés qui fusillaient du regard ce qui semblait être un mot.

-Ils ont osés. S'injuria-t-elle, je m'approchais prudemment et lui prit le mot des mains.

_Ne vous inquiétez pas on va bien._

_On vous aime._

_Isa et Wyatt._

Je ne pus retenir un sourire me doutant de la raison de leur départ.


	36. Chapter 36

**Mariage Bella/Edward: 15 juillet. **

**Départ de Forks pour Isa: 29 juillet.**

**Rencontre Parents/Isa/Billie/Halliwell:12 août.**

**Départ Billie/Isa: 13 août.**

**Retour Billie/Isa: 27 avril. **

**Discussion Wyatt/Isa: 11 mai.**

**Départ Wyatt: 18 mai. **

**Acceptation de Wyatt à la F.B.I Academy: 19 juin.**

**Rencontre Isa/Wyatt du futur: 20 juin.**

**Mise en couple Isa/Wyatt: 21 juin.**

**Confrontation Volturi: 23 juillet.**

**Mise en couple Billie/Chris: 7 août.**

**Mort de Dayias: 15 août.**

**Demande Wyatt: 14 juin.**

**Hey oui je sais ça fait longtemps mais que voulez-vous les cours ont repris et c'est une année importante pour moi. Je dois travailler :( Et en plus je me suis lancé sur une autre fiction sur Dark Ginny, je vais voyager entre les deux.^^  
**

**Merci à marine,alice,Erika,emichlo,sissi72-friend et saroura92.**

**BONNE LECTURE!

* * *

**

_Je ne pus retenir un sourire me doutant de la raison de leur départ._

_**P.O.V Isabella:**_

Je sortis doucement du lit en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Wyatt, j'eus une grimace en me redressant à causes des courbatures qui commençaient à se faire ressentir.

Les volets étaient ouverts et laissaient percer la faible lumière du soleil qui illuminait quelque peu la chambre, j'ouvris la fenêtre pour aller m'accouder à la rambarde me moquant de ma nudité à cette heure matinale il y avait peu de chance que quelqu'un passe et m'aperçoive. Je baissais le regard me détachant de la vue que m'offrait Madrid au réveil quand les habitants commençaient doucement à émerger après leur nuit de sommeil ou de passion cela dépendait des cas, ma bague resplendissait malgré les maigres rayons de soleil apparents.

La veille je n'avais pas réellement pris le temps de l'observer, elle possédait douze diamants et sept rubis, pas que cela compte à mes yeux mais les pierres l'illuminaient, faisant rayonner les deux ors qui étaient mélangés sur cette monture, deux anneaux s'entrecroisés chacun recouverts de pierres précieuses. En la portant j'avais l'impression d'être une princesse, d'être sa princesse.

J'entendis les draps se froissaient et quelques secondes plus tard des mains prirent places sur mes hanches et me plaquèrent contre un corps chaud, une main lâcha mes hanches pour attraper ma main gauche.

-J'ai vraiment du goût. Chuchota une voix amusé à mon oreille, je me retournais pour lui faire face, Wyatt s'était contenté d'enfiler son boxer laissant son torse nu, je me penchais et embrassais celui-ci juste au dessus du téton gauche faisant grogner mon fiancé ce me fit sourire.

-D'ailleurs il faudrait que tu m'expliques ce que tu faisais avec une bague si t'as demande n'étais pas prévu, comptais-tu l'offrir à une autre femme? Susurrais-je en me mordant la lèvre tout en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

-Je voulais de l'offrir et la faire graver pour nos un an, la bijouterie l'avait gardé pour réaliser la gravure et il devait me contacter pour que j'aille la récupérer. Je ne sais pas comment mais maman m'a prit de vitesse et est allé la chercher, elle me l'a donné juste avant que tu n'arrives. M'expliqua-t-il en posant ses mains sur le balcon m'encadrant de ses bras.

-Dommage pour toi. Dis-je amusé, il fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas ce qu'il devait regretter.

-Tu as bien dis que cette bague était mon cadeau pour nos un an mais vu que je la porte pour nos fiançailles tu vas devoir me faire un autre cadeau. Dis-je faussement affligée avant de continuer. Mais puisque ça te fait plaisir de m'offrir des bijoux je suis prête à me sacrifier et à accepter ton futur cadeau. Je profitais de son inattention pour me faufiler hors de ses bras en ricanant, je ne me retournais pas pour voir sa réaction et me précipité dans la salle de bain et alors que j'allais fermer la porte une main m'en empêcha, celle-ci repoussa doucement la porte et je ne tentais pas de résister.

Wyatt entra dans la pièce un sourire amusé aux lèvres alors que je me reculais contre un mur essayant vainement de lui échapper.

J'étais piégée et il le savait.

_**P.O.V Billie:**_

Je ne lâchais pas Mélinda des yeux de peur qu'elle explose et que je n'ai pas le temps d'éviter sa colère. Après deux jours de silence Wyatt nous avait appelé ce matin, il nous avait prévenu de leur retour cette après-midi vers quinze heures, cette information avait eut le don de réveiller Mélinda-l'ouragan.

La seule personne qui arrivait à la calmer était Piper, je fermais les yeux et me mordis la lèvre prête à faire quelque chose de très dangereux. Il était quatorze heures trente et Mélinda était déchaîné, alors pour le bien de tous je m'éloignais discrètement en direction de la cuisine.

Arrivée à destination je soufflais avant de me lancer dans une formule improvisée.

_Que cette sorcière se taise_

_Et que sa colère s'apaise._

Je tendis l'oreille et n'entendis plus aucun bruit. Courageuse je me rendis au salon et entrais comme si de rien n'était avant de m'asseoir sur le canapé pour regarder la télé, je dis cela en essayant d'oublier le regard noir ne Mélinda qui gesticulait essayant d'attirer mon attention.

-Quelqu'un à assommé Mélinda? Demanda Chris en descendant les escaliers, il se figea en voyant le regard de sa sœur. Un peu plus rassurée je me tournais vers lui, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

-Non, non elle est juste muette. Le rire de Chris eut le don d'énerver encore plus Mélinda qui monta dans sa chambre en prenant bien soin de se faire entendre pour finalement claquer la porte. Chris vint s'installer à mes côtés pour regarder le film qui passait, il passa un bras autour de mes épaules pour m'attirer contre son torse.

Je laissais involontairement échapper un soupir de plaisir en calant ma tête dans le creux de son cou.

-Je ne pensais pas être aussi heureuse un jour. Murmurais-je.

-Moi non plus. Dit Chris en m'embrassant sur le front.

Du coin de l'œil je vis une lumière bleutée apparaître signifiant le retour des deux fugueurs, Wyatt avait un sourire éblouissant, il en était de même pour Isabella même si elle prit le temps de m'adresser un regard désolé. Chris attrapa son téléphone et appuya sur la touche d'appel.

-Ils sont revenus. Quelques secondes plus tard Piper et Léo apparurent en se tenant la main, leurs regards n'était ni coléreux, ni déçus juste curieux même si j'arrivais à déceler une pointe de joie dans les yeux marrons de cette dernière. Des pas précipités dans les escaliers se firent entendre et Mélinda apparut les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincés, je me mordis la langue espérant que sa colère ne soit pas diriger vers moi.

A la place de se jeter sur Wyatt et Isa elle se dirigea vers sa mère, Piper la regarda suspicieuse.

-Que c'est-il passé? Demanda-t-elle à sa fille, celle-ci désigna sa bouche. J'écarquillais les yeux en me souvenant de mon sortilège, avec un sourire désolé je l'annulais rendant la parole à Mélinda.

-Pourquoi as-tu fais ça? Siffla-t-elle, je froncés les sourcils n'aimant pas le ton qu'elle avait employé et vu l'air des autres eux non plus n'était pas d'accord.

-Mélinda je ne te permets pas de parler à Billie comme ça. Le ton de Chris était coléreux, je lui pris la main espérant qu'il se calme.

-C'est elle qui à commencé. Cria Mélinda me faisant lever les yeux aux ciels.

-Oui mais parce que tu étais insupportable.

-Je ne te permets pas. Le ton montait petit à petit, je fus étonné de ne pas entendre Wyatt et Isa prendre part à la dispute.

-Mais je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission. Me moquais-je la mettant encore plus en colère, elle ouvrit la bouche prête à rétorquer mais fut stoppé par Piper qui siffla et Léo qui prit la parole.

-Calmez-vous les filles. Mélinda excuses-toi. Si je me tus impressionné par l'irritation présent dans la voix de Léo, Mélinda, elle sembla s'en moquer puisqu'elle croisa ses bras sous sa poitrine, défiant son père du regard.

-Non.

-On est fiancés. Cria soudain Isa attirant ainsi l'attention de tous, je me tournais vers elle interloqué alors que Wyatt la fixait avec un sourire heureux, il lui attrapa la main droite et entrelaça leur doigt. Je regardais l'annulaire gauche de ma jumelle qui montrait sa bague à Piper, je vis celle-ci relever la tête après avoir examiner la bague, elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde. Murmura-t-elle avant de prendre Wyatt dans ses bras, Isa les regardaient des étoiles pleins les yeux.

-Tu es celle qui lui faut. Lui dit Piper en prenant son visage entre ses mains pour embrasser son front, sous le coup de l'émotion Isabella laissa échapper quelques larmes de bonheur.

Chris étreint son frère heureux alors que je regardais ma sœur qui me fixait anxieuse, je m'approchais d'elle et la prit dans mes bras.

_**P.O.V Wyatt:**_

-Toutes mes félicitations. Me dit Chris en me donnant une grande tape sur l'épaule, papa vint vers moi.

-Et dire qu'il y a quelques années tu me charriais sur le pouvoir qu'avait ta mère sur moi. Je pense qu'il est temps que tu comprennes. Son air taquin me fit sourire encore plus, je ne cessais de faire ça depuis deux jours.

Mon regard fut attiré par Mélinda qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce, tête baissé elle triturait ses mains.

-Hey! Elle releva la tête quand elle m'entendit venir vers elle avant de la rebaisser.

-Je suis désolé. Souffla-t-elle.

-De quoi?Questionnais-je inquiet.

-D'avoir un sale caractère, d'avoir fouillé dans tes affaires pour trouver le cadeau d'Isa, pour vous crier après tout le temps, pour vous repousser alors que vous voulez m'aider, pour avoir peur de te perdre et pour des tas d'autres choses.

Je compris ce qui tracassait Mélinda, elle avait peur que je m'éloigne d'elle, que mon mariage me fasse changer. Je l'étreignis fortement alors qu'elle s'accrocha à ma chemise comme quand elle était enfant.

-Jamais je ne m'éloignerais de toi, tu es ma petite sœur, une partie de moi. Ce n'est pas parce qu'Isa va devenir ma femme que je vais te renier.

Elle leva le regard pour le plonger dans le mien avant qu'elle ne le détourne pour regarder par-dessus mon épaule, un bras passa autour de ma taille.

-Je suis contente pour vous. Le regard de Mélinda passa de moi à Isa.

_**P.O.V Mélinda:**_

J'avais tellement peur de le perdre, je savais que c'était ridicule mais cette peur ne me quittait pas. De mes deux frères Wyatt a toujours été plus à mon écoute, il n'entretenait de relation avec personne se contentant d'aventures sans lendemain, il avait donc plus de temps que Chris à me consacrer à moi, Mélinda la petite enquiquineuse de service, celle qui prenait plus qu'elle ne donnait.

Je regardais Isabella blottit contre Wyatt, un éclair de peur passa dans ses yeux alors qu'elle posa son regard sur moi, je me mordis ma lèvre me rendant compte de mon égoïsme. Je voulais que mon frère soit heureux avec Isa mais je ne voulais pas que l'on me l'enlève, il était trop important pour moi.

-Mélinda j'aimerai que tu sois ma deuxième demoiselle d'honneur, si ça ne te déranges pas. Me demanda timidement Isabella.

Je la dévisageais. N'avait-elle pas entendu ma conversation avec Wyatt? Si bien sur que si elle avait du l'entendre, elle n'en avait juste pas tenu compte.

Elle voulait faire partie de notre famille comme je voulais qu'elle soit ma sœur. J'ouvris les yeux pour le plonger dans ses iris chocolats.

-Je serai heureuse d'être ta demoiselle d'honneur annonçais-je enfin.

Le couple face à moi m'adressa un sourire éblouissant.

_**P.O.V Rosalie:**_

_Blog de Mélinda Halliwell. _Je cliquais sur le lien par curiosité, une page web s'afficha à l'écran, plusieurs articles s'étalaient sur la première page, je regardais chaque article rapidement avant de me décider à m'arrêter plus longtemps pour les lire.

_Salut moi c'est Mélinda._

_Pour ceux qui me connaissent pas je suis de taille moyenne, des yeux bleus et des cheveux châtains clairs._

_Je vais vous présenter mon univers et celui de ma famille, vous allez voir il est passionnant._

_Mélinda Halliwell, la terreur de la famille._

Je descendis sur la page, regardant le second article du blog.

_Je vous présente mes parents._

_Difficile de croire qu'ils gèrent une boîte de nuit connus un peu partout en Amérique._

Sur la photo un homme et une femme se tenaient par les hanches, un sourire aux lèvres. La femma était brune alors que l'homme était châtain clair presque blond.

_Et voici mes frères, s'il vous plaît les filles ne bavaient pas._

_Les deux bourreaux des cœurs._

_Pour le moment aucune fille n'a réussi à les mettre à genoux._

_Mélinda Halliwell_

Cette fois-ci s'était deux hommes qui se trouvaient sur la photo, c'était les deux hommes qu'avait dessiné Alice.

-Alice. Criais-je. Si au départ je n'étais pas sûre que Mélinda Halliwell avait un lien avec Isa maintenant c'était sûre. Le petit lutin déboula comme une fusée depuis sa chambre, elle tenait une robe verte et une autre bleu.

-Rosalie j'étais en train de choisir la robe que je porterais demain. Se plaignit-elle en agitant les mains ou se trouvaient toujours les deux robes.

-Je suis certaine que ça va t'intéresser. Lui dis-je en montrant l'écran ou la photo était toujours affiché, Alice poussa un cri avant de s'installer à mes côtés.

-Comment es-tu tombé sur ce site? Questionna-t-elle.

-J'ai juste tapé Halliwell et au bout de quelques pages je suis tombé dessus. Expliquais-je en regardant les articles qui suivaient.

Alice et moi avons lu beaucoup d'articles et vu beaucoup de photo que ça soit de la famille Halliwell ou de la famille Mitchell, Mélinda les avait touts présenté.

-Regardes là, c'est Billie. Dit Alice.

_Maintenant que je vous ai présenté ma famille il serait temps que je vous présente nos amis._

_Alors là c'est Billie, la meilleure amie à Wyatt et une excellente amie à moi._

Quelques articles plus loin se trouvait une photo d'Isa.

_BIG NEWS LES AMIS!_

_Billie a une sœur, elle s'appelle Isabella mais on l'appelle Isa._

_Comme vous pouvez le voir, elle est magnifique et vous savez quoi? Elle n'en a même pas conscience._

_Elle et aussi super drôle et protectrice envers nous même si l'on ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps._

_Vous auriez du voir la tête à Wyatt, c'était trop drôle. _

_Le fait que Billie ait une sœur ne l'a pas surpris plus que ça, son attention était trop porté sur les fesses d'Isa._

_Maman a dû lui demander à plusieurs reprises de relever le regard qui était diriger vers le sud._

_Je ne connais pas Isa depuis longtemps mais je l'adore, elle nous a rapidement raconté son histoire._

_Je peux vous assurer qu'elle est vraiment courageuse, cette fille c'est un vrai phénix._

_Elle renaît toujours de ses cendres._

_Mélinda Halliwell._

J'échangeais un regard avec Alice, Isa n'avait peut être pas tant changé.

* * *

**Alors? Est-ce que vous êtes allez voir le site de la bague que j'ai choisi, je la trouve magnifique?. Je tenais à tout prix à ce qu'il y ait des rubis dessus.^^**


	37. Chapter 37

**Mariage Bella/Edward: 15 juillet.**

**Départ de Forks pour Isa: 29 juillet.**

**Rencontre Parents/Isa/Billie/Halliwell:12 août.**

**Départ Billie/Isa: 13 août.**

**Retour Billie/Isa: 27 avril.**

**Discussion Wyatt/Isa: 11 mai.**

**Départ Wyatt: 18 mai.**

**Acceptation de Wyatt à la F.B.I Academy: 19 juin.**

**Rencontre Isa/Wyatt du futur: 20 juin.**

**Mise en couple Isa/Wyatt: 21 juin.**

**Confrontation Volturi: 23 juillet.**

**Mise en couple Billie/Chris: 7 août.**

**Mort de Dayias: 15 août.**

**Demande Wyatt: 14 juin.**

**Merci à philae89,sissi72-friend,alice, Erika,emichlo,saroura89 et alira79. MERCI A TOUS! Ce chapitre est court mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'ai décidé de vous faire un petit cadeau.**

_J'échangeais un regard avec Alice, Isa n'avait peut être pas tant changé._

_**P.O.V Isabella:**_

-C'est vrai? Hurlais-je folle de joie en sautant sur Wyatt qui éclata de rire face à mon enthousiasme.

-Bien sur que c'est vrai. Me répondit-il en essayant de calmer son hilarité. Mes jambes étaient autour de sa taille alors que mes bras étaient enroulés autour de son cou, je posais des baisers partout sur son visage.

-Merci! Merci!merci! Ne cessais-je de répéter. Wyatt avait toujours tout fait pour que je sois heureuse mais ce qu'il venait de faire, ce qu'il avait accepté de faire était magnifique, merveilleux, j'avais l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé et cela depuis nos fiançailles.

J'arrêtais mes gestes et posais sur lui un regard impatient.

-Quand? Demandais-je.

-Quand tu le souhaites mais ils seront demain à Los Angeles de la pluie est prévue toute la journée. M'expliqua-t-il me faisant arquer un sourcil.

_De la pluie en juillet? _Je ne posais pas de question me contentant d'enlacer une fois de plus mon fiancé, il venait tout juste de m'annoncer une excellente nouvelle.

Les Cullen seraient demain à Los Angeles et si je le souhaitais je pouvais aller les rejoindre, ils n'étaient au courant de rien. Je m'étais demandé le pourquoi de leur venue à Los Angeles, Wyatt avait haussé les épaules en laissant échapper un « petit lutin ».

-Vas-tu venir? Il secoua la tête en signe de négation.

-C'est ta journée, votre journée. Vous allez tous vous retrouver, je n'aurais pas ma place là bas.

-Ta place est à mes cotés. Il leva les yeux aux ciels.

-Je le sais Isa, ne t'inquiètes pas. Et en plus comment veux-tu choisir ta robe de mariée si je suis dans les parages?

-Je voulais te les présenter. Je me collais à Wyatt et lui fit la moue. Habituellement il craquait et j'obtenais ce que je voulais mais cette fois-ci il me tapota le nez avec son index.

-N'essaies pas de me charmer Isa ça ne marchera pas et puis j'aurais l'occasion de les rencontrer au mariage. Je m'éloignais de lui et croisais les bras boudeuse, il me disait non rarement. Comme s'il avait perçu mes pensées, Wyatt se pencha et posa un chaste baisé sur mes lèvres.

-Si je te disais oui tout le temps tu te lasserais et je perdrais ma virilité. Murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres. Il se retourna et quitta notre chambre en riant. Une phrase qu'il avait prononcé me frappa _« j'aurais l'occasion de les rencontrer au mariage », _Wyatt et moi n'avions pas encore parlé de l'invitation des Cullen.

-Ils sont invités. M'exclamais-je surprise, la tête de mon fiancé passa par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-Tu en douté? Se moqua-t-il, je lui lançais un regard noir en posant mes mains sur mes hanches.

-Comment fais-tu pour être aussi agaçant? Sifflais-je faussement mauvaise.

-La vraie question est comment toi fais-tu pour t'énerver si vite? Et au faîtes bien essayé le coup de la colère mais ça ne marche pas avec moi. Et il partit pour de bon me faisant taper du pied, il me connaissait vraiment trop bien s'en était presque agaçant.

-Très bien, j'irai seule mais rien ne dis que je ne reviendrais pas avec mon ex vampirique! Criais-je, n'obtenant pas de réponse je soufflais de dépit.

-Rassures-moi tu plaisantais? Je sursautais en entendant Billie derrière moi.

-Qu'est que tu fais ici? Elle me regarda comme si j'étais une demeurée.

-J'habite ici. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet, tu veux te remettre avec Edward-je-suis-un-crétin-Masen? Mon regard se posa derrière elle et je me tapais le front.

-Billie il faut que tu m'aides. La panique commença à s'infiltrer en moi.

-Pour te remettre avec le suceur de sang alors là n'y compte pas. Je refuse que tu revois cette enfoiré Isa! Mon regard se posa sur elle, perdue dans mes pensées je n'avais pas fais attention à son apparence, Billie avait les cheveux ébouriffés, ses yeux me lançaient des éclairs alors qu'un voile recouvrait ses prunelles.

-T'es défoncé? J'éclatais de rire en voyant Billie titubé pour s'approcher de moi.

-Pas du tout! Qu'est ce que tu crois toi là? J'essuyais mes larmes qui avaient coulés en l'entendant parler.

-Sorcière. Cracha-t-elle en colère, j'arrêtais difficilement de rire.

-Tu es toi aussi une sorcière Billie. Elle fronça les sourcils et posa un doigt sur son menton, pensive. Je me mordis la lèvre refoulant mon envie de rire qui devenait de plus en plus présente.

-Même pas vrai d'abord. J'entendis des pas précipitaient dans le couloir alors que j'essayais d'empêcher Billie de s'arracher les cheveux Chris entra dans ma chambre sans frapper, il souffla de soulagement en voyant Billie.

-Dieu merci tu es là. Dit-il en attrapant ma sœur par la taille, elle se colla automatiquement à lui et plongea la tête dans le cou de son petit ami.

-Que c'est-il passé?

-On a essayé une nouvelle potion qui devait normalement être génial. Au final une fumée étrange est apparut et Billie l'a inhalé avant de se projeter, j'ai eu peur qu'elle soit partit en enfer.

Billie passa ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Chris qui devint rouge de gêne.

-Bébé j'ai envie de toi. Susurra-t-elle à l'oreille de son petit ami. Je ne résistais plus et laissé mon rire s'échapper.

_**Le lendemain:**_

_**P.O.V Alice:**_

_Trop jaune. Trop bleu. Trop blanc. Trop orange. Ce magasin ne possédait-il aucune robe verte ou quoi?_

_-_Alice t'as trouvé ton bonheur? Me demanda Rosalie, je secouais la tête déçue.

-On y va. Proposa-t-elle. Je me tournais vers elle et posais mes mains sur mes hanches.

-Rosalie! J'ai vu que je trouverais la robe parfaite dans ce magasin alors non je n'y vais pas. Pars-toi si tu le veux.

J'avais beau être une voyante je ne m'attendais quand même pas à ce que Rosalie parte aussi rapidement à la fin de ma phrase.

-Tous des lâcheurs. Grognais-je mécontente, à peine arrivée à Los Angeles Jasper et Emmett s'étaient précipités dans une boutique de jeux vidéo alors qu'Esmée embarquait Carlisle dans un magasin de décoration.

Il y a quelques jours j'avais eu la vision de la robe parfaite, celle qui me rendrait magnifique. Et cette robe unique se trouvait dans cette boutique mais je ne l'avais pas encore déniché. Mon regard passa rapidement sur touts les vêtements disposés sur les présentoirs, j'entendis une vendeuse s'approchait discrètement de moi.

-Euh…Mademoiselle. M'appela-t-elle timidement, je me tournais vers elle.

-Oui.répondis-je en lui faisant un sourire qui lui coupa le souffle pendant quelques secondes.

-Euh…oui…je…Une femme m'a demandé de vous apporter cela. Elle me tendit une poche du magasin, je l'attrapais et l'ouvris rapidement pour en sortir la robe de ma vision, je ne perdis pas de temps et fonçais en direction des cabines d'essayage.

La robe m'allait à la perfection, faisant ressortir mes cheveux noirs et ma peau pâle mais pas dans le mauvais sens. Elle me rendait sexy sans pour autant tomber dans la vulgarité, je sortis de la cabine sous le regard admiratif de la vendeuse qui n'avait pas bougé.

-Qui vous a donné cette robe? Demandais-je, j'avais un étrange pressentiment que je ne saurais expliquer.

-Une jeune femme brune, elle est passé à l'ouverture du magasin à acheté la robe en m'expliquant que je devais la donner à Alice Cullen. Je n'étais pas sûre que se soit vous mais la jeune femme blonde vous a appelé comme ça alors je me suis lancé. Rassurez-moi vous êtes bien Alice Cullen?

J'hochais la tête pour la rassurer, j'attrapais mon sac à main et sortis du magasin sans prendre la peine de récupérer mes anciens vêtements qui étaient toujours dans la cabine d'essayage. Une odeur de freesia était présente dans la rue, odeur qui n'était pas là quand j'étais arrivé avec Rosalie.

Pressée je ne fis pas attention aux nombreux regards que je recevais qu'ils soient admiratifs, désireux ou interrogatifs. J'étais mouillé et si j'aurais été humaine j'aurais probablement été frigorifié, je slalomais entre les quelques courageux qui ne s'abritaient pour se protéger de la pluie.

Un rire cristallin me parvint, je tournais la tête le reconnaissant, de l'autre côté de la rue une jeune femme brune m'observait un sourire amusé au lèvres, je ne perdis pas de temps et alla la rejoindre. Quand j'arrivais de l'autre côté elle avait disparue, je fus prise d'un doute qui s'effaça quand je sentis l'odeur subtile de freesia.

Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds espérant apercevoir une chevelure brune ou des yeux chocolats.

-Alice. La voix n'était qu'un doux murmure, je captais son regard et la suivit.

Je ne comprenais pas. _Que faisait-elle ici? Pourquoi me fuyait-elle?_

Je n'étais plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle, je tendis la main pouvant presque la toucher quand je fus bousculer par un homme qui s'excusa rapidement en me déshabillant du regard. Je tournais sur moi-même voulant la retrouver, mon regard passa sur les nombreux immeubles, les habitant et les boutiques qui longeaient la rue.

Un souffle chaud me chatouilla la nuque: -Que cherches-tu Alice Cullen? Je me retournais rapidement de peur qu'elle disparaisse à nouveau, face à moi se trouvait ma meilleure amie que je n'avais pas revu depuis presque deux ans.

Je ne tint plus et lui sauta dessus l'enlaçant, elle se mit à rire et me rendit mon étreinte.

-Bella. Isa. Je plongeais ma tête dans son cou et respira son odeur à pleins poumons.

_Elle était là._

-Alice. Me chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

* * *

**ALORS? Pour les retrouvailles Alice/Isa je ne voulais pas faire quelque chose de cucu. En tout cas j'espère que la surprise vous à plu. **

**J'aurais pu continuer la chapitre mais j'ai préférer le terminer là. Prochain chapitre: Retrouvailles avec les Cullen!**

**Petite pub: j'ai commencé à écrire une fiction sur Ginny, c'est pas une histoire comme dans le monde de Oui -Oui où tout le monde est gentil donc voilà si ça intéresse quelqu'un.**

**A la prochaine. ^^  
**


	38. Chapter 38

**Mariage Bella/Edward: 15 juillet. **

**Départ de Forks pour Isa: 29 juillet.**

**Rencontre Parents/Isa/Billie/Halliwell:12 août.**

**Départ Billie/Isa: 13 août.**

**Retour Billie/Isa: 27 avril. **

**Discussion Wyatt/Isa: 11 mai.**

**Départ Wyatt: 18 mai. **

**Acceptation de Wyatt à la F.B.I Academy: 19 juin.**

**Rencontre Isa/Wyatt du futur: 20 juin.**

**Mise en couple Isa/Wyatt: 21 juin.**

**Confrontation Volturi: 23 juillet.**

**Mise en couple Billie/Chris: 7 août.**

**Mort de Dayias: 15 août.**

**Demande Wyatt: 14 juin.**

**Retrouvaille Alice/Isa: 27 juillet.**

**Merci à philae89, emichlo, saroura92, sissi72-friend, erika et alice. J'ai atteint les 100 reviews, je suis trop heureuse! Merci à tous. ^^**

_Elle était là._

_-Alice. Me chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille._

_**P.O.V Emmett:**_

-Qu'est qu'elle fiche? Grogna Jasper en tapant un texto sur son Blackberry, je ricanais en le regardant faire. Rosalie qui se trouvait derrière moi me donna une tape sur la tête, je me retournais vers elle et lui fis un regard innocent n'obtenant pas de réaction j'allais m'asseoir sur le lit présent dans notre chambre d'hôtel pour bouder.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Carlisle et Esmée qui avaient les bras chargés de paquets, le regard de Carlisle fit le tour de la pièce avant qu'il hausse un sourcil.

-Où est Alice? Questionna-t-il, Rosalie lui fit un signe de tête, Jasper toujours accroché à son téléphone ne répondit pas alors que j'adressais à mes parents un regard innocent.

-Elle est probablement avec son amant. Me moquais-je, Jasper me lança un regard noir et ouvrit la bouche prêt à riposter face à mon accusation. Il n'eut pas le temps de le faire qu'une Alice toute guillerette pénétra dans la pièce de son pas dansant, elle avait un sourire éblouissant aux lèvres alors que ses yeux pétillaient d'une joie difficilement contenu.

-Hello tout le monde. S'exclama-t-elle joyeuse, en réponse elle n'eut que des regards perplexe.

-Alice ou étais-tu? Jasper s'approcha d'elle et lui prit les mains, je saisis l'occasion de les charrier.

-Jasper voyons on ne pose pas une question comme celle-ci à une dame. Surtout si tu ne veux pas savoir le nom de ton concurrent, connaissant Alice sûrement un brun ténébreux, mâte de peau avec de grands yeux noirs.

-Emmett! Crièrent-t-ils tous en même temps, une douce odeur me parvint, une odeur plus que familière.

-Je veux bien avouer que je suis plus bronzé depuis que j'ai quitté Forks mais de là à dire que je suis mâte de peau il ne faut pas pousser. Se moqua une voix, à part Alice nous nous retournâmes tous vers la porte ou se trouvait une jeune femme brune qui nous observait avec amusement.

Alice se précipita vers elle alors qu'aucun de nous ne savez comment réagir, je m'aperçus de la tenue d'Alice que je n'avais pas encore remarqué, la robe épousait chacun de ses mouvements comme si elle était faîte pour elle.

-Et moi qui pensais que les vampires étaient plus réactifs. Se moqua Isa, appuyé contre la chambranle, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, une moue amusé et un air mutin complétaient le tableau. Je ne perdis pas de temps et me précipitais vers celle que je considère comme ma seconde petite sœur au même titre qu'Alice, je la pris dans mes bras et la fis tournoyer alors qu'elle éclatait de rire.

_**P.O.V Edward:**_

-Je crois qu'il n'y a personne. Constata Kate en poussant la porte de la villa. La maison était vide, ma famille était partit je ne sais où.

Kate attrape son téléphone qui s'est mit à vibrer, elle le regarde un quart de seconde avant de se tourner vers nous.

-Texto d'Alice: _« On est a Los Angeles, on rentre demain. Bisous »._

Je soupire en allant m'installer au piano, je pose mes doigts sur les touches blanches sans oser en jouer. Depuis ma rupture avec Bella je n'ai ni joué, ni composé de morceau. Tanya s'approcha doucement de moi et passa ses bras autour de ma taille tout en posant sa tête sur mon épaule droite.

-J'aimerai t'entendre jouer. Murmure-t-elle à mon oreille, je me tends et retire rapidement mes doigts des touches en me levant.

-Je ne joue plus, tu le sais très bien. Répliquais-je en passant une main dans mes cheveux, elle soupira.

-Bien sur que je le sais mais j'espérais que tu changes d'avis même si depuis que tu es avec moi tu n'as plus d'inspiration. Cracha-t-elle blessé, elle se retourna et quitta la maison en courant.

Je me laissais tomber sur le canapé en cuir, je ne savais plus quoi faire avec Tanya. Quoique je dise ou fasse elle le prenais mal et partais avant de revenir s'excuser en me disant qu'elle ferait plus d'efforts.

-T'es qu'un pauvre con Cullen, j'espère que tu le sais. Kate s'installa à mes côtés en tailleur. C'était la seule qui n'avait pas quitté la pièce suite à notre micro dispute.

-Je le sais ne t'en fais pas. Dis-je lasse.

-Je voulais être sur que tu ne l'oublies pas. Tu blesses Bella, tu blesses Tanya et tu te blesses à toi-même. Ne penses-tu pas qu'il faudrait arrêter les dégâts tant que tu le peux encore?

Je secouais la tête en ricanant, il y a bien longtemps que j'avais arrêté de blesser Bella, elle ne se souvenait peut être même pas de moi alors que je crevais d'amour pour elle.

-Elle se fiche de moi, elle m'a oublié. Chuchotais-je, Kate se tourna vers moi et m'évalua de son regard ambrée.

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour briser ma sœur, tout ce qui t'arrives tu l'as mérité Edward. Elle se leva et partit à la suite de Tanya me laissant seul.

Je laissais tombé ma tête sur le dossier du canapé, si je le pouvais j'aurais sans doute pleuré mais je ne le pouvais plus.

_**P.O.V Esmée:**_

Je ne lâchais pas des yeux celle qui aurait dû devenir ma troisième fille, l'une de ses mains était entre les miennes alors que sa seconde se trouvait dans celles d'Emmett, Isa riait en l'écoutant faire des blagues, de légères larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Son téléphone vibra, elle l'attrapa et se leva en s'excusant.

Mon regard se posa sur chaque membre de ma famille, Alice qui était assise sur le canapé sautillait, Jasper qui souriait essayer de calmer sa femme, Rosalie aurait sans doute pleuré si elle l'avait pu, Emmett souriait tellement qui s'il était humain il aurait eut mal à la mâchoire et Carlisle attrapa mes mains et les serra, il était ému je le voyais.

-Edward nous attend avec les Denali. Annonça doucement Alice qui avait peur de briser l'instant de plénitude. J'hochais la tête en même temps que mon mari alors que nos enfants se mirent à grogner en pensant à leur frère.

Isabella revint quelques minutes plus tard,un sourire éblouissant aux lèvres, ses yeux pétillaient de joie.

-Il faut que je vous parle. Dit-elle en s'asseyant à mes côtés, nous échangions des regards anxieux.

-Je…alors voilà, j'ai besoin de vous. Je fronçais les sourcils inquiète.

-Que se passe-t-il Isa? S'enquit Alice vite suivit par le reste de la famille.

-Vous m'aideriez à trouver une robe de mariée? Demanda mon ex-futur belle-fille, mes yeux se posèrent automatiquement sur son annulaire gauche où trônait une bague qui n'était pas là quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Je viens de la remettre. M'expliqua-t-elle en voyant mon regard confus.

-AHH! Hurla Alice en se jetant sur Isa, ma fille lui attrapa la main et la retourna pour voir la bague sur toutes les coutures.

-Tu vas vraiment te marier? Demanda prudemment Emmett, Isa nous regarda tour à tour en hochant la tête. Mon cœur se gonfla de bonheur de la voir si heureuse, elle avait trouvé son âme sœur et j'en étais comblé même si elle n'étais pas destiné à Edward.

-Te rends-tu compte que nous avons une seule et unique après-midi pour te trouver la robe parfaite. S'injuria brusquement Alice, elle se leva et plaça ses mains sur ses hanches avant de fusiller Isa du regard. Je m'attendais à ce que celle-ci paraisse gênée, au lieu de sa elle adressa un sourire moqueur à Alice.

-Et moi qui pensais que tu voudrais plus d'information sur mon fiancé. La réaction de mes filles ne se firent pas attendre, Alice s'assit sur les genoux à Jasper alors que Rosalie poussa Emmett pour se rapprocher d'Isa.

-Comment est-il? Questionna avidement Rosalie, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, Alice approuva sa sœur en tapant dans ses mains.

-Il est parfait, gentil, intelligent, drôle…Elle fut coupé par Emmett.

-On s'en fiche, il est sexy oui ou merde? S'exclama-t-il, nous nous tournions tous vers lui. Isa éclata de rire.

-Tu vire gay Emmett. S'amusa-t-elle.

-Hey je suis cent pourcent hétéro mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question! Isa pouffa en s'installant plus confortablement sur le canapé.

-Il est plus que sexy, nounours. Je soupirais en même temps que mes filles alors que Jasper et Carlisle échangeaient des regards amusés, Emmett lui éclata de rire en tapant dans ses mains. Il arrêta son geste quand il s'en aperçu.

-Il faut réellement que j'arrête de traîner avec Alice. Souffla-t-il nous faisant éclater de rire.

_**P.O.V Isabella:**_

-Essaies celle là. Me dit Alice en me tendant une robe, je la regardais ébahi de voir autant de dentelles sur si peu de tissus.

-Je ne pense pas. Je repoussais la robe et reparti dans les rayons, au bout d'une allée Jasper et Emmett s'amusaient avec des robes, ils les plaçaient devant eux avant de prendre des poses de plus en plus grotesques face à un miroir, je ricanais doucement en les voyant faire.

-Tu devrais faire attention, si Emmett venait à t'entendre il te forcerait à enfiler la robe la plus ridicule du magasin. Je me tournais vers Rosalie qui regardait d'un œil critique une robe. J'étais ravi de voir que nos rapports c'étaient améliorés.

-Je suis heureuse de tous vous revoir. Dis-je simplement.

-Et nous sommes heureux que tu sois là. Je lui adressais un immense sourire avant de pouffer en voyant Emmett se faire vertement réprimandé par Esmée, Carlisle lui se moquait de ses fils tout en faisant attention à ne pas attirer l'attention de sa femme.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris en l'épousant? Rosalie regardait Emmett avec un air désespéré même si ses yeux emplit d'amour et de tendresse la contredisait.

-T'étais bourrée? Demandais-je, elle me regarda avant d'haussais les épaules défaitistes.

-Peut être. Emmett s'était légèrement approché de nous en espérant échapper à Esmée.

-Alors les filles on parle de mon corps d'athlète? Il passa les mains sur son torse toujours recouvert de la robe de mariée et nous fit des clins d'oeils.

-Emmett reposes cette robe. Cria Esmée, je vis mon meilleur ami faire une grimace avant d'enlever le cintre qui retenait la robe, je n'avais pas réellement fais attention à celle-ci auparavant.

-Celle là. J'arrachais presque la robe des mains d'Emmett et me précipitais vers les cabines d'essayage rapidement suivit des femmes Cullen. Alice n'attendit pas que j'ai finis de me déshabiller qu'elle entra dans la cabine, cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'étais plus gêné par le regard des autres.

-Donnes la moi. J'attrapais rapidement la robe et l'enfilais doucement de peur de l'abîmé, une fois cela fait avec l'aide d'Alice je sortis de la cabine pour faire face au grand miroir.

Je n'étais peut être pas modeste mais un seul mot me vint à l'esprit quand je vis mon reflet: sublime.

* * *

**Et ben ouais Isa est pas modeste et alors on l'aime quand même, non?**

**Plus la fin approche et plus je suis triste, c'est ma première vraie fiction et même si elle ne surpasse pas certaines histoires d'auteurs beaucoup plus talentueux, c'est mon bébé. :( Je veux pas qu'elle se termine! **

**A la prochaine.  
**


	39. Chapter 39

**Mariage Bella/Edward: 15 juillet. **

**Départ de Forks pour Isa: 29 juillet.**

**Rencontre Parents/Isa/Billie/Halliwell:12 août.**

**Départ Billie/Isa: 13 août.**

**Retour Billie/Isa: 27 avril. **

**Discussion Wyatt/Isa: 11 mai.**

**Départ Wyatt: 18 mai. **

**Acceptation de Wyatt à la F.B.I Academy: 19 juin.**

**Rencontre Isa/Wyatt du futur: 20 juin.**

**Mise en couple Isa/Wyatt: 21 juin.**

**Confrontation Volturi: 23 juillet.**

**Mise en couple Billie/Chris: 7 août.**

**Mort de Dayias: 15 août.**

**Demande Wyatt: 14 juin.**

**Retrouvaille Alice/Isa: 27 juillet.**

**Merci à philae89, saroura92, alice, M, emichlo, sissi72-friend et Erika. Vos reviews m'ont fait très plaisir!  
**

_Je n'étais peut être pas modeste mais un seul mot me vint à l'esprit quand je vis mon reflet: sublime._

_**P.O.V Alice:**_

Je fis face au regard d'Edward sans éprouver une once de culpabilité, je n'allais pas me sentir coupable d'avoir voyagé avec ma famille.

-Je m'en doute. Dit-il en répondant à mes pensées, malgré ses paroles son regard accusateur ne cessait de nous examiner la famille et moi.

-Nous n'avons rien fait de mal. S'énerva Emmett en tapant du pied, il affronta le regard d'Edward sans ciller une seule seconde.

-Alors pourquoi Esmée se sent-elle coupable? Nous nous tournions tous vers Esmée qui nous lançait un regard désolé.

-J'en ai marre. Grogna Rosalie, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre et bouscula Edward au passage. Esmée partit rapidement elle aussi, vite suivit par Carlisle.

-Que me cachez-vous? Questionna Edward. J'arquais un sourcil alors qu'Emmett ricanais.

-Nous ne te cachons rien arrêtes d'être parano. Et même si et je dis bien si c'était le cas nous ne te le dirions pas alors pas la peine de scruter nos pensées.

J'attrapais mes sacs d'un mouvement gracieux avant de passer à côté d'Edward, je gardais la tête haute en passant à côté de lui ignorant son regard noir.

Nous venions tout juste de rentrer de Los Angeles et déjà le manque se faisait sentir, je savais qu'il serait bientôt comblé à nouveau mais cela ne m'empêchais pas de me sentir mal.

-Nous la reverrons très vite, Alice. Chuchota Jasper à mon oreille, j'hochais la tête avant de me tourner vers lui pour me blottir dans ses bras puissants.

_**P.O.V Isabella:**_

_**-**_Elle est magnifique. Murmura Mélinda en caressant la soie de la robe.

-Tu dois être renversante quand tu l'as porte. Dit Billie.

Je ne les écoutais pas vraiment repensant aux moments que j'avais passés avec les Cullen, un bras passa autour de mes épaules, je tournais la tête et rencontrais le regard de Piper.

-Ils te manquent. Constata-t-elle, je me mordis la lèvre inférieur et hochais la tête.

-Ils comptent beaucoup pour moi. Son étreinte se resserra je posais ma tête sur son épaule profitant de son étreinte maternelle tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil ma sœur et ma futur belle-sœur qui s'agitaient toujours autour de ma robe.

-Tu les reverras bientôt. Chuchota-t-elle.

-Je l'espère.

_**11 mois plus tard.**_

_**P.O.V Wyatt:**_

-Ils arrivent aujourd'hui. Cria ma fiancée en me sautant dessus, j'ouvris automatiquement les yeux pour les posais sur le réveil qui indiquait huit heures. Ça devait être la première fois qu'Isa se réveillait aussi tôt, je me redressais l'attraper par la taille et la forçais à se rallonger.

-Ils arrivent aujourd'hui. S'écria-t-elle une nouvelle fois, elle voulut se défaire de mon étreinte pour se lever mais je l'en empêchais en me mettant sur elle la faisant crier et rire.

-Wyatt on a pas le temps pour ça. Ria-t-elle alors que je plongeais ma tête dans son cou, je posais mes mains sur ses cuisses .

-On a tout le temps ma belle, ils arrivent à treize heures. Si tu continues comme ça je vais finir par être jaloux, tu ne t'ais jamais levé aussi tôt pour moi.

Je relevas la tête et captais son regard amusé.

-Tu ne peux pas te plaindre avec toi il m'arrive de ne pas dormir du tout. Dit-elle contre mes lèvres, je souris et l'embrassais en la plaquant davantage contre le matelas.

Quand je rouvris les yeux il était onze heures, à mes côtés Isa dormait. Je sortis doucement du lit pour ne pas la réveiller et descendit les escaliers ayant l'intention de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Je fronçais els sourcils en sentant l'odeur du café et du pain grillé, je soupirais en voyant Billie aux fourneau alors que Chris était déjà attablé.

-Suis-je dans le passé? Demandais-je, ils se tournèrent vers moi et me dévisagèrent alors que j'allais me servir une tasse .

-Pouroi tu di cha? Questionna mon frère la bouche pleine, Billie lui lança un regard mauvais avant de lui taper la tête avec un magasine qui traînait sur le comptoir.

-Combien de fois dois-je te dire de ne pas parler la bouche pleine? Chris lui lança un regard désolé avant de retourner à son repas sous le regard de sa petite amie qui s'adoucit dès qu(il eut tourné la tête.

-Vous ressemblez à un vieux couple marié. Commentais-je avant de reprendre: -Si je ne suis pas dans le passé, que faîtes vous chez moi?

-Premièrement ce que tu dis est faux et deuxièmement on est venu vous voir. Répliqua Chris.

-Pour vider nos placards? Je m'appuyais contre le plan de travail, les regardant tour à tour, Billie avait une petite moue coupable alors que Chris ouvrait la bouche pour me répondre, il fut coupé par Isabella qui rentra dans le cuisine au même moment, elle était uniquement vêtu d'une de mes chemises.

-Chris si tu tiens tant que ça à avoir une jolie maison, trouves t'en une mais arrêtes de squatter chez nous. Elle s'avança vers moi et m'embrassa.

Cela faisait un mois que nous vivions uniquement tout les deux mais chaque matin un membre de la famille se trouvait chez nous, la plupart du temps c'était Chris qui prenait ses aises.

-Oh oh calmes toi Isa, c'est pas ma faute si t'es frustré sexuellement. Je lançais un regard noir à mon frère, Billie lui redonna une tape sur la tête et Isa se pencha vers lui.

-Vois-tu Chris, rien que ce matin j'ai pris mon pied deux fois avec ton frère et j'aurais pu le reprendre une nouvelle fois si tu ne passais pas ton temps libre chez nous. Au faîtes merci Billie pour le petit déjeuner.

Chris fit une grimace en entendant parler de nos parties de jambes en l'air, il secoua la tête et marmonna:- De vrais lapins c'est deux la.

Billie leva les yeux aux ciels et embrassa sa sœur sur la joue avant d'attraper la main de Chris, elle le força à sa lever.

-De rien, on se voit plus tard. La seconde d'après les protestations de Chris avaient cessés et il ne restait plus qu'Isabella et moi dans la cuisine. Je m'approchais d'elle et la saisit par la taille.

-Désolé pour ce matin, j'étais excitée. Chuchota ma belle en se tournant vers moi.

-J'avais remarqué. Ricanais-je.

-Pas dans ce sens là. Protesta ma fiancée face à mes sous entendus, je lui embrassais le bout du nez avant d'aller m'asseoir sur une chaise de bar.

_**P.O.V Jasper:**_

Je regardais Alice qui sautillait, si je n'utilisais pas mon pouvoir pour calmer ma famille cela ferait bien longtemps qu'il ne resterait plus rien de l'avion.

-On va la revoir, on va la revoir. S'exclama Alice en détachant sa ceinture pour sortir de l'avion qui venait d'atterrir.

-Et on va rencontrer son charmant fiancé. Rajouta Rosalie.

Plus que pressés nous sortîmes rapidement de l'appareil, le ciel était couvert nous permettant de nous révéler aux yeux des autres. Carlisle et Esmée nous rejoindraient dans deux jours.

-Elle est là. Cria Alice en attirant plusieurs regards, elle les ignora et se mit à courir à vitesse humaine vers une jeune femme brune avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

-Alice, toujours aussi enthousiasme. Se moqua Isabella en étreignant ma compagne qui lui rendit son étreinte avec plaisir.

-Tu nous as manqué petite sœur. Emmett la prit dans ses bras dès qu'Alice s'éloigna, les pieds d'Isa ne touchaient plus le sol.

Je m'avançais et l'éloignais d'Emmett pour l'étreindre à mon tour vite suivit par Rosalie.

-Allons-y. Isabella attrapa une des multiples valises d'Alice et partit vers la sortie ou nous attendaient deux taxi.

-T'es venu en taxi? Demanda Rosalie, Isa secoua la tête se sortit des clefs de voiture de son sac à main.

-Mais c'est un sac à main Guess! S'exclama Alice en attrapant le sac de sa meilleure amie. Mon regard se posa sur les clefs qu'Isa avait réussi à attraper avant qu'Alice ne lui arrache son sac, je reconnus le sigle Mercedes.

-Tu as une Mercedes? Je ressentis une poussé d'admiration venant de Rosalie.

-Elle n'est pas à moi mais à Wyatt. Emmett passa un bras autour des épaules d'Isa.

-Il me plaît de plus en plus ce garçon. C'est quel modèle? Ce qu'il disait était vrai vu la satisfaction qui émanait de lui en parlant du fiancé d'Isa.

-Une SLS AMG. J'écarquillais les yeux.

-Vous avez braqué une banque? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire, Isa me regarda et secoua la tête en signe de négation.

-Jasper, Wyatt est l'un des plus riches héritier du pays. Ses parents possèdent des clubs partout sur le continent, sa mère vient même d'ouvrir un nouveau restaurant …. Commença-t-elle.

-Le Isillie. Termina Rosalie attirant un regard curieux d'Isabella, ma sœur haussa les épaules

-On se tient au courant. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Faut qu'on y aille, les chauffeurs connaissent l'adresse de la maison. On se rejoint là-bas. Nous n'eûmes pas le temps de réagir qu'Isa s'était déjà éloigné nous laissant seul.

-C'est parti mon Jazzy. S'excita Alice en levant les bras vers le ciel.

_**P.O.V Billie:**_

Je me regardais une énième fois dans le miroir en grimaçant, cette coiffure ne m'allait définitivement pas. J'enlevais les pinces qui retenaient mes mèches, mes cheveux qui avaient étés bouclé retombèrent sur mes épaules, derrière moi Mélinda poussa un cri.

-Billie ça fait trois fois que tu me fais ce coup là, j'en ai marre! C'est à Wyatt d'être stressé pas à toi.

-Hey je suis pas stressé. S'exclama mon meilleur ami en rentrant dans ma chambre, il s'était vêtu d'un jean qui lui tombait sur les hanches et d'une chemise noir. Avec son travail au F.B.I Wyatt ne pouvait pas forcément s'habiller comme il le voulait, j'étais presque sur qu'Isabella allait craquer en le voyant.

-Comment tu fais? Demandais-je en me tournant vers lui, il haussa les épaules et passa une main dans ses cheveux qui bouclés aux pointes.

-Faut vraiment que j'aille me faire couper les cheveux. Grogna-t-il. Les cheveux de Wyatt avaient toujours étaient un sujet sensible, dès que ceux-ci commençaient à pousser il les faisait immédiatement couper. En un peu moins de dix ans d'amitié je ne l'avais vu jamais vu autrement que les cheveux courts au contraire de Chris qui lui les laissaient pousser avant de se les raser sur un coup de tête.

Je secouais la tête en pensant à mon petit ami, qu'elle tête brûlé quand il s'y mettait.

-Mais non, t'es mignon comme ça et en plus ça plaît à ta fiancé. Le contredit Mélinda en me forçant à m'asseoir, elle attrapa une brosse et recommença à me coiffer pour la quatrième fois.

-Arrêtes de gigoter Billie. Se plaignit la jeune Halliwell.

Un bruit de voiture se fit entendre, mon cœur s'accéléra.

Ils arrivaient.

_**P.O.V Rosalie:**_

Nous arrivâmes devant une maison victorienne, je suivis Emmett qui sortit rapidement du taxi, quelques mètres plus loin se trouvait le taxi de Jasper et Alice.

-Vous venez? Je tournais la tête imité par mon frère, ma sœur et mon compagnon. Isabella se trouvait sur le perron de la maison, une fois les bagages sortis du taxi nous la suivions jusque dans la maison.

-On est la. Une seconde plus tard un homme blond que je reconnus comme étant Wyatt entra dans la pièce. Je vis les yeux d'Isa le détailler une lueur appréciatrice dans le regard, elle s'approcha de lui féline avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

-Hey la compa….Encore? Ah non la c'est plus possible. Isa lâches mon frère! Cria un homme brun , il posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

Isabella se détacha de son fiancée et fit une grimace à l'autre homme. Wyatt leva les yeux aux ciels en les voyant se chamailler silencieusement, il s'approcha de nous. Je le détaillais rapidement, grand, blond, musclé, des yeux gris et un teint légèrement hâlé, il était vraiment pas mal, Isa avait du goût.

-Enchanté je suis Wyatt Halliwell. Étant la plus avancé de notre groupe je fus la première à qui il présenta sa main, je l'attrapais et lui serrais.

-Rosalie Cullen. Il sourit et hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers Emmett. Surprenant tout le monde Alice lui sauta dessus.

-Salut moi c'est Alice, lui c'est Jasper et le brun là bas c'est Emmett. Si tu savais à quel point on est heureux d'enfin de connaître, Isa avait raison t'es plus que sexy. Débita ma sœur à toute vitesse, à la fin de sa tirade Wyatt éclata de rire.

-Moi aussi je suis heureux de vous rencontrer, ne restez pas dans l'entrée venez. Profitez-en le manoir est presque vide ce qui est chose étonnant.

Il passa devant Isa et lui vola un baiser interrompant quelques secondes les taquineries que se lançaient l'homme et Isa.

-Et voilà vous recommencez. Râla le brun.

-On t'emmerde Chris. Lui dit Isa en plissant les yeux, elle quitta la pièce.

-T'as pas le droit de dire ça. S'injuria Chris avant de reprendre boudeur -Puisque c'est comme ça je vais voir Billie. Et il partit lui aussi.

-Il y a de l'ambiance ici. S'amusa Emmett, Wyatt se tourna vers lui.

-Et encore vous n'avez rien vu.


	40. Chapter 40

**Mariage Bella/Edward: 15 juillet. **

**Départ de Forks pour Isa: 29 juillet.**

**Rencontre Parents/Isa/Billie/Halliwell:12 août.**

**Départ Billie/Isa: 13 août.**

**Retour Billie/Isa: 27 avril. **

**Discussion Wyatt/Isa: 11 mai.**

**Départ Wyatt: 18 mai. **

**Acceptation de Wyatt à la F.B.I Academy: 19 juin.**

**Rencontre Isa/Wyatt du futur: 20 juin.**

**Mise en couple Isa/Wyatt: 21 juin.**

**Confrontation Volturi: 23 juillet.**

**Mise en couple Billie/Chris: 7 août.**

**Mort de Dayias: 15 août.**

**Demande Wyatt: 14 juin.**

**Retrouvaille Alice/Isa: 27 juillet.**

**Arrivée Cullen à San Francisco: 13 juin.**

**Merci à emichlo, erika, sissi72-friend, saroura92 et Maelys Halliwell Black.  
**

_-Et encore vous n'avez rien vu._

_**P.O.V Rosalie: **_

Je regardais Isabella et Alice feuilleter des magasines sur le mariage, j'étais heureuse de me trouver à San Francisco avec ma famille. Depuis que nous sommes arrivés Emmett ne cesse de sourire, il semble d'ailleurs qu'il se soit prit d'amitié avec Wyatt et Chris, ces deux là son terribles quand ils s'y mettent. Mon regard se pose sur l'horloge, Esmée et Carlisle doivent arriver aujourd'hui. Emmett et Jasper sont allés les chercher à l'aéroport.

-Rosalie? M'appelle doucement Isa, quand mon regard se posa sur un sentiment de sécurité étreint mon cœur mort, j'étais toujours surprise de la myriade d'émotions qui me traversaient quand je regardais Isa, enfin quand je regardais l'un _d'eux. _

-Oui. Répondis-je, elle leva le magasine de tel manière à ce que je puisse voir les robes.

-Rouge ou rose, la robe? J'examine rapidement les deux tenues qu'elle me propose. Les deux me correspondent, elles ont un décolleté plus qu'avantageux et se nouent autour du cou.

-Rose. Elle hoche la tête satisfaite et note quelques chose sur un carnet avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux m'envoyant des effluves de son parfum.

Autrefois son odeur m'attirait mais maintenant je ne ressentais plus rien en la sentant, je ne dis pas qu'elle ne sentait pas très bon mais je n'avais plus du tout l'envie de la mordre et de la vider de son sang. Je sais qu'il en était de même pour les autres.

J'ouvris la bouche pour rajouter quelques chose avant de m'abstenir, Isabella qui avait vu mon geste arqua un sourcil avant de replonger dans l'organisation du mariage.

Quelque chose d'étrange entourait Isa et les Halliwell, aucun d'eux n'étaient humains j'aurais pu en mettre ma main au feu. Ils étaient trop…trop…quelque chose, je ne sais pas exactement, trop bienveillant, trop protecteur, trop beau? Tout en eux respirait la puissance et la gentillesse, j'avais souvent du mal à faire correspondre la Isa qui était en face de moi et celle de Forks, celle qui était timide, maladroite et qui sortait avec Edward et celle agile, forte et qui était fiancé à Wyatt, qui est soit dit en passant le total opposé d'Edward.

La ou mon frère est torturé, solitaire et compliqué, Wyatt lui ne semble pas ce compliquer la vie, il donne l'impression de profiter de chaque instant, il est sociable et totalement amoureux d'Isa.

J'eus un sourire en passant au regard qu'il porte sur mon ex-futur belle-sœur, ça me dégoûtait de l'avouer mais son regard ressemblait à celui d'un loup-garou venant de s'imprégner. Wyatt semblait éprouver tellement de chose pour Isa et Isa tellement de chose pour lui que je ressens une pointe de jalousie en y pensant. Déjà à Forks elle attirait l'attention sans le vouloir grâce à sa gentillesse, sa beauté et son esprit alors que moi je n'étais qu'une belle fille qu'aucun élèves ne connaissaient vraiment.

-Tu ne devrais pas t'embêter de tel bêtises. Dit Isabella, en tournant la tête je m'aperçus de l'absence d'Alice. Face à moi Isa releva les yeux de son magasine pour plonger son regard dans le mien, malgré le temps qui était passé son regard était toujours aussi intense.

-De quoi parles-tu? Questionnais-je. Elle ne pouvait pas lire en moi si facilement, j'étais une reine en ce qui concerne cacher mes émotions.

-De tes doutes et ta jalousie qui te mettent mal à l'aise. Laisses tomber ce n'est rien Rosalie. Je sais que tu t'en veux de ressentir cela, je ne t'en veux pas tu sais, je ne t'en ai jamais vraiment voulu. Continua-t-elle.

-Comment sais-tu ce que je pense? Je fronçais les sourcils de surprise et d'exaspération, Isa avait sut lire en moi ce qui n'était jamais arrivé.

-Rosalie je suis fiancé avec Wyatt-je-cache-mes-sentimens-en-faisant-des-blagues-Halliwell. J'ai appris à décoder les émotions des autres.

-Wyatt est vraiment comme ça? Elle eut un petit sourire.

-Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point mais ne changes pas de sujet s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas que tu sois mal à l'aise.

-Je m'en veux de ressentir ça, je devrais me réjouir de ton bonheur et au lieu de ça je laisse ma stupide jalousie prendre le dessus. Expliquais-je en baissant les yeux, Isa se leva pour s'asseoir à mes côtés, elle m'attrapa une main et la serra doucement. Je gardais ma tête baissé préférant regarder sa bague de fiançailles qui scintillait au contact des rayons du soleil.

-Pourquoi es-tu jalouse?

-Je ne le sais même pas. La porte d'entre claqua soudainement.

-On est là. Cria mon mari depuis l'entrée de la maison.

-Emmett voyons. S'injuria Esmée. J'entendis le rire de Jasper et de Carlisle, Isa se releva du canapé en lâchant ma main. Elle me fit un dernier sourire avant d'aller à l'entrée au j'entendis ses retrouvailles avec mes parents.

_**P.O.V Wyatt:**_

Nonchalamment appuyé contre ma voiture j'attendis patiemment que la Porsche jaune fut garé pour me diriger vers celle-ci. Le petit lutin en sorti rapidement en vint me rejoindre.

-Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir petit lutin des bois enchantés? Demandais-je.

-J'ai eu une vision. Expliqua-t-elle. J'applaudis faussement impressionné.

-C'est fantastique. Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches et me fusilla du regard.

-Pourquoi passes-tu ton temps à me taquiner? J'éclatais de rire devant sa mine en colère.

-Tout simplement parce que c'est hilarant de te voir en colère, je comprends Emmett maintenant. Sa colère sembla s'évaporait laissant place à un air amusé.

-Si tu continues je me ferais un plaisir de le dire à Isa. Et elle partit fièrement en direction du centre commerciale me laissant planté au milieu du parking, je grimaçais mais la suivis quand même ne sachant toujours pas pourquoi elle m'avait demandé de venir.

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas dis la raison de ma venue. Dis-je quand je l'eus rattrapé, elle afficha un sourire sadique en posant un doigt sur mon torse.

-Je suis assez étonné de voir la manière dont Isa s'implique dans l'organisation du mariage, depuis que je suis arrivé je ne t'ai pas beaucoup vu. Tu es tout le temps fourré avec Jasper et Emmett alors je me suis dis qu'il était temps que l'on apprenne à ce connaître et quoi de mieux que le shopping.

Elle éclata de rire en voyant mon sourire s'effacer, le petit lutin diabolique m'attrapa le bras et me traîna dans des tas et des tas de magasins, j'eus droit à tout chaussures, sacs, produits de beauté, robe, jupe, hauts en tout genre et même lingeries. Nous arrivâmes finalement devant une boutique spécialisé dans les robes de mariée et de demoiselles d'honneur.

-J'ai vu que ce magasin avait la robe pour Rosalie, tu restes là si tu ne veux pas que j'ailles me plaindre à Isa.

-Que veux-tu qu'elle me fasse? Murmurais-je alors qu'elle s'éloignait, j'espérais qu'elle ne m'eut pas entendu et pourtant elle se retourna et m'adressa un grand sourire.

-La bonne question mon cher Wyatt est plutôt qu'est-ce qu'elle ne te fera pas pendant un certain temps si tu t'amuses à embêter sa chère meilleure amie qu'elle aime de tout son cœur.

Je déglutis difficilement et hochais la tête montrant à Alice que j'avais compris le message et que je ne bougerais pas même si un troupeau venait me piétiner.

-Gentil garçon. Souffla-t-elle en rentrant dans la boutique.

_**P.O.V Billie:**_

J'entendis des rires en pénétrant dans le manoir.

-Je suis là. Dis-je en entrant dans le salon , les conversations s'arrêtèrent instantanément. Je remarquais deux étrangers assis sur le canapé aux côtés d'Isa. Chris qui discuté avec Jasper se leva et vint m'embrasser.

-Depuis quand es-tu là? Demandais-je.

-Dix minutes tout au plus. Isa se leva à son tour tout de suite imité par l'homme blond et la femme que je reconnus comme étant Esmée Cullen.

-Esmée, Carlisle laissez-moi vous présenter ma sœur, Billie.

Esmée s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras, je ne réagis pas immédiatement trop surprise. Je finis par l'enlacer à mon tour, Isa avait raison en me disant que cette femme transpirait la gentillesse. L'homme me tendit sa main que je saisis après avoir lâché sa femme.

-Enchanté Billie. Sa voix était masculine mais rappelait des petites cloches, le charme vampirique sûrement.

Mon regard survola rapidement la pièce.

-Où est passé le petit lutin? Demandais-je, je remarquais le regard que s'échangeais les époux Cullen avant qu'Emmett éclate de rire.

-Je suis certain qu'Alice sera ravie d'apprendre que toi aussi tu la nommes comme ça. S'amusa-t-il, je levais les yeux aux ciels.

-Elle est partie faire les boutiques. M'expliqua Japser avec un regard tendre à l'énonciation de sa femme.

J'ouvris la bouche pour poser une autre question mais je fus interrompis par la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit laissant passer Wyatt qui lança des sacs contre le mur avant de se précipiter vers Isa, il l'attrapa par la taille et plongea sa tête dans son cou en marmonnant.

_**P.O.V Isa:**_

-La laisses plus s'approcher de moi. Grogna mon petit ami dans mon cou. Je passais une main sur sa nuque ne comprenant pas la situation avant qu'Alice entre à son tour les bras chargés de paquets.

-Arrêtes de passer pour une victime. Elle posa ses paquets avec ceux que Wyatt avait lancés et partit embrasser Jazz. Wyatt s'assis sur le canapé, je m'installais sur ses genoux alors que ses bras étaient toujours autour de ma taille.

-Tu m'as torturé. S'exclama-t-il, il releva la tête quelques secondes juste le temps de fusiller Alice du regard avant de replonger sa tête dans mon cou.

Je croisais le regard amusé d'Esmée et me rendis compte que les présentations n'avaient pas encore était faîtes.

-Mon amour, quoi qu'Alice est pu te faire laisses moi te présenter Carlisle et Esmée Cullen. Wyatt se releva et tendit la main à Carlisle avant de faire la bise à Esmée.

-Heureux d'enfin vous connaître. Je vis Esmée le jaugeais rapidement du regard, elle me fit un signe d'approbation.

Quelques minutes plus tard nous étions tous assis sur les canapés, je me tournais vers Alice.

-Alice, qu'as-tu fais à Wyatt? Elle me fit un regard innocent.

-Elle m'a kidnappé et torturé. S'injuria mon fiancé en désignant Alice du doigt.

-N'importe quoi, tu es venues de ton plein grès. Alice posa ses mains sur ses hanches malgré le fait qu'elle soit assise.

-Tu m'as piégé pour ensuite abusé de moi! Je les regardais sans comprendre avant que j'aperçoive les sacs toujours à terre.

-Vous êtes allés faire les boutiques. Compris-je.

-Cette fille est diabolique, je te plains Jazz. Mon ange personnel lança un regard compatissant à Jasper qui hocha la tête faussement triste s'attirant ainsi les foudres d'Alice qui lui donna un coup de coude.

-Tu t'es fais traîner par une fille qui mesure à peine un mètre cinquante. Rie Emmett, Wyatt et Alice pivotèrent instantanément vers lui, le faisant s'enfoncer d'avantage dans les coussins du fauteuil oui il était assis.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de te plaindre,je te signale que t'as passé ton temps à m'appeler le petit lutin des forêts enchantés! Alice ne semblait pas décidé à clore la discussion.

-Qui aime bien châtie bien. Tu connais pas cette expression? Répliqua Wyatt, Emmett laissa échapper un rire.

-D'après ce qu'on a entendu la nuit dernière tu aimes bien châtié Isa.

-Emmett! Nous avions criés tous à la fois faisant sursauter le coupable qui leva les mains.

-C'est bon c'est bon je me calme. Dit-il.

-Tu devrais plutôt me remercier, j'ai quand même acheté de la lingerie à Isa pendant notre excursion.

-Merci Alice. Elle me fit un grand sourire.

-De rien ma belle tu vas être à tomber dedans. Wyatt avait la bouche ouverte de stupeur.

-Oh oui…Wyatt…oh oui plus fort! Gémit Emmett.

-EMMETT!

_**Une semaine et demi plus tard.**_

-TU TE MARIES AUJOURD'HUI! Cria Alice en sautant sur mon lit.

J'ouvris instantanément les yeux et me redressais.

-Allez ma belle debout, il faut que tu manges, que tu prennes une douche, puis que l'on s'occupe de ta coiffure et de ton maquillage avant de t'aider à enfiler ta robe. Ah oui il faudra aussi que …. Je perdis le fil de la conversation, une phrase seulement m'avait profondément atteint et tournait dans ma tête.

_Je me maries aujourd'hui._

_

* * *

_**Hey oui. Prochain chapitre: Le mariage.**

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous?  
**


	41. Chapter 41

**Mariage Bella/Edward: 15 juillet. **

**Départ de Forks pour Isa: 29 juillet.**

**Rencontre Parents/Isa/Billie/Halliwell:12 août.**

**Départ Billie/Isa: 13 août.**

**Retour Billie/Isa: 27 avril. **

**Discussion Wyatt/Isa: 11 mai.**

**Départ Wyatt: 18 mai. **

**Acceptation de Wyatt à la F.B.I Academy: 19 juin.**

**Rencontre Isa/Wyatt du futur: 20 juin.**

**Mise en couple Isa/Wyatt: 21 juin.**

**Confrontation Volturi: 23 juillet.**

**Mise en couple Billie/Chris: 7 août.**

**Mort de Dayias: 15 août.**

**Demande Wyatt: 14 juin.**

**Retrouvaille Alice/Isa: 27 juillet.**

**Arrivée Cullen à San Francisco: 13 juin.**

**Mariage Wyatt/Isa: 21 juin.**

**Merci à philae89, emichlo, sissi72-friend, alice, erika, evermore04, yachiru-chan et saroura92. C'est la première fois que j'ai autant de reviews sur un chapitre.^^ Merci, merci, merci et encore merci. Vous êtes géniaux.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et qu'il répondra à certaines de vos attentes.  
**

_Je me marie aujourd'hui._

_**P.O.V Isabella:**_

Autour de moi les filles s'agitaient se passant les robes, se prêtant le maquillage alors que moi je restais immobile, amorphe le regard posé sur le miroir face à moi. Comment avais-je peu changer à ce point? Que c'était-il passé? Le temps avait filé sans que je m'en rende compte. Où était passé l'adolescente de dix-huit ans paumé et abandonné? A quel moment s'était-elle transformé en la femme que je suis? Est-ce quand j'ai retrouvé Billie et mes parents? Ou ais-je évolué aux côtés des Halliwell? Est-ce Wyatt qui m'a changé? Ou est-ce l'abandon d'Edward qui m'a forcé à grandir?

-…fleurs…. Je sursautais et me mis à respirer rapidement, trop rapidement. Y avait-il un problème avec les fleurs? Mon mariage allait-il être gâché par une broutille? Avais-je réellement droit au bonheur ou allait-il mettre arraché comme cela était déjà arrivé?

Je sentis des mains fraîches qui m'attrapaient doucement le visage, une pression m'obligea à baisser légèrement la tête.

-Calmes-toi Isa. Me dit doucement Alice en plongeant ses yeux dorés dans les miens. Je posais mes mains sur les siennes sans pour autant me calmer.

-Et si il partait Alice et s'il s'apercevait que je ne suis pas celle qui lui faut? Ma voix était enrouée, mes nerfs avaient craqués, je laissais quelques larmes roulés sur mes joues alors que je commençais à imaginer ma vie sans Wyatt, sans mon ange, sans mon éternité. J'avais peut être survécu après Edward mais je ne survivrais certainement pas sans Wyatt, il était tout.

-Il n'est pas Edward, Isa! Jamais il ne te laissera. La voix d'Alice était à moitié rassurante et à moitié effrayante. Je ne comprenais plus. Pourquoi comparait-elle Wyatt à Edward?

Je savais qu'il n'est pas Edward, il est tellement plus important à mes yeux, dans mon cœur.

-Alice va te préparer je m'occupe d'elle. Chuchota Billie en éloignant Alice de moi, je fus entraîné vers le lit ou ma jumelle s'installa et me força à faire de même. J'entendis la porte de la salle de bain se refermer preuve qu'Alice avait pour une fois obéi et était parti se préparer.

-Toi et moi savons très bien qu'il n'est pas Masen, Wyatt t'aime et t'aimera quoi qu'il puisse se passer, quoi que tu puisses faire. Je suis sûre et certaine qu'en ce moment même il ne fait pas le fier et qu'il est prêt à tout casser pour te retrouver. Tu es celle qui lui faut et tu le sais, les doutes que tu ressens en ce moment sont dus à ta panique. Tu verras que dans quelques heures quand tu seras la nouvelle madame Halliwell et que tu seras dans les bras de ton mari tout ira mieux, toutes tes peurs se calmeront d'elles mêmes. Ne penses pas à la cérémonie, ne penses pas au dîner, concentres-toi juste sur Wyatt. Je ne crois pas que ce soit difficile pour toi, il ne quitte jamais tes pensées.

Au fils des paroles de ma sœur je laissais ma respiration ralentir et mon cœur se calmer. Elle avait probablement raison, je ne devais pas douter de mon fiancé. Il m'avait choisi moi et il m'avait maintes fois prouvés qu'il ne m'abandonnerais pas.

Comment Billie avait-elle su quoi dire? Ces paroles étaient sortis d'elles-mêmes sans que cela ne semble préparé sans pour autant qu'elle hésite en les prononçant. Elle dut voir un changement dans mon attitude car elle afficha un sourire franc.

-Ne sois pas si surprise petite sœur. Il m'arrive de rassurer les gens. Allez viens allons te préparer et te rendre irrésistible. Ria-t-elle, elle se leva et fis quelques pas avant de se retourner.

-Isa s'il te plaît quand ça sera mon tour, dis-moi la même chose si ça à marché sur toi ça devrait marcher sur moi.

Je compris que si elle avait trouvé les bons mots pour me rassurer c'est qu'elle s'était mise à ma place, la place qui serait probablement la sienne dans quelques années,la place d'une Jenkins épousant un Halliwell.

J'hochais la tête et me levais à mon tour, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et laissa passer Rosalie et Alice.

-Vous êtes renversantes les filles. Les complimenta Billie, je leurs souris pour approuver les dires de ma jumelle.

-Je savais que tu arriverais à te reprendre en main. S'exclama Alice en me sautant dessus visiblement rassuré, elle me tira la penderie et fouilla dans les tiroirs avant de me lancer un ensemble de lingerie que je n'avais pas encore mis, j'arquais un sourcils face au string blanc qui possédait un ruban rouge sur le devant, le soutien gorge était sans bretelles, chose obligatoire pour aller avec ma robe.

-Je l'ai acheté quand j'ai embarqué Wyatt. Si seulement il avait su que j'allais acheter les sous vêtements pour votre lune de miel, il serait probablement devenu fou. Me dit Alice un faux air coupable sur son visage de lutin farceur.

Rosalie eut un léger rire vite suivit par Billie et Alice.

Un petit sourire naquit sur mes lèvres en pensant à mon fiancé. Mon cœur qui s'était calmé reprit sa course endiablé alors que je me dirigeais rapidement vers la salle de bain.

La peur avait été remplacé par de l'impatience.

_**P.O.V Wyatt:**_

-Et si elle ne venait pas? M'engoissais-je, Chris leva les yeux aux ciels et attrapa sa veste de costume.

-Et ou veux-tu qu'elle aille? Tu crois qu'elle aurait le culot d'aller retrouver Cullen? Se moqua-t-il.

Ma gorge se serra, je me mis à paniquais. Et si Chris avait raison?

-Wyatt je plaisantais. Dit mon frère en s'apercevant que sa remarque m'avait atteint.

-Wyatt? Reprit-il, je ne lui répondis pas et passais une main dans mes cheveux qui avait encore légèrement poussés. Je grimaçais en y pensant, j'avais décidé de les garder comme ça pour le mariage, Isa en était heureuse donc j'étais heureux.

-Et ben dis donc si la communauté magique te voyait tu ne serais plus considérés comme le sorcier le plus puissant. Je savais que Chris cherchais à me provoquer mais je préférais garder le silence, j'avais d'autres choses à penser.

Des coups furent frappés à la porte, je ne bougeais pas alors que Chris allait ouvrir la porte aux visiteurs.

-Hey mon pote pas trop stressé? Emmett me donna une grande tape dans le dos me faisant grimacer.

-Alice nous envoies vérifier l'avancer de votre …préparation. Explique Jasper, je compris le message du petit lutin. Elle avait envoyé Jasper sous une excuse bidon pour qu'il me calme, des Cullen sel Alice savait que je connaissais leur nature, voilà pourquoi elle m'avait parlé de ses visions.

-Alors? Comment te sens-tu? Questionna le vampire blond, je lui répondis par une grimace alors que Chris levait les yeux aux ciels une nouvelle fois.

-Il stresse à mort, l'idée qu'Isa allait se tirer pour retrouver votre frère lui a effleurer l'esprit.

-Et qui lui a soufflé cette idée? Emmett lança un regard accusateur à Chris, son sourire avait disparut. C'était la première fois que je voyais Emmett si sérieux, il n'avait visiblement pas pardonné à son frère.

-C'est vrai, c'est ma faute mais regardez le on dirait qu'il va faire une attaque. Se défendit Chris.

Je leur tournais le dos pour me regarder dans le miroir, les laissant discuter sans prendre la peine de participer. Après tout c'était mon mariage j'avais donc le droit de les ignorer si l'envie me prenait.

J'attrapais à mon tour ma veste et l'enfilait, je réajustais ma cravate effaçant les plis imaginaires que mon esprit fabriquaient pour tenter d'oublier tout les tracas qui pourraient se mettre sur mon chemin.

J'entendis des chuchotis et la porte claqua me laissant seul enfin c'est-ce que je cru jusqu'à ce que je sente un main sur mon épaule.

-Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur. Me rassura Jasper.

-Et si elle partait? Murmurais sans détacher mon regard de mon reflet, je m'attendais à l'entendre rire au lieu de ça sa poigne se resserra sur mon épaule.

-Elle t'aime trop pour cela, je suis discrètement passé dans la chambre des filles tout à l'heure et je peux te dire que des deux tu es le plus calme.

Je me calmais légèrement à cette révélation, à moins que ce fut Jasper qui usa de son pouvoir à ce moment précis.

-Comment c'est passé ton mariage avec Alice? Osais-je demander, il eut un rire bref.

-J'étais dans le même état que toi sauf que la mariée elle était parfaitement calme, prête à toutes éventualités. A mes côtés Emmett rigolait bien, j'ai du faire appel à Carlisle qui lui rappela son comportement le jour de son propre mariage avec Rosalie. D'après les dires des parents, Emmett était vraiment stressé.

La porte s'ouvrit et maman entra, elle posa sur nous un regard bienveillant avant d'annoncer doucement:- Il est temps d'y aller.

_**P.O.V Piper:**_

Jasper eut la décence de descendre le premier me laissant seule avec mon fils, le mariage n'avait même pas commencé que j'avais déjà envie de pleurer.

-Tu as grandis tellement vite. Murmurais-je, Wyatt qui semblait à-peu-près calme se mit à rire. Il ouvrit ses bras dans lesquels je me réfugiais avec plaisir.

-Tu dois vraiment être bouleversé pour utiliser des phrases clichées. Se moqua-t-il gentiment, je lui donnais une légère tape sur le torse et m'éloignais de lui en essuyant les quelques larmes qui m'avaient échappés.

-Je suis la mère du marié, j'ai parfaitement le droit d'utilisé des phrases clichées. Estimes-toi heureux que je n'utilise pas le mot bébé pour te qualifier.

Wyatt eut une grimace, je vis un éclair de malice passait dans ses prunelles.

-Continues comme ça et je vais chercher Natacha. Me menaça-t-il, j'haussais un sourcil et lui mis une tape sur l'épaule étant trop petite pour lui mettre sur la tête.

-Tu pourrais peut être me faire peur si et je dis bien si tu n'étais pas totalement amoureux d'Isabella.

A la mention de sa fiancé je vis la peur reprendre place dans ses pupilles, ses mains commencèrent à trembler et il les mit dans ses poches pour tenter des camoufler sa panique.

-Calmes-toi, tout va bien se passer et dans quelques petites heures je ne serais plus l'unique Madame Halliwell. Tentais-je de le rassurer, il me fit un sourire crispé qui dans d'autres circonstances m'aurait fait rire.

-Qui te dis que tout va bien se passer? Des démons peuvent débarquer, Isa peut prendre peur et partir, son ex-fiancé peut arriver comme une fleur et me la prendre.

Je ne retins pas un sourire attendri et caressé la joue de mon aîné d'un geste calme et maternel.

-Ne t'inquiètes dont pas pour ça, Isa est là et elle va te rejoindre, Edward ne va pas venir et ne va pas te la voler. Je sais que même si il venait Isa le renverrait chez lui d'un bon coup de pied au derrière. Tu peux douter de tout mais pas d'Isabella, elle t'aime, cela ce voit dans ses yeux. Je ne vais pas te mentir en te disant qu'aucun démon ne va venir mais si c'est le cas nous le vaincrons et tout ira bien. D'accord?

Il hocha la tête incertain alors que je le menais vers l'entrée de la chambre.

Il serra l'une de mes mains, prit une grande inspiration et soupira:-C'est parti.

_**P.O.V Isabella:**_

-Alors? J'attrapais Japser par la cravate et le secouais.

-Calmos. Alice m'attrapa les mains et essaya de me faire lâcher son mari que je secouais comme un prunier.

-Il va bien, légèrement stressé mais ça peut se comprendre, Piper est allé le rejoindre. Quant à toi, t'as une sacrée force. S'exclama-t-il alors qu'Alice remettait sa cravate en place.

-Merci. Murmurais-je, je m'éloignais pour me poster devant une fenêtre. Les rideaux étaient tirés mais je vis quand même Chris, Piper, Léo et Wyatt entrer dans une voiture et partir en direction de la plage, nous avions décidé que notre mariage se déroulerait là-bas.

-Euh je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de penser à ça mais il fait soleil dehors. Dit doucement Rosalie profitant du fait que Mélinda et Billie aient quittés la pièce, je secouais la tête surprise d'avoir omis ce détail.

-Mélinda. Criais-je soudainement surprenant les vampires. Ma futur belle-sœur entra dans la pièce avec un grand sourire, elle portait un sac qu'elle tendit à Alice, Jasper puis à Rosalie. Ils en sortirent tout les trois une fiole remplit d'un liquide violet tirant légèrement sur le pourpre. Dès que sa tâche fut accompli Mélinda se retira me laissant face aux regards des Cullen.

-Qu'est-ce que….? Alice fut coupé par Emmett qui déboula tout joyeux dans la chambre, il tenait une fiole vide et se précipita vers la fenêtre. Je m'écartais rapidement lui laissant de la place, il tira le rideau.

-Emmett, non! Rosalie se précipita vers lui mais s'arrêta en chemin en voyant que la peau de son mari n'étincelait pas, elle leva vers moi un regard d'incompréhension.

-Ne posez pas de question. Souris-je. Perdus mais rassurés les Cullen burent la potion et allèrent chacun leurs tour face à la fenêtre pour observer leur peau d'albâtre.

Alice fut la première a se reprendre et attrapa quelque chose sur la coiffeuse, elle se baissa une fois face à moi et passa sous ma robe. Je sursautais à la sensation de froid, n'étant plus habitué, je sentis quelque chose autour de ma cheville avant qu'Alice ne le remonte jusqu'au milieu de ma cuisse droite.

-Cadeau. Me dit-elle en se redressant, elle reprit son bouquet de demoiselle d'honneur qu'elle avait confié à Jasper et fit comme si rien ne c'était passé.

-Tu m'offre une jarretière? Je connaissais le caractère joyeux d'Alice mais je ne pensais pas sincèrement qu'elle oserait.

-Pour tout te dire, j'avais prévu de te prêter la mienne pour ton mariage avec Edward vu que celle de Rosalie ne fait jamais plus d'un mariage. Commença Alice.

- Et comme le mariage n'a pas eut lieu on sait tout les quatre dit nouveau mariage, nouvelle jarretière. Termina Rosalie.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, cela pouvait semblait bizarre aux yeux des autres mais leur geste me touchait, c'était la preuve qu'ils acceptaient véritablement Wyatt. Je les pris tour à tour dans mes bras et Emmett eut même la délicatesse de ne pas faire de blague salace.

-Il est temps d'y aller. Remarqua Jasper en regardant sa montre, j'hochais la tête et attrapa le bas de ma robe pour ne pas qu'elle traîne sur le parquet.

-Allons-y. Je me mordis la lèvre et avançais, précédant les autres.

_**P.O.V Billie:**_

Je m'avançais rapidement et rejoignis les Halliwell qui étaient déjà presque tous assis aux premiers rangs. Chris qui était à la droite de son frère me fit un clin d'œil, je lui répondis par un sourire.

-Comment va Isabella? Me demanda Piper.

-Elle stresse mais ça ira. Répondis-je.

-Elle est au courant pour…? Léo désigna trois personnes qui se trouvaient de l'autre côté de l'allée, du côté d'Isabella. Je secouais la tête de droite à gauche.

-Wyatt voulait qu'elle soit totalement surprise, elle va être folle de joie en les voyant.

Une idée me traversa l'esprit, je laissais les Halliwell et me dirigeais rapidement vers Wyatt.

-Ça va? Il hocha la tête, incertain.

-Penses-tu qu'une personne supplémentaire pourrait accompagner Isabella jusqu'à toi? Il sourit comprenant mon idée et hocha la tête, je le pris dans mes bras avec la pensée fugace que je mettais tromper, avant qu'Isa arrive je ne cessais de penser qu'aucune femme ne le méritait, j'avais tord, je m'en rendais compte.

-Bonne chance. Lui soufflais-je à l'oreille en m'éloignant. Alice arriva à son tour, en tant que témoin d'Isabella elle devait être placé à ses côtés pendant le mariage. Elle s'arrêta au milieu de l'allée et ouvrit la bouche de surprise en voyant trois personnes assis au premiers rangs d'Isa. J'embrassais rapidement Chris et partit la rejoindre.

-C'est pas le moment, la cérémonie commence dans 5 minutes. Je n'attendis pas qu'elle m'eut répondis et allais cette fois-ci vers l'un des deux hommes assis. Je lui attrapais le bras et lui fit signe de se lever.

-On a besoin de vous. Il ne pu réagir que je l'entraînais déjà en direction du chapiteau ou se trouvait Isa pour ne pas que Wyatt la voit avant le début de la cérémonie. Nous nous étions tous donné beaucoup de mal pour que tout soit parfait.

Isa se trouvait déjà en place ne cessant de replacer sa robe de remettre une mèche de ses cheveux en place et de se tortiller sur place. Face à elle nos parents lui parlaient, quand ils remarquèrent ma présence ainsi que celle de l'homme leurs sourires déjà présents s'agrandis.

Maman s'avança jusqu'à nous et m'enlaça avant de faire de même avec l'homme.

-Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez. Murmura-t-elle. Papa quitta Isa et fit de même, un hoquet de surprise venant de ma sœur me fit sourire, elle aussi avait finit par se tourner et par apercevoir l'inconnu.

-Charlie! Elle se précipita vers son père adoptif qui se dandinait mal à l'aise et l'enlaça.

-Merci. Chuchota-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans le mien, j'haussais les épaules et levais les mains montrant mon innocence.

-Je n'y suis strictement pour rien, Wyatt c'est occupé de tout et ne m'a prévenu qu'il y a quelques jours.

-Je dois avouer que ton fiancé et charmant. Remarqua Charlie, il serra la main droite d'Isabella et notre père serra sa main gauche.

-Tout est parfait. J'éclatais de rire en voyant Isa refoulait ses larmes.

Tout le monde en place. Cria Mélinda. Jasper et Emmett entrèrent au même moment dans le chapiteau, ils furent eux aussi surpris de voir Charlie mais ne dirent rien à part un léger mouvement de tête. J'embrassais Isabella sur le front.

-Gardes tes larmes pour la cérémonie. Lui dis-je avant de me placer aux côtés de Jasper, Méinda, elle se plaça aux côtés d'Emmett.

-Les mères de la mariée en place. Dicta la jeune Halliwell, ce fut autour de Renée de rentrer dans la chapiteau, elle embrassa Isabella qui laissa échapper un sanglot.

La musique se fit entendre nous donnant le départ, Rénée attrapa le bras de maman et elles sortirent toutes les deux du chapiteau pour remonter l'allée. Quand ce fut mon tour je lançais un dernier sourire à ma jumelle avant de m'avancer.

_**P.O.V Wyatt:**_

Renée et Helen remontèrent l'allée doucement, elles vinrent vers moi m'embrassèrent chacune une joue et s'installèrent sur les chaises du tout premier rang. Ce fut autour de Billie et Jasper de venir, ma meilleure amie me fit un grand sourire avant d'aller derrière Alice.

Mélinda arriva au bras d'Emmett qui leva ses deux pouces, je laissais échapper un rire me détendant légèrement.

Ma respirations se coupa quand je vis Isabella arriver aux bras de son père et de son père adoptif. Elle était éblouissante, je l'avais toujours trouvé belle mais aujourd'hui elle était plus belle que jamais. Ses yeux chocolats brillaient de larmes contenues, ses lèvres était rougis suites aux incessantes morsures qu'elle avait du leur faire subir et ses cheveux bouclés pour l'occasion tombaient sur ses épaules dénudés.

J'avais longtemps hésité avant de prendre contact avec Charlie et Renée mais je ne le regrettais pas en voyant le bonheur illuminant les yeux de ma future femme. Elle s'avança gracieusement jusqu'à moi, je m'avançais et tendis une main qu'elle attrapa, Charlie et Carl posèrent à leurs tours leurs mains dessus les nôtres dans un geste symbolique.

Je repris ma place face au prêtre sans lâcher la main d'Isabella, elle me fit un sourire éblouissant laissant couler quelques larmes. Je ne lui essuyé pas voulant graver cette image dans mon esprit, face à face je plongeais mon regard dans le sien n'écoutant que d'une oreille les paroles du prêtre. Je n'avais plus conscience des gens qui nous entouraient, de notre famille, de nos amis, parmi tout ce monde seul elle comptait.

- Nous voici réunis devant Dieu afin d'unir cet homme et cette femme par les liens sacrés du mariage. Si quelqu'un a une raison de s'opposer à cette union qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais.

Je ne quittais pas le regard de ma Isa, sachant très bien que personne n'oserait s'opposer au mariage, Alice, Mélinda, Piper et Helen pouvaient se montrer effrayantes quand elles le voulaient, je n'avais même pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qu'elles devaient fusiller l'assemblée du regard. Isa du penser à la même chose puisqu'un sourire amusé illumina son visage.

-Wyatt Matthew Halliwell veux-tu prendre cette femme pour épouse? Promets-tu de l'aimer dans la santé comme dans la maladie, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare?

-Oui je le veux. Contrairement à ce que je croyais ma voix n'avait pas flanché, j'étais serein. La panique qui m'avait habité ces dernières heures me semblaient bien loin.

-Isabella Marie Swan Jenkins veux-tu prendre cet homme pour époux? Promets-tu de l'aimer dans la santé comme dans la maladie, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare?

-Oui. Souffla Isabella.

-Qui donne cette femme en mariage à cet homme? Demanda le prêtre.

-C'est nous. S'exclamèrent Carl,Helen, Charlie et Renée d'une seule voix faisant éclater de rire l'assemblée. Le prêtre eut un léger rire et reprit.

-Bien, échangez les anneaux je vous prie. Isabella se retourna vers Alice à qui elle avait confié son bouquet et mon alliance, je me retournais vers Chris qui me tendit la bague avec un grand sourire.

Si je n'étais pas à la place du marié j'aurais pu croire que c'était Chris qui se mariais tellement il souriait.

Nous reprîmes place, j'attrapais la main gauche d'Isabella.

-Avec cette anneau je fais de toi ma femme. Je te confie mon cœur, mon âme. Je t'aime. Dis-je simplement en passant la bague au doigt d'Isabella. Elle m'attrapa la main gauche.

-Avec cette anneau je fais de toi mon mari. Je te confie mon cœur et mon âme. Je t'aime. Elle passa l'anneau à mon doigt provocant des picotements dans tout mon corps.

-Je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. Je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois, attrapant doucement le visage de ma femme, je me penchais et collais mes lèvres aux siennes.

Je sentis les bras d'Isa passer autour de mon cou alors que je la ramenais contre moi provocant des rires et des sifflements venant de l'assemblée.

-Gardez-en un peu pour la nuit de noce. Se moqua ouvertement Emmett.

Je m'éloignais légèrement d'Isa permettant ainsi au prêtre de terminer la cérémonie.

- J'ai l'honneur de vous présenter Monsieur et Madame Wyatt Halliwell.

* * *

**Alors?**

**J'ai eu une idée pour l'un des futurs bonus, que préféreriez-vous une Isa en démone ou un Wyatt maléfique?  
**


	42. Chapter 42

**Mariage Bella/Edward: 15 juillet. **

**Départ de Forks pour Isa: 29 juillet.**

**Rencontre Parents/Isa/Billie/Halliwell:12 août.**

**Départ Billie/Isa: 13 août.**

**Retour Billie/Isa: 27 avril. **

**Discussion Wyatt/Isa: 11 mai.**

**Départ Wyatt: 18 mai. **

**Acceptation de Wyatt à la F.B.I Academy: 19 juin.**

**Rencontre Isa/Wyatt du futur: 20 juin.**

**Mise en couple Isa/Wyatt: 21 juin.**

**Confrontation Volturi: 23 juillet.**

**Mise en couple Billie/Chris: 7 août.**

**Mort de Dayias: 15 août.**

**Demande Wyatt: 14 juin.**

**Retrouvaille Alice/Isa: 27 juillet.**

**Arrivée Cullen à San Francisco: 13 juin.**

**Mariage Wyatt/Isa: 21 juin.**

**Merci à philae89, alice, bellibella, evermore04, saroura92, Cixi, emichlo, Anas, sissi72-friend, Dreams-Twilight et erika. Merci à tous, je vais me répéter par rapport au chapitre précédent mais j'ai eu plus de reviews sur ce chapitre que sur les autres donc encore une fois vous êtes GENIAUX!**

**Je tiens aussi à dore qu'aucune de vos reviews ne m'ennuie ou m'embête comme on l'air de le penser certain.**

**J'aurais une petite question à vous poser, je pense changer ma fiction sur le site en ne la mettant que dans les fictions Twilight parce que avouons-le Twilight a plus de succès que Charmed et j'aimerais savoir jusque où je peux aller et j'aimerais avoir votre avis à tous. Qu'est ce que vous en pensez, est-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise idée. **

**Autre annonce, je ne serais pas là le week end prochain mais ne vous en faîtes pas je ferais en sorte de poster un nouveau chapitre avant de partir soit mercredi comme ça vous aurez deux chapitres en peu de temps. ^^**

**Désolé pour mon monologue mais j'avais réellement besoin de votre avis et de vous dire tout ça, je me suis aperçu que sur certaine hustoire els auteurs ne sont pas vraiment soutenus. J'ai une petites pensées pour eux à chaque fois que je lis vos commentaires, ma fiction n'en a peut être pas beaucoup mais elle vous a et c'est déjà beaucoup pour moi (Zut! je deviens fleur bleue comme Isa, XD).**

**BONNE LECTURE!**

**

* * *

**_- J'ai l'honneur de vous présenter Monsieur et Madame Wyatt Halliwell._

_**P.O.V Isabella:**_

Sur la piste de danse Alice virevoltait dans les bras de Jasper alors que Rosalie essayait d'empêcher Emmett de lui toucher les fesses.

Des bras se faufilèrent autour de ma taille pour me plaquer contre un torse puissant.

-Alors comment allez-vous Madame Halliwell?

-Très bien et vous Monsieur Halliwell? Dis-je en me retournant pour faire face à mon mari, il me caressa la joue avant de fermer les yeux et de soupirer.

-Tout est parfait. Chuchota-t-il en m'embrassant le front.

-Je ne savais pas qu'il était possible d'être si heureuse. Murmurais-je lui faisant rouvrir les yeux.

-Et dire que tu as hésité avant d'accepter ma demande. Me taquina-t-il gentiment, j'ouvris la bouche prête à rétorquer même si je savais qu'il avait parfaitement raison.

-Première dispute en tant que couple marié?Comme toujours Chris débarqua comme une fleur, à son bras Billie leva les yeux aux ciels.

-Ne l'écoutez pas il est grognon je l'ai empêcher de dévaliser le buffet. Expliqua-t-elle, Chris fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras fusillant sa petite amie du regard.

-Et dire que je comptais te demander si tu voulais danser. Puisque c'est comme ça… Il ne termina pas sa phrase mais m'arracha des bras de son frère pour me conduire sur la piste.

-N'ais-je pas mon mot à dire?

-Tu vas passer l'éternité avec mon frère accorde moi cinq minutes. Se plaignit-il me faisant éclater de rire.

-Très bien tu as gagné. Il écarquilla les yeux.

-J'ai gagné? Trop surpris il s'était arrêté de danser, je replacer ses mains et le força à danser.

-C'est ma journée, je suis tellement heureuse que je veux que tout le monde le soit alors oui Chris, tu as gagné.

-C'est la première fois que je gagne face à toi. Une lueur passa dans son regard avant qu'il ne m'attrape par la taille et me soulève du sol avant de m'étreindre fortement, je lâchais un cri de surprise attirant de nombreux regard sur nous.

-Chis! Chris! Halliwell reposes moi! Sifflais-je en plissant les yeux essayant d'intimider mon beau frère, mes pieds ne touchaient plus le sol.

-Tu es toi aussi une Halliwell. Ricana-t-il, je ne réussi pas à retenir le sourire niais qui me vint quand je regardais ma main gauche qui était sur son épaule.

-Tu souris d'un air…niais. Tu deviens niaise! Chris éclata de rire, je tournais la tête offusqué et m'évadais de son étreinte pour quitter la piste de danse. Je ne lui en voulais pas réellement mais je voulais qu'il le croit pour qu'il s'en veuille et qu'il vienne s'excuser. Je n'avais pas fais deux pas que d'autres bras m'attrapèrent, je relever la tête et croisais le regard doré de Jasper.

-M'accordes-tu cette danse? Je n'hésitais pas et acceptais en souriant, j'étais heureuse d'être proche de Jasper après tout il était le mari de ma meilleure amie et il avait failli devenir mon frère. Le rythme de la musique était lent me permettant de ne pas trop réfléchir à ce que je devais faire pour ne pas écraser les pieds de mon cavalier.

-Où est passé Alice? Demandais-je. Il était étrange de le voir elle, ils étaient si complémentaire tout en étant opposés.

-La dernière fois que je l'ai vu elle sautait sur ton mari pour qu'il l'invite à danser. Un sourire attendri fleurit sur ses lèvres, il était totalement dingue du lutin des forêts enchantées.

Nous dansâmes quelques minutes en silence profitant du calme après des heures de stress intense pour tout le monde.

-C'était un très beau mariage. Me complimenta-t-il. Je ne le contredis pas, quiconque doté d'un semblant de raison serait d'accord avec lui et je ne pensais pas cela parce que c'était mon mariage. Tout avait était fait et mit en place avec précaution, les robes des demoiselles d'honneur avaient étés choisis après des heures et des heures de discussion tout comme les costumes des garons d'honneur, le gâteau lui avait été imaginé et créé par Piper elle-même. D'après elle cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'elle attendait ce jour pour que celui-ci soit gâché par un gâteau raté.

-Je ne pouvais pas espérer mieux, c'est un rêve qui se réalise. Admis-je enfin, j'avais eu besoin de temps mais maintenant j'étais sûre et certaine de mon choix. Epouser Wyatt avait été la meilleure chose que j'ai fais et je ferais de mon éternité, j'avais eu énormément de chance de trouver mon âme sœur si facilement. Une étrange lueur passa dans les prunelles de Jasper.

-Je ne te l'ai jamais dis Isa mais je souhaites que tu saches que je te suis infiniment et éternellement reconnaissant pour tout ce que tu as fait pour nous, grâce à toi la famille revit et même si tu n'es plus avec Edward je tiens à te dire que je te considère comme faisant partie de la famille. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

-je laissant involontairement couler une larme, Jasper l'essuya rapidement.

-Si Alice te voit pleurer et qu'elle sait que j'en suis le responsable elle risque de se venger. M'expliqua-t-il, j'essayais de sourire la gorge encore noué de sa déclaration.

A la fin de la chanson il s'éloigna pour chercher sa femme et me laisser retrouver mon mari.

-Jasper. Dis-je soudainement, il se retourna.

-Tu fais aussi partie de ma famille. Il hocha la tête et parti, malgré tout je vis à sa manière de se tenir qu'il était touché par mes paroles.

-Et moi ma caille je fais partie de ta famille ou faut que j'abattes Jasper pour prendre sa place. Emmett m'attrapa par les hanches, je compris que je n'arrêterais pas immédiatement de danser et que je ne reverrais certainement pas Wyatt tout de suite.

-Pas besoin de tuer quelqu'un Memett t'es mon nounours. Je lui donnais un coup de poing joueur sur le bras, il fit la moue, me tapota le nez avec son index et tout comme Chris quelques minutes auparavant il me souleva sauf que lui ne m'enlaça pas, il me posa sur ses pieds comme l'aurait fait un père avec sa fille, un frère avec sa petite sœur.

-Je pense que tu m'as assez blessé aujourd'hui en épousant Wyatt, je n'ais peut être pas pu sauver mon cœur mais je peux au moins tenter de sauver mes pieds. Si je ne le connaissais pas si bien j'aurais pu penser qu'il était sérieux, voyant mon sourire narquois il quitta son masque triste pour arborait la moue made in Alice espérant me faire craquer.

-Qu'essaies-tu de me faire faire ou dire, Emmett? Il se tendis très légèrement, je ne l'aurais probablement pas remarqué si j'avais été encore humaine. Je fronçais les sourcils venant de me rendre compte de quelque chose, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds écrasant davantage ceux d'Emmett, je regardais par-dessus son épaule essayant d'apercevoir Rosalie,Billie ou Alice. Aucune d'elles n'étaient là tout comme Wyatt.

Même si cela lui était inutile j'entendis très distinctement mon cavalier déglutir, sur mes hanches ses mains furent parcourus de tremblements le faisant desserrer sa prise.

-Euh… Commença-t-il, je le coupais en posant mon doigt sur sa bouche lui indiquant de se taire.

-Dois-tu me distraire pendant que ta femme, ma sœur et ma meilleure amie font je ne sais quoi à mon mari? Il voulut secouer la tête de droite à gauche mais se rétracta en voyant mon regard, il finit par hocher la tête. Je serrais la mâchoire retenant mon sourire fasse à son air coupable, les Cullen et Billie peut être même Chris s'était joué de moi très bien, s'était donc à moi de jouer.

-Retienne-t-elle Wyatt ou est-il avec elles de son plein grès? Emmett jeta un regard anxieux par dessus mon épaule, je lui attrapais le menton entre le pouce et l'index pour qu'il arrête d'éviter mon regard.

-Elles l'ont en quelques sorte traîné et elles risquent de me trucider si elles apprennent que tu es au courant.

Un sourire diabolique étira mes lèvres pensaient-elle réellement que je ne me vengerais pas en l'apprenant? J'arquais un sourcil en pensant à ma vengeance, mon sourire s'agrandit quand je vis le visage d'Emmett, il était encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Je lui attrapais une main, descendis de ses pieds et le traînais discrètement pour ne pas attirer l'attention des invités. Jasper appuyé contre le buffet écarquilla les yeux en me voyant m'approcher de lui, je me saisis de sa main avant de partir à la recherche de Chris, qui installait sur une chaise se gavait de petits fours, il avala de travers en me voyant vernir vers lui, deux des hommes Cullen derrière moi la tête baissé.

Il comprit qu'il devait me suivre et le fit sans trop de résistance, je les emmenais dans le chapiteau qui était désormais vide. Des chaises se trouvaient dans un coin de la pièce, je fis signe à mon beau-frère d'aller les chercher ce qu'il fit rapidement. Une fois les trois hommes assis, je me mis à leur tourner autour pendant qu'ils se tortillaient mal à l'aise sous mon regard faussement fâché.

-Trois jeunes hommes bien seuls. Mais où sont donc passés vos femmes les gars? Je vis très distinctement Jasper lancer un rapide coup d'œil à Emmett alors que Chris se levait pour se tourner vers le cafteur. Par simple mesure de précaution j'étendis mon bouclier physique jusqu'à eux comme ça Alice n'aurait aucune vision.

-Tu lui as dis! Merde Cullen! Tu veux qu'elles nous tuent? S'injuria-t-il, je passais derrière lui et posais mes mains sur ses épaules le forçant à s'asseoir.

-Que préfères-tu Chris que je vous protège d'elles ou que je vous torture pour refuser de collaborer? Chris se rassit vaincu.

-Que veux-tu de nous? Jasper semblait être le plus calme des trois même si je savais qu'il ne fallait se fier à l'apparence.

-Vos compagnes se sont joués de moi le jour de mon mariage sans raison apparente, elles m'ont éloignés physiquement de mon mari, je dois avouer qu'elles l'ont fait de manière rusé et subtile mais je dois me venger, je ne peux passer au travers d'un tel affront. Messieurs permettez-moi de vous dire que vous êtes de remarquable comédien, Chris ta fausse dispute avec Billie et ton étreinte soudaine était sensationnelle. Jasper tu es peut être calme mais ta déclaration bien qu'elle soit vraie n'aurait pas du servir à occuper mon attention. Et toi Emmett, mon nounours, désolé de te dire ça mais t'as prestation était bien piètre, pour quelqu'un d'autre cela aurait été parfait mais pour moi ce n'est vraiment pas assez. Si je ne souhaitais pas me venger j'aurais pu être vexé et choqué de vos actes à la place je vais renvoyer l'ascenseur à vos femmes et vous allez m'aider sans rechigner. Donnez-moi vos téléphones et n'essayez pas de me doubler ou cela risque de chauffer.

Une fois les téléphones récupérés j'allais au niveau de la coiffeuse; un bloc ou ma coiffure avait était dessiné se trouvait là. Je l'attrapais et me mis à écrire frénétiquement, les idées se bousculant dans ma tête, mon travail terminé j'y jetais un regard appréciateur.

-Tiens et tâches d'être convaincant. Dis-je à Jasper en lui rendant son téléphone accompagné d'une feuille de papier.

-Que compte tu faire? Emmett s'était redressé sur sa chaise pour lire ce qui était écrit sur la feuille, je lui donnais une tape sur la tête.

-Assis! Emmett et Chris je ne veux pas attendre un seul petit bruit. Et toi Jasper lis ce qu'il y a écrit mon pour mot, je veux que chaque phrase soit casé dans la conversation. Suis-je clair?

Ils se regardèrent une demi seconde avant de secouer la tête d'acceptation.

-Gentils garçons.

Jasper prit une grande inspiration et appuya sur l'écran du téléphone pour appeler faisant s'étirer mes lèvres d'un sourire vengeur et satisfait.

_**P.O.V Alice:**_

-Merde. Grognais-je en sentant mon portable vibrer dans mon sac, pour mes oreilles les vibrations étaient tout à fait audibles, les vibrations s'arrêtèrent avant que je ne puisse répondre.

-Billie vies m'aider à le tenir. Rosalie essayait de retenir Wyatt qui assis sur une chaise tentait de se relever.

-Je ne comprends pas la raison de mon….kidnapping. J'espère que vous savez qu'Isa va se venger en s'apercevant que vous m'avez retenu et donc éloigné d'elle.

-Pour cela il faudrait qu'elle arrive à se rendre compte de ton absence ainsi que de la notre. Se moqua Billie, le marié s'arrêta de gigoter et esquissa un sourire amusé sous nos regards surpris.

-A quoi bon me débattre alors qu'Isa va venir vous botter le cul? Billie je pensais que tu connaissais mieux ta sœur, tu ne sais donc pas de quoi elle est capable?

Je vis une lueur de doute éclairer les prunelles de ma troisième complice, je la tirais jusqu'à moi la forçant à lâcher le regard ensorcelant de son beau-frère.

-N'essaies pas de mettre le doute dans son esprit, Halliwell.

Je ne voyais peut être plus Isa en vision mais je voyais toujours Emmett et Jasper. Mon téléphone recommença à vibrer, je l' attrapais et décrochais rapidement en voyant le nom de mon mari s'afficher.

-Merde Alice où vous êtes? Vous avez finis? J'entendis de la panique dans sa voix tout comme les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce, Rosalie se tourna vers moi et lâcha du regard Wyatt qui perdit son sourire amusé et Billie releva la tête.

-Non qu'est-ce qui se passe? Isa a tout découvert? J'entendis mon mari soupirer au travers du téléphone.

-J'aurais préféré. Emmett vient de recevoir un appel d'Edward, je ne sais pas comment mais il a apprit pour le mariage d'Isa mais il est en colère. Je n'ai pas tout entendu mais j'ai compris qu'il avait rompu avec Tanya et qu'il va venir, il est vraiment fou de rage. Isa était là quand Emmett a eut l'appel, j'ai voulu aller la voir mais elle me dit que tout est ok pour elle mais je vois bien qu'elle est bouleversé. J'ai pas pu la retenir, elle est parti.

Si j'aurais été encore en vie, mon cœur aurait probablement battu la chamade.

-Merde. Jura Billie derrière moi.

-Vous êtes où? Demandais-je.

-Attends Alice, il faut que j'aille rejoindre Emmett, il est fou de rage et risque de faire une connerie, Chris est avec lui. J'ai vu Isa partir en direction du bord de la plage. Je ne pus rajouter quelque chose qu'il avait déjà raccroché.

Wyatt ne perdit pas de temps et partit réconforter sa femme, je le suivis ainsi que Billie et Rosalie.

Nous trouvâmes Isabella éloigné des invités et installé sur le sable, elle avait la tête plongé dans ses mains se cachant le visage. Wyatt posa sa main sur ses épaules, elle releva légèrement la tête pour le regarder avant de la recacher. Je n'avais pas pu voir si elle pleurer mais elle tremblait légèrement.

-Isa? Demanda Billie, elle s'approcha de sa sœur qui se tendit.

-Il a appelé… Emmett est en colère…c'est ma faute…je vous ai cherché mais je vous ai pas trouvé…

Des tas de phrases comme celles-ci furent dis et répéter par Isabella, je me sentis coupable. Si nous n'avions pas éloigné Wyatt d'Isa il aurait pu la réconforter ou alors elle n'aurait pas été présente et donc serait en train de profiter de son mariage dans les bras de son mari.

-Je suis désolé Isa. Murmurais-je.

-On a voulu te faire une blague alors on a …éloigné Wyatt. Nous ne savions pas qu'Edward appellerait, on est désolé mais ne t'inquiètes pas on ne le laissera pas s'approcher de toi. Rosalie aussi s'en voulait.

J'étais assez étonné de voir que Wyatt ne disait rien, il se contentait de caresser les épaules, le dos ou les bras d'Isabella.

-Isa? Retenta Billie.

- Je suis désolé. La petite voix étouffé semblait incertaine, triste.

-Désolé de quoi? Questionnais-je, ma meilleur amie commençait à m'inquiéter. Allait-elle tout remettre en cause à cause d'un maudit appel venant de son ex?

-Désolé d'avoir découvert votre blague ridicule et stupide et de mettre vengé en kidnappant vos compagnons qui ne viendront pas sans avoir eut mon autorisation.

Isabella releva la tête pour nous faire découvrir son sourire moqueur, le kidnappé éclata de rire en nous jaugeant du regard, ses yeux exprimant clairement « Je vous l'avais bien dis ».

-Si tu savais comme je t'aime. Susurra-t-il avant de l'embrasser langoureusement sans aucune gêne.

_**P.O.V Chris:**_

-Tu crois qu'on peut sortir?Emmett voulut se relever mais je l'en dissuadé d'un regard.

-Veux-tu qu'Isa nous trucide? J'ai vécu avec elle, je sais de quoi elle est capable quand elle est en colère.

-Alors pourquoi as-tu aidé les filles? Demanda Jasper. J'haussais les épaules.

-C'était trop tentant. Admis-je. Mettre Isabella en colère était quelque chose de très drôle, cela l'était nettement moins quand elle se venger face à l'affront.

Des bruit de talons se firent attendre, je me redressais sur la chaise et soupirais de soulagement en voyant Billie, Alice et Rosalie.

-Vous êtes là. Dépêchez-vous les gars, Isa veut qu'on retourne au mariage le plus rapidement possible. Je pense qu'elle réfléchis à sa vengeance avec Wyatt. Expliqua Billie en agitant les mains comme si nous réagirons plus vite ainsi.

-A parce que c'est pas fini! S'écria Emmett depuis les bras de Rosalie, je secouais la tête en m'avanvant vers la sortie du chapiteau, main dans la main avec Billie.

- Je crains le pire. Souffla Billie.

* * *

**Alors?**


	43. Chapter 43

**Mariage Bella/Edward: 15 juillet. **

**Départ de Forks pour Isa: 29 juillet.**

**Rencontre Parents/Isa/Billie/Halliwell:12 août.**

**Départ Billie/Isa: 13 août.**

**Retour Billie/Isa: 27 avril. **

**Discussion Wyatt/Isa: 11 mai.**

**Départ Wyatt: 18 mai. **

**Acceptation de Wyatt à la F.B.I Academy: 19 juin.**

**Rencontre Isa/Wyatt du futur: 20 juin.**

**Mise en couple Isa/Wyatt: 21 juin.**

**Confrontation Volturi: 23 juillet.**

**Mise en couple Billie/Chris: 7 août.**

**Mort de Dayias: 15 août.**

**Demande Wyatt: 14 juin.**

**Retrouvaille Alice/Isa: 27 juillet.**

**Arrivée Cullen à San Francisco: 13 juin.**

**Mariage Wyatt/Isa: 21 juin.**

**Merci à philae89, emichlo, sissi72-friend, saroura92, evermore04, alice et Dreams-Twilight.  
**

_- Je crains le pire. Souffla Billie. __**(La vengeance sera un bonus)**_

_**P.O.V Emmett:**_

-Vous êtes vraiment obligé de partir maintenant? Des larmes coulaient sur les joues d'Isa, la voir si triste me serrait le cœur, je ne voulais pas la voir malheureuse.

-Nous ne pouvons pas rester plus longtemps et puis toi aussi tu pars en Lune de miel. Esmée la prit dans ses bras et la berça comme elle l'aurait fait avec un enfant, j'entendis des sanglots alors que le corps de ma petite sœur fut parcourut de spasmes.

-Isa. Wyatt se plaça derrière se femme et l'enlaça à son tour sans pour autant briser l'étreinte d'Esmée, celle-ci s'éloigna légèrement et essuya les joues d'Isa qui ne se calmait pas. Alice et moi restions à l'écart attendant notre tour, le petit lutin et moi avions une relation plus intense que les autres avec Isabella, elle était notre sœur, notre ancienne petite humaine même si nous ne savions pas ce qu'elle était devenu et elle était aussi notre meilleure amie.

-Prends soin de toi. Lui dit Carlisle en lui embrassant le front, Isa hocha difficilement la tête les larmes dévalant toujours ses joues qui étaient légèrement rougis.

-Tu vas nous manquer. Chuchota Jasper en lui baisant une joue essuyant de ce fait quelques larmes. Ma femme s'avance vers Isa, incertaine, elle lui prit les mains et lui serra doucement pour ne pas la blesser.

-Merci pour tout. Rosalie l'étreint avant de s'éloigner en souriant d'une manière assez maternelle.

J'échangeais un regard avec Alice pour savoir qui serait le suivant mais Isa en décida autrement en nous tendant un bras à chacun, j'eus un petit sourire en m'approchant. J'attendis qu'Alice les enlacer pour passer mes bras autour d'elles, je plongeais mon nez dans les cheveux d'Isa et inspira profondément voulant graver son odeur dans ma mémoire. Je savais que je devrais être patient en attendant notre prochaine rencontre qui ne serait pas pour tout de suite.

-A la prochaine petite humaine. Susurrais-je à son oreille, je rejoignis ma femme. Alice mit plus de temps à s'éloigner, elle murmurait des paroles inaudibles même pour nous à l'oreille d'Isa tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

-Faîtes un bon voyage. Dit Wyatt qui s'était approché de nous, il me serra la main avec une force étonnante, c'était la première fois que je remarquais cela.

-Si tu la blesses je te tues. Ma voix était calme, il hocha la tête montrant qu'il avait compris malgré tout quelque chose me gêna dans son comportement, il n'avait pas frissonné, ni détourné le regard ce qui me prouvait que mes paroles ne l'avait pas effrayé.

-Désolé de te dire ça mais le lutin des forêts enchantées m'impressionne plus que toi. M'avoua-t-il. Je le jaugeais rapidement du regard, jamais au grand jamais je n'aurais imaginé Isa avec un type comme lui. Pas qu'ils n'allaient pas ensemble au contraire mais j'avais fini par me faire à l'idée que ma meilleure amie finirait ses jours et passerait son éternité avec le rouquin chétif qu'est Edward et non avec le blond assez musclé qu'est Wyatt.

-Il est temps d'y aller. Me dit Rosalie, pendant ma discussion je n'avais pas fait attention aux autres., Esmée était en train de broyer une des mains à Carlisle, Jasper devait retenir Alice qui avait les yeux qui brillaient alors que Rosalie me traînait vers les autres.

-Vous allez me manquer. Isa essuya ses joues et essaya de nous faire un sourire, sans succès.

Nous nous retournions pour embarquer dans l'avion, j'avais espéré ne pas ressentir cette tristesse, cette envie de rester, de vérifier qu'Isa irait bien, qu'elle vivrait tout ce qu'elle n'aurait pas pu vivre à nos côtés.

Je sentis mes yeux me piqués de larmes qui ne couleraient jamais, les poings fermés et la mâchoire serrait je rejoignis ma famille qui commençait à embarquer.

-Tu les reverras, je te le promets. Je me retournais une dernière fois pour voir Isa dans les bras de Wyatt, sa tête posé sur l'épaule de son mari Isa arriva enfin à m'adresser un vrai sourire, je lui répondis immédiatement.

-Emmett? Je plongeais mon regard dans celui de ma Rose, donnais mon billet et suivis ma famille.

Ma petite sœur était entre de bonnes mains, c'est la seule chose qui m'emportait.

_**P.O.V Isabella:**_

Le front appuyé contre l'une des vitres de l'aéroport je ne quitte pas la piste d'atterrissage des yeux, cela fait une heure que l'avion des Cullen a décollé et j'ai pourtant toujours l'espoir qu'Emmett va débarqué en riant, qu'Alice va sautiller jusqu'à moi.

Une part de moi sait qu'ils sont vraiment partis, qu'ils m'ont laissés une fois de plus. La différence avec leur premier départ de Forks est que je sais que je les reverrais mais je ne sais pas quand, cette fois ci ils m'ont dit au revoir parce qu'ils _rentrés _chez eux alors que moi je _restais_ ici, chez moi.

-Il va falloir y aller. Je me décolle de la vitre et rejoins Wyatt qui s'est installé sur un siège en attendant que je sois prête à partir, à les quitter. Je m'installe sur ses genoux espérant avoir du réconfort.

-Tu es sûre que tu veux partir maintenant, on pourrait la repousser. Je relève la tête surprise, il est prêt à repousser notre lune de miel pour me laisser déprimer. Je sais qu'il attend ce voyage depuis longtemps, je ne sais même pas ou l'on part, Wyatt a tenu à ce que je ne sache rien et je suis à deux doigts de détruire ce qu'il a mit des mois à construire.

J'étais très impatiente de partir même si je savais que cela signifierait le départ des Cullen mais les voir s'en aller m'avait mis le moral à zéro et voilà que je faisais la même chose avec mon mari.

-Non allons-y. Je me relève et lui temps la main comme il l'a temps fait avec moi.

-C'est vraiment ce que tu veux? Il m'attrape la main et se lève à son tour.

-Ce que je veux c'est partir en lune de miel avec mon charmant mari pour pouvoir abuser de son corps dans des endroits paradisiaques et cela je le ferais même si je dois te traîner par la peau des fesses Halliwell. Il sourit me faisant sourire à mon tour.

-Je ne voudrais pas contrer tes plans Jenkins. Je fronce les sourcils et appuie mon index sur son torse.

-C'est Halliwell, Halliwell.

-Ne te forces pas Isa, je peux attendre. Une semaine après notre mariage je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que cet homme fort et doux à la fois est à moi, parce que oui il est à moi et cela quoi qu'il en dise.

-Je ne me force pas. Voir partir les Cullen m'a rendu triste mais regardes je peux encore sourire, je savais qu'ils repartiraient un jour ou l'autre mais vois-tu j'ai jamais étais au top pour faire les aurevoirs.

Wyatt plonge son regard dans le mien pour savoir si je mens, ce qu'il doit voir doit lui convenir puisqu'il me tire jusqu'à lui, m'embrasse avant que nous partions vers notre propre guichet, vers notre propre voyage.

_Quelques jours plus tard:_

_**P.O.V Tanya:**_

Je sortis de la Volvo ne supportant plus le silence qui y régnait, même Kate semblait avoir perdu sa joie de vivre quand Edward et moi étions là en tout cas. Ma sœur se précipita elle aussi au dehors de la voiture pour foncer vers la porte de la maison qui s'ouvrit en grand sur Alice qui accueillit Kate ave un grand sourire.

-J'ai tout vu c'est génial, je savais que tu arriverais à le faire craquer. Se réjouit Alice en enlaçant ma sœur, je fronçais les sourcils ne comprenant pas la situation. Edward passa à mes côtés et haussa les épaules pour me montrer que lui aussi n'avait pas compris, il lança un rapide regard à Alice qui l'ignora avant de rentrer dans la maison, je le suivis tête baissé comme toujours.

-Edward, Tanya comment allez-vous? Demanda Esmée, je savais qu'elle ne demandait ça que par politesse, dans sa tête je n'étais et ne serais jamais à la hauteur d'Edward, à la hauteur de Bella.

-Bien. Je fis un faux sourire heureux et tournais la tête ne voulant pas croiser son regard emplit de compassion, mon regard se posa sur les valises encore entassées.

-Alors votre voyage c'est bien passé? Kate avait finit par rentrer elle aussi, suivit d'Alice qui pour je ne sais quelles raisons me lança un regard que j'interprétais de vainqueur.

-Tout était parfait. J'avais l'effroyable impression qu'Alice et peut être même Esmée savait quelque chose qui me rendait encore plus ridicule et insignifiante à leur yeux.

-Où êtes vous allez? Demanda ma sœur en s'installant sur l'un des canapés en cuir, des pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier et quelques secondes plus tard apparurent Emmett,Jasper et Rosalie, ils s'installèrent eux aussi sur le divan et nous lancèrent un sourire éblouissant.

-A San Francisco et je peux vous assurer que là bas c'est le paradis. Mon cœur mort se serra, je savais très bien qui se trouvait à San Francisco, tout comme Edward qui grogna et serra les poings.

-Qu'êtes vous allez faire là bas? Mon petit ami contenant difficilement sa rage qui s'accentua quand Rosalie se mit à ricaner.

-Que crois-tu qu'on y ait fait? Du tricot? Son ton était clairement moqueur.

-Les enfants calmez-vous. Esmée semblait inquiète, elle lança un regard d'avertissement à ses enfants.

-Cela ne servirait à rien, il finira par l'apprendre. Alice partit en sautillant vers Jasper qui lui ouvrit les bras pour la ou elle se réfugia, je n'arrivais jamais à réfréner le sentiment de jalousie qui m'étreignait quand je voyais Alice avec Jasper, Rosalie avec Emmett et même Esmée avec Carlisle, dans ces moments là je me disais que je n'avais rien à faire avec Edward parce qu'il ne prenait jamais le temps de m'enlaçait ne serait-ce que quelques secondes pour me montre son amour.

-Pourquoi me cachez-vous vos pensées? Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas que j'apprenne? Questionna Edward, il se mit à arpenter la pièce et je ne tentais même pas de la calmer, cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais plus rien tenter.

-Nous avons vu Isa. Jasper était calme et affichait un sourire heureux tout le contraire d'Edward qui passa une main dans ses cheveux, nerveux.

-Pourquoi? Grogna-t-il.

-Parce qu'elle nous a invité, ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es plus avec elle que nous allions perdre contact. La voix d'Emmett était sèche, ses yeux étaient noirs malgré sa bonne humeur apparente.

-Alors moi je ne peux pas l'approcher mais vous vous le pouvez.

-Tu n'avais pas à venir. Dit Alice.

-Et pourquoi, elle ne voulait pas me voir? Cette fois-ci Edward était inquiet, il avait peur de ne plus avoir aucune chance avec Bella.

-Elle n'a jamais dit que tu ne pouvais pas venir mais tu n'étais pas pour autant invité. Tu n'es pas venu ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire un drame.

-Très bien alors je viendrais la prochaine fois, si elle ne me l'interdit pas. Provoqua mon petit ami.

-Cela m'étonnerait vraiment qu'elle se marie une deuxième fois. Lâcha Rosalie, Esmée mit une main devant sa bouche comme choqué par les paroles de sa fille.

-Elle…je…quoi? Edward ne semblait pas croire sa sœur alors que je m'étais figé en entendant les paroles de Rosalie. Alors comme ça Bella s'était marié, peut être allais-je avoir enfin ma chance avec Edward.

-Elle s'est marié et vous n'avez rien fait pour l'en empêcher!

-Pourquoi aurions-nous fait ça, elle est heureuse n'est-ce pas le plus important et puis avouons-le son mari à des fesses à croquer.

Les paroles d'Alice avait achevé Edward qui laissa échapper sa colère en donnant un coup de poing dans le mur avant de quitter la maison.

Je fermais les yeux retenant des larmes qui ne couleraient malheureusement jamais.

-Va-t-il partir? Demanda Esmée, j'eus le stupide réflexe d'écouter la réponse d'Alice.

-Non il va revenir.


	44. Chapter 44

**Mariage Bella/Edward: 15 juillet. **

**Départ de Forks pour Isa: 29 juillet.**

**Rencontre Parents/Isa/Billie/Halliwell:12 août.**

**Départ Billie/Isa: 13 août.**

**Retour Billie/Isa: 27 avril. 19**

**Discussion Wyatt/Isa: 11 mai.**

**Départ Wyatt: 18 mai. **

**Acceptation de Wyatt à la F.B.I Academy: 19 juin.**

**Rencontre Isa/Wyatt du futur: 20 juin.**

**Mise en couple Isa/Wyatt: 21 juin.**

**Confrontation Volturi: 23 juillet.**

**Mise en couple Billie/Chris: 7 août.**

**Mort de Dayias: 15 août.**

**Demande Wyatt: 14 juin.**

**Retrouvaille Alice/Isa: 27 juillet.**

**Arrivée Cullen à San Francisco: 13 juin.**

**Mariage Wyatt/Isa: 21 juin.**

**Merci à philae89, emichlo, erika, alice, evermore04, sissi72-friend, Lilia68, Nany1980, Dreams-Twilight et mixou45.  
**

_-Non il va revenir._

_**P.O.V Kate:**_

La tête baissée Tanya quitta la pièce,ses pas s'éloignèrent petit à petit avant de devenir totalement inaudibles, elle avait mal face à la réaction d'Edward, il l'avait une fois de plus trahi de la pire des manières. Je me relevais prestement du canapé pour faire face aux Cullen.

-Cela vous fait-il plaisir? Demandais-je en serrant les poings l'image de ma sœur toujours présente dans mon esprit.

-La tristesse de Tanya nous préoccupe. Dit Esmée, le regard maternelle.

-Oui tout à fait; elle nous préoccupe autant que le jour ou ta sœur à penser à Isa en faisant du gringue à Edward. Cracha Emmett, il se releva et me domina de toute sa taille.

-Je pensais que vous étiez compréhensif et là tout ce que vous faîtes c'est enfoncer Tanya. Le bonheur que je ressentais en arrivant avait brusquement disparu remplacé par un sentiment de faiblesse et de trahison.

-Tu as tord Kate, nous montrons juste à Edward ce qu'il a perdu nous ne somme aucunement responsable de l'attachement que porte ta sœur à Edward, elle a choisi la mauvaise personne. Nous ne l'avons pas forcé à sortir avec Edward, elle a fait ses choix et il faut qu'elle les assume. Rosalie passa à mes côtés, plus froide que jamais, elle ne me lança pas un regard et quitta la pièce accompagné d'Emmett.

Je soufflais en fermant les yeux, je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire.

-Kate…murmura Alice ayant certainement vu ma décision. Je rouvris les yeux et lançais un regard triste en direction de Jasper, Alice et Esmée avant de leur tourner le dos prête à m'élancer.

-Ne dis rien Alice vous aviez raison.

La seconde d'après je courrais en direction de la forêt, le cœur lourd la vérité me frappa brusquement.

L'alliance Cullen-Denali n'existait plus du tout.

_**P.O.V Jacob (ah tiens, il est là lui?)**_

Assis sur la plage mon regard ne quittait pas l'horizon, cela faisait un an jour pour jour que j'étais revenu à Forks, un an que j'avais appris le départ de ma meilleure amie ainsi que sa rupture avec le buveur de sang. Deux bras m'enlacèrent, je souris en sentant une main s'aventurer dans mes cheveux.

-Je suis désolé. Un souffla chaud me chatouilla l'oreille.

-Ne le sois pas, tu n'es pas responsable. Je me tournais et plongeais mes yeux dans celui de Vanessa, ma perle, mon âme sœur.

-Elle te manque je le vois. J'ouvris la bouche pour parler mais elle m'en empêcha.

-Jake je sais que tu m'aimes mais je sais aussi que tu l'aimes, elle est une partie de toi. C'est ta meilleure amie, je peux le comprendre ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Elle avait besoin de moi et je l'ai laissé. Murmurais-je, c'était une chose que je n'arrivais pas à me pardonner. J'avais laissé ma Bella alors qu'elle allait devenir une buveuse de sang, alors qu'elle allait mourir.

-Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui s'est passé. Je suis allée voir Charlie. Vanessa se mordit la lèvre mal à l'aise.

-Pourquoi? Ma gorge était encore nouée, mes yeux picotaient. Merde je devenais une vrai gonzesse. Je sentis la petite main de Vanessa ouvrir l'une des miennes, elle y déposa un papier avant de m'embrasser la paume.

-Bonne chance. Elle déposa un baiser sur mon front avant de se relever pour partir en direction de la Push. Quand elle fut totalement disparu j'ouvris la main et découvris un numéro de téléphone comprenant à qui il appartenait je fermais le poing froissant le papier.

Dans ma poche mon téléphone sonna, je grognais en le sortant. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment, je me calmais en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'un texto de Vanessa.

_Fais le ou tu le regretteras._

_Je t'aime._

_Vanessa._

Le soleil comment à décliner quand je me relevais pour aller m'installer sur le tronc d'arbre mort longé la rive, c'était notre tronc comme c'était notre plage. Mes doigts tremblèrent quand je voulus taper le numéro m'obligeant à m'y reprendre plusieurs fois.

« Bip » Mon cœur s'accéléra et mes mains devinrent moites, le stress commença à se faire ressentir.

« Bip » Trois ans cela faisait trois ans que je ne l'avais pas vu, que je n'entendais plus sa voix, ni son rire, que je ne sentais plus les freesia, que je ne me haïssais plus en me disant que je n'étais pas le bon monstre.

« Bip » Je soufflais de dépit, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je pourrais lui parler et dans un sens cela me soulageait, j'allais raccrocher quand j'entendis sa voix. Décidément Isabella Marie Swan ferait toujours tout pour me contrarier.

- Allo? Je me retins de répondre le très célèbre « A l'huile. » ne sachant pas comment elle pourrait réagir.

- Bella? Tentais-je, je me sentais pitoyable.

- Jacob. Murmura-t-elle, quelques secondes passèrent pendant lesquelles je n'entendais que sa respiration saccadé, elle finit par soupirer avant de reprendre.

-Que me vaut cet appel? Y a-t-il un problème? Demanda-t-elle, sa voix ne laissait pas transparaître de l'inquiétude mais plutôt de la contrariété.

-Oh non ne t'en fais pas si je t'appelles c'est pour….Commençais avant de m'arrêter n'arrivant pas à terminer ma phrase,n'arrivant pas à assumer mon départ, mon abandon.

-Pour? M'incita-t-elle doucement.

-Pour avoir de tes nouvelles. Admis-je difficilement m'attendant presque à ce qu'elle éclate de rire.

-Je suis heureuse de t'entendre, Jale. Je laissais échappais un soupire de soulagement, elle ne s'était pas moqué c'était déjà un bon début.

-Alors…euh…comment vas-tu depuis…tu sais…ta rupture…avec le suceur de…je voulais dire Edward? Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur mon front, je les essuyais prestement, il était étonnant de voir à quel point je pouvais avoir peur de ce petit bout de femme.

-Je vais bien et toi, Charlie m'a parlé d'une certaine Vanessa. Comment est-elle, je veux tout savoir? Un rire bref m'échappa.

-Je veux pas te vexer mais je me sens assez bizarre. Cette fois-ci je l'entendis pouffer.

-Je m'en doutais un peu, je te connais Jake. A cet instant tu dois probablement avoir l'impression de discuter avec l'une de tes ex mais je ne veux pas que tu te sentes forcé en quoi que ce soit.

-Parles toi de moi et je te parlerai de moi. Ma phrase était sorti de ma bouche avant même que mon cerveau est pu l'analyser, je priais silencieusement pour qu'Isa refuse.

-Très bien, que veux-tu savoir?

-Je…euh…que c'est-il passé après ta rupture avec…Edward? J'étais malgré tout curieux, personne n'avait voulu me parler de l'histoire dans les détails même les gars de la meute n'y pensaient jamais.

-Ils ne t'ont rien dit. Sa phrase sonnait plus comme une affirmation que comme une question.

-Que m'ont-ils cachés?

-Vu comme tu parles d'Edward tu dois certainement penser que nous nous sommes séparés en bons termes,que j'ai pris la fuite de peur d'être transformer où quelque chose dans ce style totalement Jacobien qui est tien.

-Ce n'est pas le cas. Je n'avais pas fais attention à se remarque trop occupé à penser à sa révélation, moi qui depuis mon retour espérait que ma prière ,comme quoi Bella ait prit la fuite, fut exaucée.

-Non Edward m'a comme qui dirait planté deux semaines avant le mariage, il est parti avec une femme de son espèce. Je serrais les dents me retenant de justesse de broyer mon portable.

-L'enflure. Sifflais-je en colère.

-Tu l'as dis Jakie. Belle semblait s'amuser de ma colère, je fronçais les sourcils en reprenant.

-Et qu'as-tu fais? Me dis pas que t'as eu une autre période de déprime.

-J'ai pas eu le temps, à ce moment là j'ai appris des choses intéressantes. Tu savais que j'avais été adopté?

-Quoi? Criais-je, plus la conversation avancé et plus j'avas l'impression d'être tombé dans une autre dimension.

-J'ai été aussi surprise que toi. J'ai été enlevé quand j'avais six ans,j'avais huit ans quand j'ai été libéré mais je ne me souvenais de rien de ma vie d'avant alors j'ai été placé en foyer le temps que ma mémoire revienne, elle ne revenait pas alors Renée et Charlie m'ont adopté tout simplement.

Je ne répondis pas laissant les informations atteindre mon cerveau. Comment avais-je pu passer à côté de temps de chose?

-Ah…et rien d'autre tant que t'y es?

-Tu vas tenir? Demanda Bella.

-Je vais essayer mais s'il te plaît fais moi la version soft…du moins pour le moment, je suis pas sûr de supporter les détails sordides maintenant.

-Très bien, petite nature. Pour commencer je me préfère que l'on m'appelle Isa, je fais des études de droit, Jake. J'ai une sœur incroyablement blonde, elle s'appelle Bille. Mes parents, eux, se nomment Carl et Helen. Je vis à San Francisco entouré de ma famille et j'ai emménagé avec mon petit ami après qu'il m'ait demandé en mariage, j'ai accepté et nous sommes mariés depuis quelques jours seulement. J'espère que tu pourras le rencontrer, Jake, il est vraiment parfait…Jake? Jacob?

-Donnes moi une petite minute. La suppliais-je.

-Prends ton temps loupiot, digères à ton rythme. Rie-elle.

Pendant que j'essayais de reprendre mes esprits elle se mit à fredonner un air que je ne reconnais pas.

-C'est quoi cette chanson? J'espérais que j'arriverais à détourner au maximum la conversation.

-Oh c'est une publicité, Chris a passé son temps à la chanter et maintenant elle me trotte dans la tête.

Je soupirais comprenant que je ne pourrais pas y échapper.

-Chris, ton mari?

-Non mon beau-frère. Jacob ne te sens pas obliger de parler si ce n'est pas ce que tu veux.

-C'est pas ça Bella…enfin Isa où qui que tu sois c'est juste que j'ai loupé tellement de chose qu'il me faut du temps pour me réhabitué aux bizarreries présentes dans ta vie. Ma manière d'expliquer devait être maladroite mais je m'en moquais un peu, je me devais de lui faire comprendre ce que je ressentais par n'importe quel moyen même si pour cela je devais passé pour un paumé.

-J'ai saisi. S'amusa-t-elle. Et toi alors qu'as-tu fais depuis notre dernière rencontre?

-Oh ben je me suis faîte plaqué par mon vampire de petit ami, j'ai appris que j'avais été adopté, j'ai quitté la ville pour retrouver ma vie. Je me suis lancé dans des études de droits et ah oui c'est vrai j'ai failli oublier je me suis marié alors que j'étais une froussarde quand quelqu'un parlait d'engagement. Ah non mince ça c'est toi qui l'as fais.

Je voulais détendre l'atmosphère, depuis le début Bella semblait détendue alors que j'étais au bord de la crise de nerf.

-Pourquoi est-ce que j'arrive à sentir de la moquerie et du sarcasme dans tes propos, Jacob Black?

-C'est très simple ma chère Californienne, si tu sens cela c'est parce que je me moque, Isabella Swan. Sérieusement tu fais vraiment des études de droit? T'es réellement marié? Tu te moques pas de moi en me racontant n'importe quoi?

-Je dis la vérité, je fais bien des études de droit, je sais très bien à ce que tu penses et non je ne rougis plus pour un rien et ma maladresse a disparu. Et oui je me suis bel et bien marié et je me suis même pas enfuie à Las Vegas pour le faire, tu peux être fier de moi.

-Toi tu ne rougis plus? Tu ne tombes plus pour un rien? Et ben ça doit plus être très drôle de traîner avec toi.

-Je sais, je sais. Je suis quelqu'un de très solitaire tout comme toi. La tension que je ressentais avec peu à peu disparu laissant place à de l'amusement.

-Tu as bien changé Isabella Swan.

-C'est Halliwell.

-Quoi? M'étonnais-je.

-Mon nom c'est Isabella Halliwell.

-Comment avons-nous pu tant changer? Demandais-je en balançant mes pieds dans l'eau fraîche de l'océan.

-Nous avons grandi nuance.

-Tu veux toujours me contredire.

-C'est toujours aussi drôle de le faire. Sérieusement, cette nouvelle maturité nous a été bénéfique, sans elle nous ne pourrions pas redevenir ami. Rappelles-toi ce qui s'est passé.

Je grimaçais en me rappelant notre ancienne relation . Moi amoureux de Bella, Bella amoureuse d'Edward, moi détestant Edward, Bella et moi se disputant, Bella me frappant,moi fuyant en quittant la ville.

- Je te propose de porter un toast. S'exclama soudainement Bella me faisant sursauter, je posais ma main sur mon cœur.

-Désolé j'ai pas de verre, par contre j'ai beaucoup mais alors beaucoup d'eau si ça t'intéresse et du sable aussi. J'arquais un sourcil en attendant sa future pique.

-Tant pis pour toi, je boirai en ton honneur. Répliqua-t-elle.

-C'es trop gentil.

-Je sais donc je disais avant que tu n'interviennes que je voudrais porter un toast. Je me penchais et attrapais une poignée de sable.

-À notre amitié.

-À notre nouvelle vie.

Nous avions parlé au même moment.

Je l'entendis boire me prouvant qu'elle avait réellement porté un toast, avec un sourire j'ouvris ma main laissant le sable s'échapper.

-Jacob! Cria Vanessa de l'autre bout de la plage, je tournais la tête et la regarda.

-Oh oui à notre nouvelle vie. Soufflais-je à Bella avant de raccrocher.

* * *

**_Et voilà le dernier chapitre avant le retour d'Isa à Forks et après ce sera la fin. En commençant à écrire ce chapitre j'avais pas du tout pensé à caler Jacob c'est quand je me suis retrouvé bloqué que j'ai modifié ce qui n'allait pas._**

**_Alors? Le retour en force de Jacob?  
_**


	45. Chapter 45

**Mariage Bella/Edward: 15 juillet. **

**Départ de Forks pour Isa: 29 juillet.**

**Rencontre Parents/Isa/Billie/Halliwell:12 août.**

**Départ Billie/Isa: 13 août.**

**Retour Billie/Isa: 27 avril. 19**

**Discussion Wyatt/Isa: 11 mai.**

**Départ Wyatt: 18 mai. **

**Acceptation de Wyatt à la F.B.I Academy: 19 juin.**

**Rencontre Isa/Wyatt du futur: 20 juin.**

**Mise en couple Isa/Wyatt: 21 juin.**

**Confrontation Volturi: 23 juillet.**

**Mise en couple Billie/Chris: 7 août.**

**Mort de Dayias: 15 août.**

**Demande Wyatt: 14 juin.**

**Retrouvaille Alice/Isa: 27 juillet.**

**Arrivée Cullen à San Francisco: 13 juin.**

**Mariage Wyatt/Isa: 21 juin.

* * *

**

**Merci à emichlo, sissi72-friend, saroura92, bellibella, alice, evermore04, Nanny1980 et Dreams-Twilight.**

**Je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard mais j'ai réécris ce chapitre un bon nombre de fois, je n'étais jamais satisfaite du résultat n'arrivant pas à trouver le moyen de faire intervenir chacun des personnages ou même dans parler (j'ai eu du mal à caser les Quileutes mais j'ai finalement réussi).**

**Dans l'une des versions il y avait même Chris et Billie mais j'ai du l'abandonner parce qu'au final la scène devenait impossible, entre décrires les mouvements des personnages et trouver les paroles adéquats. J'ai échoué et j'ai fini par me dire "tant pis je les caserai au chapitre suivant".^^**

**Je vais vous laisser tranquille pour que vous puissez lire ce chapitre ou plutôt devrais-je dire LE chapitre, celui qui m'a donné le plus de fil à retordre depuis le début de ma fiction (quoi que je bloque un peu sur le premier bonus xD).**

**BONNE LECTURE!

* * *

**

_-Oh oui à notre nouvelle vie. Soufflais-je à Bella avant de raccrocher._

_**Deux ans plus tard:**_

_**P.O.V Alice:**_

-Comment se fait-il qu'ils débarquent maintenant? Grogna Emmett en continuant de courir, personne ne lui répondit nous contentant de continuer notre route pour arriver plus rapidement au terrain. Mes doigts entrelacés avec ceux de mon mari, je préférais rester silencieuse, moi qui étais si enthousiaste en voyant la date des retrouvailles avec ma meilleure amie approcher, j'étais maintenant démoralisée et inquiète.

Cela faisait une semaine que j'avais eu une vision des Volturis débarquant à Forks pour régler leurs comptes avec un demi-vampire qui se trouvait dans les parages. Ma famille et moi avions donc écourtés nos « vacances » pour rentrer au bercail aider les Quileutes qui prendraient part à la bataille, l'un de leur membre s'étant imprégné du demi-vampire.

Nous avions accepté de les aider en apprenant l'histoire de Nahuel, il était orphelin et faisait tout pour protéger ses jeunes sœurs. Les Volturis souhaitait l'arrêter lui et ses sœurs les considérant comme dangereux pour les humains et pour notre secret même si nous savions tous que cette mascarade était là pour qu'Aro puisse satisfaire sa curiosité.

-Vous voilà enfin! S'exclama Garrett en nous voyant tous arriver, de nombreuses têtes se retournèrent je les ignorais et m'avançais vers les Quileutes qui se trouvaient dans un coin du terrain de baseball.

-Avions-nous besoin de tant de monde? Paul qui était appuyé contre un arbre fusillait du regard tous les vampires présents.

-Paul! Crièrent en même temps Sam et Leah, c'était une chose assez étonnante de les voir s'allier surtout en ayant connaissance de leur passé commun.

-Quand arrivent-ils? Questionna Jacob. Je me mordis la lèvre incertaine, j'avais de plus en plus de mal à avoir une vision des Volturi. J'allais fermer les yeux pour me concentrer quand j'entendis plusieurs grognements venant du côté Quileute, je me tendis en comprenant la raison.

-Edward…Murmura Esmée. Un élan de tristesse me parcourut, cela faisait deux ans qu'il était parti et le voilà de retour.

-Tu es revenu? S'étonna Carlisle.

-Vous avez besoin d'aide et malgré tout ce qui s'est passé vous êtes ma famille. Je me retournais finalement pour lui faire face, il semblait plus heureux qu'à son départ mais je savais qu'il ne serait pas totalement en paix tant qu'il ne se serait pas expliqué avec Isabella, trop de choses avaient étés cachés, la vérité et les explications devaient être faites.

Étonnement personne ne s'éloigna, je m'attendais à ce qu'Emmett ou Rosalie fasse demi-tour et s'éloigne mais ils restèrent là, à nos côtés. Jasper serra ma main droite et m'envoya une sale d'espoir, un fin sourire étira mes lèvres.

Cela plusieurs années que je n'avais pas ressenti ce sentiment d'appartenance, maintenant qu'Edward était revenu nous pouvions essayer d'être une famille, une vraie.

_**P.O.V Jasper:**_

Silencieux j'observais Alice qui ne quittait pas Edward du regard, cela faisait deux heures qu'il était revenu.,Esmée ne la lâchait pas, lui posant question sur question.

-Tu lui as pardonné? Rosalie s'installa à mes côtés, de tous je sentais que c'était elle la plus réticente. Elle était heureuse de revoir Edward mais avait peur que l'équilibre qui nous avions reconstruit se brise comme il y a quelques années, au départ d'Isa.

-Il le faut Rose, il a peut être mal à agi, c'est vrai mais il est là, avec nous. Nous avons la possibilité de redevenir une famille, il ne faut pas la laisser passer.

-Je sais. Soupira Rosalie, je la vis ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais Alice nous coupa.

-JASPER! ROSALIE! Au même moment plusieurs odeurs me parvinrent, je me tendis en reconnaissant celles des rois Italiens. Je me redressais, attrapais la main de ma sœur et me précipitais vers ma famille qui s'était placé en arc de cercle tout comme les autres vampires et loups-garous couvrant ainsi la surface du terrain.

_**P.O.V Carlisle:**_

La silhouette d'Aro se détacha petit à petit du décor de la forêt, je réprimais un frisson et tournais la tête croisant ainsi le regard d'Eléazar. Je ressentais toujours de la tristesse en pensant à notre ancienne alliance, j'avais toujours apprécié les Denali mais entre celle que je considérais comme l'une de mes filles et eux je n'avais pas longtemps hésité.

-Mes amis! Pendant mon échange silencieux avec Eléazar le clan Italien s'était rapproché, nous faisant face Aro, Caïus et Marcus étaient entourés par la totalité de leur gardes. De la satisfaction se peignait sur les traits d'Aro, une lueur supérieur illuminait ses pupilles, il pensait déjà avoir gagné.

Le venin inonda automatiquement ma bouche, ma nature de vampire refaisait surface avant chaque combat surtout face à des adversaires si hypocrites, je réprimais le monstre qui souhaitait sortir et ne voyant personne réagir je m'avançais faisant face au clan Italien.

-Aro. Dis-je simplement, je sentis une vague de calme me balayer. L'acceptant avec plaisir je reprit totalement contenance.

-Carlisle, je suis heureux de te revoir.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous ici? Edward s'avança et se plaça à ma droite, j'entendis les autres membres de ma famille faire de même. Alice et Jasper à ma gauche avec Esmée alors que Rosalie et Emmett rejoignaient Edward.

-Vous le savez très bien. Grogna Caïus, ses yeux pourpres se posèrent sur le groupe que formaient les Quileutes, Nahuel se trouvant au milieu du groupe.

-Vous ne l'aurez pas. Siffla Garrett, il fut approuver par la totalité des vampires venus nous soutenir.

-Vous n'avez pas le choix. Jane arborait un sourire victorieux, elle fit un pas vers nous après avoir reçu un ordre inaudible d'Aro.

Des hoquets de terreur de terreur se firent entendre à l'approche de la vampire qui ne cessait de sourire de manière victorieuse et moqueuse, je serrais inconsciemment les poings m'attendant à être frappé de convulsions et de douleur.

Du coin de l'œil j'aperçus les genoux d'Alice fléchirent, elle tomba au sol en serrant les dents essayant de retenir ses cries. Je me précipitais vers ma fille qui était déjà entouré de toute ma famille, derrière moi j'entendis des centaines de grondements qu'ils viennent des vampires ou des loups-garous.

-Arrêtez je vous en pries. Supplia Esmée qui s'était agenouillé auprès d'Alice, ma femme regarda les Volturi qui semblaient se délecter du spectacle.

Soudain le corps d'Alice s'arrêta de trembler, elle inspira profondément avant d'ouvrir les yeux plongeant ses prunelles dorées dans les miennes.

_**-**_On est sauvés. Me souffla-t-elle de manière inaudible. Je fronçais les sourcils ne comprenant pas. Avait-elle eu une vision? Si c'était le cas pourquoi nous l'avait-elle cacher? Je ne pus formuler mes interrogations à voix haute qu'Alice s'était déjà redressé et avait reprit sa place, comme si rien ne c'était passer. J'échangeais un regard avec chacun des membres de ma famille avant d'aller à mon tour faire face à nos ennemis.

Un sourire assurée se dessina sur le visage d'Alice quand elle me vit m'approcher, elle paraissait tellement confiante, tellement sûre d'elle que je me devais de la croire. J'hochais la tête de manière presque imperceptible pour qu'elle voit que je la croyais et qu'elle avait mon entière confiance.

Les rois qui n'avaient rien loupés de notre échange semblaient surpris ne nous vois nous réinstaller refusant de nous soumettre.

-Vous ne gagnerez pas cette fois-ci, acceptez-le. La voix d'Alice était clair ne laissant aucun doute sur les vainqueurs de la bataille.

-Nous avons toujours triomphé ma chère Alice, cela ne changera pas. J'accepte de passer l'éponge sur votre légère trahison si ta famille et toi me rejoignez. Le masque d'Aro venait de tomber, après des siècles et des siècles d'hypocrisie il montrait enfin son vrai visage.

-Quelle modestie! Se moqua une voix chantante, je tournais la tête cherchant la propriétaire l'ayant reconnue mais ne la trouva pas. Je n'étais pas le seul à avoir tourner la tête, toute les personnes présentes cherchaient la personne qui osait se moquer aussi ouvertement des Volturi. A vrai dire seule Alice n'avait pas bougeait d'un millimètre, droite et fière, elle dardait un regard vainqueur sur les rois.

-Qui est-ce? Jane avait les poings serrés, prête à exploser elle posa sur nous un regard meurtrier. Alec plus calme essaya de la calmer en se postant à ses côtés pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille, je n'entendis pas ce qu'il lui dit mais un sourire vengeur apparut sur le visage juvénile de Jane.

-Ne me reconnais-tu donc pas Jane? La voix qui au début semblait venir de la droite du terrain semblait maintenant être derrière les Volturi. Je ne fus pas le seul à faire cette constatation puisque certains vampires s'écartèrent et se mirent en position défensive, prêts à réagir à tout instant.

J'étais toujours immobile et silencieux tout comme les membres de ma famille, ce n'était pas tous les jours que nous avions la possibilité de voir les Volturi en position de faiblesse. Il eut un courant d'air et une vague de freesia m'atteint de plein fouet, je souris en respirant la senteur à plein poumons.

A ma droite j'entendis le hoquet de stupeur d'Edward ainsi que le juron de Jacob qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

-C'est vraiment elle? Edward ne s'adressait à personne en particulier, j'hochais malgré tout la tête.

-C'est impossible. Souffla Aro, les yeux dans le vague il ne nous prêtait plus attention.

-Il est terrifié. Jasper ricana visiblement amusé par la situation.

-Montres-toi. Grogna Caïus, malgré son caractère mauvais-je n'avais jamais vu Caïus aussi en colère. Un sentiment de crainte commença à s'infiltrer en moi. Qu'allaient faire les Volturi quand ils allaient la trouver?

-Relax Carlisle, il ne lui arrivera rien. M'assura Alice toujours aussi sûre d'elle.

-Permets-nous d'en douter. Que fait-elle bon sang? Emmett était lui aussi inquiet, il fixait la bordure de forêt impassible même si ses eux noirs démontraient son inquiétude.

-Isa viens, ils commencent à flipper.

-Sérieux vous êtes pas drôle les gars. Bouda Isabella. Je sursautais en l'entendant derrière-moi, ses battements de cœur venaient brusquement d'apparaître. Elle sourit en voyant ma réaction.

-Qu'est-ce…tu…comment….c'est quoi cette histoire? Bégaya Emmett, il était perdu tout comme nous tous, je sentais sur nous des centaines de regards et pourtant le silence était toujours présent comme si personne n'osait le détruire.

-On en reparle plus tard, vous voulez bien? Personne ne put répondre qu'Isabella s'était déjà détourné, elle avança pour s'approcher des Volturi passant ainsi aux côtés d'Alice qui était toujours immobile, chose étonnante.

-Coucou petit lutin des forêts. Chuchota Isabella à l'oreille d'Alice, elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue avant de reprendre sa route pour se poster à mi-chemin entre les Volturi et nous.

-Elle est folle. S'exclama Edward, il voulut s'avancer pour se placer devant Isabella mais Alice l'arrêta.

-Laisse-là et profite du spectacle.

_**P.O.V Edward:**_

Toujours retenu par Alice je ne quittais pas des yeux celle qui avait un jour était ma fiancée. Isabella était totalement décontractée, elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches et bascula sa tête sur le côté agitant de ce fait sa longue chevelure qui nous renvoya des effluves de son parfum que je trouvais toujours aussi envoûtant.

-Vous m'avez désobéi. Vu que c'est vous qui dictez les règles je pensais que vous seriez respecter les miennes.

-Nous n'avons aucun ordre à recevoir de toi. Demetri venait de s'approcher félin, il était prêt à attaquer Isabella qui se mit à rire en basculant sa tête en arrière.

_Jamais elle ne fera la loi. Nous dirigeons et cela ne changera pas._

-Vous n'avez toujours pas compris. S'amusa-t-elle.

-Compris quoi? Aro était réellement inquiet et ça toutes les personnes présentes l'avaient remarqués.

_Que compte-t-elle nous faire?_

-La donne à changé. Une voix rauque se fit entendre de l'autre bout du terrain, à notre opposé. Je ne pus apercevoir le propriétaire de celle-ci qu'il avait déjà disparu dans une salve d'étincelles, étincelles qui réapparurent une demi seconde plus tard aux côtés d'Isabella. Un homme apparut, il était grand et fort, même s'il me tournait le dos je reconnus le compagnon…le mari d'Isabella.

Plusieurs choses se passèrent simultanément, Isabella s'approcha de son mari pour l'étreindre et Jane recula d'un pas, ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur effrayé.

_Pas lui…_

-Qu'est-ce que cela signifie? Demanda Marcus, des Volturi il était le seul à ne pas avoir peur parce que même si Caïus prenait des grands airs j'entendais ses pensées tout comme Jasper sentait ses émotions, il ne pouvait pas nous mentir.

-Cela veut juste dire que vous ne commandez plus. La voix d'Isabella était ferme, son sourire avait disparu, elle avait l'un des ses bras autour de la taille de son compagnon alors que celui-ci la tenait contre lui, un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Qui plus est nous vous avions précisé que les Cullen était sous notre protection et pourtant vous êtes la à les menacer et leur faire du chantage. Constata Wyatt moqueur.

-Nous sommes sous leur protection? Chuchota Rosalie sous le choc.

-Nous sommes les rois, vous ne pouvez rien contre nous.

-Vous vous répétez et cela m'ennuie mais je parie qu'aucun de vous ne sait ce qui se passe quand je suis ennuyé. Se lassa Isabella en faisant semblant de bailler.

-Isabella. Aro se détacha de son clan pour s'approcher d'Isa; il voulut lui attraper l'une de ses mains mais fus arrêter par Wyatt qui vif l'attrapa par la gorge faisant barrage entre lui et Isa.

-Tu réessaies de la toucher et tu es mort. La voix de Wyatt était calme et contrôlé, ses yeux par contre exprimaient de la colère pure, il resserra son étreinte sur la gorge du vampire.

_**P.O.V Isabella:**_

Du coin de l'œil je vis Jane se préparer à attaquer pour défendre son maître.

-Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi. Dis-je en claquant ma langue contre mon palet, je m'amusais comme une petite folle de voir Jane hésiter. Elle qui normalement est hargneuse et sûre d'elle se retrouvait à agir comme la petite fille qu'elle était.

Si mon avertissement fonctionna sur Jane il ne fonctionna pas sur Félix qui de toute se carrure courut vers Wyatt pour l'attaquer. Je me plaçais entre mon mari et le vampire que j'envoyais valser à l'autre bout du terrain grâce à mon bouclier, il se releva et se mit à grogner ses yeux virant au noir.

-Tu vas me le payer très cher. Me menaça-t-il.

Wyatt amorça un geste mais je l'arrêtais lui faisant comprendre d'un regard mes intentions, il sembla les accepter puisque son bras se rabaissa légèrement, l'autre retenant toujours le chef du clan ennemi. Je me doutais qu'il était prêt à intervenir pour me protéger même si cela n'était pas nécessaire, d'un geste il pouvait réduire les Volturi en cendres, je ne l'avais jamais vu faire mais d'après ce que j'avais entendu cela était très impressionnant.

-Ah oui et comment? Tu n'as aucun pourvoir et même si c'était le cas, il n'aurait aucun effet sur moi. Alors que les miens….

Je ne terminais pas ma phrase plaquant mes bras le long de mon corps, poings serrés je sentis les flamme me léchaient doucement les paumes. Je ramenais finalement mes poings face à moi, les regards de toutes les personnes présentes fixés sur mes mains toujours fermés.

J'ouvris doucement mes poings révélant à tous mes boules de feu. Des exclamations se firent entendre de tous les côtés et si face à moi les Volturi reculèrent de quelques pas je sus que c'était aussi le cas derrière moi. Les vampires étaient vraiment prudents face au feu encore plus quand il se trouvait face à une « créature » pouvant les tuer si l'envie lui prenait.

-J'aimerais éviter de devoir vous tuer. Mais je le ferais si vous m'y obligez. Alors Félix toujours partant?

-Comment connais-tu mon prénom?

-Comment oublier l'un des gardes qui a voulu me tuer alors que je n'étais encore qu'une petite et fragile humaine?

-Je ne sais pas mais après tout tu as oublié beaucoup de chose de cette époque, à commencer par ce cher Edward.

Je fermais les yeux et secouais la tête, ébloui par la bêtise du vampire.

-Crétin. Soufflais-je, je rouvris mes yeux voulant le punir mais déjà Wyatt m'avait prit de vitesse. À la place de Félix ne se trouvait plus qu'un tas de cendre et une fumée violette. Wyatt baissa son bras comme si de rien n'était, il jeta un regard satisfait sur le tas de cendres avant d'observer la réaction des Volturi qui étaient tous sous le choc de la mort subite de leur « camarade ».

-J'espère sincèrement que vous avez retenu et compris la leçon. N'est-ce pas Aro?

Wyatt lâcha le roi qui s'effondra à nos pieds encore choqué de la mort de l'un de ses gardes.

-Où est….Commença-t-il sans pour autant répondre à ma question, je levais les yeux aux ciels et soupirais.

-Il est mort, enfin il est encore plus mort qu'il ne l'était. Vous m'avez compris. Aro tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

-Je…nous ferons tout ce que vous voulez. Le vieux vampire était vraiment pathétique à cet instant, je retins de justesse un sourire que Wyatt capta puisqu'il fit une moue amusé.

-Très bien. M'exlamais-je satisfaite en tapant dans mes mains.

* * *

**Je suis désolé des éventuelles fautes d'orthographe, de grammaire ou de syntaxe mais j'ai tellement pataugé avec ce chapitre que je me suis empressée de le poster une fois terminé.**

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous? J'avoue c'est assez stressant de mettre Edward/Isa/Wyatt dans une même scène et de ne pas les faire se confronter mais en même temps je ne peux pas simplement faire qu'Isa ou Wyatt lui mette une droite, ça serait trop simple donc je suis entrain de me demander de qu'elle manière je vais tourner leur confrontation.**

**A la prochaine (j'essairais de ne pas être en retard).  
**


	46. Chapter 46

**Mariage Bella/Edward: 15 juillet. **

**Départ de Forks pour Isa: 29 juillet.**

**Rencontre Parents/Isa/Billie/Halliwell:12 août.**

**Départ Billie/Isa: 13 août.**

**Retour Billie/Isa: 27 avril. 19**

**Discussion Wyatt/Isa: 11 mai.**

**Départ Wyatt: 18 mai. **

**Acceptation de Wyatt à la F.B.I Academy: 19 juin.**

**Rencontre Isa/Wyatt du futur: 20 juin.**

**Mise en couple Isa/Wyatt: 21 juin.**

**Confrontation Volturi: 23 juillet.**

**Mise en couple Billie/Chris: 7 août.**

**Mort de Dayias: 15 août.**

**Demande Wyatt: 14 juin.**

**Retrouvaille Alice/Isa: 27 juillet.**

**Arrivée Cullen à San Francisco: 13 juin.**

**Mariage Wyatt/Isa: 21 juin.**

**Je sais je sais ça fais longtemps et je ne vais pas vous mentir c'est absolument et totalement de ma faute ou plutôt c'est la faute à mon imagination. Non non ne vous inquiétez pas je n'ai pas eu un manque d'imagination mais un trop plein justement, le problème c'est que ce n'était pas sur cette fiction. C'est pour cela que pour me vider la tête j'ai écris le prologue d'une fiction que je posterais et continuerais si il plaît sinon je me contenterais de l'écrire pour moi, pour me détendre et me vider la tête.**

**Donc pour résumé je suis de retour et je vais faire mon possible pour poster à un rythme régulier (je sais j'ai déjà dis ça la dernière fois.)**

**Séquence remerciements: Merci à Marine, Anas, Yachiru-Chan, Dreams-twilight, Saroura92, Nany1980, Erimoon, Emichlo, Alice, Adeline, Sissi72-friend, Evermore04 et Philae89.**

* * *

_-Très bien. M'exclamais-je satisfaite en tapant dans mes mains. _

_**P.O.V Wyatt:**_

-Est-ce que quelqu'un peut nous expliquer ce qui vient de se passer? S'écria un homme, je ne pris pas la peine de le regarder ne lâchant pas des yeux ma femme. Maintenant que les Volturi étaient partis elle était mal à l'aise, les autres ne le voyaient peut être pas mais moi si, tout en elle indiquait son désir de s'enfuir à toutes jambes pour éviter le moment pénible qu'était les explications, j'eus moi-même une légère grimace en y pensant.

-Je ne pense pas que cela soit nécessaire. Commença Isabella, son regard fit le tour du terrain, ce qu'elle vit ne du pas lui plaire puisque son nez se retroussa et elle fit une moue ennuyé.

-Si? Reprit-elle. Vraiment il n'y avait rien à comprendre, relax les gars, tout baigne.

J'entendis un ricanement alors qu'une femme sortit de la masse, elle avait des cheveux noirs coupés courts.

-Pas nécessaire? Rien à comprendre? Tout baigne? Non mais tu te fous de nous Swan ou quoi? S'écria-t-elle en s'avançant sans une once d'hésitation, ses pupilles brillant de colère.

-Calme-toi Leah. Un homme brun s'approcha de nous et attrapa la dîtes Leah par le bras la retenant alors que son corps semblait être prit de convulsion annonçant sa transformation si elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer.

-Elle nous doit des explications. Articula doucement la louve en serrant les poings, la poigne de l'homme se resserra.

-Nous allons tout vous expliquer mais…pas ici. Soufflais-je, j'attrapais la main d'Isa et entrelaçais nos doigts. L'homme réussit à tirer la femme jusqu'au groupe des Quileutes qui s'éloignèrent doucement se postant à la lisière de la forêt.

-Alors? Cria un vampire venant du tas face à nous, à mes côtés Isa leva les yeux aux ciels.

-Les seuls à mériter des explications sont les Quileutes et les Cullen. Les autres vous pouvez partir cela ne vous concerne en aucun cas, avec notre protection contre les Volturi, vous ne risquez plus rien. Expliqua Isabella, pour dissuader un vampire de la contredire elle créa une boule de feu avec sa main qui n'était pas occupé, cela marcha puisque presque tout les vampires partirent silencieusement dans les dix secondes qui suivirent. Seul cinq vampires demeuraient, quatre femmes et un homme.

-Kate…Commença Alice en grimaçant, elle fut coupé par une jeune femme blonde qui leva la main pour l'interrompre.

-Il est hors de question que l'on parte, nous ne sommes plus alliés mais nous tenons tout de même à vous.

-Nous ne risquons rien. Répliqua Rosalie, je laissais échapper un sourire amusé en voyant le caractère de Rosalie refaire surface, Emmett lui aussi s'en amusa puisqu'il rit tout en posant un bras sur les épaules à Rosalie.

-Permettez-moi de vous contredire, regardez ce qui reste de Félix. S'offusqua une autre blonde, j'arquais un sourcils en les voyant discuter comme si Isa et moi n'étions pas là.

-J'adore quand on nous ignore.

-Je sais. Pourquoi crois-tu que je le fais souvent? S'amusa Isabella en me donnant un léger coup de hanche, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce je l'attrapais par la taille et la collais contre moi.

-Arrête de te moquer de moi, Jenkins. La prévins-je faussement menaçant, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur, ses yeux bruns brillant de malice.

-Et toi arrête de m'appeler Jenkins, vis dans le présent, mon nom a changé. Et par simple curiosité que va-t-il m'arriver si je continues à me moquer de toi, Halliwell. Susurra-t-elle à mon oreille, elle en profita pour déposer un baiser juste en dessous. Un raclement de gorge nous interrompit, je relevais ma tête que j'avais plongé dans la chevelure d'Isa, mes yeux rencontrèrent une paires d'yeux remplit de colère et de tristesse, placé en retrait Edward n'avait rien dû louper de la scène entre Isa et moi.

-On aimerait aller à la villa, les Quileutes sont déjà d'accord donc si ça ne vous pose pas de problème de nous accompagner on pourrait tous discuter et s'expliquer tranquillement. Je m'aperçus qu'Alice cherchait à capter le regard d'Isa qui avait tourné la tête en direction de la forêt, là ou se trouvait les Quileutes.

-On se rejoint là-bas. Murmura Isa, comprenant où elle voulait en venir je nous éclipsais en pensant à la villa des Cullen.

Nous arrivâmes devant une magnifique et imposante maison blanche. Isa se détacha de moi alors que j'admirais les baies vitrées, le contraste avec les maisons californiennes était surprenant surtout quand on savait que les personnes y habitant étaient des vampires.

Isabella s'était installé sur les marches du perron attendant l'arrivée des ses amis, je m'installais contre un pilier et croisais les bras contre mon torse, je ne brisais pas le silence qui s'était installé pendant mes quelques minutes d'observation, je connaissais Isa, quand elle voudrait me parler elle le ferait.

-Tu l'as trouvé comment? Me demanda-t-elle subitement, j'arquais un sourcil ne voyant pas de qui elle parlait.

-Qui? Questionnais-je, Isa soupira soudainement de soulagement et petit sourire apparut sur sa figure.

-Il y avait Tanya.

-Je n'ai pas fais attention et puis je préfère largement les brunes excentriques aux blondes….Commençais-je avant qu'Isa me coupe.

-…aux blondes frigides. Termina-t-elle avec une moue amusée, je ne retins pas mon envie de la taquiner et allais m'installer à ses côtés.

- Ça tu n'en sais rien. Peut être veux-tu que j'ailles vérifier? Je passais un bras autour de ses épaules et me préparais à me pincer pour ma plaisanterie mais Isa me surprit en agrippant ma chemise. Elle se rapprocha de moi, nos nez se touchaient.

-Tu es à moi Wyatt Halliwell, à moi et à personne d'autre et cela pour l'éternité…et même après. Continua-t-elle, ses yeux exprimaient de la possessivité. Pas démonté pour autant je me décalais de manière à pouvoir la soulever, une fois cela fais je la fis asseoir sur mes genoux et appuyais mon front contre le sien tout en arborant un sourire de défi.

-Je t'appartiens donc pour un sacré bout de temps, alors. Je vais donc devoir trouver quelque chose pour m'occuper puisque je ne peux pas m'amuser avec _Tanya_…ou avec une autre. Repris-je après avoir vu le regard d'Isa qui s'était considérablement assombri.

-N'empêche Jenkins, je ne te connaissais pas si possessive. Je riais mais au fond j'étais flatté de voir Isa défendre ainsi son _territoire._ En plus je ne pouvais rien dire face à sa jalousie étant moi-même quelqu'un de jaloux, mes poings se crispaient toujours en voyant un homme regardait avec trop d'insistance _ma _femme.

Mais ne dit-on pas que la jalousie est une preuve d'amour?

-J'ai toujours été comme ça. Je n'aime pas voir des femmes te regarder ou te draguer mais je l'accepte parce que je l'avoue sans honte, t'es vachement canon Halliwell mais là c'est Tanya, elle a déjà tenté de s'approprié ma vie après ma rupture avec Edward et même quand j'étais avec lui, elle a tenté sa chance. Si aujourd'hui elle réessaie je m'occuperais d'elle de façon à ce qu'elle ne recommence plus jamais et cela même si elle te dévisage juste.

Des pas commencèrent à se faire entendre, Isa se releva prestement, je l'imitais la surplombant. Les silhouettes des Cullen commencèrent à se détacher de la forêt, je profitais de la distance qui nous séparait pour me tourner une dernière fois vers Isa.

-Au faites Jenkins.

Isabella tourna la tête dans ma direction.

-Ton affirmation de tout à l'heure est réciproque.

Une lueur amusé traversa son regard.

-Ça je le savais déjà Halliwell. J'ai accepté cela quand je t'ai laissé me passer la bague au doigt. Isa releva sa main gauche et secoua son annulaire faisant jouer les quelques rayons de soleil sur les diamants. Je souris et posais mon regard sur mon alliance pendant une demi seconde.

Emmett fut le premier du groupe à s'approcher, il releva ses mains et les plaça devant lui tout en avançant doucement presque prudemment.

-Je peux m'avancer ou l'un de vous va me pulvériser? J'eus un sourire amusé qu'il me renvoya avant de baisser les mains, il se précipita vers Isa qu'il souleva en le faisant tournoyer , j'entendis qu'il s'éloigne de ma femme pour le saluer en lui tendant la main. Il me la serra avant de m'évaluer du regard.

-Qui aurait cru que tu serais capable de faire ça? Désintégrer Félix, vraiment Wyatt il fallait oser.

-Il ne l'a pas désintégré, il l'a pulvériser. C'est pas la même chose mon cher Emmett. Rétorqua Isabella, je levais les yeux au ciel en enlaçant Rosalie, elle fit la moue et me tapota l'épaule d'un air compréhensif.

-On ne peut pas vraiment compter sur eux pour être discret et sérieux. Je secouais la tête.

-Heureusement que j'ai l'habitude parce qu'Isa peut être aussi discrète qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine.

Isabella qui riait avec Emmett s'arrêta et me fusilla du regard tout en posant ses mains sur ses hanches en signe de défi.

-Tu te moques de moi, Halliwell? Qui vient de pulvériser un vampire devant deux cents vampires? Je ne pus lui répondre qu'Alice était déjà entrain de me broyer une ou deux côtes, sans que je m'y attende le petit lutin m'avait sauté dessus, Jasper derrière elle retint un rire.

-Dîtes-moi que je rêve? Murmura quelqu'un, Isa qui continuait de râler se tendit et ferma les yeux.

-Jake. Chuchota-t-elle. Je n'avais pas vraiment fais attention aux Quileutes qui venaient d'arriver tout comme Isabella.

L'homme brun qui venait de parler fit quelques pas dans notre direction avant de s'arrêter à mi-chemin, Isabella ne bougea pas d'un pouce comme si elle était figé tout comme le temps. Je m'éloignais de Carlisle et d'Esmée que je venais de saluer, fis un signe de tête en direction de l'autre clan de vampire qui avait suivi les Cullen et m'avançais vers ma femme.

À mon contact elle sursauta mais se détendit immédiatement gardant ses yeux fermés.

-N'aies pas peur ma belle, il n'attend que toi. Lui chuchotais-je en lui caressant la joue, voyant qu'elle n'ouvrait pas les yeux je lui baisais le front me moquant des regards qui pesaient sur nous, je la pris dans mes bras calant sa tête dans mon cou. Ce que j'appréhendais allait arriver, Isa allait craquer si je ne l'aidais pas à se reprendre en main.

-Ma belle,tu attends ce moment depuis longtemps et ne me dis pas le contraire puisque ce serait mentir. Il y a ton meilleur ami qui attend ce moment depuis presque aussi longtemps que toi, ne vous fais pas attendre plus.

Isabella soupira mais finit tout de même par relever la tête et ouvrit les yeux pour me dévisager, ses yeux brillants d'émotions difficilement retenues.

-Merci. Je me penchais et l'embrassais doucement profitant du moment, je me reculais à regret. Si nous continuions comme ça nous aurions finis par perdre le contrôle et le perdre en public aurait eut un _léger _côté exhibitionniste et pervers.

Je laissais ma femme s'éloignais de moi, elle parcourut doucement la distance qui la séparait de son meilleur ami.

-Cela ne te dérange pas? Me demanda Esmée en posant une main sur mon bras.

-Pas le moins du monde. Si Jacob compte pour Isabella alors il a de l'importance à mes yeux.

-Mais n'as-tu pas peur qu'elle soit blessé? Continua Jasper en fronçant ses sourcils, il semblait surpris de mon comportement.

-Isa pourrait le tuer avant même qu'il est le temps de penser à l'attaquer.

-Rentrons. Dit Carlisle calmement, j'hochais la tête et le suivit dans la maison non sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil en direction d'Isa et de Jacob.

* * *

**Et voilà les vraies explications seront au prochain chapitre et pour ceux qui veulent allez voir ma nouvelle fiction s'il vous plaît. **

**C'est une sorte de dérivé à cette fiction, personne ne s'est demandé ce qui aurait pu se passer si Isa et Christie n'avaient pas étés enlevés? Si vous vous l'êtes déjà demandé cette fiction est pour vous.**

**A la prochaine.  
**


	47. Chapter 47

**Mariage Bella/Edward: 15 juillet.**

**Départ de Forks pour Isa: 29 juillet.**

**Rencontre Parents/Isa/Billie/Halliwell:12 août.**

**Départ Billie/Isa: 13 août.**

**Retour Billie/Isa: 27 avril. 19**

**Discussion Wyatt/Isa: 11 mai.**

**Départ Wyatt: 18 mai.**

**Acceptation de Wyatt à la F.B.I Academy: 19 juin.**

**Rencontre Isa/Wyatt du futur: 20 juin.**

**Mise en couple Isa/Wyatt: 21 juin.**

**Confrontation Volturi: 23 juillet.**

**Mise en couple Billie/Chris: 7 août.**

**Mort de Dayias: 15 août.**

**Demande Wyatt: 14 juin.**

**Retrouvaille Alice/Isa: 27 juillet.**

**Arrivée Cullen à San Francisco: 13 juin.**

**Mariage Wyatt/Isa: 21 juin.**

_**Merci à: Marine, Drems-Twilight, Saroura92, Nany1980, Evermore04 (x2), Wesker101, Emichlo, Lylyy et Sissi72-friend. Je vous remercie tous! **_

_**Petit instant pub, je sais que je vous en ai déjà parlé mais ma nouvelle fiction est en ligne. Elle se nomme "Away from you", le couple principal est encore Isa/Wyatt. Mais j'ai fais en sorte que les personnages soient plus développés comme les intrigues, je fais mon possible pour garder le plus de mystère possible, il y a aussi plus d'actions. **_

**_S'il vous plaît allez la lire, je viens de la commencer (il y a 10 chapitres pour le moment) et j'aimerai avoir vos avis. Sur "Nouvelle Vie" j'ai pu avoir pleins de commentaires constructifs et j'aimerai que ça soit aussi le cas sur "Away from you". _**

**_Merci d'avance._**

**_BONNE LECTURE!_**

_-Rentrons. Dit Carlisle calmement, j'hochais la tête et le suivit dans la maison non sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil en direction d'Isa et de Jacob._

_**P.O.V Isabella:**_

J'eus à peine le temps de faire quelques pas que Jacob se mit à courir dans ma direction, j'ouvris mes bras dans lesquels il se réfugia immédiatement. Je laissais mes larmes couler librement, heureuse de le retrouver.

-Tu m'as manqué loupiot. Lui dis-je, je sentis son torse vibrait quand il rit alors qu'il déposait un baiser sur mon front.

-Toi aussi,petite, toi aussi. N'aimant pas le surnom qu'il venait de me donner je le pinçais au niveau du téton droit.

Il grimaça et me dévisagea.

-Tu as osé me pincer? Je me mordis la lèvre retenant difficilement mon rire avant d'hocher la tête.

-En plus d'être devenu je ne sais quoi, la folie semble t'avoir prit. Jacob secoua la tête de droite à gauche comme s'il était dépité.

Un raclement de gorge nous interrompit, je tournais la tête et croisais le regard de Sam.

-Désolé de couper vos retrouvailles mais nous devrions rentrer, je pense que les explications ont assez étés retardées.

J'acquiesçais, mal à l'aise avant de me diriger vers la maison. Je sentis que l'on m'attrapais la main, surprise je me tournais. Jacob tenait ma main gauche et observait ma bague.

-Tu ne m'as donc pas menti. Je ne sus pas sûre qu'il s'adressait réellement à moi mais je répondis tout de même.

-Pourquoi t'aurais-je menti? Jacob releva la tête et plongea ses yeux bruns dans les miens.

-Je ne sais pas, tu as tellement changé.

J'esquissais un sourire.

-Je n'étais pas moi-même en arrivant à Forks, j'aimerais te l'expliquer mais pour cela il faudrait que tu me lâches la main. Tout le monde est à l'intérieur sauf nous.

La meute avait pénétré dans la maison quand Jacob m'avait retenu et vu son air surpris il ne s'en était sans doute pas rendu compte.

Il soupira mais lâcha ma main, je lui attrapais le bras et le tirais jusque dans la maison.

Au salon les Cullen et les Denali étaient installés d'un côté et les Quileutes de l'autre, Jacob rejoint les siens alors que je me dirigeais vers Wyatt qui s'était appuyé contre un mur.

-Je pense que ton ex-fiancé veut ma mort, me dit mon mari en m'enlaçant. Je lui jetais un regard amusé.

-Tu penses? Wyatt hocha la tête et regarda par-dessus ma tête, je devinais qu'il fixait Edward.

-Il ne cesse de me jeter des regards meurtriers depuis notre arrivée sur le terrain.

Je lui attrapais le menton entre le pouce et l'index et le forçais à baisser la tête rencontrant ainsi son regard envoûtant.

-Ne te concentre pas sur lui mais sur moi, lui dis-je doucement.

Wyatt esquissa un sourire amusé en se redressant.

-Cela risque de ne pas être très difficile, tu as de bien plus jolies jambes que lui.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-Isa? Je n'avais pas vu Alice qui s'était levée et approchée de nous, je tournais la tête vers elle lâchant ainsi mon mari du regard.

Comprenant la plainte silencieuse de ma meilleure amie j'entrelaçais mes doigts avec ceux de mon mari et aller me placer au milieu de la pièce, entre les deux espèces.

-Comme promis nous allons tout vous expliquer, commençais-je avant de m'arrêter ne voyant pas vraiment par quoi commencer.

-Nous sommes des sorciers, s'exclama soudain Wyatt en venant à mon secours. Les autres les dévisagèrent alors que j'eus un sourire amusé, Wyatt Halliwell ou comment annoncer les nouvelles en douceur mais je ne dis rien après tout nous étions pareils.

-Vous plaisantez? Demanda une blonde que j'identifiais comme Tanya.

Je serrais les dents, Wyatt le vit puisque resserra l'emprise de sa main sur la mienne.

-A-t-on l'air de plaisanter? sifflais-je. Tanya baissa le regard ce qui me provoqua une intense satisfaction.

-Alors vous êtes vraiment des sorciers? Je tournais la tête vers Emmett qui nous dévisageais, mon mari et moi.

-Euh…oui. J'avais peur de leur réaction, me surprenant totalement Emmett éclata de rire et se releva mon me prendre dans ses bras avant de serrer la main de Wyatt.

-Je savais bien que vous n'étiez pas humains, s'exclama mon meilleur ami.

-Tu n'es pas effrayé?

Je connaissais Emmett mais je ne me doutais absolument qu'il serait heureux d'apprendre que je n'étais pas humaine, il se réjouissant de ma nature et ne semblait ni effrayé, ni dégoûté.

-Pourquoi le serais-je? A mes yeux tu seras toujours ma meilleure amie, que tu sois une poule, une vampire, une louve ou une sorcière.

J'eus les larmes aux yeux à la réaction de mon meilleur ami, Emmett n'avait jamais était expansif sur ses sentiments et voilà qu'il me faisait une déclaration sans aucune gêne. Il finit par retourner s'asseoir avec sa famille qui avait gardé le silence.

-Quelle est votre rôle? Demanda soudain Carlisle. Un peu plus rassurée je n'hésitais pas à répondre encouragée par les pressions qu'exerçait Wyatt sur ma main et par les sourires d'Emmett.

-Nous protégeons les innocents.

Une lueur de satisfaction passa brièvement dans les prunelles de Carlisle qui laissa échapper un sourire.

-Et qui vous protège? Je fermais les yeux mais finis par les rouvrir pour les plongeais dans ceux d'Edward qui ne me quittait pas du regard.

-Il existe des êtres de Lumières, ceux sont des anges qui veillent sur nous. Chaque être de Lumière a un ou plusieurs protégées qu'ils aident dans son combat pour le bien.

-En as-tu un? Ce fut au tour de Rosalie de poser une question, elle semblait inquiète. Je compris qu'elle n'était pas inquiète pour sa famille ou elle mais pour moi, elle avait peut que je ne bénéficies pas de cette.

-Oui j'en ai un et en plus j'en suis entourée, m'amusais-je en échangeant un regard avec Wyatt qui restait le plus silencieux possible.

-Tu en es un! Alice se releva et pointa Wyatt du doigt, ce dernier passa une main sur sa nuque. La question ne m'étant pas adressée je ne répondis pas.

-Oui, je le suis à moitié. Je tiens cela de mon père, avoua mon mari.

-Léo? Esmée posa une main sur sa bouche.

Jacob éclata de rire, incrédule je posais mon regard sur lui alors qu'il s'essuyait les joues des larmes de rires qui lui avaient échappés.

-Excusez-moi, c'est juste c'est tellement toi tout ça! S'esclaffa le Quileute en ne réussissant pas à s'arrêter de rire.

-Que veux-tu dire par là? Wyatt semblait totalement intéressé par les paroles de mon meilleur ami, en même temps Wyatt était toujours curieux quand cela concernait mon passé.

-Elle arrive à Forks pour vivre avec son père qui n'est pas réellement son père, elle se lit à une famille de vampire et se fiance à l'un d'eux tout en étant amoureuse de son meilleur ami qui est un Quileute. Après avoir été abandonné par son fiancé de vampire, elle quitte la ville pour retrouver sa vrai famille, c'est à ce moment là qu'elle rencontre un mi-sorcier, mi-ange de qui elle tombe amoureuse et avec qui elle se mari. Ce qui fait que son beau père est un ange. Désolé Isa mais ta vie est digne d'une série!

-C'est tout Isabella ça, être discrète elle ne connaît pas, rit mon mari.

Je lâchais sa main et croisais mes bras sur ma poitrine tout en détournant la tête faussement offusquée. Je croisais le regard de Jasper qui semblait se délecter de la situation, je plissais les yeux dans sa direction. Plus à l'aise j'allais m'installer à ses côtés.

-Où est passée la petite humaine? Murmura-t-il, chose inutile vu que tout le monde avait entendu sa question.

-Elle a été perverti par un ange, répliquais-je.

-N'échange pas les rôles Jenkins! S'écria mon mari.

Du coin de l'œil je vis Emmett faire craquer ses doigts avant de s'accouder au canapé, il tapa dans la main de que Jasper lui tendait.

-Vingt dollars sur Isa, paria mon presque frère vampirique.

-Je tiens le parie, accepta l'empathe.

Je secoua la tête de dépit, Wyatt le vit puisqu'une lueur de défi illumina ses prunelles.

-Peur de perdre Jenkins?

-Premièrement arrête de m'appeler Jenkins, deuxièmement je ne donnerais jamais raison à ces deux zouaves. Wyatt sourit et me fit un clin d'œil.

-Isa? Les explications, me rappela Sam.

-Que voulez-vous savoir d'autres? J'avais tant espéré que mes brèves explications leurs suffisent ce qui ne semblait malheureusement pas être le cas.

-Les pouvoirs, siffla Leah.

-Toujours aussi agréable à ce que je vois. Je plains vraiment Charlie, répliquais-je. Autant je comprenais l'attitude de Leah quand les Volturi étaient présents autant maintenant que toute menaces étaient effacées elle m'énervait.

-Moi au moins je suis là pour lui.

Je serrais les dents ravalant la pique qui me venait. Mes paumes commencèrent à chauffer, je ramenais mes mains fassent à moi sous les yeux intrigués du groupe: une boule enflammée apparut dans ma main droite alors qu'une boule d'énergie se forma dans ma main gauche.

Les vampires se reculèrent instinctivement quand ils virent le feu. Comprenant leurs malaises je fis rapidement disparaître les boules.

-Ce que vous venez de voir sont une partie de nos pouvoirs, nous en avons plusieurs. Chaque sorcier possèdent des dons différents, certains en n'ont même des plus développés que d'autres.

-Quelles sont les vôtres? Demanda Alice, je lançais un regard à Wyatt qui comprit qu'il devait commencer.

-En tant qu'être de Lumière je peux m'éclipser comme vous avez pu le voir, j'ai aussi un pouvoir de guérison. Côté sorcier je peux pulvériser mes ennemis, les figer, léviter,j'ai un pouvoir de télékinésie et une sorte de bouclier/champ de force, récita mon mari.

-Tu as oublié quelque chose. Excalibur, c'est pour la déco?

-Excalibur? Hoqueta Carlisle, je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue retenant mon rire alors que Wyatt grimaçais ouvertement.

-Je suis mariée au roi Arthur des temps modernes, rajoutais-je.

Il eut un bref silence avant que les rires d'Emmett et de Jacob se fassent entendre, je retins mon rire en voyant le regard de Wyatt qui me fit les gros yeux, je levais les mains en signe d'innocence.

-Fais pas cette tête, j'y suis pour rien.

-Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un possédant autant de mauvaise fois, ricana mon mari. Je fis comme si je ne l'avais pas entendu.

-Mes pouvoirs vous intéresse ou vous préférez continuer à rire? Demandais-je.

-Que peux-tu faire? S'excita Alice en tapant dans ses mains, j'esquissais un sourire avant de fermer les yeux.

La seconde d'après je me trouvais derrière le canapé, dans leurs dos.

-Coucou! Ils sursautèrent tous et me regardèrent incrédules.

-Comment t'as fais ça? Le regard de Jacob passa de moi à la place que j'occupais juste avant.

-Projection, répondis-je simplement avant de reprendre. J'ai aussi un don de télékinésie ainsi qu'un bouclier, je peux aussi « forcer » les gens à me dire la vérité.

Mon regard se posa sur Leah.

-J'aime vraiment Nahuel, dit-elle naturellement avant de poser ses mains sur sa bouche. Tout le monde la dévisagea alors qu'elle me fixait incrédule.

Rassurée de voir que tout c'était bien passé je rejoins Wyatt qui s'était installé sur un accoudoir du canapé et me laissait tomber sur ses genoux.

À peine fus-je assise que je croisais une pair d'yeux dorés qui ne me lâchait pas du regard.

Je grimaçais, c'est vrai tout n'était pas encore réglé.

-Il faut qu'on parle. Edward se leva gracieusement et s'avança vers moi.

-Je sais.

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ainsi que vous retrouver sur mon autre fiction.**

**Encore merci et à la prochaine.  
**


	48. Chapter 48

_**Mariage Bella/Edward: 15 juillet. **_

_**Départ de Forks pour Isa: 29 juillet.**_

_**Rencontre Parents/Isa/Billie/Halliwell:12 août.**_

_**Départ Billie/Isa: 13 août.**_

_**Retour Billie/Isa: 27 avril. 19**_

_**Discussion Wyatt/Isa: 11 mai.**_

_**Départ Wyatt: 18 mai. **_

_**Acceptation de Wyatt à la F.B.I Academy: 19 juin.**_

_**Rencontre Isa/Wyatt du futur: 20 juin.**_

_**Mise en couple Isa/Wyatt: 21 juin.**_

_**Confrontation Volturi: 23 juillet.**_

_**Mise en couple Billie/Chris: 7 août.**_

_**Mort de Dayias: 15 août.**_

_**Demande Wyatt: 14 juin.**_

_**Retrouvaille Alice/Isa: 27 juillet.**_

_**Arrivée Cullen à San Francisco: 13 juin.**_

_**Mariage Wyatt/Isa: 21 juin.**_

**Je tiens à m'excuser pour l'attente mais je me suis concentrée sur "Away from you", je suis plus à l'aise en l'écrivant. J'ai du mal avec "Nouvelle Vie", pas du mal à écrire non mais je suis moins enthousiaste à l'idée d'écrire peut être est-ce parce que l'idée principale de la fiction a été exploitée. **

**Je ne sais pas en tout cas, je prend bien plus de plaisir en écrivant l'autre fiction Isa/Wyatt, je pense aussi que cela se voit dans mon écriture c'est pour cela que je prend le temps d'écrire les chapitres de "Nouvelle Vie", je préfère vous faire attendre que vous postez des chapitres de mauvaises qualités.  
**

**Merci à Emichlo, Philae89, Dreams-Twilight, Alice, Sissi72-friend, Evermore04, Bellibella, Eve-Maria, Missgege93 et Mimi81.  
**

_**Voilà pour les explications et les remerciements, j'espère que vous me comprenez et que vous ne m'en tenez pas rigueur.**_

**BONNE LECTURE!**

_-Il faut qu'on parle. Edward se leva gracieusement et s'avança vers moi._

_-Je sais._

_**P.O.V Edward:**_

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Isabella se pencher pour embrasser son mari avant de me suivre. Je lui ouvris la porte et la laissai passer, j'en profitait discrètement pour humer son odeur. Mon acte ne dut pas passer inaperçu car elle s'éloigna rapidement de moi en me lançant un regard noir.

Pour seule réponse à son regard j'enfonçai mes mains dans les poches et haussai les épaules. J'avais encore des sentiments pour elle et je n'étais pas décidé à les renier.

-Où veux-tu aller? Me demanda-t-elle en regardant la forêt qui faisait face à la maison.

-À la clairière, soufflai-je en lui tendant la main. Elle ne la prit pas et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-Très bien, soupira-t-elle avant de partir en courant.

Même si j'étais désormais au courant de ses nouvelles capacités, je fus tout de même étonné de voir sa rapidité. Elle, qui auparavant ne cessait de trébucher, et cela même sur une surface plane, était aujourd'hui aussi agile qu'un vampire. Je ne tardai pas à la suivre.

Arrivés à destination, Isabella alla s'installer sur un rocher, me tournant le dos.

Je me laissai tomber à ses côtés, l'observant du coin de l'œil.

Elle avait tellement changé. Elle avait gagné en assurance et en maturité, sa féminité avait éclatée, rien a voir avec l'adolescente que j'avais laissée.

-De quoi veux-tu parler? Elle ne me regardait pas, préférant observer la clairière. Je passai une main dans mes cheveux, mal à l'aise.

-De nous.

Isabella se releva brusquement, elle fronça les sourcils en me regardant.

-Le « nous » n'existe plus, Edward. Il faut que tu le comprennes et que tu l'acceptes.

Je me levai à mon tour, la surplombant, et j'en profitai pour plonger mes yeux dans son océan de chocolat.

-Je t'aime toujours, j'en ai marre de lutter contre mes sentiments, Bella. Ils me rongent et me détruisent!

-J'en suis désolée mais je n'en suis pas responsable, tu te fais souffrir tout seul, Edward. Je n'y suis pour rien et cela ….commença-t-elle.

Ne supportant pas ses paroles, je la coupai en lui attrapant la main, mais grimaçai en sentant son alliance.

Elle vit ma grimace et retira sa main de mon emprise pour la lever à ma hauteur, exposant ainsi sa bague aux rayons du soleil qui n'hésitèrent pas à jouer sur les diamants.

-Je suis mariée…ne détourne pas les yeux Edward et affronte la réalité! J'aime Wyatt, je l'aime de tout mon cœur, de tout mon être, de toute mon âme, je l'aime comme je ne t'ai jamais aimé, comme je n'ai jamais aimé Jacob, comme je n'ai jamais aimé tout simplement! Avant lui je pensais que j'étais maudite en amour, je croyais que je ne méritais pas de me réveiller tout les matins avec le sourire et de m'endormir tous les soirs apaisée.

J'ouvris la bouche pour l'arrêter tout en fermant les yeux, je ne supportais pas son regard empli d'amour alors qu'elle évoquait…son _mari._

-Non, ne me coupe pas la parole!

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, qu'elle décrivait ce qu'elle ressentait, elle haussait le ton, rapprochant plus ses paroles de cris que de murmures.

-La première fois que tu es parti, j'ai été détruite Edward! J'ai réellement pensé que j'allais mourir après que tu m'ais arraché le cœur, et pourtant quand tu es revenu je t'ai pardonné. J'ai accepté que tu reviennes dans ma vie, que tu reprennes la place qui, à cette époque, t'appartenait. J'ai peut-être pu pardonner ta première trahison, mais je ne peux pas pardonner la seconde, tu m'as fait trop de mal pour que j'y arrive. N'espère pas mon amitié et encore moins mon amour, mon cœur n'est plus à prendre. Bien entendu, nous aurons des rapports cordiaux quand je viendrai rendre visite à ta famille, mais notre « relation » s'arrête là.

Elle semblait s'être calmée, sa voix avait repris de sa douceur, abandonnant la colère et la rancune qui teintaient le début de sa réplique.

-Tu ne peux pas tirer un trait sur notre histoire. Ma voix n'était plus qu'un murmure, une supplique.

-Je l'ai déjà fait depuis bien longtemps. Pour ne pas te mentir, je l'ai fait dès que j'ai retrouvé ma vie. Tu as aimé Bella Swan qui n'a jamais réellement existé, dès que mes souvenirs me sont revenus je suis redevenue Isabella Jenkins, une étrangère à tes yeux.

-Tu pourrais être plus...

-Mais je ne le veux pas. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'insiste, tu es buté. J'aurais beau faire tout ce dont je suis capable, tu refusera toujours ma relation avec Wyatt.

-Regarde moi et dis moi que tu ne m'aimes plus.

-Je ne t'aime plus Edward, souffla-t-elle simplement.

-Tu mens, sifflai-je

-Arrête de te voiler la face. Je suis mariée et heureuse! J'ai vraiment l'impression de me répéter avec toi.

-Un mariage n'est pas irréversible.

Je refusai d'écouter ses paroles et ses arguments. Elle ne pouvait pas ne plus m'aimer, pas après tout ce qu'on avait traversé ensemble.

Plus la conversation avançait, et plus j'avais l'impression qu'elle s'éloignait de moi, que le fossé déjà présent entre nous se creusait davantage.

-Mais une grossesse, si.

À peine eut-elle achevé sa phrase que je sentis ma gorge et mon cœur mort se serrer. Ce n'était pas possible! Elle ne pouvait pas être…elle n'était pas…

Je rouvris les yeux pour la supplier du regard, ce que j'y lu m'acheva: mes genoux cédèrent et je me laissai tomber au sol.

-Non,non, non, chuchotais-je inlassablement.

C'est à ce moment là que je me rendis compte de la présence d'autres personnes, l'une d'elle s'agenouilla à mes côtés et posa sa main sur mon épaule.

_Je suis désolée Edward, pensa Esmée._

Refusant toujours de voir la vérité, je détournai la tête, voulant encore une fois croiser le regard de Bella.

Elle était dos à moi dans les bras de Wyatt que je maudissais plus que jamais. Il possédait tout ce dont je rêvais, en plus de pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras et respirer son odeur quand l'envie lui prenait, il l'avait aussi épousée, il lui avait fait un enfant, elle était plus liée à lui qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu l'être à moi.

Sentant mon regard sur eux, Wyatt releva la tête et me fusilla du regard, m'interdisant silencieusement de me rapprocher encore une fois de SA femme.

-Tu es enceinte?

Ce n'était pas moi qui venait de poser la question que je redoutais tant, mais Rosalie qui était elle aussi présente comme chaque membre de ma famille, derrière eux se tenaient les Denali qui observaient silencieusement la scène.

-Oui, souffla Isa. Elle tourna la tête et croisa le regard de ma sœur, un sourire heureux aux lèvres.

-Mais pourquoi….? Commença Alice.

-On voulait vous faire une surprise, expliqua Wyatt qui m'avait finalement lâché du regard.

-Viens, me murmura Esmée. J'hésitai avant d'attraper la main qu'elle me tendait, je me relevai et allai me placer derrière ma famille.

-Depuis combien de temps?

-On s'en moque! Prenant tout le monde au dépourvu, Emmett fonça sur le couple pour enlacer Isa, l'arrachant des bras de son compagnon pour la faire tournoyer.

-Je vais être tonton, je vais être tonton! Cria Emmett à plusieurs reprises.

-EMMETT!

Si ma famille souriait ce n'était pas mon cas, je m'éloignai discrètement avant de réellement partir.

Je l'avais perdue et jamais je ne pourrai la récupérer.

_**P.O.V Alice:**_

Du coin de l'œil j'aperçus Edward qui s'éloignait, je ne fis rien pour le retenir, il avait besoin d'être seul après l'annonce de la grossesse d'Isa.

Je n'étais pas télépathe, mais il ne fallait pas être un géni pour comprendre qu'Edward venait de réaliser qu'il avait définitivement perdu Isabella. La femme qui l'avait aimé n'existait plus, elle avait grandi et mûri, elle s'était mariée et allait devenir mère.

Jasper, qui était à mes côtés déposa, un baiser sur mon front.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il ira mieux, fais moi confiance.

J'acquiesçai silencieusement et reportai mon attention sur ma meilleure amie et son mari.

-Toutes mes félicitations! Sourit Rosalie, même si ses yeux exprimaient de la tristesse. Isabella s'en aperçut elle aussi car elle alla aussitôt prendre ma sœur dans ses bras, surprenant tout le monde.

-Je suis désolée Rosalie.

Les yeux de ma sœur brillèrent de venin contenu qui ne coulerait malheureusement jamais.

-Ne sois jamais désolée d'être enceinte, Isa. Tu portes la vie, c'est la chose la plus extraordinaire au monde.

-Merci. Wyatt s'avança à son tour et enlaça Rosalie après qu'Isa se fut légèrement élignée.

Je ne réagis pas, encore perdue dans mes pensées, ce fut seulement quand Isa se posta face à moi que je m'aperçus de l'absence des autres.

Je croisai le regard amusée de ma meilleure amie qui me jaugeait du regard.

-Enfin revenue parmi nous?

Je fis la moue n'aimant pas qu'elle se moque de moi. Elle rit à mon expression et m'ouvrit ses bras dans lesquels je me réfugiai avec plaisir. Je plaçai ma tête dans son cou et déposai doucement une main sur son ventre encore plat.

Je ne sus combien de temps nous sommes restées là, moi dans les bras d'Isa lui caressant le ventre, Isa me maintenant doucement contre elle dans une attitude douce et protectrice, comme une mère l'aurait fait avec son enfant, comme une sœur le ferait.

-Alice, chuchota-t-elle finalement.

-Hmm, soufflai-je ne souhaitant pas briser l'instant.

-Je vais me marier…

Je relevai la tête en fronçant les sourcils, Isa eut un rire et passa son doigt sur mon front repoussant une mèche de cheveux.

-Enfin me "remarier" si tu préfères.

-Pourquoi?

En réponse à ma question Isa eut un sourire mystérieux.

**A la prochaine sur cette fiction et à vendredi pour ce qui lisent "Away from you".**


	49. Chapter 49

_**Mariage Bella/Edward: 15 juillet. **_

_**Départ de Forks pour Isa: 29 juillet.**_

_**Rencontre Parents/Isa/Billie/Halliwell:12 août.**_

_**Départ Billie/Isa: 13 août.**_

_**Retour Billie/Isa: 27 avril. (Isabella a donc 19 ans)**_

_**Discussion Wyatt/Isa: 11 mai.**_

_**Départ Wyatt: 18 mai. **_

_**Acceptation de Wyatt à la F.B.I Academy: 19 juin.**_

_**Rencontre Isa/Wyatt du futur: 20 juin.**_

_**Mise en couple Isa/Wyatt: 21 juin.**_

_**Confrontation Volturi: 23 juillet.**_

_**Mise en couple Billie/Chris: 7 août.**_

_**Mort de Dayias: 15 août.**_

_**Demande Wyatt: 14 juin. (Isa a 20 ans)**_

_**Retrouvaille Alice/Isa: 27 juillet.**_

_**Arrivée Cullen à San Francisco: 13 juin. (Isa a 21 ans)**_

_**Mariage Wyatt/Isa: 21 juin. **_

_**Retour à Forks/explications: 4 juin. (Isa a 22 ans)**_

_Et non vous ne rêvez pas c'est bien moi après une trèèès longue absence._

_Je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps._

_Merci à Sissi72-friend, Alice, Emichlo, Mimi81, Dreams-Twilight, Lilia68, Mimicam, Evermore04, Erimoon, Camila23, Mimi72, Vampire-marie et un immense merci à Bellibella pour sa superbe/efficace et ultra rapide correction! ^^  
_

Voici un petit récapitulatif des âges des personnages et de la situation:

-Isabella et Wyatt sont mariés depuis presque un an.

-Isabella et Billie ont 22 ans.

-Wyatt a 24 ans, il va fêter ses 25 ans (il est né le 24 juillet).

-Chris a 23 ans.

_**P.O.V Alice**_

-Explique-moi encore une fois, soufflai-je encore sous le choc. Isabella ne retint pas son rire en voyant mon reflet dans le miroir tandis qu'elle finissait de se préparer.

-J'aimerai bien...mais nous n'avons pas le temps, et puis tu es Alice Cullen, la pro de l'organisation. Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter, ce que je te demande n'est pas sorcier!

J'arquai un sourcil tout en la dévisageant, mes mains posées sur les hanches. Debout juste derrière elle, je la regardais appliquer son mascara avec précision.

-Dis la sorcière! rétorquai-je. Isa grimaça.

-C'est vrai que je n'ai pas choisi la bonne expression, admit-elle avant de se retourner vers moi. Elle posa ses mains sur mes épaules.

-Alice, je sais que cela peut paraître impressionnant, et je suis désolée de te le demander, mais j'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu peux y arriver.

Elle plongea son regard dans le mien, ses yeux reflétaient tellement d'espoir que je soupirai avant de baisser la tête.

-Tu as gagné! Grognai-je en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine.

La seconde d'après Isabella me sautait dessus pour m'enlacer. J'enlevai rapidement mes bras ayant peur de la blesser, ou de blesser le bébé. Posant mes yeux sur son ventre je ne retins pas mon sourire attendri. A son arrivée, je n'avais pas fait attention à cela, mais la grossesse d'Isabella se voyait, elle était peu marquée, certes, mais elle se devinait.

Posant doucement et précautionneusement ma main contre le ventre de ma meilleure amie enceinte de trois mois, j'entrelaçai nos doigts.

-Merci, murmura Isabella en serrant ma main.

-Comment vais-je faire? Demandai-je.

-Tu dois juste organiser une réception pour l'après mariage, ce qui signifie commander le repas, les tables, les fleurs et préparer la musique, car évidemment engager un groupe de musique est hors de question, reprit-elle en me faisant lever les yeux au ciel.

-Quel dommage, moi qui espérais le caser entre un lutin et un gnome! Isa ricana en se retournant pour se contempler dans le miroir, elle jaugea sa tenue du regard.

-Peut-être que j'en ai trop fait, soupira ma meilleure amie en lissant un pli invisible sur sa robe rouge. J'arquai un sourcil en secouant vivement la tête.

-Bien sur que non, tu es resplendissante! Jessica et Lauren vont mourir de jalousie en te voyant, rétorquai-je.

-En me voyant ou en apercevant l'homme le plus désirable de la planète qui sera à mes côtés?

Le ton d'Isa était rieur, mais j'étais convaincue que si ce soir une femme tentait de s'approcher de Wyatt, elle sortirait les griffes pour protéger son territoire. Je visualisais déjà la scène à la perfection! Wyatt taquinait toujours sa femme pour son attitude possessive envers lui, tout en niant le fait que lui-même était sur ses gardes quand il voyait Edward dans les parages ou quand un autre homme faisait du charme à Isa.

-Pourquoi souris-tu Alice Cullen? Susurra ma meilleure amie au creux de mon oreille. Je sursautai, chose surprenante pour un vampire, et lui lançai un regard noir. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour cacher son sourire moqueur et se dirigea vers la porte.

-J'étais en train de penser aux têtes que les autres vont faire quand ils vont te voir belle comme le jour, épanouie, mariée, ayant presque terminé tes études pour devenir une grande avocate, et surtout…

Isa me coupa tout en commençant à descendre les escaliers doucement. J'avais remarqué qu'elle était bien plus prudente depuis qu'elle était enceinte.

-…en proie à devenir une baleine?

Nous étions presque arrivées en bas des marches quand un rire nous parvint du salon.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Isa, on est là pour remonter la moyenne…Aïe! Billie!

Chris, qui avait sûrement entendu notre conversation, n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lancer une petite pique à Isa. Cette dernière souffla en pénétrant dans la pièce, avec moi toujours sur ses talons.

-Puisque c'est comme ça, mon enfant n'aura pas d'oncle! Et puis d'abord...rappelle-moi la raison de ta présence?

Je me dirigeai vers Jasper qui, installé sur un canapé, retenait son sourire ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres d'Isabella. Nous étions presque tous là, il manquait juste Emmett et Wyatt qui n'avaient pas encore fini de se préparer, étant les derniers à avoir pris leur douche. Même Edward était présent, ne souhaitant pas louper cette journée, prostré dans un coin de la pièce il ne bougeait ni ne parlait.

-Si je suis ici c'est parce que tu ne peux tout simplement pas te passer de moi! Répliqua Chris en lançant un sourire arrogant à Isa qui lui répondit en levant son majeur.

-Isa…

-Désolé Esmée, s'excusa Isa.

-Si tu es là Christopher, c'est uniquement parce que Billie a souhaité venir, et qu'en tant que son compagnon tu fais partie de ses bagages. Wyatt entra dans la pièce suivi d'Emmett qui sourit en apercevant Isabella, cette dernière s'avança vers son mari et l'enlaça doucement.

_**P.O.V Isabella**_

-Je ne veux pas y aller, grognai-je en me plaquant contre Wyatt. Je sentis qu'il plongeait sa tête dans mon cou, ne retenant pas son rire.

-Tu sais bien que tu es attendue, me répondit-il en se redressant légèrement. Il déposa un baiser sur mon front alors que je fermais les yeux, appréciant sa tendresse.

-La seule chose qui intéresse ces rapaces c'est de savoir si je me suis remise de l'annulation de mon mariage.

-Raison de plus pour y aller! Intervint ma jumelle. Je tournai la tête pour la dévisager alors qu'elle se relevait prestement.

-Ne souhaites-tu pas leur prouver que tu es bien plus forte que cela? Et qu'en plus d'être superbe, tu es une jeune femme brillante qui possède un mari à croquer…

-…ainsi qu'un beau-frère à tomber? Reprit Chris. La seconde d'après Billie lui mettait une tape sur la tête sous les rires de Jasper et Emmett. Alice et Rosalie réagirent instantanément en mettant également une tape sur la tête de leur mari.

Observant la scène d'un œil amusé, je croisai le regard de Carlisle. Il me fit un clin d'œil, avant de tourner la tête et d'attraper la main de sa femme qui souriait de bonheur en regardant ses enfants se chamailler avec ma sœur et mon meilleur ami.

-Il est temps d'y aller, remarqua Wyatt. Pas du tout convaincue, j'agrippai sa chemise, le forçant à se baisser.

-Enfuyons-nous en Espagne, soufflai-je comme une supplique.

-Oh non pas encore! Vous nous avez déjà fait le coup! Protesta Chris en se relevant. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie comme s'il craignait des représailles.

-C'est vrai ça, petite sœur? Demanda Emmett en riant. Boudeuse, je replongeai ma tête dans le cou de mon mari.

Quelques secondes passèrent et je sus qu'il ne restait plus que Carlisle, Esmée, Wyatt et moi dans la pièce.

-Amusez-vous bien! En disant cela, Esmée posa une main maternelle sur ma joue, profitant du fait que j'avais relevé la tête. Je fis la moue, retroussant légèrement mon nez.

-Je n'en espère pas tant.

-Ne sois pas si pessimiste ma belle, dit Wyatt. J'arquai un sourcil.

-Je suis impatiente de voir ce que tu en penseras après avoir rencontré mes anciens _camarades._

À regret, je m'éloignai de mon mari pour rejoindre les autres qui attendaient, installés dans les véhicules auxquels ils avaient étés attribués. Je me dirigeai vers celle de Wyatt, j'avais en effet mis à contribution mon pouvoir en projetant celle-ci à Forks.

Billie embarqua avec Chris, Emmett et Rosalie qui étaient en train de s'installer dans la Mercedes de la belle blonde. Edward, lui, était déjà parti avec sa Volvo.

-Penses-tu que cela soit une bonne idée de réunir Chris et Emmett? Me demanda Jasper en ouvrant la portière de sa voiture.

-Pas vraiment non, mais j'ai refusé de monter avec l'un d'eux, et ta femme trouvait que le fait d'arriver avec Wyatt serait plus « spectaculaire ». Je levai les yeux au ciel alors que mon mari me rejoignait les clés en main.

Je m'installai silencieusement dans la voiture, l'appréhension me tordant le ventre. Je n'avais pas peur de revoir la bande, non, j'étais plus inquiète par rapport à Jessica et Lauren et de leur attitude envers mon mari. Je les connaissais suffisamment pour savoir qu'elles allaient toutes deux tenter leur chance avec lui malgré le fait qu'elles n'en aient aucune.

-Rassure-moi, tu n'es pas en train d'inventer une formule pour les transformer en crapauds? Me taquina Wyatt.

-Non…juste en souris! Lançai-je en riant.

Les yeux fixés sur la route, Wyatt esquissa un sourire amusé. Je profitai qu'il soit occupé pour l'observer à ma guise.

Chaque jour qui s'écoulait faisait grandir mon amour pour lui. Je l'aimais tellement qu'à certains moments j'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait exploser. Ma main se posa instinctivement sur mon ventre, enceinte de trois mois je vivais pleinement ma grossesse.

Je détournai la tête, laissant mon regard se perdre sur l'étendue de verdure que représentait la forêt de Forks.

_-Isabella? M'appela Wyatt._

_Je contemplai une dernière fois mon reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain avant de sortir._

_-Oui? Je descendis rapidement les marches pour rejoindre mon mari qui me dévisagea, surpris._

_-Je viens juste d'avoir Billie au téléphone, elle s'inquiétait de ton absence alors que vous vous étiez donné rendez-vous._

_Je me donnas une tape sur le front, me maudissant d'avoir oublié mon rendez vous avez ma jumelle._

_-Je lui ai dit qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter et que tu avais sûrement oublié, à voir ta réaction j'avais raison._

_J'adressai un sourire contrit à Wyatt, espérant qu'il ne percevrait pas mon trouble. Malgré mes prières silencieuses je vis un éclair d'inquiétude traverser les pupilles de mon mari._

_-Y a-t-il une raison précise à ton oubli? _

_Regardant dans tous les coins sauf dans ses yeux, je tentai un sourire qui dû plutôt ressembler à une grimace._

_-Un amant gênant à faire disparaître? Ma tentative d'humour ratée sembla attiser encore davantage l'inquiétude et la curiosité de Wyatt qui fit un pas dans ma direction. Je reculai, sachant parfaitement que j'allais craquer s'il me touchait. _

_Je ne voulais pas lui dire, pas alors que je n'étais pas encore sûre, pas alors qu'__**il **__n'était peut-être pas là._

_Mon geste de recul blessa Wyatt qui arrêta sa tentative d'approche._

_-Que s'est-il passé? Souffla-t-il en baissant la tête comme un petit garçon pris en faute, je culpabilisais de le faire souffrir._

_-Je…_

_Ne réussissant pas à terminer ma phrase, je pénétrai dans le salon, quittant le hall de notre maison, mon mari sur mes talons. Il alla s'installer sur le canapé alors que j'arpentais la pièce mal à l'aise._

_-Je t'expliquerai tout, mais plus tard. Laisse moi juste un peu de temps._

_Je me retins de lui dire que quelques minutes suffiraient, le temps d'aller vérifier le résultat du test qui se trouvait sur le lavabo de la salle de bain._

_-Non! Wyatt se releva brusquement, laissant exploser son angoisse. _

_-Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe, ce qui te perturbe…tout de suite!_

_Il m'attrapa par les épaules et me força à lui faire face._

_-Pas maintenant Wyatt, s'il te plaît. Une main douce et chaude se posa sous mon menton et m'obligea à relever la tête._

_-Je pensais qu'on ne devait pas laisser des secrets nous séparer. _

_-Je suis allée à la chasse aux démons ce matin, sauf qu'elle ne s'est pas passée comme d'habitude, admis-je. Je sentis immédiatement le regard de Wyatt passer sur mon corps à la recherche d'une quelconque blessure._

_-Je n'ai pas été blessée._

_-Mais alors…commença Wyatt, je le coupai en posant mon index sur ses lèvres._

_-Mais j'aurais dû l'être…si __**tout **__s'était passé normalement, j'aurais sans aucun doute été blessée. Je me mordis la lèvre avant de reprendre, un « bouclier » a arrêté l'attaque._

_-Je…ne comprends pas. Wyatt était perdu et je l'aurai sans doute été à sa place. _

_Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je continuai mon explication en espérant qu'il comprenne rapidement._

_-Ce n'était pas réellement un bouclier, c'était plus un champ de force…__**ton**_ _champ de force Wyatt, tu n'étais pas là et pourtant tu m'as protégée, une __**part **__de toi m'a protégée._

_Un éclair de compréhension traversa les prunelles de mon mari alors qu'il regarda rapidement mon ventre._

_-Tu es sûre? La voix de Wyatt tremblait, ne sachant pas s'il était en colère ou heureux je me contentai de secouer négativement la tête._

_-Je n'ai pas pu voir le résultat du test, tu es arrivé avant._

_N'obtenant pas de réponse je commençai à paniquer._

_-Écoute, je sais que tu dois te dire que c'est trop tôt, que cela ne fait qu'un an que nous sommes mariés et qu'en plus nous sommes jeunes, mais je dois t'avouer que je serais déçue si je n'étais pas réellement enceinte, et pourtant cela fait seulement quelques heures que j'ai des doutes. La situation me paraît invraisemblable mais je me sens si…si comblée, apaisée…__**entière. **__Après les révélations sur Allie, nous n'avons jamais parlé d'avoir des enfants, et pourtant je rêve d'avoir un bébé, d'avoir __**ce **__bébé. Alors j'espère que tu es heu…._

_Je ne pus finir ma phrase que Wyatt m'embrassa. A bout de souffle, nous finîmes par nous éloigner légèrement l'un de l'autre._

_-Putain Isa, je suis stupide, excuse-moi. Je n'aurais pas dû t'agresser, j'ai juste eu…peur._

_Je laissai échapper quelques larmes._

_-Bébé, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives? S'inquiéta mon mari._

_-Tu es content? Osai-je demander. Wyatt éclata de rire et m'enlaça vivement._

_-Bien sûr que je suis heureux Isa, je suis fou de joie. Il déposa un baiser sur chacune de mes joues, sur le nez, sur le front, sur le menton avant de terminer sur mes lèvres._

_-Ce n'est pas encore sûr._

_Je ne savais pas du tout comment j'allai réagir si le test s'avérait négatif, j'espérais tellement être enceinte._

_-Vérifions-le. Wyatt leva une de ses mains, le poing fermé, je l'arrêtai en posant une main dessus._

_-Je…_

_Ne terminant pas ma phrase j'enlevai ma main. J'avais besoin de savoir, même si le résultat m'effrayait dans les deux sens._

_Comment ferai-je si j'étais enceinte? _

_Oserai-je continuer à affronter les démons tout en sachant que c'est cela qui, dans un futur alternatif, m'avait tuée, avait tué Allie, ma petite fille?_

_Arriverai-je à m'occuper du bébé ou serai-je une mère pitoyable qui n'arrivera pas à répondre aux besoins de son enfant?_

_Et si je n'étais pas enceinte, arriverai-je à passer outre le sentiment de tristesse qui commençait à m'envahir?_

_Arriverai-je à supporter la déception qui habitera sûrement les pupilles de mon mari malgré le fait que celui-ci fera tout pour garder la face afin de ne pas me blesser davantage?_

_-Test de grossesse, murmura Wyatt coupant cours à mes pensées et à mes angoisses._

_Une lueur scintillante apparut dans la main de Wyatt qui garda le poing fermé, préférant plonger son regard pétillant, et en même temps anxieux, dans le mien._

_Je hochai la tête pour lui montrer mon accord. Prenant une grande inspiration, Wyatt ouvrit la main dévoilant le test._

_Mon regard resta fixé sur l'écran qui indiquait « 1-2 semaines ». Comprenant ce que cela signifiait, Wyatt m'enlaça me faisant virevolter dans la pièce pendant que je laissais couler des larmes de soulagement._

-Nous sommes arrivés. Je sursautai en entendant la voix de Wyatt à ma droite. Perdue dans mes pensées je ne l'avais pas vu faire le tour de la voiture pour m'ouvrir la portière.

J'attrapai la main qu'il me tendit et cherchai du regard mes amis, quand une conversation me parvint grâce à mes sens aiguisés.

-Tu crois que c'est … commença une voix d'homme avant de s'interrompre. J'identifiai rapidement Tyler.

-Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre? Siffla Lauren que je reconnus immédiatement.

-Elle aurait osé revenir après…ce qui s'est passé?

Comme toujours la voix de Jessica était emplie de curiosité, je secouai légèrement la tête en voyant que les ragots intéressaient toujours autant mon ancienne amie.

-Elle n'a rien à se reprocher, il est normal qu'elle soit ici aujourd'hui pour la journée des anciens!

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux en entendant Angela me défendre.

Angela, élève timide et sérieuse, amie présente et loyale, toujours prête à aider les autres.

-Bébé? Wyatt posa un baiser sur mon front. Je l'enlaçai une dernière fois avant de me diriger avec lui vers les Cullen et ma famille que j'avais repérés du coin de l'œil. Vu leur visages, ils avaient tous entendu la conversation.

-Laissez tomber, dis-je en voyant Rosalie ouvrir la bouche pour me réconforter. Je refuse de les laisser me gâcher cette journée! Je ne suis plus une adolescente, leurs commentaires ne m'atteignent plus.

Je resserrai mon emprise sur la main de mon mari avant de lui lancer une œillade amusée.

-Allons leur montrer ce que nous vallons.

L'anxiété que je ressentais depuis des heures disparut remplacée par de l'apaisement. Si je ne possédais pas de bouclier, j'aurais pu croire que Jasper s'amusait avec mes émotions, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

J'étais calme et détendue, prête à les affronter si l'un d'eux s'attaquait à ma famille ou à moi.

Notre groupe se dirigea vers l'entrée du lycée, ignorant les regards qui pesaient sur nous, même si j'adressai un sourire sincère à Ben et Angela quand je passai à côté d'eux.

-Je suis fière de toi, chuchota Wyatt à mon oreille.

-Je t'aime, répondis-je en nous dirigeant vers l'accueil pour signer le registre, prouvant ainsi notre présence.

Madame Coop, toujours à son poste, écarquilla les yeux quand elle nous vit nous approcher. Son regard se fixa sur moi et sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement, marquant sa surprise.

-Euh…je…Isabella? Osa-t-elle demander. Je hochai la tête, ne masquant pas mon sourire.

-Je suis heureuse de vous revoir Madame Coop.

-Je…j'en suis ravie également. Je la vis détailler Wyatt ainsi que Billie et Chris qui s'étaient décalés sur la droite devenant ainsi visible aux yeux de la secrétaire.

-Permettez moi de vous présenter ma sœur Billie, mon beau-frère Chris et mon mari Wyatt.

Je les désignai chacun à leur tour avant de me saisir du registre qu'elle me tendait. Elle hocha la tête, intimidée.

Ne restant pas plus longtemps, je guidai les autres à travers les couloirs sans attendre les Cullen qui étaient encore à l'accueil. Ils nous rejoindraient rapidement.

J'inspirai légèrement avant de pousser la porte de la cafétéria qui était la seule salle assez grande pour tous nous rassembler. Edward était déjà installé à l'ancienne table qu'occupaient les Cullen.

-Alors Isa, où t'installais-tu avant de rencontrer les Cullen? Avec les sportifs, les cheerleaders ou les matheux? Ricana Chris.

_-_J'étais avec ceux qui se prenaient le moins la tête. Et tu devrais savoir Chris qu'à Forks il n'y a pas de sportifs, certains aiment le sport, certes, mais de là à les appeler sportifs... Nous nous installions là, dis-je en désignant la table installée au centre de la pièce.

Billie était silencieuse depuis notre arrivée, et même si cela me surprenait, je ne disais rien, préférant attendre qu'elle s'exprime pour me dire ce qu'elle en pensait.

Cette fois-ci ce ne fut pas moi qui guida le groupe, mais ma jumelle. Elle s'avança d'un pas décidé vers la table où se trouvait Edward et s'installa. Personne ne la contredit.

-Pourquoi suis-je persuadé que je vais bien m'amuser? Chris sautillait presque sur place sous nos regard exaspérés.

-Peut-être est-ce parce qu'un rien t'amuse, sifflai-je en réponse.

-Wyatt muselle ta femme! Mon majeur se leva une fois de plus et cette fois-ci je fus satisfaite de l'absence d'Esmée.

Étrangement, depuis qu'elle les avait rencontrés, Esmée semblait avoir eut un coup de cœur pour Wyatt et Chris, les chouchoutant comme s'ils étaient ses fils. Billie et moi, loin d'être jalouses, nous amusions de la situation.

-Je vais le dire à Esmée, me menaça Chris provoquant mon rire. Du coin de l'œil je vis Wyatt se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas faire de même, il échoua en voyant son frère tendre un doigt accusateur dans ma direction.

Billie, elle, soupira et secoua la tête de dépit, même si elle était amusée. Elle savait que si elle montrait à Chris que ses frasques la faisaient rire, il continuerait.

-HEY! Cria Emmett en arrivant, il agita les bras comme s'il avait peur que nous ne le voyions pas dans la cafétéria encore déserte.

-Ne peux-tu pas être plus discret? Grogna Rosalie en donnant une énième tape sur la tête de son mari.

-Meuh! ma Rose, Rosa, Rosalie, je voulais juste les prévenir que le monde va arriver avec Jessica et Lauren en tête, geint Emmett.

Ignorant l'attitude de son frère, Alice vint vers nous en sautillant, main dans la main avec Jasper. J'esquissai un sourire en posant mes yeux sur lui, me rappelant la toute première fois où je l'avais vu. Mon sourire ne lui échappa pas puisqu'il arqua un sourcil m'incitant silencieusement à lui expliquer.

-J'étais juste en train de me dire que tu n'avais plus l'air triste que tu arborais la première fois que je t'ai aperçu traîné par ton lutin de femme.

-C'est parce qu'elle a arrêté de me battre. En entendant la réponse de son mari Alice plissa les yeux lui jetant un regard noir.

La porte de la cafétéria s'ouvrit me faisant grimacer.

Je fronçai les sourcils en voyant l'attention que nous portaient les anciens lycéens en pénétrant dans la pièce.

-Ils sont surpris de te voir et ils se demandent qui sont les _nouveaux arrivants, _souffla Edward pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation.

**-**Est-ce que…commença Chris mais je l'arrêtai.

-Non, si je n'ai pas le droit de transformer quelqu'un en crapaud ou en souris, tu n'as pas le droit de faire de blague!

-Mais qu'est-ce…qui…Wyatt! Râla mon meilleur ami en jetant un regard noir à son grand frère.

-Donc pas de magie, reprit Billie. Elle regarda à sa droite avant de me faire un discret signe de tête.

Tournant la tête je pus voir Lauren, Jessica, Mike, Tyler, Eric, Angela et Ben venir vers nous.

-Que la fête commence, chuchota Wyatt se doutant que nous l'entendrions tous. Je me levai, imitée par ma famille et les Cullen. Un sourire aguicheur et hypocrite aux lèvres, Lauren fut la première à atteindre notre groupe. Elle lança un regard appréciateur à Chris et Wyatt.

-Bella, je suis ravie de te revoir. Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais, mais je dois avouer que la surprise est excellente!

Je serrai les dents en voyant que son regard ne s'était pas détaché de mon mari tandis que Jessica bavait presque devant Chris, ce dernier devait d'ailleurs retenir Billie pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur Miss ragots.

-Je suis étonnée de ta réaction vu que nous n'avons jamais été en bon terme, _Lauren. _J'avais presque craché son prénom comme s'il m'avait brûlé la langue.

Elle fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu et me jaugea du regard.

-Ne laissons pas les vieilles rancunes ternir nos retrouvailles, même si ces dernières sont inattendues. Comme je le disais, personne ne s'attendait à te voir après l'annulation de tu-sais-quoi, souffla Lauren comme une confidence en posant un regard appuyé sur Edward comme si ses paroles n'étaient pas assez claires.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'aurais pas été présente, j'ai étudié dans ce lycée, je me devais donc de venir à la journée des anciens. Mais que fais-tu donc de ta vie, je me souviens que tu espérais faire des études de stylisme. Où en sont-elles?

Le sourire de Lauren se crispa légèrement me prouvant que j'avais touché un point sensible.

-J'ai arrêté mes études il y a de cela six mois, j'avais besoin de m'aérer l'esprit et de pouvoir faire la fête, tu _sais_…enfin tu peux _imaginer _ce que c'est. Et toi alors Bella, fais-tu des études? As-tu un travail?

-Bien sûr que je _sais, _enfin, que _j'imagine _ce que c'est, dis-je en reprenant ses mots. De mon côté j'ai entamé des études de droit à l'université Hastings à San Francisco et il m'arrive de travailler au P3. Tu en as sans doute entendu parlé.

-Qui n'a pas entendu parlé du P3? Mais il est de nature publique qu'il faut certaines "compétences" pour être engagé dans un club tel que celui-ci.

Je ne retins pas mon sourire vainqueur, comme s'il savait ce que j'allais faire Wyatt resserra légèrement sa prise sur ma taille, me montrant son soutien.

-Être la belle-fille de la patronne m'a un peu aidé, je veux bien l'avouer. Oh, je manque vraiment à tous mes devoirs, Lauren laisse-moi te présente mon mari Wyatt Halliwell, son frère, Chris, ainsi que sa petite-amie, qui est aussi ma sœur jumelle, Billie.

Le regard de Lauren se voila, elle posa un regard choqué sur Wyatt qui l'ignora.

-Est-ce normal que je sois excité par le fait que tu me présentes comme un trophée? Susurra Wyatt à mon oreille de manière à ce que je sois la seule à l'entendre. Je me mordis la lèvre refoulant de justesse un gémissement.

-Tu es mariée? La voix de Mike laissait transparaître son choc et sa…déception?

Pensait-il réellement avoir une chance avec moi alors que j'avais passé mon temps à le repousser?

-C'est exact, répondit Alice à ma place.

-Elle est aussi bientôt diplômée…commenta Rosalie.

-Et dans quelques mois elle sera maman… ajouta Billie.

-Elle vit dans une maison gigantesque et somptueuse…lança Emmett.

-Et conduit une voiture de sport qu'elle va devoir changer…dit Jasper.

-Et à une famille attentive et présente…termina Chris.

-…et irrécupérable, le souffle de Wyatt contre mon oreille me provoque un frisson que je réussis à cacher à tous sauf au principal concerné que je sentis sourire alors qu'il avait le nez plongé dans ma chevelure.

Me mordant fortement la lèvre je retenais avec peine mon rire: ma famille et mes amis étaient totalement déjantés. Le pauvre Mike, lui, avait les yeux écarquillés et dévisageait les personnes se trouvant devant lui.

Malgré mon envie de rire, je n'avais pas loupé le léger rapprochement de Lauren qui, le regard déterminé, espérait attirer l'attention de Wyatt.

-Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi, dit Angela avant que je n'ai pu réagir, elle m'adressa un sourire me montrant que son commentaire ne m'était pas destiné.

-Faire quoi? Tyler qui n'avait pas vu le comportement de Lauren fronça les sourcils.

-Ta petite-amie fait les yeux doux au mari d'une de mes amie qui est prête à lui sauter à la gorge, expliqua Ben en attrapant la main d'Angela. J'eus un sourire en voyant que malgré les années qui étaient passées leur relation avait durée.

J'arquai un sourcil en saisissant une information dans l'explication de Ben. Je ne fus d'ailleurs pas la seule à y prêter attention puisque Emmett éclata de rire, son regard passant alternativement de Tyler à Lauren, le premier qui retenait sa colère, la deuxième qui fixait Wyatt pas du tout gênée par ses actes.

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais si désespéré Crowley, on ne peut pas dire que Mallory soit une cible de choix, siffla Rosalie.

-Venant de toi je prends ça comme un compliment Hale. Le regard fuyant, les genoux tremblants, Lauren essayait vainement de garder la face.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et fis un pas en avant me détachant ainsi du groupe ne supportant plus le regard de la brune sur _mon _blond. Rosalie qui était prête à répliquer garda le silence respectant ainsi mon intervention.

-Lauren, détache tout de suite ton regard de _mon _mari. J'articulai chaque mot, espérant que la tête vide rattachée à son corps comprenne enfin le message.

-Elle sort les griffes.

-Et j'adore ça, murmura Wyatt en réponse au commentaire de Jasper.

-Mon regard te gêne-t-il tant que ça? Aurais-tu peur que cela plaise à ton très charmant compagnon?

-Alors là c'est la meilleure.

J'entendis un bruit de pas derrière moi avant qu'un bras de passe autour de ma taille.

-Je n'ai pas envie de perdre plus de temps, alors laisse-moi te dire quelque chose. Tu es loin, très loin, d'être attirante à mes yeux, je peux dire sans mentir que je n'ai pas regarder une seule femme avec intérêt depuis que je suis avec Isabella. Le bas de gamme ne m'intéresse plus depuis que j'ai croisé le regard d'une tigresse emmerdeuse et dangereuse aux yeux chocolats.

Je ne rajoutai rien, touchée par les paroles de Wyatt. Lui qui était assez silencieux depuis l'arrivée de Lauren m'avait montré son soutien et n'avait pas hésité à la repousser devant la cafétéria bondée.

-Je pense que les choses sont claires; vous pouvez donc retourner à votre table. Alice n'avait pas perdue sa joie de vivre et sautillait sur place, on aurait pu croire que rien ne venait de se passer.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates…

-Si, une MST, lâchai-je automatiquement sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Ce fut quand des rires retentirent dans la pièce que je pris conscience de ma pique sans pour autant la regretter.

Lauren ne répondit rien et fit demi-tour en essayant de conserver le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait.

-Bella. Angela rejoignit notre groupe et m'étreignit.

-Je suis heureuse de te revoir.

-Le plaisir est partagée. Heureuse de ma réponse, elle rattrapa la main de Ben et retourna à notre ancienne table.

Jessica qui était la dernière du groupe se prit miraculeusement les pieds dans un sac à main et s'effondra au sol, les rires reprirent instantanément alors qu'elle se relevait plus gênée que jamais.

-Je savais que j'allai m'amuser, ria Chris alors qu'il se réinstallait. Les autres le rejoignirent mais je restai en place me moquant du regard de l'assemblée.

-Isa? Derrière moi se trouvait Billie. Je me retournai et esquissai un sourire amusé en voyant son air innocent.

-Jolie coup petite sœur. Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de se justifier et allai m'asseoir directement sur les genoux de Wyatt.

_Je ne voix pas du tout de quoi tu parles, _protesta Billie en utilisant notre lien télépathique.

-Bien sûr, murmurai-je à voix haute. Wyatt tourna la tête et me dévisagea.

-Un problème?

Lui offrant un sourire je me penchai pour l'embrasser.

-Tout est parfait, soufflai-je contre ses lèvres.

**Alors?**


End file.
